Court Martial
by Charlene Edwards
Summary: Blockbuster was murdered ... and Nightwing was "involved". What happens when the superhero community finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Court Martial

Author: Charlene Edwards

Rating: R

Disclaimer: DC owns the characters and its not at all fair!

Synopsis: This starts immediately where Nightwing 93 stops. I know where 94 is heading and I'm not happy with it so I'm reacting my own way to it. But hey, at least 93 has given me great inspiration. This is my take on how Dick would react. Hope you like it. Many thanks to Patty and Syl for their great beta work. I've been more jazzed about writing this than I have anything in a long time, so I hope you all enjoy this. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 1:**

"Get off me," he hoarsely whispered. The intense recurring spasm of panic that had started just below his sternum seemed to spread like a white hot flame ... passing through his chest, up his spine, into his face, down his arms, and down into his groin. When it reached the very tips of his toes, it finally started to subside. It had gripped him like a vice on his heart. He couldn't breathe. The choking, smothering feeling had made him dizzy, nauseous and lightheaded. He had succumbed to the fear, to the panic, to the self-loathing. He felt as if he were going crazy, or maybe he already had. When he reached this lowest point in his life, his knees failed him. Failed as he had failed. It was at this point that Tarantula had used him ... abused him and his helplessness. Yet, it was his fault. In reality, it was all his fault. Catalina wasn't to blame, not really. He was. He always would be. "Get offa me."

Dick weakly pushed her off him and rolled over into the jumbled heap of his torn and bloody costume. The panic almost overwhelmed him again as the smell of blood assailed his nostrils. Dick closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, but the tremble in his arms gave him away. Her hands were on him ... all over him ... violating him. He deserved to be violated. Deserved ... he knew what he deserved.

"Didn't you love it baby?" she callously asked. Her feral excitement in her kill had led to fierce and fervent sex. He couldn't resist, he couldn't breathe, he was numb. His body was in shock, yet it still responded to her. "You know you did. It would've been better only if you had killed him yourself. You could revel in it. But see it's all better this way … we did it together. We stopped a horrible man together. Killing him was the only way, and it was right. He deserved to die and needed to be killed. It was the right decision. Now … he's gone and we're free. Everyone will know not to take his place or we'll take them down too. It's all over. ALL over now. We're heroes. We did what others couldn't or wouldn't do. Doesn't that make you feel hopeful and special?" Smiling she lay her head on his bare back.

"Killing ... doesn't make you ... special. Only God can create life, anyone can take it. We're not ... special ... we're sick. It's sick ... what we did ... what _we _did."

"We did it together," she said nibbling on his back. Her fingers traced invisible patterns on his back as she unconsciously connected the dots of the small brown moles to the battle scars. "I think I love you."

Finding a last surge of strength, Dick pushed up on his elbows and shrugged her off him. He grabbed his tattered uniform and slipped his battered body into it. The rain had stopped, but it hadn't washed him clean of his sins ... nothing could erase the darkness gripping his soul. He turned to face her, his cold blue eyes pierced her like a knife. "I hate you." Dick growled his words. "The only thing I hate more than you ... is myself."

"You sonovabitch!" Catalina Flores hissed. "I killed him for you! Because you were too weak to do it yourself!"

"I was weak ... not because I couldn't kill him but because I let you do it."

"Fine. Sit here and rot with his decaying flesh. You deserve him."

He made no move to stop her from leaving. He did deserve it. He deserved worse. He opened his communicator. Who to call? Who could he call? Barbara? No. Not anymore. She wasn't his and he had no right. Tim? No. He couldn't involve him in this ... he wasn't Robin anymore. Bruce? No. Dick couldn't face Bruce. Not now, perhaps never again. He had failed so miserably, he had no right to call himself Bruce's son. There was only one person he could call, that he could trust would do what had to be done now.

With a shaking hand, he hit the comm channel to the Watchtower. "This is Nightwing ... I need ... Superman. ... To my coordinates ... NO! ... Just Superman. Nightwing out."

* * *

Superman flew toward Bludhaven as quickly as he could. It had been mere minutes since he had gotten the call to go to Bludhaven. His eyes found Nightwing standing on a rooftop of the Haven Hotel miles away. Superman became more disturbed the closer he got to him. His uniform was torn and tattered, covered in dirt, soot, and blood. He landed before the young man, "Nightwing? What can I do?"

Nightwing stood looking at the rooftop. Slowly, he raised his head to face Superman, avoiding looking him directly in the eyes. His hoarse voice was low. "Thanks ... for coming."

Superman could tell the young man was upset. Clearly something was wrong. "What can I do to help, Nightwing?"

Nightwing pointed his left hand toward the edge of the roof, to the open door that led to the hotel's staircase. "Stairs ... in the ... stairwell."

Superman stepped slightly away from Dick and used his x-ray vision. Not believing his eyes, he slowly walked over, entered the building and looked over the railings. His jaw flexed as he saw the body of the large man formerly known as Roland Desmond six flights down near the fourth floor entrance. Blockbuster was dead. Apparently from a gun shot wound. His frown deepened as he stared at the congealed pooled blood. His eyes traveled up the cinder block wall to the darkening crimson spray stain, and the white splintered bone fragments mixed in with hair, scalp and gray brain matter splattered against the wall. His vision picked up the small details in the darkened stairwell including the obliterated bullet fragments some still lodged in part of the head of the slumped body and other fragments embedded in the wall from the powerful and obviously close shot. Over the nauseating smell of the body's seeping fluids, he detected the acrid fading scent of gunpowder and a hint … of perfume. Stepping back out onto the rain soaked roof, he asked, "Nightwing ... what happened?"

"I ... I ... killed ... him."

"WHAT?!?" Superman whirled. He was in front of the man he had known since he had been a colorfully clad boy. He lifted Nightwing's chin so that the young man looked at him. "What did you say Dick? What did you do?"

"I killed him ... I ... this is my fault. All my fault." Tears fell from Nightwing's eyes. He sat on the rooftop pulling his legs up to his chest. He pulled his mask off and rested his head on his knees.

Superman watched him and his heart ached. The boy was wrong ... confused ... Dick was no murderer. He looked behind him to the open door, to where he knew the body was, then back at Nightwing. Moving beside him, Superman sat down on the rooftop. "Why did you want me to come?"

Dick looked up, rubbed his sleeve under his nose, and looked out at the Bludhaven skyline. "I ... I couldn't call Bruce. I ... how do I tell him Clark? ... How can I disappoint him like this? I ... "

"Dick," Clark started, his hand resting on Dick's shoulder, "What happened? You don't ... kill. "

"I didn't ... I don't ... I did ... I don't know what to do. Will you ... go with me?"

"To tell Bruce?" Clark understood why Dick might want backup when facing his father about this. Still something wasn't right. Blockbuster had been shot yet Dick had no gun. Clark had conducted a peripheral vision sweep and there was no gun in the area. When the breeze slacked, he detect the quickly vanishing scent of that perfume, but no smell of gun oil or power and no gun.

"To turn myself in."

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**COURT MARTIAL: PART 2:**

"To turn myself in."

Stunned Superman paused, not believing what he heard. "Dick ... you can't."

"I have to," Dick replied. He turned hurt eyes to face the man who was like an uncle to him, the man he respected and looked up to more than anyone in the world, except Bruce. "He's dead because of me. I walked away. Walked away and let her shoot him. Wanted her to shoot him. I'm responsible. I ... I have to turn myself in."

"Her? Who's 'her'? Who shot him Dick?"

"That doesn't matter. It wasn't her fault. Not really. It ... it's mine."

Clark's mind was reeling. Dick hadn't shot Blockbuster, but ... he had walked away and let it happen. Bruce ... would he ever understand? Would he? Could Dick? "You can't do that. If you turn yourself in for this ... you're not just turning yourself in. Bruce would be exposed. Then the others."

A soft groan escaped Dick's lips as he dropped his head back on his knees. "I can't ... I'm sorry but ... I screwed everything up. I'm a murderer ... you ... you have to turn me in. He would. You know he would, but I can't do that to him."

"You called me to arrest you? Dick ... I can't ..."

"You have to. You know you do. I called you because I trust you to do the right thing and ... to save ... Bruce ... from having to."

Superman again walked to the entryway and looked down at Desmond's lifeless body. His heart ached. This was an impossible situation. For the first time in his life, Clark Kent didn't know what to do. Whatever he did, people he cared for ... people he loved ... were going to be hurt. Whether Dick was technically guilty of murder or not wasn't for him to decide. Not alone. However, turning Dick in to the Bludhaven authorities would be wrong. They were cleaner than they had been in years, if ever, thanks to Dick. But there were still bad apples on the force, bad cops and officials who had worked for Desmond. Placing Nightwing in jail would be signing his death warrant ... every villain he's ever fought would be after him, and Clark wasn't sure in his current state of mind if Dick would even try to protect himself. Batman would be exposed, and the government would close down the entire contingent of Gotham's guardians.

'J'onn,' Superman thought, activating his mental link to the JLA's resident telepath.

'What can I do for you Superman?' came the deep, comforting voice of the Martian Manhunter.

'The League's charter allows us to hold people accused of crimes in certain circumstances doesn't it?'

'Yes, Superman. When conventional holding facilities would be inadequate.'

Superman turned and watched Nightwing. He was worried about the despondent the young man. 'Thanks J'onn. I'll see you soon.'

'I sense you are greatly troubled. Can I help?' J'onn asked.

'I'm sure you will ... I'll tell you more when I see you." He felt the connection close. Superman knew the Martian Manhunter could easily take the details from his mind and know the situation, but J'onn respected his privacy and wouldn't intrude in his mind unless, and until, invited. Superman exhaled before he walked over to Nightwing. Bending down, he placed one hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Red rimmed eyed looked up at him. Dick sniffled and stood. "Yeah ... yeah. ... Clark ... promise me ... make Bruce understand that I'm sorry. I never meant ... it just ... happened."

Placing his arm around Nightwing, Superman rose from the rooftop into the air. "I'm taking you to Metropolis." He saw the confusion on the young face. "Trust me, as much as I want to hide you, I won't. I'm going to do what you want ... the right thing. But I'm doing it my own way. So trust me."

"I always have."

* * *

The teleporter hummed to life in the Watchtower's teleporter bay. Superman and Nightwing walked down the quarantine step pads and headed into the reception area. A blur of red rematerialized in front of them as Wally West, better known within the Watchtower walls as the Flash, came to a stop before them, a wide smile on his face. "Dude," Wally started, "what'cha doing up on the moon with the big guy?"

Nightwing looked down at the blue green carpet. He felt his chest heave up and down. Of all the members of the Justice League, it would have to be Flash on monitor duty. Wally ... one of his best friends. Dick felt his jaw flex. He couldn't bring himself to speak or to look his friend in the eye.

Flash had finally started to take in the vision of Nightwing before him. Bloody and tattered uniform. "Nightwing ... are you okay? What's happened?" He looked up at Superman when no response came from Nightwing. "What's happened?"

Clearing his throat, Superman looked Flash squarely in the eyes. "Please escort Nightwing to the secure area, and ... place him in one of the cells."

Wally's eyes almost bulged from his head. "WHAT? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to do that! Why would I do that? You know who he is and --"

"Flash," Nightwing's voice said with authority. "Let's go." Nightwing started for the turbo lift, then turned to see Flash and Superman both frozen behind him. "Come on Wally, you've got a job to do."

Superman put his hand on Flash's shoulder. "I want that uniform and a record of his injuries preserved. Video and photographs."

Nightwing sighed. "That's a waste of time -- "

"Let me be the judge of that," Superman said. Giving Flash a reassuring squeeze, he walked off towards the living quarters. "I'll be speaking with J'onn, Wally, when you're done. We've got to move quickly."

Nightwing rolled his eyes and moved to the turbo lift pressing the down button. He nervously drummed his fingers against the wall as he waited for the lift doors to open. Silently he watched the digital numbers tell the levels the lift passed on its way to the main level. He didn't look at his friend, he wasn't sure if he could. Thankfully, for once, Flash stood beside him without rattling off a million questions a minute. When the doors blissfully opened, Nightwing moved in to the back wall. He rested his head against the cold metal as Flash punched the button for lower level twelve.

"Dick?"

"Murder."

"Huh?"

"I'm under arrest for murder."

Flash closed his eyes. He rode the lift with his friend in uncomfortable silence. When the doors opened, they walked side by side to the holding cells. "I ... come here and let's get the photos and video going," Flash said as he led Nightwing into the larger control area.

Nightwing shook his head. "It's a waste of time. I don't know why he wants that."

"Maybe to help you. You may need help, you know. This time."

"Wal, you don't know what happened. What I --"

"DON'T! Don't tell me Dick. I don't want you to tell me anything." Flash stomped around and set up the video and photographic cameras. "I don't want to ever be able to be used against you, so just ... don't tell me about it. Step over here and let's get started." Sighing, Nightwing moved onto the mark and let Flash collect his evidence. "Ok, stay here and ... um ... take the suit off. I'm ... um ... going to find you something else to wear. Back in a ... " he stopped before he said it. Somehow, he couldn't quite make a joke, the words just wouldn't come. Silently, he left the room in a red blur.

"Flash," Dick finished for his friend as he dropped his mask to the floor. He looked at his gloves and the blood on his hands. Even when he pulled the gloves off and dropped them, he still saw the blood on his hands. It would never go away. He pulled his top off and fingered his bruising ribs when Flash returned. "Find something?"

"Scrubs from the med bay," Wally said dropping them on the counter. He bagged and tagged Nightwing's uniform as his friend changed.

"Ready."

"Huh?" Wally said looking up from his work.

Dick thumbed toward the holding cells. "I'm ready."

Sadly, Wally looked at his best friend. He felt like his heart was going to break. "Good thing one of us is." He followed Dick over and entered his passcode to access the system. He watched the promethium reinforced titanium vanadium door slid open and Dick entered. Wally just stood there ... he wasn't sure how long ... seconds or minutes ... to the fastest man alive it seemed like an eternity. Finally, he willed his hand to enter the code to close and lock the cell door.

Dick watched the door close and heard the locking mechanisms catch. The door was virtually impenetrable. Solid except for a small liquid-crystal portal which operated as a window allowing the inmate to look out, and League members to keep a check on their prisoners. Dick knew the secure holding cells had rarely been used. They hadn't had much opportunity to need them ... until now ... to hold one of their own.

Sighing, he sat on the bunk, his elbows resting on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands. In the solitary darkness, Dick cried. Pain stabbed at his chest, his heart pounding, beating as if trying to tear itself from his chest. He had failed ... failed Bruce, failed his friends, and worse, he had failed himself. In a moment of weakness he had stepped aside and Tarantula's bullet had shattered his very core as surely as it had shattered Roland Desmond's skull.

* * *

The heavy black cape fluttered in the wind as Batman descended onto the roof of the Haven Hotel. He had heard the police band reports of a double homicide and further ... that the Justice League was investigating. Other than that, the police band was silent as to details. That the League was investigating came as a complete surprise to Batman, since no one had contacted him and he had League jurisdiction over the Gotham district. He looked around the roof before proceeding inside the building from the rooftop access. His eyes narrowed as he saw his old friend and colleague Ralph Dibney, also known as the Elongated Man, searching for clues. It was also apparent from the way the handful of Bludhaven Police Officers, as well as the morgue attendants from the coroner's office deferred to him that Elongated Man was the detective in charge of the investigation.

Batman clung to the safety of the shadows while he watched the activities. He hadn't seen any of the bodies yet, but his curiosity was piqued when he saw S.T.A.R. lab employees talking with the coroner's staff. "Ralph."

Elongated Man's head looked up at the faint sound. He smiled when his eyes caught a glimpse of the bat in the darkness. With his body remaining where he stood, Ralph stretched his neck up until he was face to face with Batman. "Hey, Bat Buddy! I was wondering where you were."

"What's going on?"

Planting his hands on the railing and pulling the rest of his elasticized body up to the top level to stand beside his former teammate, Ralph pointed below them. "Meta baddie was murdered. The big gaping hole in the back of his head gave it away."

"Who?"

Flipping through his detective's notebook Ralph found the name of his victim. "Roland Desmond."

"Blockbuster," Batman growled.

"Somehow I knew you'd know that."

"What happened?"

Ralph pointed over the stair ledge, "C'mere and I'll show you." Together the former teammates walked past the Bludhaven police officers, ignoring their gaping mouths and whispers at the sight of Gotham's legendary Dark Knight. Stopping on the fifth floor landing, Elongated Man motioned for the lab attendants to lift the crisp white sheet from the massive body that had been Blockbuster. "From what I've been able to piece together, there were two perps. Look at the first set of footprints," Ralph pointed to a set of bloody footprints that came up onto the landing from the third floor flight of stairs. "Female I'd say, by the impression. See how narrow the foot is? She's our shooter. Whoever she is."

Batman nodded, and then looked at his friend. "Why are you here, Ralph?"

Elongated Man turned from the crime scene to face his old friend. "I don't have the foggiest clue. Superman called and said the JLA had an investigation and needed a detective and that you were unavailable. I wondered why you were unavailable when Bludhaven's so close to Gotham, but I know how your whack-jobs keep you busy."

Batman seemed lost in thought as he processed Ralph's words. "Bludhaven is Nightwing's city."

Ralph grinned from ear to ear, "Your boy's got his own city now! That's great! I know you've got to be proud of him."

Batman's lips jutted out and almost formed a half-smile. Quickly composing himself, he simply replied, "I am."

Ralph scratched his head. "Wonder why they didn't call him? Seems like he should be doing this. He's a JLA reservist like I am. I do still read the newsletters." Ralph gave an exaggerated shrug and then he waggled his nose and smiled. "I don't need my nose to wag to know the only mystery isn't in that stairwell."

Batman had a gnawing feeling growing in his gut. "You said there were two perps?"

"All business makes Bats a dull boy, you know. I should've brought Sue along, she tends to loosen you up." He pointed back towards the stairs. "See that other set of footprints? Those are definitely a man's. What I'm thinking based on foot placement is that our perp number two started to walk away up the stairs, then turned and watched his lady friend blow a hole in ol' Rolly's head. Nice guy, huh? Then it seems they came up this way," he pointed to the bloody handprints on the stair railings. "And went out on the roof for a little bloody whoopie."

"No," Batman said lowly. "Why is the JLA involved?"

"That's the other million dollar question. I have no clue about that either. All I know is that it's our investigation, and we're in charge. Big Blue said it was our jurisdiction. I didn't even know we had a jurisdiction, but it's been a long time since I've attended one of those business meetings."

"Where is he?" Batman hissed.

"Who? Superman? Watchtower last I heard."

Pulling his cape tightly around him, Batman ascended the stairs to the roof without a word. His eyes searched the rooftop. He moved towards the center and knelt down. The rain had washed away most of the traces of where they had been, but his well-trained eye caught the faint glimpse of metal ... a comm link. He picked it up and his fingers closed around it as his fist moved up to strike his chest. Standing, he moved to the roof's edge and shot his line into the night. He descended to the Batmobile and roared off towards Gotham.

"Oracle," he barked.

"You rang boss-man?" Barbara Gordon replied as her face appeared on his view screen.

"Where's Nightwing?" he asked impatiently, his fingers gripping the steering wheel.

Barbara sighed and looked down. "I don't know. We ... we kind of broke up and --"

"I'm not in the mood to hear about one of your tiffs. You two look for reasons to argue for the sake of arguing. I want to know his GPS ... now!"

"He turned off his GPS, and he won't answer my comms. I have no way to find him, because he doesn't want me to. He'll call if he really needs anything, but --"

Batman cut her off again. "Damn!"

"Bruce, what's wrong? Has something happened to Dick?"

"What have you heard from the JLA?"

"Nothing," she said as she turned to her left and checked her communications. "Looks like it's been a quiet night."

"No. Not quite. Just incommunicado ... to us. Batman out."

* * *

Batman stormed off the teleporter and headed into the Hall of Justice. He moved past Wonder Woman and Aquaman as he beelined for the front of the room. "CLARK!" he yelled as he approached Superman. As Superman turned, Batman punched him in the face as hard as he could. On his gloved hand, he wore the _Claw of Horus_. The force of the blow sent Superman reeling to the floor. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED ..._**

_ THE CLAW OF HORUS WAS USED IN SUPERMAN/BATMAN 4 BY HAWKMAN TO K.O. SUPES. BATS NEEDED AN EQUALIZER BUT USING THE K-RING WOULD'VE BEEN A BETRAYAL OF TRUST SO I HAD OLD SNEAKY GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE. SPECIAL THANKS TO PATTY FOR SUGGESTING THIS. CHAR_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks as always to Patty and Syl for their beta help. This is a short part but I hope you guys like it. Char :-)

_**COURT MARTIAL: PART 3:**_

Batman stormed off the teleporter and headed into the Hall of Justice. He moved past Wonder Woman and Aquaman as he beelined for the front of the room. "CLARK!" he yelled as he approached Superman. As Superman turned, Batman punched him in the face as hard as he could. On his gloved hand, he wore the Claw of Horus. The force of the blow sent Superman reeling to the floor. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?"

Superman sat up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Nice to see you too Batman. I don't suppose I should ask how you got that from Hawkman?" The last time he had been hit with the Claw of Horus, Hawkman had been working for Luthor and was trying to arrest him and Batman. Now Batman was here, upset with him, and he did not even know that Superman had arrested Nightwing. Superman did not look forward to the conversation he knew was about to come.

"Don't be flippant with me! Not now! Where. Is. Nightwing?"

"He's safe," Superman said standing up. "Let's go to the Trophy Room and talk alone."

"No," Batman growled. "I don't want to talk to you. I don't need to talk to you. I need to talk to Nightwing. I have a right to know what's going on. You've kept me in the dark and that is not going to continue. So where is he? Because if you don't tell me I will turn this tower inside out."

Superman sighed. "I'm not your enemy, Bruce. I'm trying to help. Please ... come with me and I'll show you where Dick is."

Batman glared at him. That look alone had turned numerous criminals on the streets of Gotham into whimpering, crying cowards. The look had occasionally struck fear inside some of the world's greatest heroes. Superman just sighed and turned, heading toward the Monitor Room. Batman followed him, pulling his cape tightly around him. He was seething in anger. Superman had tried to keep this from him ... had cut out all the Bat-clan ... when they had more right than anyone to be involved. This was Nightwing. He was one of them, one of his. Superman had no right to call in the JLA.

Superman entered the monitor room. Flash turned to face him and stood when Batman entered the room. "Batman would like to see Nightwing. Can you please pull his location up on one of the monitors Flash?"

"Sure." Flash called up the image from the closed circuit camera that monitored the Watchtower's holding cell. He stepped aside and tried not to look at Batman. Wally West knew that he didn't want to see Batman's face when he first realized the League was keeping Dick a prisoner. He was sure he wouldn't have wanted to see his own face when he did. When the monitor brought up the cell, Wally moved to the other side of the huge room and started shuffling through the hourly reports.

Slowly, Batman drew closer to the screen. Conflicting emotions tore at his mind and heart. His mind said that Nightwing had been involved in Blockbuster's murder. Exactly what had happened he didn't know yet, but it was undeniable that had been there when Desmond was murdered. He had walked in his blood and ... "What was wrong with you?" he angrily asked the young man on the screen. He knew Nightwing couldn't hear him, but that didn't matter. Nightwing and the killer had sex on the roof after the murder. Batman couldn't comprehend how Nightwing had fallen so far.

This couldn't be his son. Could it? Dick couldn't kill ... but the evidence said he had ... or at least that he was involved. If he was involved in a murder then ... didn't justice say he had to be punished? Isn't that what he had taught Dick growing up? Moving closer to the monitor, his hand reached out slowly as if trying to capture the image. It was Dick in that cell. Not Nightwing. Dick. Batman took in the sight. The uniform was gone, Dick wore no mask. His hair was longer than normal, he hadn't shaved in a few days. Dick hadn't had a place to shave, his apartment was destroyed. "You should've come to Gotham."

He watched Dick lean his head back against the wall. Dick's hand ran through his hair pushing it from his face. Bruce remembered how hard it was to keep that one lock from falling in Dick's face. Even Alfred couldn't manage to find a solution. Dick's hair was stubborn, like the rest of him. "I never should've let you take that job. I should have stopped you." He remembered being hard on Dick the time he brought his gun to the cave. Dick should never have had a gun. He knew the pain that they caused. Dick didn't understand why he wanted him to drive all the way back to Bludhaven to get rid of it. Dick placed it in his trunk instead. "I should've made you take it back so you would learn ... but I didn't want you to leave. I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

Bruce knew this was his fault. He had failed Dick. He should have gone to Dick as soon as he heard about the fire at the circus. Together, he and Dick should have taken out Blockbuster. Bruce had failed Dick, failed because he didn't want Dick to think he was interfering. He closed his eyes, as the sight was too much to bear. Dick should not be in a cell, Bruce should be. He allowed his fear of angering Dick override his reason to provide the help and support his son needed. Dick was so bright when he came into Bruce's life. He was a ray of light that Bruce had not experienced since before his parents' murder. Now Dick had lost that light ... because Bruce had been too weak to help him, too weak to follow his heart instead of his head. Bruce's heart ached for his son. "I'm so sorry, Dick."

Clark watched his friend. He tried not to overhear Bruce's low conversation with the image of his son on the screen, but his super-hearing would not cooperate. He hurt for both of them. There was no way to know what was going to happen now, what the future held. Bruce did not do well with situations he couldn't control. Silently, Clark moved behind him and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you ready to go see him?"

Batman shrugged off the hand and turned. He allowed the Claw of Horus to fall from his hand with a resounding low thud that echoed through the chamber."Yes."

Silently, they walked through the corridors toward the secure area. The silence between them was uncomfortable. "He called me," Clark began.

"You didn't call me."

Rolling his eyes, the Man of Steel stopped and turned toward his friend. "I was planning to. I just wanted to have everything under control first. Dick was going to turn himself in to the Bludhaven authorities. Maybe he should have, I just ... I couldn't see him in jail."

"So you decided to become his jailer? Brilliant! You should've called me, and I would've ... "

"What? You would have done what? Yelled at him? He was scared to call you." Superman sighed in frustration.

"I wouldn't have done that. And for the record he's not scared of me," Bruce said pulling his cowl off. His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed on the man he spoke with.

"Really? Too bad your son doesn't know that! All that kid knows is he was there, thus he was involved. He didn't kill Blockbuster, but because of everything you've drilled in him, he thinks he's the only one responsible and that you will never forgive him. And to be honest, I can't say that I should've told him you wouldn't do that because I'm not sure you will forgive him. If you thought he was guilty of murder, you would take him down just like you'd take any of us down. It's who you are Bruce. Isn't that what your files were about? Are you going to tell me you don't have a file on how to take Dick down?"

"That is not the issue!" Bruce yelled back. "Dick did not kill that man. He knows who did and he will tell us, but he didn't do it and I don't believe he was part of any kind of conspiracy. I know him, the type of man he is, what makes up his soul and he is not a murderer."

Superman gave his friend a sad smile. "We're in agreement on that. Bruce, I'm sorry for not calling you, but I know how you can go off and blow up ... or clam up. Dick couldn't handle either at the time. I had to take care of Dick first and then worry about you. I'm sorry, but that was the way it had to be. You didn't see him on that roof. I was ... afraid ... for him."

Bruce leaned against the wall and watched his friend. Clark never lied to him. "How worried were you?"

"I wasn't sure what he was going to do, what state of mind he was in, or still is in for that matter. I had Dr. Mid-Nite examine him. He's a wreck, physically and mentally." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Bruce, when you talk to him, be his father."

"You don't have to tell me how to talk to Dick."

Clark held his hands up. "Don't get defensive with me. I'm just saying ... Dick's beating himself up enough. He needs a few of us in his corner."

Bruce remembered a year ago when he had been accused of murder. Even those closest to him ... Leslie, Barbara and Tim ... had questioned his innocence, but Dick never wavered. Not even when he gave Dick the most reason by declaring that only Batman existed and that Bruce Wayne was nothing more than a mask that had served its purpose. 'Then who's son am I?' Dick had shouted at him. Bruce shook his head trying to shake the image from his mind. 'Mine, Dick. You've always been mine, and you always will.' He looked at Clark, "What's going to happen to him?"

Clark shook his head, "I don't know. I wish I did. Your state attorney general and the Federal prosecutor in Bludhaven are discussing the matter now. They'll decide what, if anything, Dick will be charged with."

Bruce's gloved hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to pound like it did when he'd sit through a long board meeting. "If he's charged the JLA will turn him over to them?"

"Maybe ... maybe not. We've given them the opportunity to allow the JLA to conduct the trial."

Bruce's steel blue eyes stared at Clark. "We're not qualified to do that."

"We might not be qualified, but we do have the authority pursuant to the JLA Charter and the sanction of the U.N. However, since it is a state matter, the local authorities will have to agree to cede jurisdiction to the JLA."

"Which they already have of the criminal investigation," Bruce said remembering Ralph's control of the crime scene.

"Right."

"Where would we get a jury?"

"We ... wouldn't. If the JLA does this it'll be more of ... a Court Martial."

"And if Dick's convicted?" Bruce's jaw flexed as he waited for the answer.

"John Stewart suggested ... using a prison ... in the Andrarri system. The Corp uses for -- "

"NO! I will not allow it!"

"I'm sorry Bruce. If Dick's convicted, we won't have a choice. The decision's been taken out of our hands."

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Patty and Syl for their great beta work. I think something you guys have been waiting for happens in this part. :-) Hope you enjoy it. Char :-)

_**COURT MARTIAL: Part 4:**_

Wally West pulled his mask off and let it drop to the floor as the door to his private quarters on the Watchtower closed behind him. In less than ten seconds he had changed into dark blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it. He moved over to the sofa in his living quarters and dropped down on it. He would have already called Linda, explained what was going on and why he had to stay at the Watch Tower, except Linda wasn't there. He didn't know where she was. She had left him, and now Dick was here, in a cell, and he just couldn't ... go home ... like everything was normal. What was there to go home to?

The world was not normal and nothing might ever be normal again. The world had changed. Forever and not for better. He had yelled during the 'emergency business' meeting the JLA held to discuss their plans. It had taken every bit of control he had not to punch John Stewart in the face. Wally normally was not a hot head, but this was his best friend they were talking about. The very idea of sending him to some God forsaken hell hole prison planet light years away was not something Wally would ever agree with.

He ran through his rant again in his mind. He knew Batman well enough to know he would not want the League to "protect" his identity by sending his son to another planet. He knew Bruce Wayne would expose his secret to the world rather than see Dick packed off like a dark family secret. Wally had to admit that Wonder Woman made a valid point that Dick would be helpless in an earthly prison from all of his and Batman's enemies. Maybe she was right about that. Unarmed and exposed, the guards could not protect him and Dick would be unable to protect himself. But still ... a prison planet. That was harsh. As evil as Joker was, they kept him locked up on earth. Dick was nothing like Joker and they wanted to ship him off planet. Even if Dick did kill Blockbuster, it was a mistake. It had to be. He'd known Dick Grayson a long time and the man he knew was no murderer.

Despite his protestations, those of Superman, and serious reservations of the others, Stewart's campaigning for his plan worked and the other League members had outvoted them. The decision was made, should the State authorities turn the case over to the League – Dick would be sent off world to a prison planet in an obscure hell hole planetary system known only to the Lantern corp.

Wally's balled hand punched forward once, twice, and three times in rapid Flash succession, which succeeded in denting the wall and breaking two bones in his hand. The pain felt good and he dropped to his knees. This was helping – nothing would, he had failed to save his friend. Maybe if his uncle were still the Flash, they would've listened to him. Instead, his arguments seemed to go unheeded. He felt so frustrated and impotent. His best friend was sitting in the bowels of the Watch Tower in a cell, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. His memory drifted back to happier times ... to the Titans years. They were teenagers who thought they could save the world. They knew when they grew up and became the Justice League that everything would be wonderful.

"God how stupid were we?" He shook his head. Turning, he saw the photograph of the original Titans. Reaching out, he picked it up and looked at it. "I can't believe we were that young." They were all in their costumes when the picture had been taken. He chuckled remembering it was Superman who took the photo. They'd been at the old JLA headquarters before they switched mentors for a week. He remembered Oliver Queen not knowing how to stock a fridge for a growing speedster. He smiled as he looked at Roy kissing Donna. She was so beautiful, even then. And there was Dick holding him in a headlock. "We were gonna save the world, huh? Now you're gone, Donna, and Garth has so many problems, and now ... Dick," his voice choked. This just couldn't be happening. What the hell good did it do for him to be in the JLA? He couldn't save the world. He couldn't even save his friends.

"Aww, man," Wally said as he set the photo on the coffee table. "I better let him know about Dick." He moved to his communicator and enabled the telephone connection that allowed him to call anyone on the planet with a telephone as if he was sitting at home in Keystone City rather than sitting on the moon. One hand picked up a towel and wrapped around his bleeding knuckles. Dialing the number, he listened as the phone rang.

"Yeah ... what'cha want?" The sleepy voice filtered in his ear.

"Roy," Wally started tentatively. He stopped because he was about to choke up again.

"Yeah ... whozit?"

"Its ... Wally."

"Wally, 'm gonna kill you! Do you know what fu-" He paused remembering who he was talking to and the little ears on his end that always seemed to be around when he least expected or wanted them to be, "frickin' time it is???" Roy asked as he propped up on his elbow and looked at this clock which flashed 3:27 am in large red letters."I ... I didn't know what to do ... I ... Time? uh ... no, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry. It's just ... it's ... Dick"Roy sat up, fully awake. "What? What about Dick?""He's ... been arrested. For ... murder."Roy laughed and lay back on his pillow. "Okay, okay Wally you got me, but remember payback's a bitch." He laughed a deep throaty laughter as his mind already started thinking of a better prank to play on his friend.Wally pushed his hair out of his face and sighed. "No Roy. Man, I'm serious.""You can't be serious. Wally, Dick doesn't get arrested for jaywalking let alone murder. Dick doesn't kill flies at picnics.""Dude, he's here ... at the Watch Tower ... in a holding cell. Superman brought him in about an hour ago. I ... I ... Man, I had to lock him up." Wally closed his eyes and sunk into the leather of the sofa. "Dude,_ I_ had to lock Dick up.""Locked ... locked up? You locked Dick up? What the hell is wrong with you? No, that's not right. Not Dick. Wally, this joke has gone far enough."

"It's not a joke." Wally let out a deep breath. "Dude, this is just ... insane."

"So you just -- what -- threw Dick in a jail cell like he's some frigging criminal?"

"Superman told me I had to. There's been a big meeting going on. I just couldn't take it and I walked out. No one was listening to me anyway."Roy was out of bed picking up his shirt. "How do I get up there?""There's a transporter stationed in New York. At a warehouse owned by Wayne Enterprises. Roy, I don't think they'll let us see him any more tonight.""I'll be there as soon as I can." Roy almost growled, "I can see him and I will. They'll need an army to stop me."Wally sat up, propping his elbow on his knee. "You think I should call Garth? Let him know? Or the others?"Roy pulled his pants up and searched his room for his shoes. "I don't know how ta reach him. He's still tryin' ta ...well, things are still bad for him with Atlantis. Let's just ... no sense in this mistake getting out to anyone else unless it has too. I'll be there in twenty ... and I'm gonna need coffee. And Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Make it good fucking coffee."

"Daddy! Languages!"

Roy whirled around as Lian stared with blurry, but still condemning eyes. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and pulled his hand through his hair. "Wally, make it forty five minutes. I've got a small problem in bunny pajamas."

* * *

Dick sat on his bunk, his back against the wall and his legs stretched out before him. He didn't know how long he had sat in this cell. Over and over again, his eyes surveyed his small cage. Gray bunk, gray table bolted to the side of the wall opposite the bunk, a gray stool bolted to the floor sat before the table. Behind a small gray wall were his sink, toilet and shower. Gray walls, gray roof, gray ceiling and gray door. A bolted and locked gray door. The color matched his mood. It also matched his future. He looked around again and sighed. His future was going to be full of little gray rooms like this one. All with bolted, locked doors. It didn't matter how long he had sat here. He wasn't going anywhere, even though the bat in him had already noted six separate ways to escape, he ignored the unsolicited observations and continued to stare.

He was so tired. His body was exhausted. He hadn't slept more than a few hours in the last forty eight hours. Yet, he wasn't sleepy. Dick didn't know if he would ever be able to sleep again. His mind kept showing him the scene in the stairwell. Blockbuster and Tarantula and the gun. The thundering shot belched forth in gas and flame from the cool black barrel of the large automatic. The crack of bone and ripping of skin and hair as the bullet slammed into his skull, sending Desmond crashing back. His body crumpling into a bloody massive heap, leaving a long bloody smear on the floor as he finally settled with a deep resounding wet death rattle as blood bubbled over the grimaced lips in that last breath. The blood spray hit the wall and began running down as the mixture of skull and brain slowly fell and ooze down into the spreading pool of dark crimson blood. More of the blood had turned into a fine mist and misted down on top of them. The smell of the dying body, the blood, the gunsmoke overwhelmed his sense of smell. The smell and the sound reverberated through his mind as his eyes focused in on the blood, which was everywhere – the walls, the floor, and the killers. Dick looked down at his hands. The blood wasn't there anymore. It hadn't soaked through his gloves, but he could still see it. His hands would always be stained with blood.

Dick looked up at the sound of the cell door opening. His eyes met Bruce's as he entered the cell. Dick couldn't help noticing that while he wore the Batman suit, the cape and cowl were distinctively missing. Dick felt his throat constricting. He could no longer look at Bruce and looked down at his blanket again. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

Bruce moved further into the cell and didn't seem to notice when the door closed shut behind him. "Dick?"

Dick's chest heaved. His mouth was dry. He didn't know if he could speak. Balling and un-balling his fist, he finally found a semblance of his voice, "'m sorry ... so sorry."

"Dick, look at me."

"I ... can't."

Bruce stood and stared at the young man before him. It didn't take a detective to tell Dick was devastated. Bruce's own conflicting emotions raged inside him. He thought he had worked through his emotions while watching Dick on the monitor. How wrong he was. Being in the room with Dick now ... so many emotions stormed throughout his mind and soul. His jaw flexed as he watched him. "Tell me what happened."

Dick shook his head. "I ... I can't."

"Yes. You. Can."

Dick ran his hands through his hair. His fingers interlocked as his hands rested on the back of his head. "I killed him."

"I don't believe that. Look at me." Bruce's voice was firm. A deceiving calm that did not betray the raging tides of his emotions.

"Why're you here?"

"You're here. Now look at me and tell me what really happened."

"I told you! I kill--"

"Nightwing! Report!" His voice was gruff, firm, and in control.

Dick sighed and sat up. He looked at Bruce and began. "The last forty-eight hours have been, literally, hell on earth. Blockbuster discovered my secret identity. He burned down the circus and I ... I couldn't save everyone."

Bruce nodded and sat beside him on the bunk. "Twenty dead, over a hundred injured. I saw it on the news."

Dick nodded and continued. "Then ... my building ... everyone died. Everyone. Just because ... they knew me."

"Including Yoska," Bruce said softly. "Go on."

Dick looked up at his mentor and sighed. "So I went after him -- Blockbuster -- but I had to go through all of his 'soldiers' first."

Bruce sighed and sat on the bunk with Dick. "Like Bane did with me. To wear me out."

Dick half laughed. "Except you had to deal with raving lunatics, all I had to deal with was a bunch of third rate bargain basement hoods. I didn't get worn out, I just got worked up. Adrenaline flowing ... and then enter Shrike."

"That boy Boone? He still thinks he's a match for you?"

"Not anymore," Dick replied, his voice a low growl. Bruce simply nodded and waited for Dick to continue. "Then I went after Blockie. Now that ... that was a fight. He's not ... _was_ not ... a third rater."

"I assume that's where your injuries came from."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, most of them. The ones that count." He exhaled. He hadn't realized he had taken that deep of a breath. "I wasn't fighting to take him down, I was trying to get a confession on tape."

"Did you?"

"Yeah." Dick shook his head. "God, you're gonna think I'm an idiot. I know I'm an idiot. I let her talk me into taking the tape to her brother. What the hell was I thinking?" Dick asked rhetorically as he leaned back resting his tired back For the first time in he didn't know how long, his body was starting to feel fatigued.

"Her? The same her who killed Blockbuster?"

"Yeah."

"Tarantula."

"Yeah," Dick sighed. "Her brother's the D.A. in the 'Haven. Like I shouldn't have been surprised, he worked _for_ Blockbuster. Destroyed the tape." Dick looked at Bruce and sighed. "Don't roll your eyes. It was my only copy. Didn't know you raised a fool, huh?"

"No, I didn't ... raise a fool, that is."

"Well, I just ... I dunno ... maybe that's when I lost it. Everything just seemed so hopeless and useless, and then Amy was there shining a Nightwing signal to get my attention. She tried to give me my job back so I could go after Blockie legally ... and shoot him '_in self defense_'. I didn't do that because we _don't_ kill." Dick contempt for himself dripped from his every word. "I wasn't a cop, I never really was. It was just a cover; a means to an end. An end I failed at."

Silence filled the room for minutes that seemed like eternity. Neither man knew quite how to follow that statement. Words never came easy to Bruce Wayne. Dick Grayson could normally communicate with a mime. Words had always seemed to flow so easily from his heart. Not now, maybe not ever again. Finally, Dick started to speak again. Hurt and shame echoing his every phrase.

"Anyway ... I went to see the reporter ... Michaels ... to get information. Blockbuster had other plans and put a bullet in her brain right in front of me. Told me to get used to it. That was my future. I lost it. I beat him. I had him cold and on the ground. He didn't care. He knew he had me by the balls. He knew who I was, and he kept taunting me. Threatened everyone I knew or would ever know, no matter how casually. Threatened everyone I love. You. He threatened you. And I knew it would never stop. I knew he couldn't hurt you as Batman, but he could expose you or worse, he could hire an assassin who could take Bruce Wayne out in a board meeting. He laughed because he knew there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop him. Laughed because I don't kill ... didn't kill."

Dick stood up and walked to the back wall. He placed his hands on the wall. His breathing was labored. "Boy, was he wrong."

Bruce stood and followed Dick. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he softly said, "Go on, Dick."

"Tarantula showed up and ... she said she could stop him. All I had to do was," his voice started cracking, "step aside." The dam broke and Dick's body shook with sobs. His knees buckled, but he somehow managed to continue to stand, holding himself up by propping on the wall. "And ... I did. I stepped aside. She killed him. We killed him." Dick dropped to his knees, no longer able to maintain any control. "_I killed him!_"

"Dick," Bruce said as he kneeled behind him. "Son."

Dick only sobbed more. "Bruce ... I let him ... break me. Let him bring me to his level. I killed him. I wanted it to stop, and I made sure it stopped. I failed. I failed Catalina, I failed _You_. I failed Babs, and Tim, and Alfred, and Leslie. God forgive me, I failed myself. I betrayed my vow. I became what we fight against and I ... dammit ... it should've been me. I should've just ... I should've died. Instead I just -- "

Bruce's arms wrapped around his son in an uncomfortable hug. This man wasn't accustomed to showing his emotions, but his heart was breaking as much as his child's was. "Never think it would be better if you died. Never. Nothing could be worse than that. Especially for me."

"I gave up on hope. Bruce, I gave up."

"Shh, shh. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it will get better. You didn't give up. You made a mistake. You're human, you're allowed. I know this because my son told me that."

"How can you even be in the same room with me? I violated everything you ever taught me. I've shamed you in front of the only people whose opinion you value. How can you --"

"Dick, I will never give up on you, even when you want me to. I will always be here for you and I am always proud of you. That's what partners ... no. That's what fathers do." Quietly, he held his son. He didn't know if they could get through this. All he knew for sure was ... whatever happened now, they would go through it together.

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Patty & Syl for their great beta work. Hope you all like this little part. Char :-)

_**COURT MARTIAL: Part 5:**_

Wally set two mugs of steaming hot coffee on the table in his quarters. "This sucks."

"Damn straight," Roy growled as he sat back in his chair. "Who the hell do they think they are telling us we can't see him tonight?"

"Wonder Woman told us we couldn't see him until tomorrow and I'm pretty sure she knows who she is," Wally replied. Grabbing the chair with one hand, he flipped it around and straddled it, leaning over on his elbows. "Considering it's after four in the morning, tomorrow is getting closer and closer."

"Bullshit!" Roy said before taking a sip of the hot liquid. "This is a bunch of fucking bullshit! Dick's not a murderer and they all damn well know it."

Wally looked across the table at his friend. "Agreed. Roy I just ... felt ... sick. Ya'know. My head, my stomach, physically sick. Dick seemed so ... resigned to this. He wasn't protesting, he wasn't saying that Superman was wrong, he ... just was ... just taking it. Like he was ... guilty."

Roy stood and angrily marched across the room. "Dick ain't guilty! Not of murder. Stupidity, yeah. Anal retentive, yeah. Murder, uh-uh not in our lifetimes." He released a pent up roar of frustration. "DAMMIT! We gotta do something."

"Do what? We can't do anything? What'dya wanna do? Go up against the entire JLA?" Wally asked standing up and moving toward his friend.

"If I have to," Roy said determinedly.

Wally paced in front of Roy. "What ... what if ... What're we gonna do if they convict him? They're gonna send him to some prison on some other planet Roy."

"That is fucking insane!" Roy's face was as red as his hair. He stormed around the living area of Wally's quarters. "How the hell did they come up with that asinine idea?"

Wally flopped down on the sofa, his shoulders slumping. "Green Lantern said that no matter what the League came up with on earth that the Titans or Outsiders or certainly the Bat squad would find a way to get Dick out. So he convinced the League to remove the temptation and also make the punishment fit the crime."

"Sonovabitch. He's no Hal Jordan. If Hal was here, he would've punched Stewart in the mouth." Roy sighed and sat beside Wally on the sofa. "So, they don't trust us, huh?"

"No."

"They're smart."

* * *

Plastic Man and Mr. Miracle escorted Nightwing into the Hall of Justice. Nightwing was glad to have a fresh uniform and a mask. It was easier knowing that his friends and colleagues couldn't see his eyes. The large round conference table that usually sat in the middle of the large room had been moved out. In its place sat two rectangular conference tables with a third, larger one with five empty chairs, at the head of the room. Nightwing had observed all of the current active members of the Justice League along with several reserve members and a old Titan or two. He stopped himself from making eye contact with anyone. Stopping at one of the two tables in the center of the room, Nightwing stood and softly drummed his gloved fingers on the tabletop. Mr. Miracle and Plastic Man stood a foot behind him.

Superman stood before the head table and cleared his throat. "We ... uh ... need to get started. If people will take a seat." He watched as everyone congregated to the area of seats behind the tables. His dark blue eyes followed Batman as he moved over to stand beside Nightwing. Superman ached for his friends. He also ached for himself. This was the most unpleasant duty he had ever had as League chairman. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "We all ... know why we're here. Bludhaven Police issued a warrant for Nightwing's arrest this morning. The warrant charges him with first degree murder. State and federal authorities ceded criminal jurisdiction to the Justice League to try Nightwing just after the warrant's issuance. At this time, we need to decide how to proceed. I'll recognize the Martian Manhunter at this time."

J'onn J'onzz moved beside of Superman. "Our charter and bylaws authorize the League, upon the indictment of at least one active member to bring any League member, active or reserve, before a tribunal of founding members as defined in our bylaws. Further, Article fourteen of the Charter enables the League to punish criminals in certain situations, when requested by the governing authority, and to that end, to devise a method of detainment under the review of either the United Nations or a recognized interstellar law enforcement agency."

Superman looked down before he spoke. "At this time, does any active member have anything to say ... any motions to make." Superman watched the room to see who stood to speak. You wouldn't have needed superhearing to have heard a pin drop in the Hall of Justice. Silence swallowed the room. After a few uncomfortable moments, he spoke again. "Hearing no --"

"I'll do this, if no one else will." All eyes in the room turned toward the current Green Lantern, John Stewart. "I don't know why we're all walking on eggshells about this. Since it's obvious someone has to, I'll vote to indict him for murder. First degree. Alternatively as an accessory and aider and abettor, both before and after the fact."

Nightwing exhaled the breath he had been holding and rested both balled fists on the table. He didn't watch as J'onn noted the official charges in the record. Instead, Nightwing kept his head bowed. He didn't believe the shame he had brought to Batman. Standing here, in the Hall of Justice, before the only people on the planet except for Alfred Pennyworth, Leslie Thompkins, and Jim Gordon, that Batman respected and was respected by, Nightwing felt like a worm. In a second of not remembering the code that he had followed since he donned a mask – the code taught and lived by Batman, he had walked away from Tarantula and Blockbuster. In that second, he had lost everything that mattered and became everything he had always fought against. Never once did it cross his mind when he consciously moved to the stairs what effect his actions would have on Batman. He allowed Tarantula to kill Blockbuster to stop Desmond from ruining his life and the lives of those he loved. Yet, Blockbuster had managed to achieve that from the grave. Despite Nightwing's best actions, he was damned.

Stewart sighed and walked further towards the front. "Since I seemed to be elected by default, I think we need to look at Nightwing's League status while we're at it."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"The Charter allows us to hold hearings on suspension or expulsion upon indictment of any member. Upon his conviction --"

"IF he's convicted," Superman interjected. "That's not a foregone conclusion."

Roy's jaw flexed as he sat in the back watching the proceedings. "Damn right it's not," he whispered in a low growl. Engrossed as he was in watching the proceedings, he almost didn't realize someone had moved into the seat beside him until a green gloved hand rested comfortingly on his.

Stewart continued undeterred, "In the event that he's not convicted, I'm issuing an indictment under Article sixteen for suspension of Nightwing's League membership for deliberate dereliction of duty and conduct unbecoming a League member."

Nightwing felt the weight of his body in his arms as he leaned slightly over on the table. It wasn't just the weight of his body pressing down upon him. It was the weight of his sins.

"If he's convicted, I move that a permanent record of expulsion from the League be entered in the record." John looked around at the hard glares of several league members, the slight nods of assent of others, and the uncertainty in still others. His eyes lingered slightly on Batman's ramrod straight stance and then the defeated slumped posture of Nightwing. Finally, he turned back to Superman's frown. Stewart sighed. "Look, I'm just saying that no matter the outcome, we have to deal with this as if it wasn't someone we know or even like." He shook his head. "I understand what you're thinking and I know some other League members feel the same way. However, we cannot afford to let this slide. No matter my or anyone else's personal feelings on this, the League can never seem to be anything but on the right side. We hold a trust and if we appear to be anything less that what we are, we will validate Luthor's and others viewpoints on the power the League wields."

Superman shook his head. "This isn't the time for this --"

"No, it is. We're moving into dangerous territory here. We're acting as enforcement and judicial arms in this case. Why? Because we have a murderer in our ranks --"

Superman interrupted again. "Accused," his voice held an uncharacteristically hard tone.

"Fine. Even though the evidence appears to be overwhelming, let's set that aside for a moment. An accused murderer in our ranks casts suspicions on our ability to be fair and follow the laws, rules and guidelines of the governing bodies of the world. We must make sure that everyone understands that this will NOT be a kangaroo court, but will have meaning. The first step is to show these charges are going to be dealt with seriously. Very seriously. AND the best way to do that is to show the world that we are willing to set Nightwing aside from the League. Show a clear, united front that we will not hesitate to remove Nightwing from any privileges or preferences of hero status in the League … permanently."

Roy's body jerked forward in an effort to quickly stand and move toward the front of the Hall of Justice, when Green Arrow's hand closed hard around his. The movement stopped Roy as if he had been knocked back, and Green Arrow spoke to him, "Not now boy. It's not the time or the place."

"But it will be," Roy growled. "Soon enough."

J'onn noted the additional charges and looked up. "Our Charter establishes the tribunal as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and myself. However, Batman will naturally have to recuse himself from this proceeding and Superman has informed me that he will have to recuse himself as well. They have the right to choose their replacements on the tribunal."

Blue Beetle stood and spoke in a clear firm voice. "I would like to be recognized by the chair to address a point of order."

Superman turned surprised eyes toward the normally quiet hero. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Blue Beetle would involve himself in these procedures. "Chair recognizes Blue Beetle."

Blue Beetle took a deep breath and moved forward. "I understand that many here know and may have held Nightwing in high regard in the past. However, several here have served with him both in the JLA and in the Titans especially during his tenure of leadership in both organizations. I would respectively submit that it be formally noted that the qualified replacements cannot have served with him."

Wally crossed his arms. "Yes, we wouldn't want someone that actually thinks highly of Nightwing to be on the panel. God Forbid."

Ted Kord whirled angrily on Wally. "Exactly. We need people who won't go into this with a verdict in mind. Maybe nonmetas who NEVER have crossed this line and understand exactly what it takes to not make this decision."

"I think both Batman and I know not to choose someone who would only have to recuse himself," Superman answered angrily. Usually he held his emotions in check but the last twelve hours had worn his ability to do that to a thread. Regaining his composure, he turned toward J'onn. "My replacement will be Captain Marvel."

J'onn nodded and turned to Batman. "And your replacement?"

Batman had remained motionless during the entire proceeding. Looking at Blue Beetle, he spoke, his voice flat but with the slight hint of rage that seethed below the surface. "Green Arrow." Seeing Connor Hawke flanking Roy along with Oliver Queen, Batman clarified his choice. "The first Green Arrow." He wrapped his cape tightly around him when he spoke.

Roy's head jerked and he looked at his mentor. "You knew?" Green Arrow nodded. "Sweet."

Nightwing still stared at the table top. He started shaking his head. Why were they going through all this? It was just stupid. The whole thing was stupid and surreal and -- "What's the point?" he angrily asked aloud. "What's the dam--" Batman quickly grabbed Nightwing's arm. Nightwing looked up into Batman's face and his voice left him. The anger and shame that was overwhelming him broke its hold and he simply sighed. His jaw flexed as he held Batman's gaze. "Why?" Batman remained silent, yet his grip never wavered. Nightwing exhaled again before pulling his bottom lip in slightly and bringing his teeth down into the skin. If Batman felt he had to go through the farce of a trial, he would. It was only the beginning of his punishment.

"Very well," the Martian Manhunter began bringing the room's attention back to himself and away from the tormented young man who stood in its center. "Green Lantern, you seem to be the proper person to prosecute, unless you have any objections to this position." Seeing Green Lantern's reluctant assent, J'onzz nodded toward Blue Beetle. "Would you assist?" Ted Kord nodded. J'onn finally turned back to Nightwing and asked, "Have you decided which League member you want to defend you?"

Nightwing shrugged and started to speak. He never did, however. The computers in the watchtower came to life like sentient beings, and the hologram generators allowed the pixilated presence of the all-seeing Oracle to enter the proceedings. The extra-large holographic images of the funerary mask of the Trojan oracle Cassandra appeared to float throughout the Hall of Justice. Nightwing looked up into the large, glowing green face floating in the center of the room. The face was that of the long-dead Trojan prophetess of doom. Behind the face, was the woman he loved. The woman who no longer wanted a relationship with him. Did she know ... what else ... had happened on that roof? Nightwing had no way of knowing. He only knew, deep in his soul, that this was a harbinger of his doom.

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Patty and Syl for their great beta work. I hope you all like this section. Char :-)

**Court Martial: Part 6**

Nightwing shrugged and started to speak. He never did, however. The computers in the watchtower came to life like sentient beings, and the hologram generators allowed the pixilated presence of the all-seeing Oracle to enter the proceedings. The extra-large holographic images of the funerary mask of the Trojan oracle Cassandra appeared to float throughout the Hall of Justice. Nightwing looked up into the large, glowing green face floating in the center of the room. The face was that of the long-dead Trojan prophetess of doom. Behind the face, was the woman he loved. The woman who no longer wanted a relationship with him. Did she know ... what else ... had happened on that roof? Nightwing had no way of knowing. He only knew, deep in his soul, that this was a harbinger of his doom.

"Oracle, welcome to the meeting. I assume you have something to add," Superman acknowledged Oracle's digital presence in the Hall of Justice.

"I will be acting as Nightwing's defense counsel," Oracle's mechanically generated voice filled the Hall.

Nightwing shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no! No, she won't!" Nightwing's voice started off low and increased in volume with each word.

Oracle continued to speak, ignoring Nightwing's protestations. "I will be acting as his attorney in this instance. J'onn, please note my appearance in the record."

"I said no! It doesn't make a damn bit of difference what I want, does it? I HAVE NO SAY IN ANY OF THIS!" Nightwing shouted as his hands gripped the table in front of him and angrily turned the table over. The loud thud from the table hitting the floor silenced the room. Batman quickly grabbed Nightwing by the arms, trying to prevent him from doing further damage to the furniture and, quite possibly, his case. "I. DON'T. WANT. ANY. DEFENSE."

"Enough! Calm down! Now!" Batman ordered.

Stewart shook his head, "Wait a minute! He has a right to refuse counsel. If he wants to save us time and go ahead and plead guilty, then who are we to stand in his way?"

Batman growled, "Lantern."

Dick began to speak again and Batman tightened his grip.

Ignoring Green Lantern's interjection and threatening approach of Batman, Flash had zipped to the room's center and stood by his best friend. "Batman's right. Listen to him. Please." Turning toward Superman, he stated, "I'd like to help with Nightwing's defense if I can."

Superman assented with a nod. J'onn, sensing the growing discomfort in the room, spoke again. "Nightwing, your objection to counsel will be noted and addressed at the proper time during the hearing. Oracle, I will note you and Flash as the defense. Your physical presence may be required for the hearing. Barring any crisis, we'll schedule the hearing for two weeks. Until then, Nightwing will remain in the custody of the League."

Nightwing was seething with anger. He jerked away from Batman and brushed past Flash. Plastic Man and Mr. Miracle moved toward him blocking his path. "Get outta my way." They met his demand with silence. "Didn't you hear? I'm done here! I'm going back to my cell. Now, get outta my way, or I will go through you and anyone else who gets in my way."

Stepping aside, Mr. Miracle let Nightwing pass. He followed him, motioning Plastic Man to let him walk with Nightwing alone. Plastic Man's normally flippant demeanor gave way to the graveness of this particular situation. For once, he didn't have anything to say, and he just stood back watching as Mr. Miracle followed Nightwing from the Hall.

J'onn broke the uncomfortable silence in the room. "Seeing as how all the preliminary matters have been concluded -- "

"Well, they haven't all been concluded," Blue Beetle said raising his hand again. He continued when Superman pointed to him. "As I stated earlier, I don't think anyone who has served with Nightwing should be on the panel." He turned an unsteady gaze in the direction of Batman before finishing. "Green Arrow served under Nightwing when Nightwing led the JLA. I think he should be disqualified from the panel."

"You think I can't be impartial, Bug Boy?" Green Arrow replied loudly as he marched toward the Hall's center. "I don't like that implication! I'll have you to know sonny," Green Arrow started punching his finger in Beetle's chest, "that _I _am an original member of this little country club and I'm gonna make damn sure that you and Stewart and whoever else might want to doesn't turn us into a bunch of fascist boot soldiers. I'm going to be on that panel, and I'm going to make sure this is a fair, just proceeding and that kid's rights are protected!"

"When were you appointed the guardian of civil rights?" Hawkman questioned, moving forward as he did. "Sounds to me like you've already decided he's innocent. You don't sound impartial."

"It's not being partial or already having made up my mind not to want this to turn into an inquisition! Just having worked with the kid doesn't mean I'm in his corner, but I'm not starting this thing against him either!"

Wonder Woman walked up between the two men who always seemed at cross purposes. "I've never served with Nightwing ... but my sister did. As did Arthur's son Garth. We are both very fond of Nightwing, but no one is questioning our impartiality. At least, I think no one is." The Amazon Ambassador looked around the room, as all eyes fell upon her, and she continued. "Green Arrow is in the same position that we are. Further, I don't believe you will find any member of our community who hasn't either met or heard about Nightwing and had some admiration for him and all he's accomplished. I have no question of Oliver's ability to be fair to all sides in this unpleasantness. No one wants Nightwing to be guilty, but no one here will shirk their duty if that is what the evidence proves." At her words the majority of the room nodded in assent.

Superman breathed a sigh of relief. "With that being said, unless there's any objection, this meeting is adjourned." Hearing no objections, Superman headed out the nearest door in the back of the Hall.

Batman still stood in the center of the room, his cape tightly wrapped around him. His jaw flexed as his eyes looked forward, not really focusing on anything. After a moment, he breathed. It surprised him that it hurt to breathe. His mind was analyzing the physical reasons for the self-induced pain. He knew he hadn't been able to breathe since Nightwing had been taken back to his cell, but it hadn't occurred to him that the sensation of breathing again would cause the uncomfortable ache. He should have known that, but his mind was too preoccupied. He heard the assembled crowd start to talk amongst themselves as Superman exited the room. He heard footsteps closing in on him. He wasn't ... couldn't ... talk to anyone at the moment. He didn't want their counsel, and he damn well didn't want or need their sympathy. Purposefully, turning on his heel Batman left the Hall of Justice.

Entering the corridor, Batman caught sight of the trophy room door closing and he headed in that direction. Batman looked around the room and found Superman near the case containing sample batarangs. Moving over, Batman looked down into the case as well. Neither said a word; they just stood in the comfortable silence of the other's presence. Finally, Superman broke the silence. "It's hard."

"Yes."

"I just ... I keep seeing that boy who was so full of energy he couldn't keep still. Remember when he pulled my cape to make sure I was real?"

"Yes," Batman replied closing his eyes.

"Do you think we'll get it back ... that sparkle in his eyes?" Superman asked.

Batman's throat constricted. He wanted to answer 'yes' but the word wouldn't come. Perhaps because, deep down, he was afraid it was not the correct answer.

* * *

Nightwing leaned against the wall. The angry shouts from the Hall of Justice were starting to dissipate, yet the sound still rang through his head. His one moment of failure was reverberating throughout the superhero community. He hadn't just let Batman down, he had let everyone down. Everyone that mattered. "I just wanted it to stop."

"The arguing?" Mr. Miracle asked as he watched the desolate young man.

Looking up toward the titanium steel domed roof, Nightwing sighed. "No. Blockbuster. The killing. I just ... I just wanted it ... him ... to stop."

"And there was something wrong with that desire?"

"No," Nightwing shook his head. His tired blue eyes looked at the new god who stood in front of him. "No. Not in wanting it to stop. Yes, in how I made it stop."

"You didn't make it stop from what I have heard. Someone else was the shooter. A woman. Your woman?"

"She's NOT my woman!" Nightwing's voice exploded.

Mr. Miracle nodded. "I see. Why haven't you told anyone who she is?"

Hard blue eyes narrowed. "It's not her fault. It's my fault. I failed her. I failed everyone."

Mr. Miracle removed his mask and headgear, revealing the face of Scott Free. "Is this the first time you've killed ... or rather ... caused a death? The first time is always difficult --"

Nightwing snorted. "It's not the first time. The first time I was responsible for someone's death I was ... nine." Dick closed his eyes as his mind brought forth the ugly images of that gallows and Two Face's laughter ringing in his ears. "One of our ... Batman's ... adversaries had captured Batman and a federal judge. I hadn't been Robin long and ... and I had to choose and ... and --" his voice cracked as his mind replayed the awful scene -- the judge's body dropping through the trap, the sudden, sickening snap of his neck and the smell of his body defecating in death mixed with Dick's own vomit. "No ... nine year old ... should be responsible for another person's death."

"So it is Batman's fault," Scott stated.

Anger flashed in Dick's eyes. "Hell, no! That wasn't Batman's fault! NOTHING is Batman's fault!" Dick marched toward his cell. His chest heaved in anger. "How in the hell could you think that was Batman's fault? He didn't choose wrong, I did!" Nightwing yelled as he turned back around.

"Batman put you in that position. Had he not made a child his partner, you wouldn't have had to make that choice."

Nightwing's mouth opened and shut a few times but no sound came from his lips. He couldn't even comprehend someone implying that Batman was responsible for the mistakes Dick had made in his life. "You ... you just don't understand."

"Obviously, I don't. I don't see why you or anyone else is so disturbed by this Blockbuster's death. Barda, Orion and I were discussing this earlier today, and we couldn't understand why we are here."

"Because I murdered a man," Nightwing replied with a low growl.

"But you did not. This woman you are protecting murdered him."

"I allowed it."

"Because you wanted his evil to stop. I fail to see the wrongness in your actions."

"Murder is unacceptable. Always! There are no exceptions."

"What about during war?" Scott Free asked. He knew about war. His life, his childhood, had been sacrificed to stop a war. Highfather, his true father, had traded him to the evil overlord of Apokolips, Darkseid, as the price of peace. Yet, Apokolips was too much for even a new god to bear eternally. He had escaped along with the beautiful, former fury who became his wife and fellow Justice League member, Big Barda. For over three hundred years he had fought battles on the side of right, and he knew that blood and life's breath was shed in war.

"That's different. When I was in the Vegan system, the Titans were caught in the war between the Tamarrans and Gordians. I killed Gordians then, but that was war. This is ... wasn't ... a war."

"Why?"

"Because ... " Nightwing looked down. He did not know why, not in a way he could explain. It just ... was. "Because." He turned and continued down the corridor into the cellblock area.

"Look, I understand the feeling of thinking you failed someone. I understand that all to well. I understand wanting absolution from someone you have failed. I know what it is to fail, but it is important not to forget everything else you are, and not let one small mistake become all that you are."

Nightwing ran his hand through his hair and propped against the door to his cell. "It's not ... a small mistake."

"It's not the end of the world either," Scott said placing his hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

His voice cracking ever so slightly, Nightwing replied, "It was the end of Blockbuster's world."

Scott's hand gently squeezed Nightwing's shoulder. "There is no one who is as good as I am ... escaping places that is. It is not boasting, but rather who I am and a fact. However, both Batman and you are among the very few who approach my skills. I know that you are here not because the League is holding you, for they couldn't unless you wanted them to. You're here because you feel you need to be punished. When you've punished yourself sufficiently and are ready to leave, call me if you need me."

"Regardless of the outcome of my trial?" Nightwing asked softly.

"Regardless. However, just because you have convinced yourself that you're guilty, don't be so sure that you can convince the rest of us of that."

Tears stung at Nightwing's eyes. "I don't deserve ... I ... thanks." Nightwing's posture radiated defeat and pain as he walked stiffly into the cell. His hand reached up, yanking the mask from his face and tossing it across the small closed space. He closed his eyes as his anger grew and looked up at the intruders in his cell. "I want to be fucking alone!"

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to Patty and Syl for their great beta work, and to Gina and Tammy for their cheerleading. I'm a little nervous about this section because I'm not used to using this much language in anything I write. But emotions are running high for Dick and his visitors in this section. This is also the chapter that rated the R rating. So remember **rated R for Language**. I do hope you all enjoy this section. Char :-)

_**COURT MARTIAL: PART 7:**_

Tears stung at Nightwing's eyes. "I don't deserve ... I ... thanks." Nightwing's posture radiated defeat and pain as he walked stiffly into the cell. His hand reached up, yanking the mask from his face and tossing it across the small closed space. He closed his eyes as his anger grew and looked up at the intruders in his cell. "I want to be fucking alone!"

Wally held up his hands. "Hey … I understand but ..." He looked quickly at the unusually silent Roy for help and then shrugged. "It's all his fault." Roy's head swiveled and glared in a very Bat-like way at him. Wally shook his head and mumbled. "You two hang out too much."

Roy turned back to Dick. "You finished?"

Dick's eyes narrowed. "I haven't even begun."

Roy smiled confidently, "Bring it on."

"Bring it on?" Dick sneered. "You couldn't handle what I have to bring on."

"I can deal with your whiney ass any day," Roy taunted as he stood from the bunk.

Wally's eyes widened and he stepped back. He knew they were posturing, and how they normally worked through problems. Even for a speedster it would be hard to get out of the way if the two former Titans collided in the six by eight cell. "Uh ... guys ... I don't think this is gonna solve --"

"This isn't gonna get solved Wally!" Dick yelled. "I don't wanna talk to either one of you." He turned his steely blue eyes from Roy to Wally. "And I damn well don't want you defending me. You OR Barbara. Got it!"

Wally felt the heat going to his cheeks, and he closed the small gap between them. "If not us, who?"

"No one. I told everyone I don't want a damn defense. I don't HAVE a defense to what I did. Don't you two get it?"

"It's just a damn good thing your Grayson daddy ain't here to see you giving up. I'm sure he'd be more disappointed than the Bat ever could be just because you made one stupid, fucking mistake."

"Shuddup, Roy," Dick growled and turned away. He braced himself with arms locked and straight and palms flat against the wall. His fingers flexed against the smooth wall and he closed his eyes. His seething emotions were screaming for him to pound something, and his heart wanted them to get the hell out of his way before he did.

Roy's eyes narrowed and his anger boiled over. There was no way he was going to loose his friend to his all consuming guilt of imagined failure. "Oooh yeah ... so that's it. You're gonna give up on both dads because you ain't so perfect anymore. You ain't the golden boy who never makes mistakes? Hate to break it to you hotshot, but you're just as human as the rest of us. So what're ya gonna do? Can't stand the heat, so you're just gonna burn down the kitchen. That's real mature, Dickie. No wonder the Bat can't stand to see what you've become."

Dick whirled back around and his voice rose with each sentence. He really wanted to hurt Roy at the moment, if not with fists, then with words. "You'd know all about mistakes, wouldn't you, Roy? You're the king of the fucking screw ups. Addict and everything else. Single father because you can't even remember to use a condom when you fuck a damn killer."

"Stop it, Dick!" Wally yelled. "That's enough, Roy!"

"At least I had the guts to stand up after my mistakes and stand by my obligations!" Roy yelled closing the distance between them.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING NOW? I'M TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT I DID! THAT'S WHY I TURNED MYSELF IN!" The walls of the titanium room seemed to vibrate with the force of Dick's response.

"Really?" Roy started with a cocky grin. He could handle an angry Dick a lot better than he could handle a worn down and broken friend. Roy's heart couldn't stand to see his friend so desolate. Anger was good, it showed you were still alive, and where there's life, there's hope. Roy would never give up hope where Dick was concerned. "You take care of your responsibilities, huh? Walk out on any other girlfriends lately? Or were Kory or Babs the last?"

Dick's eyes narrowed, "You sonovabitch. I didn't walk out on Babs! I didn't walk out on Kory. Hell you didn't even stay for the fucking wedding to see the priest get blown up!"

"That's because you were acting like a fucking asshole then too!"

Wally palmed his face. "Guys, I don't think we're getting anywhere with this."

Roy's face was as red as his hair. "This ain't about responsibility or anything remotely like that. You wanna know what I think you're doing Dick? I think you're committing suicide, because you're too damn gutless to stand up for your fucking self."

"Bullshit, Roy! You don't know what happened out there last night." Turning his glare to Wally who was peeking at the two through his gloved hand, "And I remember you telling me last night you didn't wanna know. So get the fuck out and neither one of you have to listen to a damn word from me. Just let me go and be as gutless as you fucking think I am."

Roy looked at Wally and pointed to Dick. "Can you believe the shit that's coming outta his mouth? He's trying to do to us what he did to Babs. He pushed Babs and Kory away from him as hard as he could! Now he's trying to do that to us. He's turned into a freaking Bruce Wayne!"

Dick closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Roy … you need to shut up right now before this goes any further." Hard blue eyes opened and glared at Roy. "Don't bring Bruce into this. I'm not good enough to be him. I won't listen to you talk bad about him. He --"

Roy interrupted. "Oh for God's Sake, don't even fucking go there with the 'he wouldn't kill thing and so you're nothing like him.' WE both know that he's come close and I don't even know he hasn't stepped over that sanctimonious damn line. You wanna worship at the fucking church of the Bat, well go right ahead … but that ain't gonna change the fact that Bruce is already right in the square middle of this shitstorm." Roy poked Dick in the chest with a finger. "Everyone in this room knows that you both have fucking impossible standards and if you weren't still that screwed up nine year old who is scared shitless of disappointing the big bad bat, we wouldn't even be here! That's who ought -- SHIT!" Roy pulled his twisted back fingers from Dick's clenched hand, and took two steps back.

"This is the last warning. Get. Out. OR you will leave here on a stretcher."

Roy smirked. "So I can leave you alone to feel sorry for yourself some more? What? You have cowl envy and now you ain't never gonna be able wear the cloak, because unlike Bruce you grew a pair and finally, stepped up and did what was right?" Roy assumed a pandering posture and slipped into a sing song voice. "Oooo, now you'll have ta give back your piece 'a shit bat decoder ring and never get ta be the head master of the bat club house – " Roy straighten up and his lips curled in disgust. "No. No more bat perks, but not because you did what you did … but because you're a gutless coward who ain't fit ta be there --"

A guttural sound escaped Dick's lips as he lunged for Roy. Wally rushed between them, grabbing Dick and pushing him against the wall. "Will you stop! Both of you!"

"Lemme go. He wants a piece of me, I'll be happy to give it to him," Dick growled.

"Let him go, Wally. His fucking pity party's gone far enough," Roy spat. Staring at Dick, he continued, "That's the real truth, ain't it? You've dragged us all here so you can play some role and achieve Bat Martyrdom! You gotta do this so you can still be a part of the club, even though you broke one a' their stupid rules. You gotta punish yourself. Make fucking restitution. You wanna punish yourself? Hell, Dick, if you really wanted to punish yourself put those damn green shorts back on and pal around with Bats for a month like you used to, doing everything Daddy Bats tells you to, then you can --"

Dick pushed Wally off him. With speed the speedster could envy, he punched Roy so hard that Roy's head hit the sidewall. Roy reached up, wiped the blood from his lips, and shot a cocky grin in Dick's direction. "That was a damn good punch. Got anymore?"

"If you don't get the fuck outta this cell, you're gonna see," Dick growled. He looked at Wally, "Same goes for you, too."

"You can't hit what you can't catch, Dick," Wally said proudly.

"Wanna bet?"

"Uh ... no ... not really," Wally replied as he leaned against the wall.

"Dick!" Roy started.

Dick turned back toward Roy who landed an upper cut to Dick's chin. "Let's get the party started."

"Oh hell," Wally muttered as he ran his hand through his hair and watched as his two best friends started pummeling each other in the small cell. "I knew this was gonna happen." He hoped they worked it out of their system soon as the cell was just too small to evade them forever. He watched Dick grab Roy around the waist. The two fell to the floor wrestling with each other. A slur of expletives escaped their mouths.

"You stupid mother fucker!" Roy yelled as his elbow slammed into Dick's chest. "We just wanna help you. And you ... you're now operating on some kind of sense of fucked up bat chivalry that includes covering for a murderer. Of course that goes to the whole question of whether this was murder at all or the fucking mercy killing of some kind of fucking rabid dog! You're too stupid to see you weren't even involved. How the hell did you get the reputation as the smart one of us? World's Second Greatest Detective, my ass!"

"I don't WANT any help, you sonovabitch! From any of you! I don't deserve it," Dick yelled back as he landed a left hook to Roy's face and bounced up on his heels. "So just leave me the fuck alone."

"Ain't gonna happen," Roy responded kicking out quickly and knocking Dick off his feet.

Dick sprung back to his feet like a panther ready to strike at his prey. He launched himself into Roy's solar plexus, and they both hit the back wall hard. "Get it through your thick, damn skull ... I'm gone. I'm lost. You can't help me ... no one can ever help me again. You're two damn late ... too late!" Dick's body ached, not from the mutual blows he and his friend had given one another, but from the realization of his own words. The ache extended from his flesh and bone and seeped into his now tainted soul.

Roy grabbed Dick by the hair and yanked his head into the wall. "Stupid ass! It's not too fucking late! We're gonna save your sorry ass from yourself if we have to!" Dick pushed against Roy and they both tumbled toward the cell door.

Wally jumped out of the way of their wrestling bodies. Tiring of their games, he grabbed the bed sheet from the bunk and trussed them up together in literally a millisecond. "Whew," he exhaled as he sat on the floor beside them. "If you two weren't so bruised, I know a number of females in our occupation who'd love to see the two of you with a big white ribbon around you. Of course, knowing some of the rumors about some of them, they might like you bruised and bloodied. All we need now is a little leather --"

"Dammit Wally!" Dick and Roy said in almost perfect unison. Then looking at each other, the three broke out in laughter.

"Thanks," Dick said as he easily escaped the restraints. Looking at Roy, then looking down, he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it man," Roy replied as he rubbed his jaw. "'Sides, I didn't mean half of what I said, and I'm almost sorry for the rest of it. Look, the only thing you need to be sorry about is the way you've been acting ... like you're giving up."

"Roy's right, Dick," Wally added. "For once." Wally avoided looking in Roy's direction to avoid the bat-like glare he was giving him. It was obvious Dick and Roy had been spending way too much time together. "Dick, I know you blame yourself for what happened but ... it's not your fault."

"Wally, you don't know that," Dick sighed.

"Yeah I do. We both do," he said pointing his thumb at Roy and back at himself. "We know because we know you."

Dick drew his legs up and laid his head over on his knees. They just didn't understand. They didn't know him, not anymore, not who he had become. He didn't even know himself, and what he did know of the new Nightwing, he hated. "Roy, you just --" he shook his head.

"Damn, if you aren't the stubbornest, hardheaded, jackass I've ever met," Roy said shaking his head. "Man, you need to give yourself a break."

"Stubbornest isn't a word," Dick pointed out without looking at either of them.

Roy shook his head. "Great, now he's the bat freakin' Webster's Dictionary."

Wally's hand rested on Dick's shoulder. "Come on, buddy, let us help. We can, but we can't do it if we're having to fight you the whole time."

Roy continued to grumble. "I bet he does side jobs as the freakin' Emily Post of the Bat Squad. Sorry Batman you have to hit from the right, and then kick from the left. It is only proper. No, no, proper etiquette is to leave the cape over the bed post when --"

Wally glared at Roy. "ROY!"

Sighing, Dick looked at his two best friends. "I don't deserve you ... either of you. I let you down. I let everyone down. I don't know how you can stand to even look at me."

Roy rolled his eyes and threw his head back. "You are seriously bummed out. Dude, you are sitting beside the world's biggest fuck-up ... and you know it, so don't argue with me. I understand royally screwing up. I can understand how you're feeling man." Roy put his hands up, "Don't start with me. I do. I've killed. More than once. In the line of duty. You were a cop Dick, you know that sometimes people are killed in the crossfire. That's what happened here. Regardless of what happened out there last night, it wasn't murder. You did not murder Desmond."

"And if I told you I walked up behind Blockbuster and blew his brains out would you still want to stick up for me?"

Wally's eyes almost bugged out of his head at Dick's statement. Roy sighed exasperated. "Yes. We would. Because if you did that, then he would've deserved it."

Wally nodded. He could not picture Dick ever committing cold-blooded murder like that. He knew Dick Grayson, what he was and was not capable of. Dick Grayson was not capable of deliberately shooting anyone in cold-blood. Period.

"You're good friends. Better than I deserve." Dick looked at them and his hands reached out to his two friends. He clasped their hands and the three old friends sat on the floor of the cell together. "Just so you feel better, it didn't happen quite that way."   
  
"See, I knew it," Roy grinned.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Just how did it happen?"

Dick looked down, his hands never releasing his grip on his friends. They were his lifeline ... they always had been. Quietly, he told them the events of the last few days. How his life had unraveled before him. " -- and he would've killed everyone I love, everyone I know or would ever meet. He was never gonna stop and ... and ... I walked out of the way and watched her shoot him."

"And that makes you guilty how?" Roy asked incredulously.

"Because I wanted her to kill him, and I walked away, allowing her to do it."

"Man, you don't have any obligation to step between a bad guy and a bullet from another bad guy. You are only guilty if ya somehow got telepathic powers and laid the whammy on her. And may I just say it would make you a piece a' shit friend if you had those powers and didn't share with us. Think about all the free drinks!"

Wally shook his head. "Roy!""

"I'm supposed to protect --"

"The innocent," Wally finished for Dick. "We protect the innocent, Dick. As Titans, as League members, as Outsiders, and solo, our job ... our duty ... is to protect the innocent. Last I looked, Roland Desmond wasn't innocent."

Dick ran both hands through his hair. "I hear what you're saying. I do. But --"

"No buts. Shit, Dick, you saved everyone's life. Including mine and Lian's," Roy said as he turned his friend to face him. "Because we're in your little superhero address book. That asshole would've been coming after us, too. And what about Wally here? You think that Desmond couldn't have found him even after everything he went through to get a secret identity back?"

"I know that. I was thinking of you, both of you, all of you ... and I just wanted it to STOP," Dick said as tears started to flow.

Wally draped his arm around him, "Dude, I would've too. I refuse to cry tears for that animal. I refuse to let you throw away your life over some bastard that killed thirty or forty people, THIS time, and who would've killed more. He's not going to kill anyone ever again. He's not going to walk into Wayne Enterprises and kill Bruce Wayne, or blow up Tim Drake's school, or the Daily Planet trying to get at Clark, or where I work or anything. Dick ... I know you're disappointed with yourself but ... you didn't kill him. I don't think Batman or anyone else expected you to sacrifice yourself to save a sadistic piece of shit like Roland Desmond and I'm not going to let you throw your life away and get sent off to some prison planet so many light years from earth because of this."

Dick looked up confused, "Huh?"

"You didn't know?" Roy asked seeing the surprised look on his friend's face. "Man, if you're convicted, the League's sending you to a prison off planet ... to protect the secret identities."

"I ... didn't know. I ... I never thought that this would ... God, what have I done?" Dick shook his head. What had he done? Pain. He had caused pain to his family and friends. He was still causing them pain, and he would forever. "Damn."

"Don't worry about it, Dick. We're not gonna let it happen," Wally said comfortingly.

"Damn right," Roy agreed. "Get up Dick, I'm kidnapping you."

"What?"

Roy stood up pulling Dick and Wally with him. "Come on, we're getting you the hell outta here until we can get everyone straightened out. Maybe, maybe I can get Hal to help. At least get him to kick Stewart's ass. Of course, I'd like the pleasure of that."

"I'd like to see you try that Harper," John Stewart said. He filled the now opened door with his presence; the emerald green light that radiated from his ring gave a halo effect to his body.

_**TO BE CONTINUED ... **_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks go out to my great beta readers, Patty and Syl. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Char :-)

_**COURT MARTIAL: Part 8:**_

Roy stood up pulling Dick and Wally with him. "Come on, we're getting you the hell outta here until we can get everyone straightened out. Maybe, maybe I can get Hal to help. At least get him to kick Stewart's ass. Of course, I'd like the pleasure of that."

"I'd like to see you try that Harper," John Stewart said. He filled the now opened door with his presence. The emerald green light that radiated from his ring gave a halo effect to his body.

"Really?" Roy sneered as he moved forward. "Is that an open invitation?"

"Cocky bastard aren't you, Harper?" John Stewart replied.

"Cocky? What? Dude, it ain't bragging if you can do it and you back it up." Roy's hand had already slipped into his jacket pocket. His deft fingers entered the arming sequence on the device he gotten from a dark friend of the family. There were people that knew exactly how Stewart would react to a thrown device; they knew how to take him down. People who had forewarned Roy on exactly what to expect. Then he had acquired the device, and was ready. Preparation for a battle was a key he learned early on. Dick had always drilled into the heads of all the Titans the importance of being prepared. It was a lesson Roy had learned well.

Stewart's green energy field would keep out any normal projectiles that Roy could possess. Playing on that knowledge, Roy knew that Stewart was prone to allowing objects from lesser threats bounce off of it while he neutralized the source. Of course, Stewart could only neutralize what he could see. Roy's eyes had already sized up his target and knew exactly where to strike. Roy was completely confident in his abilities and equally confident in his back-up. Never once did he doubt that Wally would watch his back. He also knew as down as he was on himself, when it all came down to the wire, Dick would get back in the game. John Stewart may possess one of the most powerful tools in the universe, but compared to the Titanic trio of Arsenal, Flash and Nightwing, the final result was assured.

"Stop it Roy," Dick's commanding voice echoed in the small room. "That's enough." He turned his steely blue gaze at Green Lantern. "Give it a rest, Stewart. Nothing's going on here. So you can just go. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"Damn right you aren't," Green Lantern responded.

"John, dammit, we're all on the same side here," Wally said stepping between his teammate and his friends.

"That's where you're wrong, Flash. This time ... we're not. We're not on the same side at all. I may not like this; but I believe that what we're doing is right. That doesn't mean I'm enjoying this. I hate this ... but the facts are the facts, and no one is above the law. This is the line we do not cross and when someone does, we have to bring them down be it friend or foe. Nightwing crossed the line. All the good he's done doesn't negate that fact. There is no justification for murder. Nightwing's going to be tried, he's going to be convicted, and he's going to be punished." Stewart turned his eyes toward Roy Harper and continued. "Anyone who interferes can share a transport ship to the Andarri prison with him."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "You sonovabitch! Don't be so damned sure of yourself. You don't know what happened out there or why it happened. You weren't there and you damn sure aren't God. Hell, you're just a third string Green Lantern. I grew up around Hal Jordan. I know what a Lantern can be and you sure as hell fall short."

"You're right. I'm not Hal Jordan. I'm not a murdering psychopath. No wonder you have a problem seeing Nightwing's actions as being wrong."

Dick grabbed Roy by the arm as Wally pushed him back in their effort to keep him from lunging at Stewart. Dick growled at Green Lantern, "Get outta my cell! Now!"

"You're NOT in charge here, Nightwing, in case you haven't figured that out. You --"

"Stewart! Get. Out."

Green Lantern looked incredulously at the Flash who now stood angry and defiant before him.

Wally West's green eyes flashed with anger as he turned toward his teammate. "I said get out! I mean it."

"I think you better leave 'em alone before you cause another world war," Plastic Man said quietly, taking Stewart by the arm. "I heard you guys down the hall. C'mon John, Wally'll lock up when they leave. Won't you, Wally?" Plastic Man asked as he was moving with Green Lantern through the outer door of the secure area.

* * *

"You don't need to do this Barb. You don't deserve what this is going to put you through this. You don't need to do this to yourself."

Barbara Gordon looked into the face of Ted Kord that filled her view screen. "I do have to do this. You don't understand, Ted."

"I understand that he hurts you. Constantly. Now this. When you read the report ... Barbara ... he ... on the roof he ... "

Barbara Gordon held her hand palm up to the screen and camera. "Don't! I'll read it. I don't want anyone else's spin on the report." She closed her green eyes, removed her glasses, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew she was getting a migraine, she also knew she didn't have time for one. "Ted," she sighed before looking back up into the face of her friend. "Why? Why are you doing this? Prosecuting Dick? This isn't like you to -- "

"Stand up for what's right? Barb, isn't that what we are supposed to do?"

"Is that all you're doing, Ted? Just standing up for what you think is right. There's no other motive here?"

A half laugh, half sigh escaped his lips as he diverted his eyes from the monitor. "No, Barbara. This is not me being jealous of your boyfriend and wanting him out of the picture. God knows, I do want him out of your life; but not like this. Never like this. You should know me well enough to know that."

"Ted, I do. I didn't mean it like ... I'm sorry," she sighed. "This is a bad situation for all of us. We all just need time to process ... everything." Sad green eyes looked into the monitor. "Thank you for sharing the report. I'll ... I'll talk to you later." She watched him give her a slight smile before she closed the connection. Her hand lingered a moment over the keys of her laptop before making the key strokes to take the Oracle off-line. Barbara Gordon needed to read this report without interruption. The rest of the world could go to hell in a hand basket; just like she felt her world already had.

Barbara picked up the papers she had printed out and moved out of her computer hub. Sometimes reading needed to be done the old fashioned way ... away from her computers. As she entered her kitchen, she dropped the report on the table, moved to the counter and poured herself a cup of steaming hot coffee. She watched the tendrils of smoke sprout from her glass mug. The aroma of the coffee slightly perked her spirits up. Barbara hoped that the taste of the warm liquid would invigorate her body and mind. She had been up for twenty-five hours and knew this was going to be a long night. Sleep was something that would come, if at all, later. There wasn't time for sleep, and even if there was, she was too tired for it. Dick was ... Dick needed her. Even if he didn't want her help.

"Dammit Dick, what the hell have you done?" Sighing, she sat the mug on the table and started reading Elongated Man's incident report. Her years living with her police officer father and working with the Batman enabled her to detach herself as she read the details of the homicide. The gory photographs, the details of the blood splatter, might as well have been a cookbook for the reaction she had to them. The last page of the report, however, ... that was ... different.

Barbara's chest heaved as her breathing became rapid. Her hand yanked at her collar and she opened her mouth to consciously pull in air to her lungs. The pounding of her heartbeat resounded in her ears causing a dull pain. She found that her hand was trembling too much to lift the coffee mug from the table. Her eyes betrayed her. They kept re-reading the same paragraph over and over and over.

_"The suspects engaged in intercourse on the roof following the murder. Despite the rain on the roof, which washed away most evidence of the activity, not all trace evidence was disposed of ... "_

Her now balled fist slowly started to strike her breast, only to intensify in speed and strength with each strike. Finally, a painful scream erupted from Barbara's pained chest. Picking up the coffee mug, she hurled it with all her might. The glass mug soared through the kitchen, over the bar, and into the living room wall shattering into innumerable pieces. "No. Oh Dick ... how could you?" she cried. "DAMN! What have you done? What's wrong with you?"

She was getting dizzy. Sweat was popping up on her brow as her anger boiled below the surface. "You ... IDIOT! How could you! How could you ... do ... THAT? What in the name of God were you thinking?" Releasing another primal scream, Barbara grabbed the crystal fruit basket from the table and hurled it toward the refrigerator. In a few short minutes, Barbara Gordon had wrecked her kitchen before dissolving into tears.

* * *

Barbara tapped her ear indicating to Plastic Man that she wore her JLA comm link. "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave," she stated as he punched in the codes to open the heavy titanium doors to Nightwing's cell.

"Just give me the word, pretty lady, and I'll let you out." He gave her a smile and keyed the door to close and lock upon her entry.

Barbara wheeled into the cell, avoided making eye contact with Dick, and pulled her laptop from its bag. She couldn't help but notice the green scrubs he wore as she powered up the laptop and pulled a legal pad from her bag. It was painfully obvious that he had stripped his Nightwing uniform. She knew him well enough to know he was making a statement by doing so, but Barbara wasn't ready to listen to his statements. She had a job to do, whether either one of them liked it or not.

She flipped the cover of her canary yellow legal pad and pulled the pen from behind her ear. "Mr. Grayson, I'll be representing you in your murder case. I need you to tell me what happened last night at --"

"You just need to leave, Barbara."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grayson, I can't do that," She continued in her coldest, most business like tone. "I'm your attorney and I need to get your side of the story. I've read Elongated Man's report. It doesn't look very good for you, so I need your side of what happened."

Dick stared at her with cold blue eyes. He ran his hand through his raven black hair causing the locks to fall into his face partially covering his eyes. His voice was hard and seemingly devoid of emotion when he spoke to her. "You're not my attorney."

Green eyes met blue for the first time since she entered the room. "I beg to differ with you."

"You're not my attorney. I said it in the Hall and I'm telling you now. I don't want you acting as my attorney. I don't want you involved in this. So just go. Leave. Get out."

"Dick, I'm going to help you whether -- "

"Stop living in the past, Barbara!" He yelled at her. He hoped the words would sting. He saw from her facial expression they had. It hadn't made him as happy as he had hoped it would, but maybe it would accomplish his goal.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Barbara regained her composure enough to speak. "I deserved that. I'm not living in the past. I'm trying to help you save your future."

"I don't have one," his gravely voice replied. "So you can just now go."

"You need a defense, Dick," she stated, a bit of temper starting to show in her voice.

"I'll have one! I've got Wally. And Roy will help. I just have to ask him. They were both here earlier."

"They're NOT attorneys!" She yelled at him, her frustrations boiling over.

"Neither are John Stewart and your boyfriend, Ted Kord. They're prosecuting though."

"Ted is not my boyfriend and you know it," she almost shouted back at him. She started drumming her pen against the pad.

"Well it's not my business if he is, now is it?" Dick moved from where he sat, with his back against the cold metal wall, to the edge of the bunk. He stared at the gray floor.

"And it's not my business as your ex, that you have a new girlfriend. However, as your attorney, it is my business. Anything that affects your case is my business. I really don't care about your love life, I only care about it in how it affects my case. You're just my client. Period."

"I don't have a new girlfriend!"

"Really? It was just ... what ... a casual fuck?" Barbara asked and accused all in one breath.

Dick looked at her confused. "What ... what are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his voice becoming lower with each word.

Clenching her jaw, Barbara looked down at her pad and continued. "The evidence on the roof says different. You had sex with Tarantula. That usually means something to you, unless it was just a fling ... like Huntress. In any case, it doesn't matter to me personally. I'm fine with whatever you feel for her. We ... we moved on. Some faster than others." She straightened in her chair, "But as your attorney, she's a witness we need to discuss."

"She's NOT a witness and she's NOT my girlfriend."

"Oh ... you're right ... excuse me ... she's not a witness, she's a co-conspirator. Since she actually pulled the trigger."

Dick sighed and stood. "Why don't you just get out? You're not even listening to me."

"I'm not listening because you're not talking!" Barbara said as she wheeled her chair closer to him. "I just can't believe you, Dick. I don't understand how you could be involved in this ... involved with her. Look at what you've done to yourself. How in the name of God could you go with that woman while she killed Blockbuster? I know you were angry at Desmond, but you know better than anyone that is not how we --"

Dick whirled to face her, his face red with anger. "I didn't go there with her to kill anyone! I didn't go there with her! It's not what you think!"

Barbara looked at him over her glasses in disbelief. "Oh really," she seemed to purr. "You kill Desmond and then have celebratory sex on the roof. You're a detective, Dick. You do the math. What should we think? You tell me what you think we should all think about that."

Dick's mouth dropped. She might as well have slapped him. "That's right, you're right, I'm guilty. So get outta my cell. There's nothing you can defend here!"

"You are the most stubborn, hard headed man I have ever met. You just want to give up? I didn't think you were a coward, Dick."

"You didn't think I was a killer either. Boy, were you wrong. Get. Out."

"No." For the second time in that cold gray cell, green eyes met blue. Both sets of eyes showed anger ... and longing ... and something more. "You're not getting rid of me that easily.

He ran his hand through his thick black hair and released an exasperated sigh. "I don't understand why you want to help me?" he asked slowly.

"How could I not? Despite what you've done, how could I not? Besides, I can't let them send you to a prison planet. I wouldn't be able to slap you there."

"Despite what I've done. I don't even understand what I've done, so how can you?"

"Well, lets go over things step by step. You didn't go there with her. The 'her' is Tarantula, I'm assuming." She watched him nod before continuing. "Ralph's report makes it clear that you and Blockbuster fought out of Maxine Michael's hotel room. I'm assuming he killed her. So tell me, how did you and Tarantula end up together?"

"I fought Desmond, we ended up in the stairwell and she was just ... there." Dick closed his eyes and tried to shake the bloody images from his mind. He couldn't though. He knew he never would. He would forever be haunted with the sight, sounds, and smell associated with Desmond's death and his own fall from grace.

"Go on," Barbara prodded. She watched him. She was trying as hard as she could to do so with the cold detachment her years as Batgirl and Oracle had taught her to use when working on a case. Yet, that cold detachment wouldn't come and save her as she watched the pain the love of her life was in. Worse still, was the nagging voice in the back of her head that she was the one who brought him here.

Dick shrugged his shoulders and told his tale yet again, stopping as he always had with him still standing in the stairwell looking at the blood on his hands. Again Barbara prodded. "Go on. What happened next"

"What happened next doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't, Dick." She quickly bit her bottom lip. It was very important that she remain his attorney and not his jealous ex-girlfriend at this moment. "I have to know what happened. Ted and John are going to be coming after you hard. They're going to use the sex like a hammer. I have to know how to counter that, if I can."

"Use it?" he asked like a small confused child. Slowly he started shaking his head. "No ... no ... you can't ... can't let them. That can't come up. Barb, you gotta promise me that's not going to come up." His face implored her.

"I can't do that Dick. They're going to use that as part of your motive and --"

"NO! Motive! How can they use -- it's not like I wanted to have sex with her. God, I told her no, tried to get her off me but -- " His chest heaved and his hands went through his hair as he turned his back toward her and walked to the back wall. He laid his head on the cold metal of the wall. "Oh God, can't I just plead guilty or something? Please. I can't ... don't ... that can't come out. Not here ... not in front of ... everyone. Babs, you gotta help me."

Barbara's mouth was dropped open as she stared at his back. She saw the slight tremble in his body, his shame and fear of discovery. She knew the signs. She'd lived through it, talked to others who had been through it when she was recovering from Joker's savage attack on her. A familiar feeling of flushed heat and dizziness washed over her. "She ... forced ... you. Omigod, you were ... raped."

_**TO BE CONTINUED ...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks go out to Patty, Tammy and Beth for betaing this part for me. Part of this was a bear lol. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Char :-)

_**COURT MARTIAL PART 9:**_

John Stewart slammed his hand into the wall as the door to the conference room slid shut. He stalked over to the round table and slammed his fists down. Ted Kord looked up from the mound of books that surrounded him and his lap top. "Going that well, huh?"

"Pompous arrogant ass," Stewart sputtered.

"Who?"

"Harper. Do you know he was actually thinking he could break Nightwing out of here? Out of the Watch Tower!" The Green Lantern was livid as he spoke. Sparks of emerald energy flickered around his ring as his hand gripped the back of the padded leather chair.

"I'm sure it was just talk, John. They won't do anything like that." Ted shut the thick blue book and slid it to his left. Looking into his colleague's eyes, he continued. "They know they couldn't escape. Where would they hide from the JLA?"

John pulled the chair out and sat at the table. He picked up one of the thick books and read the spine: _Trial Evidence_. He looked through the pile of books. Most were on criminal law and procedure. "You're really getting prepared."

Ted shrugged, "Always do your best, no matter what you're doing. You know that Bar -- Oracle -- is an attorney. In real life. She has two degrees in law, so I figure we need all the help we can get. John," Ted started, and then paused, his voice hesitated with uncertainty. "Do you still think we're doing the right thing? Prosecuting Nightwing?"

"Yes," he replied with conviction. "Don't you?"

"Yes," Ted sighed. "I was just hoping we were wrong."

"There's no way we can learn all of this in two weeks," Stewart said flipping through the enormous book.

Ted nodded, "I know. That's why I called in back-up."

"Back-up?" John asked quizzically, sitting the soft cover green book on the table.

A soft feminine voice sounded behind him. "Oh you know, you Leaguers can handle alien invasions, demons and monsters; but a lawyer -- you are so out of your element and ... out of your league." Her soft laugh filled the room.

John stood and turned quickly, "Jean! Jean Loring, good to see you." He stretched his hand out to her and she took it. Her grip was surprisingly firm.

She sat her leather briefcase on one of the chairs and glanced at the books with a cocky grin. "Haven't seen this many books since I was studying for the Bar. So, you boys need someone to consult on how to try a murder case?" She smiled at them as they nodded. "Let's look at your case file, start outlining how you're going to try this case, and who your witnesses will be."

"It's a cinch case," John said. His hand pointed across the room as a bright green light erupted from his ring. The light shot out toward the counter and a glowing green pair of hands grabbed the coffeepot on the counter, along with three cups, and brought it to the table. The emerald light dissolved back into the ring as Stewart motioned with his hand for Jean to join them at the table.

"Thanks," Jean said as she poured herself a cup. Turning toward Stewart, she stated, "I hate to tell you, but nothing is a cinch case."

* * *

Barbara wheeled closer to Dick and gently placed her hand on his back. He jumped away as if she had burned him. "Don't touch me!"

"Dick, honey, it's ... it's okay. I ... I understand."

"Understand? You don't understand! I wasn't raped. Women don't rape men, Barbara. That's not how it works!"

"You just said that she had sex with you and it wasn't consensual. What would you call that?"

"I call it none of your business," he angrily replied. He breathed in quick, painful breaths. Why wouldn't she just go? She needed to leave. She needed to leave him. They all needed to leave him.

Barbara's heart ached for Dick. She understood the pain and revulsion he was going through. His state of mind was such that she knew why he was so close to giving up. He felt responsible in so many ways. Responsible for things that weren't his fault. Barbara knew what he was going through from first hand experience. She also knew that Dick would not react well to any perception of sympathy or pity at the moment. Barbara was terribly afraid that he would mistake her ... concern ... for just that. So, it was best to deal with this from a different front at the moment. An intellectual one. "Okay, short pants, lets go over what happened. You went to the Haven Hotel with Tarantula looking Maxine Michaels."

"No. I told you already," Dick began exasperated. "I went there alone. Tarantula just showed up in the stairwell."

"How did she know you were there?"

"What?"

"How did Tarantula know where you were? How did she know you were fighting Blockbuster at the Haven Hotel at that exact moment?" Barbara looked up at him waiting for an answer.

Dick stammered. "I ... I ... How did she ... I dunno." He ran his hand through his thick black locks. The detective in him started to wake up. How did Tarantula get there at that exact moment?

"Well, that's something we need to look into. It helps your case that you didn't go there together. You're not acting in concert if you don't have a common plan, purpose or scheme that you're both trying to accomplish."

"We both wanted to stop Blockbuster," Dick said meekly as he sat on the floor in the cell. He leaned against the wall and looked up at Barbara. "Is that common enough?"

"Not necessarily," Barbara replied. She picked the pad up from beside her in the chair and scribbled a few notes. "So, you were fighting with Blockbuster and she shows up armed and dangerous. But she had been working for Desmond. Why'd she want him dead?" Her breath caught as she stared at him. Even sitting on the cold metal floor in those drab green scrubs with the mottled blues, blacks and purples of his bruised skin peeking out from the sleeves and spread across his face, he was still the most strikingly handsome man she had ever known. Being close to him was intoxicating to her. So much so, that on occasion, he had flustered her to the point she couldn't think straight. This couldn't be one of those times. She had to stay focused on the job if she ever hoped to have another of those moments again.

"Because he killed John Law when he blew up my apartment building," Dick replied. "He was her hero and she was trying to emulate him." He pulled one leg up and hooked his arm around his knee. His mind kept telling him this was a futile effort.

Barbara's mouth twisted and she scrunched her nose. "That's lame. She barely knew John Law, if she knew him at all. She may have been using his name, but she wasn't emulating him or any other hero. Besides, how did she know he was there at that exact time?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter how she got there ... what matters is --"  
  
"Richard John Grayson! Don't sit there and tell me it doesn't matter. You're a detective! Why don't you start acting like one? Look at the facts ... look at me!" Dick turned to face her. Silently, he waited for her to continue. "What do you know about Ms. Flores?"

"I first met her at the rec center where I was teaching a self-defense class. She had been in the FBI academy and wanted more training."

"In a ghetto rec center self-defense class? That's not very likely." Barbara tapped a few keys on her laptop relaying commands to her massive computer systems to start a detailed background search on Catalina Flores. Whatever information there was about the new Tarantula, Oracle intended to find it. "We're missing something and I intend to find out what."

"Babs," Dick shook his head. "Look, I understand what you're saying; why you need to do this. But it is what it is. I let her kill. I turned her into a murderer because I wanted Desmond dead."

The red head's temper flashed like a stray lightning bolt. She had snapped before she thought, flinging her legal pad at him. "God! Can you be anymore blind! Hello! Is the fact that she murdered Redhorn still rolling around your head? You were, after all, the one who figured that out. Or had you conveniently forgotten that?"

"No, I hadn't forgotten that but ... Babs ... it's just ... God." Dick dropped his head and pulled his legs up to his chest. Why couldn't she understand? It hurt so much. No one wanted to understand. They just wanted to absolve him from his sins. Absolution, however, is something that must be sought, not something freely given. He had to ask for that declaration of forgiveness. They couldn't release him from his sins because he couldn't release himself from them. All the remorse he felt wasn't enough. He could never truly repent for what he had done.

Barbara continued undeterred. "You did not make her a murderer, Dick! Do I have to shake sense into you? Tarantula killed Redhorn, she killed Blockbuster, she has sex with you without your consent, whatever you want to call that," Barbara rattled off, her voice steadily increasing in volume. "Who knows what else she's done! You are NOT responsible for her! You don't need to sit here beating yourself up and feeling guilty for what Tarantula did. She's not an innocent doe-eyed ingénue. Why can't you see that? What is wrong ..." her voice trailed off as she noticed for the first time how small he had seemed to become. Knees drawn up, arms around them, head down. "... with me?" she finished, her voice barely above a whisper. Closing her eyes, Barbara Gordon silently cursed herself. In her attempt to snap Dick out of his malaise, her temper had flared at the wrong moment and she had caused him pain. She was an idiot. Of all the people in the world, she knows how he must be feeling -- worthless and dirty. And here she was yelling at him and confirming his fears and feelings.

She prayed that her legs would work again ... just for a few minutes ... so she could literally kick herself for her stupidity. "I keep hurting you," she said softly.

"I deserve to be hurt," he said softly, his eyes not looking at her.

"No, you don't."

Quickly sitting the laptop on the bunk, she maneuvered herself onto the bed and then onto the cold metal floor. She slid across the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Her body jerked as his started to shudder. Hugging and patting him, she reassured him. "Baby, shh. I care about you ... I don't want you hurting ... Dick I ... aw dammit ... I love you. Even when I'm stupid. I was so stupid to send you away, to break up with you."

"Babs, don't say that! I don't want your pity," Dick said as he tried to pull away.

"I don't pity you!" She replied as she kept her grip on him. "I'm not letting you go, Dick. I love you. I always have. You should know that, but I've given you enough reason to doubt me. Please, please don't doubt me now, Dick. Please."

Dick looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. Her voice was so full of conviction. He knew Barbara was trying to give him a reason to fight. She didn't want him to give up. Wally and Roy didn't want him to give up, Clark didn't ... even Bruce didn't. That had surprised him the most, given Bruce's feelings toward killing; and yet, Bruce hadn't disowned him. Bruce hadn't turned his back on him. Bruce didn't condemn him.

The person he failed the most in the world hadn't condemned him.

No one had reacted to him as he had imagined. Superman didn't seem to think he was guilty, tried to talk him out of turning himself in. Wally and Roy were still his friends. They hadn't deserted him. He wasn't a pariah to them like he had expected to be. And now Barbara was telling him ... Could they all be wrong? Or was he making another mistake. God, he'd made so many mistakes lately. It seemed everything he touched he destroyed.

Yet, all the people he loved and admired seemed to see something still in him worth fighting for. Maybe there was a reason to keep fighting. Absolution was something that had to be sought. His mother had taught him that a long time ago. Say you're sorry, really mean it, and take some action to make it right. Repent and do penance. God only knew how sorry he was for what he allowed to happen. How he would take it back if he only could.

But Desmond's death was not something he could take back. Like the time he had broken his grandmother's teapot. His mother had treasured it as one of the last things she had of her mother's. Her tie to home she called it. It had been the ornate Aladdin lamp's type teapot and had fascinated him, so much so that despite her instructions not to touch it, he climbed up in the trailer to the pull it from the top shelf. His plan hadn't worked and he and the teapot crashed to the ground. He had gotten up, the teapot hadn't. His mother had cried. He'd never meant for that to happen. He couldn't put the teapot together, but he had saved his allowance for months until he could buy her another one. It wasn't the same. It could never be the same. But it had been his attempt to rectify the wrong he had done.

Remorse was not enough. He could never right the wrong he done and breathe life back into Roland Desmond's body. But he could stop wallowing in his own self-loathing and stop hiding from his responsibilities.

A determined resolution washed over him as he realized he still had a job to do. He had failed, but the only way to truly atone was to keep fighting the good fight. He had to seek his absolution and do penance to wipe away the stain his sin had left upon his life and his soul. He had to stop taking the coward's way out. Clark, Wally, Roy, Barbara and Bruce had been right. That was what they had been trying to tell him.

His voice was low and hoarse when he spoke. "You can't love me, Barbara. Not now. Not yet, I haven't earned it ... yet."

A faint smile crossed her lips before she kissed his raven locks. "Always. You know what they say. For better or for worse. This is our worse. It'll get better. I promise, it will get better."

* * *

"Now that you've looked over everything, what do you think about the case?" Ted asked closing one of the manila file folders.

Jean sighed and leaned back in her chair. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, slightly shaking her head. "Like I told you a few hours ago, there's no such thing as a cinch case. Especially this case. First of all, you have a sympathetic jury. No one on that tribunal wants Nightwing to be guilty. Second, remember you have the burden of proof in this case ... beyond a reasonable doubt. That's a high standard. It's not all doubt or a shadow of a doubt, but a reasonable doubt. Its a hurdle. The defense doesn't have to do one thing and they don't have to prove anything. Third, and most importantly, this is going to be iffy on legal grounds. I'll do all of your legal research and go over it with you, but I can tell you that the cases are going to be inconsistent. You don't have a conspiracy, at least you don't seem to have enough evidence to prove one, and Nightwing wasn't the shooter. Add one two and three together, and you boys have your work cut out for you."

"So, what do we need to make this a slam-dunk, Jean?" John Stewart asked as he looked through the folder containing the crime scene photographs. They weren't anything he hadn't seen before. He'd seen much worse in his career, but ... these photographs bothered him in a different way. This death had been caused by one of their own. One who had crossed the line they all swore to uphold. He had made mistakes. They still haunted him, and he knew they always would. He had caused deaths through his actions or lack of actions, but even at the worst -- he never turned away from his duty. He never intended to hurt or kill anyone. He NEVER allowed someone to die because of his own views. Because he wanted them to die. Not even Star Sapphire ... as much as he wanted to watch her take her last breaths with his hands gripped tightly around her throat. As much as he wanted to, he hadn't crossed the line.

He didn't like prosecuting Nightwing, but he liked the thought of letting him off scott-free even less. Nothing was as bad as a dirty cop. Bludhaven had been filled with them. The dystopian city's corruption had oozed out even upon its hero, seeping into his very pores to the core of his being. Nightwing had become like those dirty Bludhaven cops. It was Stewart's job to make sure that Bludhaven's corruption stopped with Nightwing and did not penetrate the rest of the superhero community.

Standing and moving from the table, Jean Loring stretched. She felt her neck pop and the sensation was contemporaneously pleasurable and painful. She breathed in a deep breath and then exhaled it. "An eye-witness. Nothing's better than an eye-witness. Next to that, a confession, preferably signed in blood."

"Done." Ted Kord moved a few files as he looked for a certain object on the now cluttered table. He smiled when he held up the shiny silver computer disc, "It's not blood, but audio and video will have to do."

_**TO BE CONTINUED ... **_


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Part 10. Some appearances y'all have been wanting might be included in this one

;-) I hope you enjoy. Thanks go out to my wonderful betas Patty, Tammy and Syl :-) Char

_**COURT MARTIAL: PART 10:**_

Barbara Gordon pulled her thick red hair together and threaded it through a pale green scrunchy into a ponytail. She'd spent the last hour running a search on Catalina Flores and her brother, Bludhaven's District Attorney, Mateo Flores. The search was far from over, but it had given her enough information for her operatives. It had given her something productive to do while she waited for all of her operatives to converge on the Clocktower.

They were all here now, her closest friends, her allies, and ... others. She had told them why she needed them, had told them what the new Tarantula had done. She had faced her computer screens as she finished reciting her tale. It was easier than watching their faces. Easier than having them watch hers. Taking a deep breath, Barbara ran her tongue along her now dry lips before she turned towards her agents.

Barbara had left out a few details, specifically the non-consensual sex between Nightwing and Tarantula. Every fiber of her being wanted to tell them that as well, but Dick's insistence that that part of the incident be held in confidence forced her to hold her tongue. Except with Dinah. Dinah Lance was the first to arrive at the Clocktower. In their moments alone, Barbara had revealed that dark secret to her friend.

Dinah Lance stood, her arms crossed across her chest, her face turned slightly toward the shadows of the wall. Dinah was Barbara's best friend and closest ally in the world. She was the one Barbara told her secrets to. She also truly understood the ramifications of what Barbara had explained. Dinah understood the devastation of one's soul that a forced sexual encounter caused.

Barbara's eyes moved next to Cassandra Cain. This was her protégé, her pseudo daughter, and a little sister all in one; and she was the current Batgirl. Cassandra had, luckily been spared that sort of pain. Not for someone's lack of trying. Barbara was sure many people had tried to take advantage of Cassandra in her many years as a child growing up on the streets. Barbara's lip slightly twitched upward at the thought of the surprise Cass's attackers would have had and wondered at how many broken bones she had caused.

Helena Bertinelli had walked to the window, staring out at the city lights. She and Dick Grayson had a ... fling ... for lack of a better word. It was never a real relationship. He had never told her his name, though Barbara suspected Helena knew. Helena wasn't stupid, and she had seen Dick without his mask. In fact, she had seen more than just his face, but rather all of him ... au naturale. It was obvious from her stance, from the way she rested her shoulder on the window sill, that the news had bothered her. Lately, she and Dick had been acting like they hated each other. Barbara knew that wasn't the case. She understood, more than she wanted to admit, the need to cover emotion with rage.

Her eyes drifted to Selina Kyle. It wasn't everyday that Catwoman stood in the Clocktower. In fact, this was the first time. She was in 'the family' now though. Bruce had told her everything. He did not do that lightly. It meant something. Among other things, it meant she could be trusted ... with everything. Barbara studied her face. A singular emotion encompassed her sharp features. Selina seemed to be somewhere both in the present and in the past ... indecipherable.

A low growl caused Barbara's attention to turn to the room's final occupant. K'oriandr of Tamaran. Princess, warrior, Titan, and former lover of Dick Grayson. Barbara knew Kory was the only woman in the world who rivaled her for Dick's affection. They had almost married. Almost. She watched as the golden skinned alien's hands glowed a lethal green. Their green eyes locked with each other and an instant understanding passed between them. Tarantula had hurt the man they loved. That would not be given free pass.

Clearing her throat, Barbara spoke again. "So we're all clear? I want you to bring me Tarantula's head. The rest of her ... purely optional."

* * *

Dinah Lance drove her black motorcycle to the wrought iron gates of a Tudor mansion in Avalon Hills. Records showed that Bludhaven Properties had rented this estate to one E. M. Morton. At a whopping ten thousand a month, the tenant had to be a person of obvious means, ill-gotten or not. The initials fit Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton, a member of the British blue-blood aristocracy who was also known in seedier circles as the assassin Lady Vic. She was the only one of Blockbuster's paid posse that Nightwing hadn't hospitalized in the day between the destruction of his apartment building and Blockbuster's death.

There had to be a reason that she had avoided Nightwing's ire during that twenty-four hour period. Dinah intended to find out why, because her gut told her that the answer to why was going to be important. Dinah had no evidence to back up her supposition, but she knew that it had something to do with Tarantula. She stared at the gates and debated stealth or the direct approach. Batman would go with stealth. Green Arrow would go with the direct approach. Dinah's blue eyes narrowed, she'd find her own way in.

She revved the engine on her motorcycle and circled the estate noting the perimeter guards. Pulling up on the south side of the estate, she stopped the bike and looked up at the large oak trees. "Guess it's time this canary got a bird's eye view." Dinah jumped up, her hands grasping an overhanging limb. She used the limb to springboard into a flip over the estate wall. She grabbed another limb and pulled herself up into the tree. "I gotta remember to thank Nightwing for those practice sessions." He had been right; acrobatics could come in handy as much as any martial art. She could also use the trees to avoid the security cameras leading to the house.

Using the treetop highway, Dinah made her way to the house and jumped to one of the gables. She used the mortar blocks on the corner of the house as hand and foot holds as she rappelled her way to the third story balcony. Her hands gripped the ornamental round railings of the balcony wall as she pulled herself up and over them.

"Her ladyship is not receiving visitors tonight," a very large man stated with a crisp British accent.

Dinah looked the man over. He was well-dressed and very, very large. It was obvious from the way he stood that he was more than just the butler. "And you are?"

"Bivens. Valet to her ladyship."

"Bivens, huh. Nice to meet you, Bivens," Dinah said as she stalked forward. She watched the man as he crouched into a fighting stance. She smiled at him. "I'm Black Canary. Hope you don't mind if I sing you a song." She opened her mouth and released the sonic Canary Cry. She watched as Bivens grabbed his ears in a futile attempt to block out the sound. He was unsuccessful and dropped to his knees before passing completely out. Dinah stepped over him as she entered the house. "Thanks for the invite Bivens. Why don'tcha take a little nap?"

Opening the double French doors, Black Canary entered the second floor of the large home. Confident in her abilities, she walked through the corridors of the mansion. She only gave the gilded surroundings a fleeting glance as she headed toward the only door on the floor where light seeped under the door. Dinah knew Lady Vic was an assassin of the first order. Her abilities were well known to Black Canary. Lady Vic had managed to go toe to toe with Nightwing on more than one occasion. Dinah knew that took some formidable skill, even if Lady Vic had not emerged victorious in those endeavors. Dinah braced herself for a fight before she threw open the solid mahogany door.

She hadn't braced herself for what she saw. Lady Vic lay in the dark four-poster bed. The British assassin's skin was as pale as the white sheets of the bed she lay in. Lady Vic was enlaced with tubes -- a chest tube that sucked the blood from her lungs and immobilized her from most movement. Oxygen was being feed to her body through a nasal cannula and IV's pumped morphine and antibiotics.

Canary approached the bed and looked down upon the occupant then up at the white-coat clad doctor on the far side of the bed. "What happened to her?"

"Gunshot wound. Close range, not quite point blank, but I'd wager no more than three or four feet," the doctor replied as he eyed the costume superhero.

"What type of gun?"

"A .22 caliber. Tore past her clothing and into her rib cage puncturing her lung. Our major problem was keeping her from drowning in her own blood and from bleeding out. She was lucky she received medical attention as soon as she did."

"A .22 did all of that?" Canary looked back at the doctor. "No offense, Doc. But that's a lot of damage for a small caliber."

The doctor shrugged. "It is possible for a normal small caliber bullet do that much damage, but this wasn't normal. From what I've been told it was a "hot" load, which means more powder for bigger bang and more velocity. I don't normally treat that many gun shot wounds or deal with them post mortem, so I'll just go with what her manservant told me. From what I've seen of the damage the bullet had done, she's fortunate to have gotten to care quickly enough. Even another five minutes, and it would have been too late."

Canary was shaking her head as she looked at the injured woman. "How ... when?"

"Two nights ago," the doctor said as he proceeded to examine his patient.

"Tar ... ant ... ula," a low, hoarse voice whispered.

Dinah was startled by the female voice and directed her attention back to the patient in the bed. She moved to the head of the bed and sat in the brown leather wingback, which she was positive Bivens sat vigil in, as guard and loyal servant. "Tarantula did this to you? Why?"

"I was ... trying to gut her," Lady Vic's breath caught at the pain as she tried unsuccessfully to move. She paused and closed her eyes, before she continued, "at the time."

"Too bad you missed," Dinah mused softly before resuming her interrogation. "Why were you trying to kill her? Was it just her sparkling personality or did you have more reason?"

"My employer felt ... she was ... a liability."

Black Canary's eyes went wide. "Blockbuster put a hit out on Tarantula!" Then Tarantula had murdered Blockbuster. She turned at the sound of the opening door to see an angry Bivens staggering slightly in the door frame. "Doc, he needs Extra Strength Excedrin, he's got a canary-sized migraine that I guarantee is a bitch." Smiling she opened her comm link. "Oracle, your favorite operative has some good intell, and I didn't have to break a nail."

* * *

Alfred washed the dishes as his mind wandered elsewhere. The scrubbing in the hot soapy water was instinctive and did not require his thoughts. It was good, as his thoughts were preoccupied hundreds of thousands of miles away on the moon. He did not like envisioning Dick in a holding cell on the Watch Tower, so he kept himself busy trying to stop himself from continuously thinking of it. His plan was not working the way he had hoped. Alfred was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he had washed the singular plate three times, nor had he noticed the kitchen door swing open and the breathing of the occupant who was silently watching him.

The unseen guest cleared his throat causing Alfred to turn from the sink. A smile formed on his face as he sat the plate in the dish rack. He dried his hands on his apron as he crossed the room to greet his visitor. "Master Timothy! How wonderful it is to see you."

Tim smiled, "It's good to be here Alf." He hugged the elderly man tight. He felt like he had come home after year's of journeying.

"Does your father know you're here lad?"

Tim shrugged and moved to the kitchen table. "Dunno. I doubt it." He sat down and stared at the wood grain on the tabletop. "I heard about Dick. It's all over the news." The boy sighed. "I can't believe the JLA is going to try him for murder."

"It is disconcerting," Alfred agreed as he gave Tim a reassuring squeeze and crossed the kitchen. He pulled two bowls from the cupboard and then a larger bowl from the stainless steel refrigerator. Taking a serving spoon, he started dipping the dark creamy mixture into the two bowls. "Master Bruce and Miss Barbara are working on his defense."

Tim sniffled slightly. "I feel ... this is all my fault."

Alfred felt his eyebrow quirk upward at this statement. He knew his charges had a great propensity for guilt and blaming themselves for the ills of the world, yet this statement surprised him. "How so, young Sir?"

Tim looked up from the table. "Because." It was a statement. It should be enough explanation. Seeing the quizzical expression on Alfred's face, Tim continued. "If I had still been Robin, Dick would've called me. I would've had his back. This wouldn't have happened."

Alfred turned back to the counter and returned the large bowl to the refrigerator. He pulled the gallon of milk out and poured two glasses. "He could have called Master Bruce or Miss Cassandra or --"

"No he couldn't," Tim exclaimed. "Calling in Bruce would've been saying he couldn't do the job, that he couldn't handle it. And calling in Cass well ... no ... this ... he needed me. Needed me, and I failed him. Now I'm gonna lose him forever."

Alfred sat a bowl of chocolate pudding and a glass of milk before Tim. "Rubbish. This is not your fault Master Tim. Master Dick could have called in a number of people to aid him; however he is so like Master Bruce that he was determined to handle the Blockbuster situation alone. I saw him in Bludhaven after the explosion of his building. Don't be so quick to convict him either. Miss Barbara assured Master Bruce and me that this was far from a sure thing. Now eat your pudding." He turned to the counter and took the other bowl of pudding and glass of milk and sat it at the table. "Miss Cassandra, please come from the shadows and eat your pudding as well."

Tim turned to see Cassandra emerge from the inky blackness of the corner on the other side of the room. She pulled her Batgirl mask off her face and dropped it on the table as she sat across from Tim. She picked up a spoon and started eating. Looking up at Tim, she said, "He should've called me."

"Is that why you're here Miss Cassandra?" Alfred inquired.

She shrugged. "No. Oracle wants Tarantula found. I'm supposed to be looking." She rested her head in her hand as she leaned on the table and shoveled the pudding into her mouth. "I don't know how to look for her. I'm not a detective ... yet. Oracle sent us out but ... she's not directing. She's busy with other things."

Tim stared at her for a moment. An internal conflict was taking place. After a few moments, his eyes narrowed and a slight smile formed on his face. "C'mon Cass, lets hit the computers in the cave and see what we can come up with."

Cass smiled and quickly followed. Alfred heard their excited chatter until they disappeared behind the clock. He cleared the bowls, glasses and silverware from the table and returned to washing the dishes, more contented than he had been earlier.

* * *

Mateo Flores grumbled to himself as he entered his office on the sixth floor of the Haven County Courthouse. Blockbuster's death had left the corrupt elements of Bludhaven fighting for control of the city. That was causing problems for the Bludhaven Police Department which, in turn, was causing problems for the District Attorney's Office. Those problems were his problems. And he did not have time for problems ... not now. He dropped the manila file folders on the walnut desk with a thud and exhaled a disgruntled breath. Occasionally, he felt like he could strangle his sister. Today was one of those days. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Where are you Cat?"

"That's what I want to know. I hope for your sake, you have some idea."

Mateo jumped and whirled around seeing no one in the darkness. "Qi en es?"

From behind him, Batman silently moved from the shadowy blackness of the corner. "I'll repeat ... Where is she?"

Bludhaven's D.A. backed away from the behemoth before him. "Who ... what ... are you?"

"Where. Is. Tarantula?" His words were low and harsh, like a demon who had freshly escaped hell. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Flores. Batman grabbed the man by the lapels of his double breasted suit and hoisted him into the air. He slammed him hard against the wood panelled wall. "I won't ask you again."

Sweat popped on the thirty-year old's brow. He felt his feet leave the floor as Batman hoisted him to his eye level. Except, he seemed not to have any eyes. Only great white slits. It was like looking into the abyss of hell. "I ... I don't know ... why would you think I would know -- "

"She's your sister, you have to have some idea," Batman ground out. "NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know. I swear," Flores stammered out. His sweat poured freely as he struggled against Batman's grip. His struggles were to no avail. "Why do you care where she is? It's Nightwing isn't it? She won't help you. They were working together."

"No." Batman violently shook him and slammed his head into the wall. Photographs of Mateo and his sister fell from the wall and crashed into the floor.

"Catalina can't help him. They came to me together."

"And you destroyed the disc," Batman declared in an accusatory tone. He glared at the man.

"Blockbuster would've ... killed ... me ... if I hadn't ..."

"And I won't. The truth! Now!" Batman dragged the sniffling man to the window. He thrust the Bludhaven district attorney out the window and held him aloft over the busy street below.

"You ... you ... won't ... kill."

"Won't I?"

"You can't do this ... " Mateo Flores' hands flayed trying to grasp the window sill. His attempts were unsuccessful.

"Tarantula's location. Now."

"I told you I don't know," the man cried. "He was with Cat at my apartment. She left ... then he left. I haven't seen her since that night. I don't know what happened. I don't know what they did. I told him to go after her to stop her."

Batman let Flores drop slightly in his grip. A wave of vertigo hit him as his stomach seemed to drop. The sound of city traffic rushed up at him from below. "Madre de Dios. Don't drop me."

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"You ... you're bluffing. You just want to scare me. You wouldn't kill --"

"The rules changed. We kill now. Haven't you heard? Nightwing killed Blockbuster, so I can kill you." Batman thrust him further out the window so all of the man was hanging out the window over the street below. "If the fall doesn't kill you, I'm sure the traffic will. Nightwing tells me rush hour's murder. Where. Is. She?"

Mateo rambled on in an almost incoherent Spanish prayer for mercy from God and the demon that held him. Finally, weeping in terror he sputtered out, "Please … please … I … don't know, she … she's been missing. She wasn't where I told her to meet me. I…I don't know."

Batman lifted Mateo and flung him back into the office. His body hit the wall with a dull thud. Menacingly, Batman approached him. His black gloved hands gripped Flores' hair. "Batman lowered his face into Mateo's. His breath was hot on his face. Batman ground out his next question. "Where did you tell her to meet you?"

"She ... she had … she had been staying near Parkthorne. Had surveillance set up of a cop near there. I don't know why ... in a ... building. Overlooking that apartment building that was bombed. I told her to meet me there … but she didn't show; at least not while I was there. She ... she could have gone back to there."

Batman dropped the man and turned to leave, his cape billowing behind him. Reaching the window he shot his line into the night. "I'll be back if she's not." He tilted his head slightly toward the shadows. "He knows something else. Something about Tarantula's plan. Get it from him. Report back to me." He paused, then continued, "Don't worry about being too gentle, normal rules do not apply." He disappeared into the darkness as light steps approached Mateo.

Mateo Flores trembled on the floor and turned his head to a new figure in black. He cut his hand on broken glass as he tried to move away. His hand left a bloody smear as he tried to back away on the floor. He looked up at the black leather clad figure before him. Bending before him, she stroked her leather whip across his cheek and purred, "Don't worry, I'm never gentle. You like it rough don't you?" Mateo's bladder released and Catwoman laughed. "Why don't you tell me the rest of what you know? The things you didn't tell Batman."

"T-There's nothing to --"

Catwoman's talon scrapped across his cheek. His hand flew to the blood welling up out of the long scratch. She shook her head, "Mateo, Mateo … surely you haven't forgotten that I'm NOT one of the good guys? A lot of people make that mistake, but surely you're smarter than that? A big, tough, _corrupt_, D.A. like yourself, you've read my files. You know, it is so much fun being bad. I know you know that too, since you worked with Blockbuster." A wicked smile graced her face and she leaned closer to the shivering man. "I enjoy being bad, I'm better when I'm bad. So lying to me isn't a smart way to start off our relationship. I might think you don't like me or didn't take me seriously. That would hurt my feelings and then I would hurt you … very, very much. So, let's try this again," her claw poised over his throat as she snarled into his face, "Tell. ME. EVERYTHING!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for the beta read. Y'all are the bestest!!! I hope everyone enjoys this. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: PART 11**

Wally was asleep in his quarters. Not in his bed, but on the sofa. His head was back in an uncomfortable position. However, the soft snoring coming from his open mouth indicated he was sound asleep. A manila file folder had slid from his lap onto the sofa, the white papers inside had haphazardly snaked from the folder. A blue and black gloved hand arrested the spilling papers. Picking up the file, the midnight blue and black clad figure read Dr. Midnight's medical report on Nightwing's condition the night of Blockbuster's murder.

"You think this is going to help?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Wally jerked awake, his hand reaching for the file that was no longer on his lap.

Nightwing sat on the coffee table in front of him. "My medical file. You think it's going to help my case?"

Wally rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. "Babs thinks it will. So she's ordered me to make a list of your injuries and look at your statement and piece a time line together of when you got each --" Wally stopped mid sentence and stared at his friend. "How'd you get out of your cell?"

Nightwing shrugged. Reaching up, he pulled his mask off and dropped it on the table beside him. "Doesn't matter." He stood up and headed for the kitchenette, "Got any Zesti?"

"In the fridge," Wally managed to sputter out. "Dick, you ... you're supposed to be ... You broke out?"

"No. I just let myself out. I'll let myself back in later when we're done. I had some ideas and wanted to talk to someone about them." He pulled the blue and red can from the mini-fridge, and popped the top. He took two big swallows before walking back and plopping in the red chair. "So, come up with anything good?"

"Dick! You BROKE out!"

"No I didn't. Not technically. I didn't break anything ... exactly ... getting out and I'm going back later." He sipped his Zesti. "Besides, I was bored and I was thinking about my case. I don't have a comm in there so I couldn't call you or Babs, so I let myself out and checked the computer which said you were still here."

Wally looked at Dick dumbfounded. The holding cells on the Watch Tower were supposed to be impenetrable and escape proof. Promethium reinforced titanium vanadium doors heavily reinforced with individual forcefields. They were made to contain any type of prisoner and isolate potential threats. Yet, Dick had just let himself out like a child walking away from his corner. Wally wasn't surprised that Dick broke out, knowing Dick Grayson as long as he had ... working with him in the Titans those many years ... Wally was amazed at Dick's talent, but he wasn't surprised by his ability. Shaking his head, he smiled. "You're probably going to get both of us in trouble. So what were you thinking about?"

"Barbara," he started and then sighed. Dick took another sip from the can. "Babs reminded me of something. Tarantula killed Chief Redhorn."

"You forgot that?" Wally asked incredulously. It was not like the world's second greatest detective to forget something as important as that.

Dick shrugged. "Tarantula's not ... one of us. Never could be. I was stupid to think otherwise. Lets just say that I wasn't thinking clearly."

Wally nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement that I want to talk to you about at length later."

Dick's blue eyes glared. He knew where Wally was headed and he didn't want to follow. Decisively, he changed the subject. "Did you examine my uniform when you bagged it the night I was arrested?"

"No," Wally replied shaking his head.

"Ok, that's the first thing. I think she had a tracker on me." Dick sat the empty Zesti can on the coffee table, stood and paced a small distance. "She left her brother's apartment before me. She wasn't with me when I went to meet Amy at the Nightwing signal."

"Whoa. Back up. Nightwing signal? Dude, that is just ... wrong ... on so many levels."

Dick rolled his eyes at his friend. "May I continue please?" He grinned as Wally pretended to zip his lips. "She wouldn't have known where to find me or Blockbuster unless she had a tracker on one of us. I'm betting it was me." Wally's mouth dropped open and Dick shook his head to silence him. "I'm not proud that I let her get one on me, but I think it'll be there when you look. Just have ... someone from ... the other side look with you."

"In case they wanna say I planted it."

"Bingo."

Wally could no longer resist commenting. "I've got to have another look at your medical record. No way some street level wannabe tags a bat. It just doesn't happen. Something else had to be going on."

Dick nodded his head. " You know Wal, when I was investigating Redhorn's murder, I realized that whoever killed him had to be well trained. More so that I've been giving Tarantula credit for. She's not as much of a novice as she appears to be. There's something ... familiar ... about her fighting skills."

"Barbara said Tarantula had been in the FBI or something."

Dick nodded, "Yeah but ... it's something else. She's been trained by someone else. Someone good. The way she moved her leg into a kick, it was familiar ... like ..." He stopped talking as he thought back in his mind. "Her darts! Wally, you've got to get one of her darts and analyse it. And we gotta call Roy. I have a special job for him."

* * *

Mac Arnot walked the darkened streets of Bludhaven. He'd taken his cut from Sonny Brewer's weekly gambling take. Brewer had been one of Angel Marin's main men prior to Marin's untimely demise. Horses, betting lines and illegal casinos pulled in tons of cash. Marin's death hadn't slowed Brewer's numbers racket any, it just changed who he reported to. Brewer just reported to the top. The top had been Roland Desmond until a few nights ago when Desmond's head met with a bullet. Arnot smiled. It really couldn't have happened to a more deserving guy. The fact Nightwing had been implicated in the murder, arrested and was going to be placed on trial was just icing on the cake.

Arnot wasn't the type of man to mourn his late employer. He was more the type of man to move in and try to suck up the power vaccuum Blockbuster's death had caused. Brewer now reported to Arnot. That was good ... at least for now. He was on the look out for those trying to move up in the business. They were going to have to deal with him ... one way or another. He knew where all the interesting skeletons were buried.

He tuned the collar up on his tan trenchcoat as a strong current of wind whipped past him. There hadn't been any wind before. It wasn't supposed to be stormy tonight, but it was Bludhaven. The weather was as likely to change as quickly as city politicians. His hand went into his pocket to pull out his car keys. He jumped back into the alley as a pulsing green light came down from the sky at the mouth of the alley causing the sidewalk pavement in front of him to buckle and explode.

"What the fu--" Arnot started to speak but his breath caught in his throat as he saw the golden skinned alien float in front of the alley's exit like an avenging demon. Her long red hair fell about her in thick curls over her scantily clad shoulders. Her eyes were ... alien. Green. Totally green. No pupils, no irises, just giant pools of liquid green. Arnot could swear he saw fire escaping the corner of the she-devil's eyes. His attention next fell upon her hands. An aurora of green energy flared and pulsed. It encircled her hands as she pointed them toward him. Mac threw his hands up shielding his face. "What'dya want?"

"Information," Starfire said. Her tone conveyed her meaning. Failure to provide the information she sought would be dangerous ... and would involve a lot of physical pain.

Arnot was terrified. At the same time, he had grown used to being terrified of Blockbuster in his years of employment. A kind of immunity to the promise of ever impending death. The man threatened the people who worked for him on an hourly basis. His own version of minimum wage. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his trenchcoat and assumed a false bravado. "What'dya wanna know? I'll be happy to give you my phone number."

Starfire flew into him snarling. She slammed him into the brick building at the back of the alley before hoisting him into the air. "I am not in the mood for games. I want information. About Tarantula and Blockbuster."

"Lady, you just want some dirt to try and get the pajama boy out of trouble. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Bad rubbish!" Starfire growled as she released her hold on the BPD's Inspector. She smiled as she watched him fall, his scream an enchanting melody. Then she sighed and frowned. Starfire dove like a rocket for him. She grabbed him under his arms and flew back up, higher than she had been before. "Either you tell me what I want to know or this time I won't catch you. I am NOT Nightwing and I don't have the same moral ... human ... code he does. I was born a warrior on a planet of warriors and I would just as well see you splattered into unrecognizable splatches than to see you in a cell. Do. You. Understand?"

* * *

Batman tore through the apartment Catalina Flores had used to spy on Dick Grayson's Parkthorne apartment. He had already noted what he determined to be clues. There was no need for fibers, hairs or anything else. He had taken to venting pent up fury and frustration. He threw the telescope into the wall and walked through the shattered shards of glass. He was frustrated that she was not here. Not that there was any reason for her to be here, the apartment was not there anymore thanks to Blockbuster. Dick was not there for her to spy upon. He was sitting alone in a cell while she prowled his city. Batman's blood ran cold with fury. The thought of Nightwing's city left helpless to Tarantula's tender mercies and disjointed sense of justice was a frightening prospect. Even Bludhaven did not deserve her.

"You know, you might not want to shatter any clues," Catwoman said as she entered from the balcony doors.

Batman turned and muttered. "Don't tell me how to search for clues."

Catwoman rolled her eyes and perched on the edge of a chair. "Of course not. I'm sure this is what you teach all the little birds. Make the place unrecognizable." He glared before resuming his "searching" of the sparce apartment. "Surprisingly, Tarantula wasn't at her own apartment. Found anything here?"

"Yes." He turned and moved toward the apartment's one bedroom.

"May I ask what?" When she received no response, she started looking around. There wasn't much, a few chairs, some photographs strown on the counter separating the kitchen from the living area. She studied the scattered color and black and white photos. They were all of Nightwing ... of Dick ... of Bruce's son. She turned her face toward the bedroom where Batman was. Her body ached to go to him. She wanted to offer him comfort, a shoulder to lean on, but she knew he was not the type of man accept that type of comfort. Batman was full of kinetic energy. The only thing that would make him feel better would be solving this case.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied some of the photographs. She pulled some from the pile and pushed the rest to the side. "Batman!"

He stalked over from the bedroom. "What?"

She pointed to the photographs. "Those look like photos you'd take when you're casing a job."

"Yes, I saw those. I'm going to check them for --"

Catwoman shook her head. "No LOOK at them."

His black gloved hand sifted through the images of Nightwing's Bludhaven warehouse. There were depictions of every angle of the warehouse; roof top access, a close up of Dick entering his code to the building, even interior shots. It was obvious that she had been inside the facility. Without Nightwing's permission obviously.

"This was more than once or twice. You trained him better than that? How'd she get away with ALL of this?"

Batman froze. "What?"

Catwoman sighed, "How'd she get --"

Batman spoke slowly, thinking it through as he did. "His state of mind contributed after everything that was happening, but --"

She cocked her head and finished his thought, "But something else, this happened before all that."

Batman nodded. "It would seem that this person had more training than FBI or even John Law. She had help. Money from Blockbuster for sophisticated surveillance. And training from --"

Catwoman's eyes widened. "Someone that knew how he thought and what he looked for."

Batman nodded curtly. "Either Nightwing trained her or someone he trained did." He slammed the photographs on the counter. "This is where she is. She's using his base, his equipment. She wants him or to be him."

Catwoman turned to face him. "It's a good possibility." She watched him turn and head for the balcony. She followed him as he silently shot off his jump line into the night. "Why don't you join me Catwoman? Why certainly Batman," she mocked as she cracked her whip across to the neighboring building and followed him into the ebony night.

* * *

A scowl formed on Roy's face. "Do you really think that --"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Roy shrugged, "Don't be, man. If ... well ... if you're right." He stopped a moment looking down before he looked back up into the viewscreen. "Someone's gonna be in for a world of hurt."

"Just be careful Roy," Dick added.

"I'm always careful."

"Oh puhlease," Wally said standing behind Dick. "You are never careful. Do I even need to remind you about that time we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil in Boston and you --"

"OK that's enough Wally! I'll be careful! I'll be the soul of caution! Mr. Precaution signing off," Roy said with a mock salute as he closed the commuter connection between them.

Wally still stuck his tongue out at the now black monitor. "He won't be careful. He'll get himself injured just to spite us."

Dick looked up at him with a lopsided grin. "Probably. But he'll get the job done." He watched Wally nod before he stood. "Well, I better head back to my cell before the JLA realizes they're missing a prisoner."

"I'll go with you. Make sure you don't have any problems getting the codes back on once you're back in your room," Wally said with a smile as he rested his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Dick grabbed his mask and affixed it to his face before they headed out the door together.

The two friends walked the corridor toward the tubo lifts talking about anything other than the murder case against Nightwing. They were enjoying the few moments of normalcy before their world would go back to its now constant state of perpetual chaos. The moments were far to short as the turbo lift doors opened as Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle walked out to face them.

Ted Kord's mouth dropped open. "What is going on here? How did he get out?" He was pointing at Nightwing and looking accusingly at the civilian dressed Wally West. "You're helping him escape!"

Wally looked at Beetle indignantly. "I'm not helping him escape! He's not escaping! He's going back. I was just walking with him."

"How'd he get out?" The Blue Beetle asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Wally threw his arms in the air. "I dunno. He's Nightwing. He does stuff like that all the time. He always has."

"Not now he doesn't," Ted said. "He doesn't have those rights, not anymore. He lost them when he crossed that line. We don't cross that line!"

"You don't know he's guilty. That hasn't been decided. By the way, he's INNOCENT." Wally yelled.

Ted nodded, "Oh yes, nothing says innocent like an escape attempt!" He watched Wally shake his head and turn around as he often did when he was upset about something before he pushed a button causing alarms to blare throughout the Watch Tower.

Dick closed his eyes and his jaw flexed as his friend whirled back toward Kord. "Damn, man. Why'd you do that? WE WERE GOING BACK! Dick just wanted ta talk to me. That's not a crime."

Booster Gold put his hand on his friend's arm. "Overreact much? Ted, maybe ... maybe they're telling the truth."

Blue Beetle wasn't listening. "It doesn't matter, Booster." Kord jerked his arm back. "It is a crime and that's the problem. He thinks that none of the rules apply to him. Staying in his cell or not killing. That means nothing, because he's reckless and doesn't care. It's all about doing what he wants! While the rest of us struggle everyday to do the right thing. His escape is just the latest recklessness act. He doesn't care who he hurts."

Booster rolled his eyes and leaned into the wall behind Ted, crossing his arms over his chest. He mumbled as he crossed his legs. "Yeah, well at least he's not having a some kind of fit in the middle of the hall."

Ted whirled back to him. "SHUT UP Booster!"

Booster shrugged. "I guess Blue Beetle is Italian for Uptight Spaz."

Ted growled, but turned back at Dick's voice.

"I didn't escape. I didn't leave the Watch Tower. I wasn't planning on leaving the Watch Tower," Dick interjected. It was irritating being talked about as if he was not in the room.

"You're NOT in your cell. This clearly shows what you think of rules and laws." Ted turned his fury directly at Nightwing.

"It shows I needed to talk to Wally. That's all it shows!" Nightwing said moving closer to Beetle. Nightwing was mere inches from Blue Beetle "I don't have a com link in the cell to CALL him. I don't have any way to call anyone. The have telephones in the Bludhaven jail, I don't have anything."

"You're a prisoner! YOU don't get to roam the halls. You gave up that right when you KILLED someone!"

Dick looked down. That night replayed again in his mind. The image of Blockbuster when the bullet hit his skull, the skin ripping apart, hair falling, blood spurting flashed through his mind. And the sounds. The explosion from the gun, the sound of his head spiltting, and the gurgling sound that escaped his lips with his life's last breath -- a death rattle that would forever haunt him. Dick turned away from the three men in the corridor. Wally had stepped between Dick and Ted halting the Beetle's pursuit. "Okay, that's enough, Ted."

"No, Wally, it's not. I'm charging you too!" Beetle said poking Wally in the chest. Booster covered his eyes with his hand and groaned.

"Charging me with WHAT?" Wally asked incredulously.

"Aiding and abetting. You helped him to escape. You should have called to have him locked back up when he showed up. If he really just showed up and you didn't let him out."

"Oh for Pete's sake, Roy's right. You're full of shit." Flash was more than angry, he was frustrated and irritated.

"This is exactly why he's going to prison off planet."

"He's not going to prison anywhere because he's not going to be convicted of anything. He didn't do anything wrong!"

Nightwing headed down the corridor lost in thought. He was not even hearing them as they continued to argue. He was oblivious of everything except the visions replying at dizzying speeds in his mind. Oblivious until a burning green light smashing into his back slammed him face first into the cold metal wall.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much to my wonderful beta readers, Patty and Tammy! They both Rock! I hope y'all enjoy this part and I hope to bring you lucky or unlucky 13 (depending upon who's perspective you have) pretty soon. Char :-)

**_COURT MARTIAL: PART 12:_**

Nightwing headed down the corridor lost in thought. He was not even hearing them as they continued to argue. He was oblivious of everything except the visions replying at dizzying speeds in his mind. Oblivious until a burning green light smashing into his back slammed him face first into the cold metal wall.

" -- uch for you being like Barry," Ted pointed.

Wally had turned as red as the costume he wasn't wearing. "Why I oughta ... DICK!" Wally zipped to Dick before looking up at John Stewart. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stopping a murderer from escaping."

Booster moved over. "Lantern! What the hell are you doing? Intergalactic Police brutality? That's enough!"

"No it's not, not nearly," Stewart growled. Ignoring Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, Green Lantern continued, "Step away from Nightwing, Flash."

"He's not escaping!" Wally yelled. He was frustrated. It seemed no one listened to him. "We were just talking in my quarters!"

"He's in his costume," Stewart countered. "He didn't need to put that on just for a talk."

Kord looked up then moved near the Green Lantern. "John, back down." He had been angry about Nightwing being out of his cell, and had wanted people to know he was breaking the rules, but he did not mean for anyone to get hurt. Especially Nightwing. Barbara was going to be very upset and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He would never say the words, but all of this was to keep her from being hurt more. She had been hurt enough by Dick and others. Ted took a deep breath. "John, you could've just put him in a cage or something. You didn't have to shoot him."

Nightwing grimaced. The pain in his back was searing, but it was the conversation around him was maddening. Ignoring the pain, he pushed himself up, rocked back on his heels and sprung into a fighting stance. "Don't try that again."

"Or you'll do what?" Lantern yelled across the hall.

"Take that ring and make you eat it," Nightwing replied as his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped a few octaves as he spoke. Wally stood beside him ready to assist his friend however he needed to.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Ted said trying to get a handle on the escalating situation. He had never meant for this to go this far. "Get outta the way, Wally ... we'll escort him to where he belongs." His eyes watched Nightwing. He knew he had to be in pain from the power ring's blast, but he had obviously pushed the pain away. Nightwing was everything that the Bat was. He did not want to continue this confrontation. "Um ... we need shackles, I think. Or ... something."

John raised his balled fist, energy flickering from his ring. "We have everything we need right here."

Wally looked up, anger on his face. He stood between them and his friend. "I'm not letting him go off with either of you. I don't trust you."

Ted nodded to Stewart. He hated it, but it had to be done. Nightwing had not given them any other choice. "Do it."

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to face an angry Superman as he floated a foot above the floor behind John Stewart.

Blue Beetle stammered, "Uh ... he escaped. We caught him."

Superman floated over to Nightwing and checked out his back through the rip in his costume. "That's a nasty burn. Were you escaping, Dick?

Booster Gold moved over. "He says no. I think he was on his way back."

"I was going back. I promised I'd stay and I'm staying ... all the way to the end. I just needed to talk to Wally," Nightwing replied. He grimaced slightly. The loss of adrenaline caused the pain to resurface.

Superman smiled at Nightwing and placed his hand on his shoulder. Nodding at Booster, he said softly, "Thanks." He turned his attention to Blue Beetle and the Green Lantern. His expression was hard and cold. He held his hand up as they both started to open their mouths. "I don't want to hear it. Any of it. Not right now. We'll take care of this and I'll speak with the two of you later."

Lantern glared. "I don't like being dismissed. We are not the ones in the wrong here and I don't appreciate being treated like we are."

Booster Gold gently put his hand on Nightwing's arm and spoke to Superman in an attempt to diffuse the tension. "Let me go with him to the med bay, get him looked over, and then I'll make sure he gets back."

"BOOSTER!" Ted threw his head back and rolled his eyes. This was not working, nothing was going right. How had Nightwing managed to come out sympathetic in this situation? How had he and John become the bad guys in this situation? Even his best friend was coddling the criminal. Nightwing broke the rules, killed, and hurt people. People who trusted him and even loved him like Barbara! Now … he was the victim.

"Thank you Booster. I want to make sure his back's okay," Superman replied. Looking to Nightwing, he smiled and said, "I'll come see you later." Nightwing nodded and turned to leave. Superman watched him as they entered the turbo lift. His arm moved up stopping Wally from following. "Please stay a moment. We have some things to discuss."

"You're right, we do," Lantern said firmly. "We need to discuss increasing security around here."

"John," Superman said with a harsh tone, "we have a lot of matters to discuss."

* * *

"Batgirl, report?" Tim Drake's voice came over the com link.

"Nothing yet," she replied as she looked out from the roof of the Bludhaven Arms at the dirty city below. Bludhaven seemed darker and grimier than Gotham City, like there was a stain on the town that could not be washed away. Batgirl sighed. She was frustrated. Detecting was not her specialty and even with the former Robin's virtual assistance she had not come across anyone she could hurt. She really wanted to hurt someone.

"I'm gonna check in with Oracle," Tim replied. In the depths of the Batcave, Tim opened the channel to Oracle and was surprised when Black Canary popped up on the screen. "Dinah, what are you doing running Barbara's computers?"

"Flash called and said he needed her at the Watch Tower, so she left me in charge of the systems," Dinah replied as she propped her feet on the console.

Tim sighed and keyed in a few commands into the Batcave's main Crays. "Okay, I'm re-routing control of Oracle's systems to the Batcave."

Dinah laughed, "Don't trust me with the computers?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Well, that's actually pretty smart. I wouldn't know what to do if all the lights on these gizmos came on at one time," Dinah said as she playfully tossed the beanie Batgirl between her hands. "Anything I can do for you bird boy?"

"Not really," Tim answered. "I was just wondering if she had anything specific that she wanted Batgirl to do."

Dinah Lance shrugged her shoulders. "That would be a Babs question. I can tell you Huntress is playing Assistant District Attorney again and is questioning the Trigger Twins in the med ward of Lockhaven as we speak."

"That's a good idea," Tim replied.

Cassandra Cain sighed listening to the discourse between Robin and Black Canary. She wanted someone to hit, not to sit here listening to a conversation she was not a part of. Suddenly, she froze. Cocking her head to one side, she turned ready for battle.

Clap, clap, clap, clap.

"Your senses are as honed as ever," the sultry voice stated from the shadows.

"Shiva. What you want?" Batgirl shook her head. No that wasn't right. "What do you want?" she corrected herself.

Lady Shiva held her hands to her sides, palm up. "I just came to help." She smiled watching Batgirl. The younger woman's body never moved, not even a flinch. Like a black panther, she was ready to make the kill if need be. Batgirl was an incredible creature, and Shiva's favorite of the Bat-clan. "Don't believe me?"

"Why would you help?"

"Why not?" Shiva continued to smile at the girl. "You're as talkative as your mentor. You understand the nature of silence. Silence is important. It can intimidate, especially the less disciplined. I have something your people need."

"What?" Batgirl asked.

"An address. The Hotel Amarante Champs-Elysees in Paris." Shiva moved closer to Batgirl who stiffened, ready for a fight. Shiva simply moved her hand near Batgirl's face in what seemed to be a stroking move. Instead of stroking Batgirl, she deftly removed her com and spoke into it. "Hello my little bird."

In the depths of the Batcave, Tim's jaw flexed.

Shiva continued, "You will know what to do with the information." She handed the com back to Batgirl and turned to leave.

Batgirl took a step behind her. "Why?"

Shiva never turned. "Because, little one, sometimes the best revenge can be exacted by others. Revenge can be more satisfying if it lingers than if it is brought about by quick death. And quick death can always follow at a better suited time." She flicked her wrist over her shoulder tossing a small object at Batgirl. "For you, little one."

Batgirl grabbed the object and opened her hand. She stared at the green bobble for a few seconds. When she looked up, Lady Shiva was gone.

"Batgirl! Report!" Tim's voice called in her ear as she replaced the com. "What'd she give you?"

"A bracelet," Batgirl replied as she dangled it by her fingers. "A jade bracelet."

* * *

Catwoman slipped in the warehouse from the dock side of the building. The seemingly abandoned warehouse was the home of Nightwing's lair. Expertly, Catwoman crept through the area housing the various modified chasses of the Nightbird. Bodies for a Ford Mustang, a police cruiser, a taxi, and others hung over her head as she made her way toward the weapons room. Suddenly, she stopped. Something was wrong. Looking up, she saw the taxi cab chasse tilt as the chains holding it were released from the ceiling. Catwoman cartwheeled to safety as the taxi body crashed to the warehouse floor.

Landing on her feet, she grabbed her whip and cracked it through the air. It cut through the two darts that were heading in her direction. Looking up to the catwalk, she caught sight of her adversary.

Tarantula leaned over the iron railing. "I thought you were better at stealth, Catwoman. You're getting noisy in your old age."

"Old?" A sly smile developed on Catwoman's face. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

"If you're here to steal from Nightwing, I'm not going to let you," Tarantula spat.

"Honey, I'm not the one who's stolen from Nightwing." Cracking her whip up, it wrapped around the crossbeam above the catwalk. She swung up flipping in the air and landing behind Tarantula. Retractable claws of titanium steel sprung from her gloves. "Ever seen cat play with a bug?"

"This bug bites." Tarantula pulled two daggers from the sheaths on her thighs and advanced toward Catwoman. Lunging at her opponent, Tarantula was surprised at how lithe Catwoman was. With cat like agility, Catwoman sprang into the air, used Tarantula's shoulders as a springboard, and flipped over her enemies head scratching her cheek with the steel talons on her glove. Catwoman did not give Tarantula the opportunity to turn and face her. As she landed on the catwalk, Catwoman executed a swift side kick, her foot connected with Tarantula's back. Tarantula teetered for a moment. Before she could regain her balance, Catwoman had struck again, using her other leg in a roundhouse kick to send the orange and black garbed villainess over the catwalk's railing.

Tarantula righted herself during her fall, bending her knees tightly to her chest then executing a flip in the air. Hitting the ground somewhat unsteadily she managed to land on her feet. Sneering at Catwoman, she taunted, "That was a lucky shot. You won't get that lucky again."

Catwoman smirked. "I don't have to." Taking her index finger, she pointed at herself and said, "Cheese." Pointing at Tarantula, she then stated, "Rat." The pointing the same index finger straight up, Catwoman finished with, "Trap," as Batman broke through the skylight gliding down with his arms outstretched and his cape billowing behind him.

**_TO BE CONTINUED ..._**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for their beta work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Char

_**COURT MARTIAL: Part 13**_

Tarantula righted herself during her fall, bending her knees tightly to her chest then executing a flip in the air. Hitting the ground somewhat unsteadily she managed to land on her feet. Sneering at Catwoman, she taunted, "That was a lucky shot. You won't get that lucky again."

Catwoman smirked. "I don't have to." Taking her index finger, she pointed at herself and said, "Cheese." Pointing at Tarantula, she then stated, "Rat." The pointing the same index finger straight up, Catwoman finished with, "Trap," as Batman broke through the skylight gliding down with his arms outstretched and his cape billowing behind him.

Tarantula's masked eyes grew wide. Caught off guard by his amazing speed, she was unable to steady herself to fight him. His boot connected with her chin knocking her backwards. Flung backwards, she pulled her knees up, and rolled into a ball midair. After one loose rotation, her body straightened out as her hands smacked the ground into a quick handstand, and her feet continued over as she pushed off hard from the ground. Using the momentum, she flipped flopped three times and came up on the other side of the room in a split second with a dagger in her hand. "Backoff!"

Catwoman leaned across the railing on the catwalk for a bird's eye view. "This is gonna be good."

Batman's cape wrapped tight around him as he charged across the distance between them. Tarantula flung her dagger at him. A black gloved hand emerged from beneath his cape releasing a batarang. It clanged into the dagger and sent it cartwheeling off to his right. She put her weight into a jabbing punch at his throat and his arm effortlessly deflected the blow. His other hand shot out, grabbed her arm, and one quick throw she was tossed across the room into a work bench. Spinning, he watched her hit the steel bench scattering assorted tools with metallic clangs as they fell around her onto the floor. He pressed his attacked and began moving as she continued acrossed the bench. Before she slammed into the wall, she again rolled with the momentum and managed an impressive semigraceful landing coming up into a judo stance. One of gloved hands quickly curled into a fist as the other arm in front of her was open handed and across her chest, her legs braced for his charge and ready to dart to the side. Beneath his cowl, Batman raised an eyebrow. He recognized the move. She was better trained than he thought. Not trained well enough, but still considerably more skilled than he had expected.

"Why attack me? We're on the same side," Tarantula said as she looked for an advantage. "We're after the same-" Before she could complete her sentence, he had barreled into her. He skillfully wrenched her arm in a countermove to her hold and pressed her arm into the back. She was slammed into the wall and then again tossed back across the room. She again tried to roll with the force and use it to her advantage, but this time she became entangled in the heavy metal chains used to move heavy equipment.

"Hardly," he growled out and began closing again with hard purposeful strides. As his hard running steps echoed in the dark room, the clanging of chains announced Tarantula's movement as she managed to swing free and drop with a resounding smack of her boots. Breathing heavily, she backed up and moved into a defensive posture.

"Honey, give it up, it won't hurt quite as much. It will still hurt," Catwoman commentated as she watched from her perch.

Growling, Tarantula threw her second dagger toward the irritating Catwoman, and moved quickly towards the ladder. She reached the ladder, leapt up and quickly scurried up the ladder with remarkable speed. A bolo wrapped around her legs with sufficient force, knocking her off the ladder. She fell with a cry of surprise and anger. Still tied, she smashed into the floor but quickly rolled over on to her back. In a single smooth draw, she pulled the twenty-two pistol from its holster and started firing blind.

Batman's running stride never faltered, he sprinted hard forward, then sprang up and forward with a powerful leap and moved into a twisting flipped to land behind her avoiding the hail of bullets to land behind Tarantula. He jerked her up by the back of her halter top. She thrust her legs sideways into him as her arms moved up clasping him by the cowl and twisting at his head. Using her momentum, she swung her legs up and over her head pushing Batman to the floor. She landed straddling his back and finally managed to get out of the bolo.

Catwoman continued to watch. "Don't get to comfortable in that position," she called.

Instantly, Batman's hands grabbed Tarantula, flinging her off him and into the wall. Snarling, he continued his attack. He smashed her face into the wall pressing his knee into her back. "You. Will. Tell. What. You. Did. You. Will. Clear. Nightwing."

Tarantula grimaced in pain. "I won't ... lie," she moaned. "We killed Blockbuster. ... Together."

"AHHH ... wrong answer," Catwoman commented casually as she dropped down to the main floor. She knew she needed to be closer, if only to keep Batman from doing something he would later regret.

"Who sent you? Who trained you?" Batman questioned in a gravely voice.

"I was trained ... ugh ... by a ... Titan. ... To help."

Batman released her and let her collapse to the floor. He tried to process what she had said. "Who?"

Tarantula wiped blood from her nose and mouth with a shaky hand. She looked up at the Dark Knight. "Female, long black hair, ... I didn't catch her name."

Catwoman rolled her eyes, "You train with a lot of nameless people?" Tarantula shot a venomous glower full of loathing and spit. "Didn't think so. We'll get the name."

Batman stepped back at the sound of his JLA comm in his ear. He continued to glare at Tarantula. "Not now," he replied to the signal.

"Sorry to interrupt," Superman's voice sounded in his ear.

"It'll wait, I'm --"

"There was an incident at the Watch Tower," Superman blurted out before Batman closed the connection. "Nightwing was injured. Not seriously, but ... I know you would want to know."

Batman's jaw flexed. He stared at Tarantula and then the wall and back again. His breathing was heavy. "I'll be right there," he spat out. Looking to Catwoman, he said, "Finish it."

Catwoman watched as Batman shot a line through the broken shards of glass of the skylight. Pressing a button, he rose until he was on the roof and out of sight. She looked back down at Tarantula and kicked her. "Don't move." She cocked her head as Tarantula appeared to be trying to move into a position where she could spring. "Stupid." Catwoman followed with another two swift kicks catching the fallen woman in the gut and then the chin. Catwoman in an almost graceful stomp ground her heel into Tarantula's ribs. When there was no movement or response, Catwoman shook her head. "Whatever did he see in you? More's the pity, that I don't get the pleasure of playing with you bug. I'm sure we could have had some fun, but there are some very upset people anxious to talk to you. Too bad for you." Opening the communications channel that Oracle had given her, she called to the other operatives, "I've got the source of Bludhaven's bug infestation." Catwoman entwined her claws in Tarantula's disheveled ponytail and jerked her head up as the spider groaned. "Send in the Orkin clean-up crew."

* * *

Dr. Midnight finished applying the white gauze bandage to Nightwing's back. "You'll be okay. The salve I applied will heal up the burn in a few days. I can give you some pain medication if you need it." 

"Thanks doctor, but I'll be all right. I've had a lot worse than this scratch." Nightwing looked around and picked up the tunic of his uniform.

Booster leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him. "Maybe you should at least take something ... tonight."

"That would be a good idea. It would make me feel better if you'd take something," Dr. Midnight replied as he was putting the bandages and gauze away.

A sideways smile crossed Dick's face. Doctors ... they were all alike. Leslie had, on many occasions, shamed him and Bruce into taking their medicine because it would make her feel better and not worry. Dick nodded, "Sure, if it'll make you feel better, Doc." He watched the now less grim Dr. Midnight move to the pharmacy dispensary. He returned handing his patient two pills and a small paper cup of water. "Thanks," Nightwing replied as he took the medication. Hopping down from the exam table, he pulled the tunic over his head and looked at Booster Gold. "Can we go now?"

Booster smiled, "Sure. Come on, Nightwing, and I'll regale you with my latest heroic exploit." He winked at the younger man beside him. "It's prison, what's a prison without torture."

Dick smiled as they headed toward the secure area. Then, in a serious tone, he stated, "I really didn't mean to upset anyone."

"I know," Booster said looking at Nightwing, "but I also know that you're not thinking very well. For example, what did you think would happen when they saw you were out?"

Nightwing shrugged. "I didn't think I'd be out long enough for them to find out."

"Nightwing, your cell is under surveillance ... you know that. Someone was bound to find out and think about it, guess who they're going to blame that the surveillance alarm didn't go off?"

Nightwing closed his eyes, "Wally? Damn. He didn't have anything to do with it. I just ... screwed up again."

"No. To me, it says you're not acting normally. But that's not what Ted or anyone on the other side will see."

"Why does he hate me so much? It's more than ... than just prosecuting this case."

Booster shrugged as the door to the secure area opened. "I dunno ... Ted's a friend of mine. My best friend and he's a good person. I don't agree with what he's doing, but I am trying to understand why he's doing it and give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't think it's you, really I don't. It's what happened. Maybe he feels that he's come close to what you've done." Booster shrugged again and winked, "Personally, I think he needs to get laid." Booster gave him a genuine smile.

He reminded Dick of Roy, and Dick could not help but smile back at the jovial hero. "Maybe," Dick sighed. "Maybe that's it. Maybe this is over Oracle."

"Oracle?" Booster asked, a confused look on his face.

"She's ... my girlfriend. He ... he likes her. Tried to date her."

"Whoa, whoa," Booster said shaking his head. "Look, Ted maybe a jerk and a little too ... uptight. But he wouldn't do that. No. Way. Trust me ... this is about crossing the line, not about a girlfriend. He'd NEVER try that."

Sighing, Dick ran his hand through his hair, "I dunno. I dunno anything about anything anymore. You're right I'm not thinking clearly."

Booster smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I've made a lifestyle of not thinking clearly. I recognize the signs. Hey, did I ever tell you how I once cured the bubonic plague?"

"Uh ... no ... you never did," Dick said with a smile.

Booster followed Dick into the common area of the secure area as the door closed behind them. "Sit down and let me tell you about it."

* * *

The Hall of Justice was filling with assembled heroes who had answered the call for an emergency meeting. Superman and Green Lantern stood on opposite side of the circular room. Blue Beetle paced near Lantern as Flash leaned against the wall behind Superman. Ranks were forming and the League was splintering. The Amazonian Ambassador entered the Hall through the sliding double doors. Immediately, she sensed the tension in the room. Swiftly, she moved to the large, round table that sat centered in the room. "Superman, what's going on here? Why did you summon an emergency meeting?" 

Superman walked over to the table, his hand gripping the back of one of the large padded chairs. "Lantern injured Nightwing this evening. We need to discuss that."

"I injured an escaping criminal," Lantern interjected as he headed over followed by Blue Beetle. "We're supposed to stop the bad guys from getting away."

"Nightwing isn't a bad guy," Flash retorted.

Wonder Woman threw her hands into the air, "Stop. No bickering. Please." She turned to Green Lantern, "Nightwing was escaping?"

"Yes," Lantern replied.

"NO!" Flash yelled. "He was not. We had been talking about the case in my quarters and we were going back to his cell."

Wonder Woman turned her attention to Flash, "So you had escorted Nightwing to your quarters to work on his case and were escorting him back?"

Flash scratched the back of his head while he looked at her. There was something about her stance that reminded him of his old fifth grade teacher at Blue Valley Elementary. "Well, uh, no ... not exactly. I was escorting him back. He had escorted himself to my room."

"That's not the issue," Superman stated with authority. "The issue is Lantern's harming Nightwing. Nightwing, who was unarmed, was blasted in the back with Lantern's power ring."

"He was escaping. I had to stop him," Green Lantern said defensively.

"You did not have to harm him," Superman started.

"AND he was NOT escaping," Flash finished.

"We need to do something about the security. If Nightwing can just walk around the watch tower willy nilly, he's not really under arrest now is he?" Blue Beetle added.

Wonder Woman nodded. "It's clear that we have a lot to discuss."

"I would agree with your assessment," a new voice sounded behind them. The JLA members turned to see Tempest enter the hall followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Flamebird. "That's why the Titans have come to lend a hand."

"We didn't ask for your help," Green Lantern snorted.

Tempest's voice remained calm as he replied in his most diplomatic tone, "We are not negotiating. The Titans do not plan on interfering with the JLA in any manner whatsoever. You keep watch on Nightwing. We're keeping watch on you."

"The Justice League does not need watching," Wonder Woman declared. "I appreciate the Titans concern for one of their own. However, this is a League matter and Nightwing is being held as a League reservist. That is how we have jurisdiction over him and I am not certain it would be wise to have the Titans hovering about."

"I appreciate your thoughts Madame Ambassador, however, I respectfully disagree. Nightwing was injured by a League member. Needlessly injured. Obviously we are not happy with this situation. Nightwing may be a League reservist, but he will always be the founding member of the Titans and as such, our loyalty will always be to him. We will secure his safety," Tempest concluded.

"See, that's just the problem," Lantern said, his voice raised angrily. "Their loyalty is to Nightwing come hell or high water. Justice be damned. That's exactly why Nightwing can't be here. We cannot guarantee security."

"Well, where do you suggest holding Nightwing," Flash asked shaking his head. He crossed his arms in front of him and propped himself on the edge of the round table.

"Off planet," Green Lantern replied in a low growl.

Flash almost fell off the table. His jaw was wide open. "I can't believe what you just said. You are not sending Di-- Nightwing off planet to some prison somewhere. It's not happening. End of discussion."

"No, it's the beginning of the discussion," Lantern retorted, pointing his finger across the table at Flash. "We have a prisoner who's letting himself out of his cell and going wherever he pleases. A prisoner who is charged with first degree murder. That makes him dangerous. Not to mention, we all know who he is and who trained him and what he is capable of. The Bats are dangerous enough when they're on our side. When they go rouge ... we need to take all necessary precautions. The Titans' presence will only serve to aggravate the situation."

"Oh please," the Atom said joining the group near the table. "This is not accomplishing anything. The Titans are not a security risk and they have valid concerns over Nightwing's safety after tonight's incident. On the other hand, Green Lantern has a right to be concerned about the breach of security. Like it or not, Nightwing is here as a prisoner, not as a league member. He cannot be allowed to roam the facility freely."

Wonder Woman nodded. She looked at Superman. He looked up to avoid her gaze. "Atom's words are wise. There are decisions that must be made. Hard decisions. Those who are too closely connected to the situation cannot make these decisions. I think the Tribunal should determine what, if any, further security measures are warranted for the remainder of Nightwing's confinement."

* * *

Batman stormed into the secure area. "Open the door," he ordered as he continued toward the cell door. 

Plastic Man looked up from the cards he held. It was one of those times that Plas hated. This was one of those moments when Batman seemed to exude a dark, violence that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. The Dark Knight, at this moment, was the embodiment of the darkest violent nightmare about to be unleashed. Personally, Plas wanted it to release somewhere else and preferably not on his well loved hide. "Uh oh," he said as he dropped his cards on the table and stood up. "Hi ya Bats, nice night isn't it?"

"I said open the door," Batman growled.

Booster Gold stood heading for the control panel, "Oracle's talking with him at the moment. And he's okay." Batman turned and glowered but said nothing. Booster sighed as he started entering the code. "I was there, and took him to see Dr. Midnight afterwards, he really is going to be okay."

The door slid open and Batman marched in. Booster pressed the key pad and the door slid back into place. Booster moved back over and sat at the small round table. He picked up his cards and looked at the seven of clubs that Plastic Man tossed as he too sat back down. Booster grinned picking up the card. "Gin."

"Yeah, bet Lantern could use a pint after Bats gets done with him," Plastic Man added as he picked up the cards to deal again.

Booster grinned. "Or maybe a few quarts of blood."

"What happened?" Batman asked as he entered the small cell.

Dick and Barbara looked up at him from where they sat on the bunk. Dick sighed, "Nothing. It's nothing. Everything's okay."

"Superman called and said you were injured. What happened?"

Barbara spoke. "Your son decided he needed to speak to Wally and instead of waiting like a good little prisoner, he opened the door and walked out." She shook her head as Dick rolled his eyes and continued, "I've explained to him why that was not the smartest move he's ever made. And why he will not do it again."

Batman's jaw flexed. "How were you injured?"

Dick stood, "Lantern used his ring. Energy beam hit me in the back knocking me down. I've got a bruise on my back. That's pretty much it. It's no big deal."

"Yes. It. Is."

"No it's not."

"This is different."

"Why?"

"Because."

Dick looked at Batman. He could not see the older man's eyes, but he did not need to. The slight flexing of his jaw, the jut of his chin, the way the cape clung to him like a second skin. Dick knew the man beneath the mask was seething in anger, all the while his stomach was knotting with worry. "I know. And I know if it was anyone else, you wouldn't have a problem with it." Dick held his hand up to stop the protest that was about to come. "No, you know you wouldn't. But I am okay. Really."

"I will not excuse this. He should have known better. He should have done something else. He had many alternatives, his actions were excessive and without reason. I will not excuse it at all."

The door opened slightly and Plastic Man stuck his head in until his face came up between Batman and Nightwing. "They want you in the Hall. All three of you. Looks like there's going to be some kind of hearing."

* * *

Roy Harper rappelled from the roof to a balcony on the twentieth floor of the The Hotel Amarante Champs-Elysees. He looked at the Eiffle Tower shining in the distance as he secured the climbing gear to the balcony railing. Paris was called the city of lovers. The last time he had been in Paris, Donna had been with him. Dinner, dancing, flying around the top of the Eiffle Tower, and then making love until dawn. Paris was the city of lovers. Donna was always first in his thoughts when he was here, he couldn't help it. Her scent seem to waif about him in the night air. Roy shook his head. "Harper get your mind back in the game and out of the past," he murmured to himself. He did not have the luxury of living in the past, he had to deal with the present. 

If this was ... well ... Dick had an idea and if Dick was right. Roy sighed. Try as he might, his head kept going to scenes in his past. If this was who -- If this was true, if she was involved in this -- No matter what he had felt, no matter how it hurt, he would deal with this particular past harshly. Very, very harshly.

Shaking his head once again, Roy moved over. He did not have time to mull over his conflicted feelings, this was dangerous ground. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a lock pick and started working on the double French doors leading into the hotel room.

He entered, breezing past the white chiffon curtains and looked around. The hotel room was dark, but the bed was unmade. Someone had been sleeping here. Stealthily, he moved to the bed yanking the pillow up to his nose. He knew her scent. How could she have been involved with Tarantula? Why would she have done this? Of all people ...

"Hello, Roy."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for beta reading this part and some of what is now 15 since we shortened 14 :-) Special thanks to Patty for making the suggestion to split the scenes as below. :-) You rock! I hope you all enjoy this part. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL Part 14****  
**  
"Hello, Roy."

"Jade," the name icily escaped his lips.

* * *

Barbara Gordon drummed her fingers on the dark wooden table, her green eyes staring ahead at the Tribunal. "I understand your concerns and the concerns the prosecution has. However, both my co-counsel as well as my client have both given you their word that Nightwing was not escaping. Further, Nightwing has agreed that he will not leave his cell and the secure area without a proper escort and without permission."

"But isn't that part of the problem, Oracle? Nightwing is, whether we like it or not, our prisoner. As our prisoner it should not be up to him to agree to stay confined," Wonder Woman stated from the Tribunal's table.

"Exactly," Green Lantern interjected. "That is exactly my point. We need to ensure that he is in custody, secure in his confinement, and not able to break out whenever he pleases."

"I didn't break out," Nightwing said exasperated.

"Hush. Don't say anything!" Barbara ordered. "Not another word."

Flash leaned over and whispered in Nightwing's ear, "Technically, you did." He shrugged when his friend gave him the famous Bat glare and added, "It's not like you were just in the neighborhood."

* * *

"Where you in the neighborhood or did you just miss me?" She taunted. She dropped the see through green robe from her shoulders and padded nude to the ornate wardrobe. It was white in the classic French style, trimmed in gold gilt. She seemed oblivious to the threatening stance Arsenal had taken upon her entrance into the room. "How is my daughter? Did you bring her to see me?" She pulled her Cheshire attire from the wardrobe and casually slipped into the clothes.

"What's your connection to Tarantula?"

"Who?" Jade asked pulling her lock black locks from her face with her headband, tying it behind her head.

"Female you trained and sent to Bludhaven," Roy growled.

"OH. Yes. Tarantula. Catalina. How is she? Irritating Nightwing I hope. At least that was my intent."

* * *

"Intent is important here." Barbara spoke up. "Obviously, Nightwing made a mistake. It was not intentional --"

"How can you say it wasn't intentional?" Ted Kord asked standing up. "Do you know what it must have taken to break out of those cells? That secure area was created with Kryptonian, Amazonian, and Thanagarian technology and he waltzed out of their like a child walking away from his corner. That took some thought, Barb, and that is intentional."

Barbara sighed, trying to contain her rising anger. She exhaled causing her bangs to fly up and back before she started speaking again. "IF I may finish my sentence uninterrupted this time," she glared at Ted who sat down, a sheepish look on his face. "Nightwing did not intentionally escape. He thought that by staying on the Watch Tower that he was still in the custody of the JLA. Now, I agree that may not have been the most rational thinking, but Nightwing has not been thinking rationally in the last few weeks. He's been under enormous stress and this is just the latest example."

"Oh God, what is this? Are you gonna try to use an insanity defense?" Green Lantern scoffed. "Let's stop side stepping the real issue. Nightwing escaped from his cell. He's an accused murderer. We need to devise a way to restrain him or perhaps send him off planet pending trial."

"Agreed," Wonder Woman said.

"What? Agreed to what?" Flash asked standing.

Diana turned her attention to Flash and responded, "We need to devise a way to restrain Nightwing so that his continued confinement is assured."

"But we aren't discussing sending him off planet, right? I want to be clear on that," Flash pushed.

"No, that is an option we have," she replied.

Flash's mouth dropped again as he quickly looked from Dick then back to the tribunal. "Bu t.. he ... he's not been convicted of murdering anyone --"

* * *

"She murdered Blockbuster. Nightwing's been arrested as an accessory. You trained her, you sent her to Bludhaven. Why? Was this your plan?"

Cheshire laughed as she faced her former lover. "Roy, you're giving me far too much credit. I saw her fighting Lady Vic. She was thoroughly beaten, but she had a spark of ... something. So I offered to train her."

"You just said it was intentional."

Cheshire nodded. "It was intentional in that I knew anyone not operating under him for whatever reason in his little dung heap of a city would irritate him."

"You told her you were a Titan!"

"No I didn't. She mentioned she was from Bludhaven, wanted to return there, and be a 'hero' for her 'people'. Such noble ambitions." The two former lovers had started circling each other in the beginnings of a deadly dance. "I may have mentioned that I knew Bludhaven's protector Nightwing from when he was in the Titans. If dear Catalina assumed that I was a Titan that was her mistake."

Roy's green eyes narrowed, his hand reading his bow. "So, you expect me to believe that you're in the hero in training business? Why would a known assassin train someone to be a new hero. Isn't that the wrong side of the fence for you?"

She laughed again. Once it was a laugh that mesmerized him, now it sounded so evil in his ears. "Roy, darling, have you met her? She's a sociopath. No one as psychotic as she is could ever successfully work on your side. Tarantula understands that morals get in the way. She doesn't have any. I trained her and sent her to be a thorn in Nightwing's side. I see I have succeeded in that better than I could have hoped."

* * *

"I hope you are kidding. You've got to be kidding me!" As his anger began to burn to the surface, his face reddened. "This is more than wro --"

Barbara reached across the table and took Flash by the arm. "Please ... sit down."

"NO! I'm not going to sit down. You can't seriously expect us to discuss sending him off planet. What about innocent until proved guilty? Are we using that in this court martial?"

"Of course we are," Green Arrow answered. "I'm going to make sure of it." He turned to the other members of the tribunal. "So you all know I am not going to vote to send that boy off planet pre trial. Period."

Aquaman nodded. "I agree that is harsh and I believe unnecessary."

Green Arrow continued. "For the record, I don't think he was doing anything other than what he said he was -- talking to Wal ... Flash. The same Flash WHO happens to be a part of his defense team. If Nightwing was really trying to escape, he would've." Green Arrow looked around the room. He knew they all knew his words were true. The boy was bat ... he could leave regardless of where they put him. "If he gives his word that he won't leave again, we do nothing more. Except maybe post a guard instead of relying on technology. That way if he needs to talk to someone he can get a message to them."

"A guard won't work," Aquaman interjected. "It puts someone in a very difficult situation. As has been said, if Nightwing wanted to, he could have left the station. It's not that I don't trust him, because up until this time I trusted him implicitly." He looked across at the young man he had known since he was a young boy. His heart broke to watch Nightwing hang his head in shame. He did not like the position he was in, but he had long ago learned how to separate his duty from his personal feelings. "However, I think we need to make sure that there's no chance that he'll be considered as not being held. I proffer another solution."

All eyes seemed glued on the Atlantean king. Tempest watched his mentor intently. Arthur turned his sea blue eyes toward the man he had raised as his son. "We could hold him in Atlantis, where the environment would be hostile enough that he could not walk away. If that solution is rejected. Give him communications access on a schedule, which was a mistake to deny in the first place, and ..." he looked away from Garth before finishing his thought, "restrain him."

Garth jutted his chin up. He stood, turned and walked out of the Hall of Justice leaving his Titan comrades to monitor the situation. Arthur looked at the grey tabletop and sighed, as Flash shook his head. "Once again ... what about the presumption of innocence? Nightwing --"

* * *

" -- did not kill Blockbuster!"

"Did Nightwing help her or did he just stand by?"

"He didn't have anything to do with it!" Roy yelled.

She smiled at him. "Yes ... that's why you're here, because he had nothing to do with it. He's under arrest because he was so noble. He did not do anything. He let her do it all, didn't he? Your ever fearless leader and his high moral code of honor fell flat on his face, didn't he? Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." She threw poisonous darts at Arsenal. "Guess you're finally catching a --"

* * *

" -- clue you in on something." Green Lantern stood and stated venomously. "How we hold him needs to be secure, whether he's guilty or innocent. I know what the defense believes, they wouldn't be the defense if they didn't. However, his innocence or guilt isn't the question ... at least right now. It is his constant and consistent disregard for the rules that we set forth. Breaking out of his cell is just the latest." Wally's green eyes flashed as he whirled about on Stewart, but before he could speak, John continued. "It doesn't matter in the least what you think, because the bottom line is Atlantis won't work." John Stewart pointed at Nightwing, "Being on the moon isn't a deterrent to him. How much more hostile can the environment be?"

Arthur looked directly at the Green Lantern. "Whatever we decide regarding Nightwing, it must be a part of it that you nor Blue Beetle are allowed anywhere near him except in this Hall during the trial. In fact I believe that you two probably should not be on the Watch Tower at all except during court proceedings so you aren't tempted to check on Nightwing's confinement or participate in acting as guard."

"We need access to the Watch Tower to prepare our case," Beetle said joining his co-counsel standing behind their table.

"Just as I need access to my client in order to prepare his defense. Nightwing cannot have an effective defense, which he is Constitutionally entitled to, if he is off planet and unable to participate in the preparation of his own defense," Oracle calmly replied and once again interrupted Wally. This time she jerked hard on his arm and brought him down to the table. He sat hard and she instinctively assumed an attack posture. "Now the only ones who would have anything to gain by my client being moved to an off planet location would be the prosecution. They would gain an unfair advantage in what is supposed to be a fair and impartial proceeding." She smiled as she let her final arrow fly. "Since we are The Justice League and, therefore, trying to ensure that justice is done, I would imagine that the prosecution would have to join the defense in objecting to moving Nightwing to an off planet location and thus depriving him of a full and fair defense."

* * *

Instinctively he let his arrows fly defensively, slicing the darts in midair. "Why? What did you have to gain by sending her to Bludhaven?"

"That bastard friend of yours stole my child!" She screeched at him. "He SHOT me and took my daughter, and then he gave her to a loser like you."

"So you did try to set him up!" Arsenal growled advancing on Cheshire. "This is all your fault. You planned it."

She executed a flip over his head landing on the floor near the bathroom door; her hand let fly throwing stars one of which embedded into Arsenal's left arm. "I didn't plan on Tarantula involving your dear friend Nightwing in murder. How could I have predicted he'd assist anyone in a murder? That is more than my wildest dreams could have imagined."

Roy snatched the steel star out of his arm, blood flowed down making crimson stains on his black jacket. "Nightwing did not assist her in killing Blockbuster! This wouldn't have happened if not for you!"

She rolled her eyes as she cartwheeled from her place avoiding the arrows he shot. "Stop trying to free him from his sins. You can't shift the blame to me or anyone else. Nightwing is a killer. He just didn't have the guts to do it himself." She jumped towards him; her legs outstretched kicking him in the chin sending Arsenal reeling backwards. She continued her attack furiously. "He stole my child. You've kept my child. I know you hate the truth Arsenal, but the truth is you and Nightwing are nothing but common thugs and kidnappers! You both deserve anything that can happen to you."

* * *

"We must also make sure that nothing happens to Nightwing while he is in our custody." J'onn proclaimed. He caught Captain Marvel's eye who also nodded as J'onn continued. "Oracle's words ring true. Exiling Nightwing before his trial will benefit no one and we cannot and should not allow our obligation for his safety to be jeopardized or passed on to others. Also there is no benefit in banning the prosecution from the Watch Tower. However, Oracle is correct. Nightwing is not acting rationally and I see no need to place him or anyone else in danger. I've no doubt that no matter what the restraint, he maybe able to walk away again, but this would be a strong reminder that he is in a cell, that he is a prisoner, and that he has no right to walk out. I suggest that we add a guard and additional restraints to ensure Nightwing's continued confinement."

"I agree about the guard, not the restraints. He doesn't need to be shackled or manacled in his cell," Captain Marvel added his feelings to the discussion.

Wonder Woman felt the need to bring this hearing to a conclusion. Feelings and emotions were already heated beyond a comfortable level. She looked at Nightwing as he sat between Oracle and Flash. Her eyes then drifted to Batman who sat directly behind Nightwing. He had been silent during the hearing, but his strong, square jaw was flexing. His bottom lip twitching slightly. She had known him long enough to realize he was seething beneath the masks he wore. It made her job all the more difficult. "We have, then, two votes in favor of a guard and additional restraints and one vote for only a guard. I believe I know your position Green Arrow, but would you state it for the record?"

"You better believe it. Guard only. No restraints."

Nightwing exhaled the breath he had been holding. He didn't dare look toward the Tribunal. Batman, however did. His eyes were focused on Wonder Woman ... the only member of the Tribunal who had not vocalized a position, who had not voted. Their eyes met and she held his gaze. Her eyes said something to him ... but he couldn't quite read ...

"It seems the task falls then to me to decide. It is not an easy decision to balance the needs of justice and fairness and safety even against feelings and emotions and friendships. However, I think it all goes back to the fact that, like it or not, at the moment Nightwing is our prisoner. He is under arrest, he is being tried for murder, and as such his confinement must be assured. I believe that a guard should be added and additional restraints are needed."

* * *

Arsenal punched her in the abdomen. "Lian doesn't need you! That's for damn sure." He twisted out of the way of her kick grabbing her leg and using her momentum to throw her into the wall. He was like a feral animal in his unrelenting attack. Pummeling her to keep her on the wall. Finally he grabbed an arrow in his hand and charged at her. His hand went around her throat at the arrow tip slightly pierced the soft skin of her neck.

"Go ... on," she taunted him, looking at him through swelling eyes. "Kill me. It won't change anything. It won't save Nightwing from what he did. He did it Roy. I didn't make him, Tarantula didn't make him, no one made him participate in killing. He did that all on his own." She watched the green eyes that stared at her, the anger and frustration he felt raging behind them. "Go ahead, Roy, kill me. Be like Nightwing. Maybe they'll even let you share a cell together." Hoarsely she laughed.

"ARGHHHHH," he moved the arrow back and slammed it into her leg with all the force he could muster. She screamed in pain, reached up and scratched him with her poison tipped talons. Roy slammed his elbow into her face and watched as her unconscious body slumped to the floor, blood from the leg wound pooling around her. Bracing himself as the weakness from the quick spreading poison surged through his system, he gathered his thoughts and looked up from her body.

* * *

Nightwing looked up. First at the Tribunal, then to Barbara and Wally, before he swiveled in his chair to look at Batman. Batman turned his gaze from Wonder Woman to Nightwing. Reaching across, he placed his black gloved hand on Nightwing's arm. His fingers tapped a message -- 'It will be alright.' Nightwing nodded, hung his head and turned back toward the front of the room. He moved his hand under the table to take Barbara's in his.

Wonder Woman looked around the room. "Mr. Miracle, would you please devise and prepare the restraints?"

"No."

"And Plastic -- No?" Wonder Woman said turning back to Mr. Miracle. "Pardon me, I don't think I understand."

"I said no. I will not participate in this. I am an escape artist not a jailer. I do not agree with these proceedings, I certainly do not agree with your decision to put Nightwing in shackles, and I refuse to participate." Scott Free's eyes met Dick Grayson's. He gave Dick a nod, turned and walked out of the room. Barda and Orion standing and following the true son of High Father. 

"I ... see," Wonder Woman said. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I shall contact Themyscira and have the restraints made. Plastic Man, if you would please determine a guard detail and schedule for them?" Plastic Man nodded his reluctant assent. "Very well, I believe, unless there is anything else," she looked around and seeing no one seeming to have anything else to add, she picked up the gavel and clapped it down on the table. "This hearing is adjourned."

Booster Gold and Plastic Man moved to the defense table. Plastic Man placed his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "Let's go back." He looked at Batman and Oracle, "Would you like to come?"

Oracle held Nightwing's hand in her's. She pulled it to her chest and smiled at him. Nightwing gave her a slight smile. "I'm kind of tired. If it's ok with you all, I'll talk to you in the morning." Flash patted his best friend's back as Oracle brushed her lips across his gloved knuckles before releasing her grip on his hand. Batman stood with him and their eyes met. "It's okay. I'm okay."

* * *

"I'm okay," Arsenal assured himself and staggered slightly. He regained his balance, and then shook his head. "I am so … so fucking not okay." He staggered again, lurched forward and activated his comm link. "Grace, ... need a ... pickup and bring ... restraints. Big ones ... that hurt." Half-sitting, half-falling he dropped on the bed defeated, nauseous and sick. He almost missed her reply, but the words some how struggled through the cotton that seemed to be packed into his ears. "Huh … no … no … I uh …" He coughed up a little blood, paused and then continued. "Gracie … give me a sec, gotta take care a' something." He broke open the package containing the antidote and jabbed it into his leg. Leaning back, his eyes drifted back over toward Jade as he continued. "Yeah … I'm okay. Just get over … we got a prisoner." His eyes lingered on Jade's still form He knew 'the how' behind how Tarantula could do what she did, but he still didn't know 'the why'. Rubbing his face, he tilted his head back and took a deep breath. He had to be sure about what Jade knew or didn't know. Her reasoning sounded like Jade, but just in case there was more ... Yet, he had a sick feeling in his gut that there wasn't more, and that she was right. Cheshire may have sent Tarantula to Bludhaven and put the ball in motion, but she wasn't responsible for ...

He thumbed his communicator and changed the frequency. "Oracle ... I- ... oh ... Robin, this is Arsenal. I need Black Canary here ... I know she's busy," Jade made a small movement. She was awake and slowly pulling up, so slowly he almost missed it. "... but tell her an old friend of mine and her sensei needs to be talked to." As he paused to hear the reply, he causally flipped two daggers out. He made a split finger throw and the dangers slashed forward. Embedding in the wall over her head next to the heavy wardrobe, she smiled at the apparent miss. Roy smiled back; shook his head, waved a finger and advised her. "Wait for it." Jade's eyes grew large as the creaking of the huge wardrobe became louder and before she could move, the tottering wardrobe beside her fell smashing her underneath. Roy shook his head. "That had to hurt…huh? Oh no Robin, that wasn't meant for you, just have Black Canary track to my location post haste…I'll wait."

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Patty for her beta work. She is the bestest :-) I hope you all enjoy part 15. Happy New Year. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 15**

Wonder Woman needed solitude. The evening had been more than troubling. This case was not just a case. Nightwing was not just a defendant. He was a son, friend, and leader among most of the people in their world. The heroes of the world united in the various teams to work together, but it was more than just that. They were friends, family; they were close, a community. Nightwing -- Dick Grayson -- had been very special to her sister Donna.

What would Donna say about all this? About her part in this? Perhaps, perhaps she should have recused herself from the Tribunal? But, if everyone Nightwing has touched or meant something to them or a loved one recused themselves, no one would be available to sit on the Tribunal. And their primary objective was, after all, justice. And justice was not always the easy way out.

She moved into the Observation Room for some quiet meditation. She froze in the door way. Her eyes fell upon Batman. His cowl was off. He seemed transfixed at the large windows looking at the earth below them. The scene was beautiful. The earth sat in the tapestry of space like a large blue Christmas ball hanging in an ebony tree. White clouds floated over the blue surface. Wonder Woman turns to leave him alone with his musings.

"You don't have to leave Diana," he called out never moving from his position.

"How did you ... never mind. I ... I don't think we need to talk right now. I'm one of the judges and I don't want to be unduly influenced."

"Do you really think I'd try to do that?"

"No. But ... he is your son and I ... I think that I would let myself be influenced. I may even want to be."

"Understood." He pulled his cape tight around him and turned, "You can stay. I'm leaving."

"No. No ... this is more of a place for you and contemplation."

"That's the problem. Too much ..." he sighed. "Nevermind."

"Too much?" she asked moving closer to the window and Batman.

"Contemplation. Sometimes I ... I think too much."

Cocking her head, she smiled. "It is what you are."

"Yes. And we can't change who we are."

She sighed. "Some have."

Batman's jaw flexed. "I better go. Princess." He headed toward the door. His heavy strides on the metal floor echoing and reverberating in the room.

"No ... that ... that was uncalled for. I apologize. I should not have said --"

Batman whirled and looked at her. His face a mask of emotion, however his eyes betrayed him. "I don't want to unduly influence you Diana ... but ... just ... listen to him before you make up your mind. At least, ... give my son a chance. More of a chance in the trial than you gave him in the hearing earlier tonight."

She lowered her head. "Bruce." She watched him as he stood immobile except for the flexing of his jaw muscle. "I think ... I should go."

His voice was gravely when he spoke. "No. Stay. Contemplate. I need to call home. I ... I'm staying in the watchtower until this is ... over."

She watched him leave. There was such an empty, hollow, feeling inside her. "Oh Bruce," she sighed and turned back to the view of the earth below them.

"Kind of like Olympus," the voice suddenly beside her said.

Diana shook her head without looking at the familiar presence. "No. It is different. This maybe thought of a place of gods, but it really is a place of justice. At least, I hope." She smiled , "In any case, Hephaestus. Welcome."

"I heard you had need of my services, Diana."

"Yes," she said as she faced the ancient Greek god of the forge. "I need special restraints. Let me explain exactly what I have in mind."

* * *

"So, this is the moon. I've never been here before," Catwoman said. She followed Starfire and Huntress to the secure area of the Watch Tower. Starfire dragged the nearly unconscious and fully restrained Tarantula along.

The women rounded the corner and stopped. Before them Nightwing was being escorted into the secure area.

"Dick," Starfire whispered.

Catwoman's eyes narrowed. "They're treating him like he's a criminal. I don't like this at all."

Huntress crossed her arms over her chest. "Neither do I. At least we're going to put the right one in jail," she said kicking Tarantula's feet.

Starfire headed for the secure area, "We have a prisoner for you," she called.

The three men turned towards her. Nightwing saw Tarantula in Starfire's grip. Turning back he headed into the common area between the cells. He ignored his jailers and walked into his cell to the far wall. He wanted them to close the door. He did not want to see ... her. Ever again.

"Quidero," Tarantula called out weakly.

Nightwing closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to use a meditation technique to ignore everything that was happening around him.

Booster watched Nightwing. He moved over and pressed the buttons causing the heavy promethium reinforced titanium vanadium door slide shut behind him. He turned in time to see Starfire glaring at him. She threw Tarantula into the common area.

Nightwing found it difficult to concentrate on the meditation. The clanging of the cell door and the sliding of the locking mechanism invaded his thoughts. Meditation wasn't working. He pulled his mask off and angrily threw it across the cell and listened to the familiar, yet angry voice in the common area. Shaking his head, he plopped down on his bunk.

"That is the murderer! Lock that up! Nightwing does not deserve to be in a cell," Starfire spat.

Plastic Man took Tarantula by her arms and helped her up. He moved her into a cell on the other side of the secure area from Nightwing's cell and sat her on a bunk. Gently, he removed the restraints on her, moved out into the common area and caused the cell door to close behind him, trapping the young woman inside.

"She took a beating," he said thumbing back toward the cell door.

"Not enough of one," Catwoman said as she lithely roamed the area, her hand sliding on the smooth metal walls. "Clostrophobic place, isn't it?"

"It's supposed to be. It's a confinement area," Booster said looking her over cautiously.

"It's a jail," she replied. "It's a jail on the moon, but it's still a jail. I know a jail when I get close to one."

"Aren't you," Booster shook his hand pointing toward her, "Catwoman?"

"Yes," she purred.

He scratched his head and looked at Plastic Man. "I'm confused. I thought Catwoman was a villain. Why's she on the Watch Tower and who let her in?"

"She came with me," Starfire replied. "She works with Batman."

"Smart cookie, this red head," Catwoman added. "Works with ... not FOR ... Batman. There's a big difference there." She stopped, having made her way around the round area to Nightwing's cell. She looked in the small portal that allowed her to glimpse into the cell. He had thrown his mask across the cell. He sat on the bunk, one knee pulled up, his arm crooked around it, his head down. He seemed so far removed from the laughing boy daredevil she had known since he was ten. She did not like this at all. Something deep inside her was churning. Her mouth set hard and she whirled around. "I don't like this at all. Where is Batman?"

Plastic Man shrugged. "I dunno. He was still in the Hall when we left after the hearing."

"Hearing? What hearing?" Huntress asked.

"About how to restrain him," Booster replied pointing toward Nightwing's cell.

"He seems restrained to me." Catwoman moved from the cell door and headed toward the main door to the secure area. "He's in a cell."

"That's obviously not enough," Plastic Man added. "He let himself out earlier tonight and it caused a stink. The higher ups have decided to place him in additional restraints as soon as they can make them."

"WHAT?" Catwoman whirled. "What kind of additional restraints do you mean?"

"I dunno. I think they're going to keep him chained up."

"Chained. Up." Starfire was angry. "That is not at all acceptable!"

"Damn straight it's not," Catwoman added. "Where's Batman?"

"I don't know," Booster said. "He'll probably go to his quarters."

"Which is?" Catwoman asked. "I've never been on this bucket of bolts before. Spill with the directions. Now."

Huntress moved beside Catwoman. "I know where it is. I'll show you. I ... I need to get away from here. Before I hurt someone."

Starfire's green eyes seemed to glow. "Let me see Nightwing."

"I'm not sure if he's supposed to have visitors," Plastic Man started. "Until he's restrained."

"I was not asking."

Plastic Man entered the code to open the cell door and allow Starfire entrance. Quickly he closed the door and moved to a table in the center of the room. "I don't know who's worse, her or Batman."

Booster shrugged and slid a pad and pen to his friend. "You've got a schedule to make. Do you think we could get a TV up here?"

* * *

Huntress showed Catwoman to the living quarters of the active members that were situated on level two of the facility. "Each current active member has a personalized suite," she said as if giving a tour as they walked.

"Can't wait to see the bats in his room."

A smile cracked on Huntress's face. "You think that's what he put up?"

"Probably hasn't personalized it at all, if I know him. He would consider it a waste of his time."

"You know him very well don't you?" Huntress asked.

"Yes, as well as anyone I suppose," Catwoman replied, memories coming unbidden to her mind.

"This has to be hard on him. He's ... protective of Nightwing."

Catwoman nodded. "Yes, but he has a reason to be."

"This is Batman's suite. I ... I'm gonna go back to Gotham. Let him know that," Huntress looked down, "that we'll take care of the city until he and ... Nightwing ... are back."

Selina nodded and watched Huntress walk away down the corridor. Turning to the door she said to herself, "Do I knock or ... no." She pressed the buttons causing the door to slide open and entered the sparcely decorated room. "I knew it," she said looking around.

"Knew what?" the deep baritone called from the shadows.

"Your decorating tastes."

"Umhm. Why are you here?" Batman moved from the shadows. He was still attired in his full costume, but for the cape, cowl and utility belt.

"We delivered Tarantula. I've never been on the moon before so I thought I'd tag along." She moved to the window looking down. "Interesting view. You people could make a killing selling vacations up here."

"Selina," he half growled.

She turned and leaned into the wall. Taking one hand she pulled her goggles and mask off and let them drop to the floor. "I'm surprised you're here and so ... calm. You do know what they're planning on doing to Nightwing. Where they're holding him?"

"I'm aware."

"And you're so calm," she stated incredulously.

"I am anything but calm," he answered.

"So what are we going to do about it?" she asked.

"_We_ are gonna to do nothing. _You_ are going to return to Gotham." He crossed the distance between them, looked into her green eyes, turned on his heels and headed toward the kitchenette.

"Not so fast buster. You aren't dismissing me like this."

"I'm not dismissing you Selina, I just ..." he turned and walked past her handing her a cola as he passed. "You don't need to involve yourself in this."

"I am already involved." She sat the drink on the counter and followed him to the black leather sofa and sat beside him, her hand coming to rest on his thigh. "This involves Dick and you and that means it involves me. Like it or not. Whatever you are planning, you better plan on three rather than two."

"Selina,"

"No. Don't you 'Selina' me, Bruce Wayne. Besides, I have more experience in being on the lam from superheroes than you do." He turned the infamous Bat glare on her. She smiled. "Don't try that glare with me. It's never worked. Honestly, I don't see why it ever worked with anyone else either. I know exactly what you have on your mind and I intend to help you. Get used to it."

* * *

Dick turned from Kory at the sound of his cell door sliding open. He stood up from his bunk as he watched Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter enter the cell. Behind them, he could see Barbara and Ted Kord in the commons area.

Wonder Woman looked at Starfire and spoke, "Would you please excuse us. The Tribunal has business here."

"I know your business," Koriand'r stood, moving between the Amazonian warrior and Nightwing.

"Then you know you need to leave," J'onn added.

"Kory, it's okay. Go," Dick reassured.

"But," she protested.

"No. It's okay. Go on."

Barbara spoke up, "Koriand'r, you may observe with me." She held her hand out beckoning Starfire to her side.

Wonder Woman turned to meet Barbara's stare. "I'm afraid she needs to leave entirely. Only members of the prosecution and defense teams ... "

"She is a member of the defense team. Part of our 'in the field' investigation team. She stays."

Wonder Woman gauged the determined look in Oracle's gaze. "Very well."

Ted shook his head. "Is there anyone not on your defense team?"

"You," Barbara snapped back without even glancing in his direction.

"Blue Beetle, that is enough," J'onn warned.

Wonder Woman turned back to Nightwing. "J'onn," she started.

He opened the black case revealing the contents. Four silver appearing cuffs approximately an inch and a half wide lay in the case. "You need to remove your gloves and your boots." Wonder Woman took one in her hand and turned to Nightwing.

His unmasked face showed confusion. He lifted an eyebrow in quizzical fashion. He pulled the two black and blue gloves from his hand letting them fall to the floor.

"May I see your wrists." she asked. Nightwing held them out. She placed one cuff on and then the other. "These were forged in the fires of Hephaestus. They are the least restrictive means we could devise and I believe, will not be uncomfortable while you are in your cell. Please place your foot on the stool."

He looked at his seemingly unfettered hands, shrugged, and sat his foot on the stool. He pulled his boot off and watched as Wonder Woman applied the cuffs to his ankle, then repeated the process. "I don't get it. These aren't doing anything. They aren't connected."

"Mystically, they are." Wonder Woman turned and walked into the common's area. "Follow me Nightwing."

He sat on the stool and replaced his boots, his eyes following Wonder Woman. Standing, he walked to his cell door. Her hand beckoned him to step outside the cell door. His eyes moved to the metal around his wrists. Every sense he had told him something was going to happen, something he wasn't going to like. Slowly, he stepped from the cell.

As soon both feet left the confines of the cell, his arms pulled together. Chains appeared connecting the shackles, snaking around his waist and heading in a Y shape to the chains that connected the manacles around his ankles. His eyes followed the chains and he noticed that the fetters had appeared overtop his boots. Scowling, he looked up at Wonder Woman.

"I am sorry, Nightwing, you gave us no choice. When you are in your cell, that conference room," she said pointing to the meeting area contained within the secure area of the Watch Tower, "and in the Hall of Justice, the chains will not be evident. Only when you are elsewhere in the Tower will they be present. That is because anywhere else in the Tower is off limits to you."

"Fine," he growled.

Barbara's hand wrapped around Kory's who stood beside her. She closed her eyes, his pain too much to bear. Ted Kord watched Barbara and sighed, hanging his head.

"I need to warn you Nightwing," Diana continued. "Those chains could hold Superman. Further, any attempts to tamper with the cuffs will result in a painful experience to you."

"What do you mean painful?" Kory asked, angrily.

"The restraints also contain the power of Zeus' thunderbolt. Any tampering will result in excruciating pain as you are struck with the thunderbolt. Painful, but not lethal, unless it is continuously used in a short period."

"So in other words, if I try to escape and get shocked, stop trying." Shaking his head he turned and walked back into his cell. The chains disappeared and the manacles disappeared under his boots again.

Wonder Woman turned to J'onn. He looked down before pressing the keypad with the commands to close and lock the door.

Nightwing stared at the cuffs encircling his wrists. Felt the smooth, cold metal of the cuffs. His chest expanded and contracted in labored breathing. "ARRRGHHHH!" His fist punched the wall at the back of the cell as his pent up rage escaped him. He attacked the wall as he had attacked Blockbuster's hired thugs, as he had pummeled Desmond until he was towering over the defeated criminal. He executed a numbed of kicks and punched at the wall.

His mind replayed Tarantula's appearance in the stairwell, her climbing on top of him, having sex with him, and Tarantula just now in the corridor. Dick hurried to the door, looking out the small circular window. His blue eyes hardened as he stared across the space to the cell he knew she occupied. His fist beat the cell door and he kicked it again. He punched and kicked the walls and doors of the cell as he wanted to do to Tarantula.

Dick did not know how long he had ranted in his cell. His guards never looked in on him during his tirade. Perhaps they understood. Exhaustion eventually overtook him and he dropped to his knees in the center of his area of detention releasing a guttural sound of rage, pain, and shame. He hung his head for a moment, but then his head snapped upwards and he stared straight ahead. Pain and shame were replaced with resolution. Looking down at his hands, they were bloody .... it was a good start. In order to perform penance, he had to win his freedom and he would ... Tarantula would not take anything else from him. Ever. Again.

* * *

John Stewart walked into an office in the Courthouse in Bludhaven. "Gentlemen," he said as he extended his hand to the two men seated around the conference table. "I'm John Stewart."

The men, both dressed in suits and ties stood taking his hand. "Mr. Stewart, or should I call you Green Lantern?" the taller of the men asked.

"John will be fine."

"Sit down John," the second man invited holding out a chair. "I'm Vincent McCoy, and this is Eric Deacon. We're from the Gotham State Attorney General's Office. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us."

"Anything I can do to help," John said smiling at them.

"We understand that Catalina Flores, the woman known as Tarantula, and Nightwing's accomplice has been captured and is being held on the Watch Tower?" McCoy asked.

"That is correct. The Elongated Man, who is leading the investigation, plans to question her later today."

"Not only is she being charged in Blockbuster's death, but we're re-opening the investigation into police chief Redhorn's murder. We believe her brother, who resigned today as Bludhaven's district attorney, manufactured false evidence to free her from that charge," McCoy continued as he opened a thick manila folder.

"So, what do you need from me?"

"Well, its what we might need from each other. It's going to be very likely that one of us will need to broker a deal with the other one's defendant," Deacon stated, matter of factly.

"You want to make a deal with Nightwing? Shouldn't you be talking to his attorney rather than me? I am prosecuting him," John asked annoyed.

"We know that. There's no doubt that Flores will be convicted. I'm not so sure about Nightwing. There are many people who see that vigilante as a hero."

Stewart bristled at McCoy's words. "That vigilante is a hero. All of the Justice League are technically vigilantes and I think it's fair to say that we're all considered heroes. Just because Nightwing crossed the line doesn't negate all the good he's done."

"But you are going to try and convict him?" Eric Deacon questioned.

"You can bet on it," Stewart replied somewhat defensively.

"Then talk to Tarantula. See if she'll roll. We're willing to take the death penalty off the table for her and offer her second degree murder on Desmond and Redhorn. Two life sentences that she can serve concurrently. She can petition for parole after twenty-five. It's a good deal."

"Better than she deserves."

"It saves the state money in two trials and may give you the evidence you need to ensure Nightwing's conviction."

John stood and walked to the window. "I don't know. I don't like making deals with murderers."

"No one does," McCoy said joining him at the window. "But that's how these things work. Two convictions are better than one."

Deacon joined his partner. "Flores will roll. We're going to tell her attorney the facts of life. Her only chance at remaining off death row is a deal. Redhorn was a cop. He might have been a dirty one, but he was still a cop and that's special circumstances."

Stewart shook his head. "This is not how we work."

"We who?" Deacon asked.

"The Justice League."

McCoy smiled. "This isn't about justice. This is about punishment and sometimes you have to sacrifice a little truth to get it. She's a solid conviction, Nightwing's iffy without her testimony. She's an eyewitness; more than that, she's his co-conspirator. She rolls, he's toast."

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Patty for beta reading this part. I hope you all enjoy. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL Part 16:**

Wally West grabbed the black computer chair in his quarters and hurled it toward the door in an attempt to release his pent up frustrations. An anguished groan escaped his lips.

"Whoa, dude, are you trying to start a war?" Roy asked with a roguish grin as he entered the private quarters. Wally glared at him and simply turned away. "Who pissed in your corn flakes, Fleet Feet?"

"He is upset about Dick's situation. We are all upset about Dick's current situation."

Roy turned in the direction of the familiar voice. "Gillhead? When'd you get here?" He started over toward his old friend.

Garth stood perfectly still, his face did not belie his anger. "Don't start with me, Harper. And don't call me Gillhead. I'm already mad at you, but I have more important things on my mind at the moment."

Roy stopped. He seemed confused. "Mad at me? What'd I do?"

"It's what you didn't do!" Garth exploded. "You didn't call me and you stopped him," Garth pointed at Wally who shrugged sheepishly, "from calling me. Don't you think I had a right to know about Dick from the start?"

"Well, Garth, I --"

"Don't interrupt me when I am yelling at you. I rarely yell, so let me finish. Don't you ever cut me out again. Not when it has to do with Dick or Wally or you. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry dude, but ... I was only trying to help you out. I knew what all was going on with you in Atlantis and -- "

"I appreciate your concern Roy," Garth said, his composure returning. "I do, but, we've already lost Donna, I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't plan on losing anyone else if I can avoid it. So I would appreciate knowing things in advance, not having to hear it from Arthur after he's been placed on the panel that's going to try Dick."

"We aren't going to lose Dick," Roy said with conviction.

"Don't be so sure," Wally interjected. "You weren't at the hearing yesterday."

Roy ran his hand through his hair and turned toward Wally, a puzzled expression on his face. "What hearing?"

"The one we lost."

"Lost? What?"

Wally tossed a can of Zesti towards Roy. "Tell me you have good news. Tell me Cheshire and Tarantula planned everything to maneuver Dick into that stairwell and they were using a drug to control him which prevented him from stopping Tarantula from murdering Blockbuster."

Roy looked at his friends, then down at the Zesti. A sigh moved into his throat, but he refused to exhale. He shook his head and tossed the Zesti back at his friend. "I need a beer instead."

"So you don't have good news?" Garth questioned as Roy headed to the kitchenette.

Roy looked in the fridge, a disgusted look on his face. No beer. He grabbed another Zesti, popped the can and took a long gulp. "No." He turned back towards his friends and moved back to the sofa. He sat with a defeated slump in his shoulders. "Jade trained her and sent her to Bludhaven. But that's the extent of it. Nothing that'll help. Not enough to help, anyway."

"I don't understand Cheshire's involvement at all," Garth said sitting beside his friend.

"Oh you know me. I have to go sharing my screwups with my friends. Can't just screw up my own life."

Wally sat on the opposite side of Roy. "So it was about Lian. The fact Dick helped you take custody from her."

"Bingo. Jade holds a grudge." He leaned back sinking further into the leather sofa until his body settled in a comfortable V position. It hurt more than he would ever admit that his past contributed to Dick's current state, no matter how indirectly. "So, tell me about the hearing you were talking about. What happened? What'd you lose?"

Roy listened as Wally vented about Green Lantern and Blue Beetle; about the hearing and the Tribunal's vote, and about the restraints. The Justice League had placed Nightwing in restraints. Roy's anger rose in his chest, into his words. His friends' voices held the same righteous indignation as they agreed with his statements. His lips twisted into a half smile as he contemplated the incredulity of the situation. "Oh, this is a crock of crap."

Garth nodded, "That's a very articulate way to phrase it."

Wally sighed bending over, his elbows resting on his knees. "Yeah, but you know ... it's more than that. It ... I'm ... scared." He turned his green eyes toward his friends. "I'm really scared. When we lost that hearing it really hit me ... we could lose. We could actually lose this case and ... losing the case means we lose Dick. Forever."

Roy shook his head. "I've said this before and I will say it again ... we will NOT loose Dick." Roy stood and walked to the corner where the computer console was. He began tapping in a command. 

Garth shared a confused look with Wally and then turned back to Roy. "What are --"

"How far are you willing to go? This has to be more than lip service. This is Titans Together for real." He paused as his words soaked into his mind as well. Until this moment, he hadn't really considered it how much he would lose. He looked at his silent companions and knew that like him, they would lose a lot. "Would you be willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING? Family? Friends? Hell, your day job?"

Wally rose and nodded slowly. "I understand and yes." He joined Roy at the terminal. "What are you doing?"

Garth shook his head. "Are you insane? What about Lian? What about Linda?"

Wally opened his mouth, but an angry outburst from Roy stilled Wally's comments. "Don't you think I know that! I do. It's hitting home, but the real bottom line is this: Is our happiness worth more than Dick's life? Dick would risk it all for us. Hell, he has. As I said, this is Titans Together and like always – we WILL make this work. Are you in or out? If you're in, get your fishy tail over here and help. If you're out, then leave. Now. You don't want to hear anymore of this."

"What are you doing?" Garth asked standing.

"What Nightwing taught us. Planning. It's time to get serious. In or out Garth?" Roy asked again.

Garth smiled and moved over, "Leave you two to plan? We'll be living on the run eating can cheese."

Wally shook his head. "Hey no dissing of the miracle food of can cheese."

Roy smiled and felt a weight lift off him. The decision was made ... together ... and together, they could and would succeed. As he pulled up the schematics for the teleporters, he mumbled under his breath, "Titans together."

"Indeed." Garth leaned over and they began planning "The Great Escape" - Titans style.

* * *

Jean scribbled on the yellow legal pad. Stopping, she thumped the pen then looked up at Ted Kord and Ralph Dibney who were busy studying the storyboard that they had put together mapping out the time line of the crime. "I think the two of you have a pretty good handle on what happened that night."

Ralph crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm trying to find a hole, something I missed. Something that proves ... I'm wrong."

"It's hard isn't it," Jean said. "Nightwing's someone we all like. Most of you watched him grow up. Of course you want to be wrong. No one wants to be right in this one because it adds up to something dirty and sully," Jean said. She stood and walked over to the two men. Placing her hand on Ted's arm, she looked at him sympathetically. "Have you thought about a compromise?"

"Compromise?" Ted asked puzzled.

"A deal. Have you or John considered offering Nightwing a deal?"

"A ... deal? When he committed murder? You think we should compromise our principals and slap him on the wrist?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "I didn't say you let him plead to jaywalking, Ted. But when John gets back from his meeting with the state Attorney General's assistants, let's talk about making NIghtwing a deal. Happens in real life everyday. I wouldn't be surprised if that's not what the AG's boys wanted to talk to John about."

"I don't know if John'll go for it but ... what kind of deal?" Ted asked moving to the table and sitting down. He pulled his laptop over and opened his word processor. Looking up at Jean, he queried, "What are you thinking?"

"Solicitation to commit murder. It's a class C felony. It's an easier sell than the first degree charge is going to be to the Tribunal. They do not want to find Nightwing guilty and there are problems with this case. He did not specifically do anything and I'm not convinced under the circumstances that his lack of action makes him guilty of murder. Now solicitation simply put means that he enticed, advised, counseled, incited or induced another to commit a crime with the intent that the other person commit the crime."

Ted listened intently before he started typing at his keyboard. "So looking at everything that happened, the state of mind of all the participants, by stepping away and not stopping Tarantula he enticed or incited her to kill Blockbuster. It was tacit approval. Tarantula felt she had his approval because of his moving away and was induced by that to actually pull the trigger. Pulling the trigger may not have been something she was truly willing to do. Maybe she wanted him to stop her, but because he didn't, he gave her the courage to commit murder."

"Exactly," Jean replied with a smile and a wink. "I could make a good lawyer out of you yet, Ted."

He grinned. "Thanks. So, tell me more?"

* * *

Barbara sorted through the witness statements spread out on the conference table. She looked across the table at the dark haired young man. She watched him thumb through one of the manila folders and could tell his mind was racing, working on the problem. Barbara had watched that look in his eyes and that furrow on his brow many times in the past when they'd be working on a case. It had always fascinated her watching his mind work. The last few days since the custody hearing had been a whirlwind of trial preparations. She smiled at his renewed interest in his case. "Any ideas?"

Dick looked up from his papers, his blue eyes staring sharply at her. "I dunno. I'm guessing they're going to call someone from the hotel that saw me fighting Desmond."

"Agreed. My best guess would be Elliott Brooks."

Dick nodded, looking to his left. He grabbed the third file in the stack. Without opening it, he rattled off, "Forty-two year old insurance salesman from Hoboken. Was in Bludhaven for a convention."

"That's the one. Middle aged, no criminal record. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Plus, he gave the best statement describing you and the fight of the lay witnesses."

Dick grinned. "It could backfire on them. He also stated that I was shouting at people to get down, trying to keep Desmond from shooting anyone else. That's got to count for something, right?"

She reached across taking her hand in her own. "Yes, it does. We can use Mr. Brooks to show that Desmond was, in fact, a threat to the lives of everyone in that hotel, including you."

He laced his fingers with hers, entwining their hands. His other hand sat the folder down. His eyes searched her face. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask one of the questions that had worn at his mind the last few days. "How far are you going to delve into my mental state that night, Babs?"

Her heart melted as she looked into his eyes, as she studied his face. The cut of his jaw, the chiseled cheekbones, that stray lock of black hair falling casually across his brow, he took her breath away. He could make it so hard to concentrate if she would let him, and he would not have to do anything. But she could not let him. She had to concentrate, to stay focused. His life ... their life ... depended upon it. Barbara wished she was anywhere but here. She had to mentally admonish herself to stay focused on the case, not on him ... not on what she had to lose. She had to lead with her head and not her heart. She had to stay emotionally detached. Who knew that the lessons she learned from Batman would be the ones she needed the most when the stakes were the highest.

Her fingers pushed her glasses up as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "As far as I have to." Her lips pursed as she watched his face. It was obvious he wanted more information than that. "Okay Dick, we've got to get the Tribunal into your head. They've got to know where you were that night. You're luckier than most defendants because you do have a jury of your "peers". Everyone on that panel has their own enemies. They know what it's like and just how far those enemies will go to destroy them. They can understand where you were at."

"But they didn't do what I did."

"Whoa on that thought. Ollie has and we both know it. We also know that's why Bruce put him there. Wonder Woman and Aquaman are both from warrior cultures and have had the need to use deadly force on occasion."

"So we tell them ... everything?"

"Yes."

Dick's jaw flexed. "Is there any way we can keep out --"

"No." Barbara sighed and looked down. She pulled a legal pad closer, grabbed a pen, and began to scribble to avoid his gaze. "We pull them in ... make them live what you lived, feel what you felt. We do it so that they understand. So that they get inside your head."

"You think understanding will help?" he asked her.

"Yes. It will. The prosecution has to prove intent. That you intended for Tarantula to kill Blockbuster."

His blue eyes stared at her. His tongue pushed against his teeth as he thought about her statement. "But didn't I?"

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for the beta reads. I hope you all enjoy this part. Char :-)

COURT MARTIAL: Part 17

"Yes. It will. The prosecution has to prove intent. That you intended for Tarantula to kill Blockbuster."

His blue eyes stared at her. His tongue pushed against his teeth as he thought about her statement. "But didn't I?"

Anger flashed across Barbara's green eyes. Taking her pen she feverishly scratched through his name on her legal pad. "You are off the witness list."

"What'd I say?" he asked throwing both hands in the air. He grinned as she glared at him. "No, I'm serious."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she retorted. "I'll tell you what ... why don't you just sit with Ted and John during the trial. If you're so hell bent on helping them, you might as well sit on their bench."

"Babs, look, when Catalina said she could stop him all I had to do was get out of the way. I did. I wanted Blockbuster stopped and I stepped out of the way."

"Stopped doesn't necessarily mean dead."

"Aren't we arguing semantics Babs? Blockbuster was telling me the only way to stop him and save my family was to kill him and that I couldn't kill him. She could and she did. And I stepped out of the way and let her. I could've stopped her. Everyone knows I could've stopped her, but I didn't. Isn't that all they need to prove intent?"

"Were you capable of stopping her on the roof afterwards?" Barbara steepled her fingers as she glared at him.

She might as well have punched him in the gut. Silently, they stared at each other. When he finally found his voice, he growled, "No."

"Well if you couldn't stop her then, what makes you think you could've stopped her earlier?" It was her turn to smile in the face of his glare. "Can't answer that one can you? You're seeing Dr. Midnight in the morning."

"Why?"

"Psychological evaluation."

"I don't need a --"

Barbara pulled her glasses off, thumping the earpiece on the table. "Dick, I'm the attorney. I'll decide what you need for your case. So you just sit back and let me be the attorney. I'm good at it. You just work at being the defendant. You're a little rusty on your part."

* * *

"Lawyers!"

Jean looked up from her laptop as John Stewart entered the conference room housing the prosecution team. "Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean you," he said crossing the room. Dropping his leather satchel on the counter, he poured himself a cup of coffee before joining her at the table. "They actually want to make a deal with Tarantula to testify against Nightwing. Second degree murder. She'd be out in twenty-five," he snorted in disgust.

"I'm not surprised," Jean replied going back to her work.

Ted shook his head. "That's not right. I don't like that. Do they expect us to actually go along with that?"

John shrugged. "I don't like it either."

"It's standard ops for a D.A. to try and work out plea deals. Co-defendants testify against each other every day." Jean pulled her black glasses from her face sticking the tip of the right earpiece in her mouth. "Sometimes that's the only way to get the conviction."

"But what prevents one of them from lying?" Ted asked.

"Supposedly, their oath to tell the truth."

John snorted in disgust. "I don't share the system's faith in that."

"Neither do I," Jean replied. "You know there is a way. Something that would alleviate having to worry about that." She smiled when she saw she had Stewart's undivided attention. "We want to offer Nightwing a deal of our own." She watched as Ted braced himself for Green Lantern's explosive reaction. They were both surprised when it never came.

"What type of deal?" John queried.

Jean handed him a sheet she had typed out earlier ... her proposal. She waited as he studied it and then watched his brow crease as he thought about it, his internal debate playing across his face.

"Well," Ted broached.

"I ... I could live with this," John answered.

Ted smiled and nodded. "I guess the real question is, can Nightwing?"

* * *

"Clark," he said simply acknowledging the man's presence. Bruce didn't turn and other than his greeting had made no movements. He simply stared out the large windows in his private quarters at the planet far below them. His hands shoved deep into the pockets of black slacks he wore.

"It's always an amazing sight, isn't it?" Clark asked as he joined his friend at the window.

"Yes."

"You'd rather be down there looking up at the moon though wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"But your people have Gotham covered," Clark reassured his friend. He tried to not roll his eyes when his only reply was a grunt. "Stewart met with some men from the attorney general's office. They want some assurance that this is going to be a legitimate trial."

"Assurance?"

"They want an observer. I objected. The reason we're holding this trial instead of them is to preserve confidential identity issues."

Bruce nodded. "What did they decide?"

"We agreed that we would allow one observer ... a reporter ... that the JLA would choose. And certain pieces of information would be considered classified and that J'onn would excise those memories from the reporter before he was returned to earth."

"You?"

"Who else?"

"I don't like this."

Clark sighed, his head bent and he studied the floor. He stared so hard, he saw beneath the floor and into the galley on the level below. "I don't either. I ... I brought him here because I thought it would be better than him turning himself in to the Bludhaven police. Lobbied for the Justice League to try him not just to protect your secret, but ... to protect Dick. And now --"

"It's spiraled out of control," Bruce finished, finally turning his gaze from the blue and white orb to his friend.

"Yes," Clark said, frustration emanating from every fiber of his being.

"So you expected the goody-goody's to just pat him on the wrist, say bad Nightwing, sit in the corner before you go home?" a new voice questioned.

Clark spun and watched Selina Kyle emerge from the kitchen, a martini glass in her hand. "You're Catwoman."

She smiled wickedly, tilted her head in Bruce's direction, and said, "He's quick. You should make him an honorary detective."

Bruce rolled his eyes slightly as he moved to join her at the sofa. "Selina is staying with me for the duration of the trial." He sat, taking her hand in his. She curled herself into his body and smiled up at Clark, before gesturing for him to have a seat.

Clark gladly took the seat and looked at the scene before him. If one did not know better, they seemed a perfect example of domestic bliss. The Bat and the Cat. The world was definitely topsy-turvy. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I was trying to protect ... Nightwing."

Selina took a sip of her martini as a feral smile crossed her soft features. "Dick," she winked at him.

Clark raised an eyebrow and nodded as Bruce spoke. "The Justice League is supposed to stand for justice and you were trying to help everyone involved ... especially Dick."

"I've been subpoenaed."

"Barbara expected as much. Don't worry about it. Barbara believes that you will be helpful to Dick's case."

Clark nodded. "I'll talk to her in the morning then. Bruce ... the Titans -- "

"I know. I'll speak with them."

"How's Lois? Anyone toss her off a building lately?" Selina said, giving a wicked grin.

Clark's mouth fell open and he gaped out her. "Ms. Lane is fine."

Selina sipped her drink. "Really? Good to know. You know, if I was married to a superhero, I'd at least take his last name," she rested her head on Bruce's arm and gazed up at him. A slight laugh escaped her lips as his body fidgeted beneath her.

"You ..." He turned to Bruce. "You told her?"

Selina cocked her head, "You know you look a bit like a fish gasping for air when you do that."

Bruce shook his head, "Not really. She heard me call you Clark, she knows that Superman and Lois Lane are close and Clark Kent and Lois Lane are married. She's an honorary detective too."

Selina grinned, "You pick up a thing or two playing cat and mouse with the bat in Gotham."

Bruce looked over. "I always caught you."

Selina purred, "I always let you."

Clark smiled. "Lois will love this side of you. We all have to have dinner when this is over."

"No." Bruce shook his head, but it was simultaneously countered with Selina's, "YES!"

Clark grinned.

* * *

Barbara stretched her arms over her head. She needed a good workout to relieve her stress. The type of workout she hadn't had in years. If she could just ... kick ... something or someone ... just this one night. Her eyes moved to the dinette table covered in files and print-outs. She couldn't look at it anymore tonight.

Tapping a few keys, her screen connected with the Cave's computer. "Hey Timmy, how's it going?"

"Pretty good Babs. Batgirl took out one of Penguin's operations over on Eighth Street and managed to bag Firefly. Canary and Huntress handled Scarecrow's latest Arkham escape. On a scale of one to ten, it's been a 6 on the busy side. How's Dick?"

Barbara smiled at him. "He's okay. Doing a lot better. Thanks for filling in for Oracle this past week. You're good at it."

He blushed. "I'm just glad I talked Dad into letting me. I was surprised, but he knew I had to do something. This was ... a good compromise." He watched as she nodded at him. "Do you ... think ... maybe I could ... you know ... come see Dick. Sometime, before the trial starts?"

"I don't see why not. You know how to beam yourself up, Timmy."

"Yeah ... I do. I will. Tell Dick, I'll come see him after school tomorrow. If that won't ... you know ... interfere with your work."

"It will be fine. You may be the exact medicine Mr. Grayson needs. A friendly face will be good for him." She turned from the screen as the door to her guest quarters chimed. "Company. Gotta go. I'm here if something comes up that you --"

"I can handle this Barb. You just work on freeing Dick." The connection terminated.

Barbara wheeled herself over to the door and used the video feed to survey the corridor before opening the door. "Ted?"

"Hi Barb. Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"To talk. About the case ... and us. Our friendship."

Barbara glared at him. She rolled back slightly. "Come in." Her eyes followed him as he entered. She pressed a button and the doors slid closed. "What about the case, Ted?" she asked, her arms folded across her chest.

He moved over to small desk sitting against the wall. He grinned at the Oracle screensaver floating across the screen. "Doing a little Oracle work?"

"No. Robin is filling in while I'm otherwise occupied." Her voice was steely as she moved closer to him.

Ted lifted his head from the screen at the sound of Robin's name, his eyes twinkling as he thought of something he had forgotten.

Barbara looked at him, "What?"

Ted shook his head, "Nothing, just remembered ... something. I came to talk to you about-"

Barbara's eyes narrowed, "The case. What is it?"

Ted pulled a chair and set down opposite her. "Yes, the case and our friendship. I just-"

"Ted, I'm not doing this. It's late and I don't want to delve into personal relationships tonight. What. Is. It."

Ted sighed and nodded. "Okay. But I just don't want you hurt anymore. I care and-"

"Ted."

"Okay…I think there maybe a way to keep you from getting hurt." Barbara crossed her arms and Ted held out his hands. "Please, just hear me out."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for the beta read. You girls rock. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Char -)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 18:**

Tim's young laughter echoed as he snorted "I won again"

"It takes a mind like yours to win at Boggle."

"Yeah, better than yours." Tim stuck his tongue out at Dick. "Sore loser."

Dick tossed the dice across the folio version of the game to Tim. The younger boy easily caught the dice before leaning back on his elbows on the bunk. Dick grinned at him. "I'm glad you came. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, bro" Tim replied. He felt a sigh start to slip out, but swallowed it and smiled. "I promise, I'll bring a game you can win tomorrow. I'll just have to dig out my Candy Land game when I get home."

"Ha ha ha" Dick shook his head and chuckled. "You think you're funny, don'tcha kid"

"I know I am. I'm cute too."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Have you been hanging out with Harper? You're starting to sound like him."

Tim rolled over and propped up on one elbow. "I wish the stuff with Cheshire had been more helpful."

Dick shrugged. "It was a thought. And there was a connection." He shrugged again before changing the conversation. It was enjoyable to not discuss his case or situation, if just for an afternoon. "So, you like being Oracle Jr"

"Yeah. It's better than just sitting at home all night being 'normal'" Tim replied using his fingers to make air quotes when he said the word normal. "I'd rather be Robin but, it's doing something."

"Hmm" Dick pretended to muse. "We need a new name for you. Something spiffy." Snapping his fingers, Dick paced back and forth in front of the bunk. "Ooooo, I got it ... CyberBoy ... CompHero ... DigitalDude ... DigitalDork"

Tim stuck his tongue out, made a loud, obnoxious noise as he gave Dick the raspberry. "Why don't you leave the attempts at humor to me? I can actually accomplish it."

"Excuse me? You do realize you are talking to the king of puns"

"Exactly. That's why I said leave the humor to me." Tim smiled proudly.

Dick grinned back. "Okay, fine. Leave the noogies to me." He reached for Tim who tried to jump out of the way. Tim was unsuccessful and Dick grabbed him and started boring his balled fist into the boy's wavy black hair. "Say Dick rules! Say it" he called as the uncommon sound of laughter echoed in the cell.

"Never" Tim yelled before melting into a fit of laughter. "Okay, okay, Dick rules " Dick grined and sat back down taking the dice in his hands. Tim stuck his tongue out at him"- the toilet! Dick rules the toilet"

"I'm having no mercy on you this game" Dick replied.

Their laughter died out as they heard the locking mechanisms release as the heavy promethium reinforced titanium vanadium door started to for slid open with a rush of released air from the hydrolic pumps. Dick continued to juggle the dice in his hand as he waited the door to open all the way. He rolled the dice onto the folio game's small board as Barbara entered the small cell followed by Bruce.

"Tim, we need to speak to Dick for a while" Bruce said. His voice was low but softer than the gravely tone reserved for the times he wore the cowl.

Selina stood in the door of the cell. "Come on Junior, I'll buy you a hot chocolate in the cafeteria. I hate going in their by myself. Everyone looks at me funny ... like they ought to be arresting me or something. Makes a girl feel a little too wanted if you know what I mean."

Tim looked at Bruce, who nodded. Tim shook his head as he packed away the small game. "I'll see you later Dick. And I'll bring Candy Land tomorrow."

"Cute" Dick said as he waved at Tim.

Selina grinned at Tim"So, birdy boy, up for that chocolate"

Tim looked at Bruce and then Selina. The boy rolled his eyes as he brushed past her leaving the cell. "Whatever."

Selina gave Bruce an impish grin"Oh this is going to be loads of fun." She ignored his shrug and followed the boy into the corridor.

"What's this " he started to ask, but stopped when Barbara held up her hand. He watched her as she waited for the door to close before she turned back to face him. "This doesn't look good. What now"

Bruce crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back into the door. Waiting. Barbara's eyes moved from son to father and back again. "I thought it would be easiest, just to lay this out before both of you at one time. The prosecution has offered you a deal."

A quizzical look crossed Dick's face. "What kind of deal"

"They're willing to dismiss the murder charge if you plead guilty to Solicitation of Murder. If Dick Grayson, that is, pleads guilty to Solicitation."

Bruce didn't move from his position. He seemed to not even breathe. His voice was low when he asked for clarification. "If Dick pleads guilty ... as Dick? What are they wanting, exactly"

"They want to protect your secret identities while keeping Dick on planet."

"How can they do both" Dick asked. "They want me to what ... plead guilty and stay here on the WatchTower"

"No. As far as the world would know, Nightwing would have been convicted and sentenced to life off planet. In the course of the JLA's 'investigation' it would be discovered that Dick Grayson" she turned and looked at Bruce"son and heir of Gotham's famous billionaire contacted Nightwing to take out Blockbuster because of the fire at the circus and the explosion of the apartment building. The story would be that Dick had angered Blockbuster while he was still on the force and Blockbuster was attacking him."

"That much is true enough" Dick said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Barbara looked down before continuing. "Since in the cover story, Dick's actions put everything in play, they can justify a solicitation charge. They're willing to say that the JLA made a deal with Dick to testify against Nightwing."

"So outside of the play they've cooked up, what does it mean for me" Dick asked directly.

Barbara looked up at Dick. "Plead guilty in state court to a plea bargain brokered by the JLA to a Class C felony. With no prior record, you'd receive a sentence of forty-four months minimum sixty-two months maximum in whatever prison the state of Gotham decides to place you in. As for the reality of your situation over and above that, you would know that the JLA would be monitoring your placement the entire time to ensure you stay until released." She hesitated.

"Go on" Bruce said darkly.

"And you could never be Nightwing or any hero again."

* * *

Tim stalked slightly ahead of Selina as they made their way down the corridor of Level Fourteen heading toward the cafeteria. He didn't know why he hadn't just gone to the transporters and returned to Gotham. He could be doing work or homework or something, instead of having a tea party with a thief. Even if the thief was Batman's girlfriend, he almost stopped mid stalk at the thought of Catwoman being Batman's girlfriend.

"You know Robin, it's okay. Really." He turned and glared at her. She smiled. "Look kid, I know you don't like me. It's okay that you don't like me. But we have been known to work together on occasion. This is one of those times. We're on the same side. Nightwing's side. So, just grin and bear it and have a snack with me. I'm famished."

Tim's glare changed to a stare and then he rolled his eyes again. "I'm not hungry."

"You don't have to be. I'm hungry enough for both of us and I don't like eating when I'm being stared at like I'm a fish in a bowl."

"They'll still stare with me there" he said.

"I know, but I'll be talking to you, or at you, and I can ignore them."

"Whatever" he snarled petulantly.

"I've got Bruce's little blue card that you charge your purchases to up here. So I'm buying."

"Fine." Tim's surly tone dismissed her conversation, but then he turned back to look at her"Did you steal the card"

"No, I didn't steal the card. He gave me the card." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him and laughed when Tim rolled his eyes. "I know how hard it is being a teenager, all that pent up sexual tension ready to burst forth from the seams."

"You don't know anything about me. You don't even know my name."

"Well Robin, that's good enough for now but I can find out if I want to know. Or you could just tell me."

"Yeah ri-ight. Let's just go eat. Okay? Then I can go home" Tim said as they neared the cafeteria entry. He saw Ted Kord coming from the opposite direction carrying an armload of papers.

"Robin" Ted called with a smile.

"You know the creep" Selina whispered in Robin's ear.

Tim cut his eyes toward her. "Yes, and he's not a creep."

"You realize he's the prosecution"

"Yes. But I know he's just doing what he has to." Tim turned to Ted"Hi Beetle."

Ted came close. "I didn't know you were going to be here, but I'm glad." He started sorting through his papers. "Saves me a trip to Gotham to see you." He grinned when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the tri-folded paper and handed it to the boy. "This is for you."

Tim took the white paper and asked"What's this"

"A subpoena." Ted said. He ignored Selina who had stepped slightly back to watch the exchange.

Befuddled, Tim looked up into Ted's face. "Why are you subpoenaing me? You're the prosecution."

Ted nodded. "I know. We may need you to testify in the trial against Nightwing."

"Me? Testify ... against ... NO! I am not going to do that! Are you crazy? I don't know anything about what happened that night but even if I did I'm not going to testify AGAINST Dick! No way, no how. You can't make me do this"

"I'm sorry, Robin, but we can. That's why it's a subpoena. I know you don't want to testify against Nightwing. None of us like this, but if we have a trial your testimony will be crucial to the prosecution."

"Crucial how" Selina asked, taking a step closer to the duo.

Ted Kord turned to face her. "Not that I'm going to discuss our trial strategy with you, but we need him to testify about the time that Nightwing killed Joker. Shows a pattern of behavior."

Tim stared, a dumbfounded look on his face. His mouth gaped open. "You ... you'd use ... I told you that ... when we were looking after Bludhaven while Dick couldn't. When he was upset about ... what happened. I told you in confidence ... as a friend. Now you want to use me as a weapon to hurt Dick. You can't ... Beetle you can't " Tim couldn't finish his sentence. His face was a mixture of pain and grief when he turned toward the wall and leaned against it.

Selina's green eyes narrowed as a different type of fury enveloped her soul. She moved without thinking striking true to her target. Her hand clasped Ted Kord's neck and she shoved him hard into the wall. "You just went too far" Her nails dug into his skin.

"Let me go" Kord spat.

"How can you do this to him" Selina accused, her free hand pointing at Tim who stood pale behind her. "You better rethink what you're doing because I guarantee that I will be the least of your worries. And that is saying quite a lot. You better be glad it's me in this hall because otherwise you'd be through the wall not just into it. He will not testify against his ... against Nightwing. Do. You. Understand" Her grip tightened.

"Release him"

Selina did not turn at the other woman's voice. "This isn't your business" her curt voice retorted as she continued to glare at Ted. Ted shoved Selina off him.

Tim moved over to her, taking her arm in his. "It's ... it's ok. Barbara will fix this. Let's ... let's just get something to eat."

"No" Wonder Woman said marching over. "The only place she is going is off this station. Catwoman is no longer welcome here."

Selina turned green glowering eyes toward the Amazon. "I don't think so. I'm here because of Batman and I'm not leaving until we all leave together ... Batman, Nightwing, Robin and I."

"You attacked a League member. You leave now." Wonder Woman exuded royal authority as she spoke.

"Make me" Selina shot back.

"Gladly."

Tim stepped between them"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Just ... just chill okay. Just chill. Beetle's not hurt, not really. Right Beetle"

"Ticked off might be a better way to explain it" Ted replied.

"It does not matter. She leaves. Now."

"No. She doesn't" Superman said as he walked up with Flash. "Tensions are high. I'm sure this was just a misunderstanding and Selina apologizes."

"I do" she asked. She thought how similar Superman's glare was to Batman's. Neither worked on her, but she relented slightly for Bruce's sake. She already knew the control lecture would be coming from Bruce. Best to just get this over with. "I do." Not!

"She is a criminal and attacked Blue Beetle, she leaves now" Wonder Woman declared.

Flash shook his head. "She is here as Batman's guest."

"Fine, then confine her to his quarters. She cannot be a guest and then freely go about attacking others. I will not tolerate this type of behavior here."

Selina crossed her arms and leaned over whispering in Robin's ear"Who died and made her queen"

He whispered back. "Technically, her mother."

"Oh" Selina replied matter of factly.

Tim stared at her a moment. He would have to explain how the Amazons modified their form of government from monarchy to democracy. But now wasn't the time for a political currents event lesson. Palming his face, Tim looked up at Superman"She was protecting me."

"I didn't shoot you Robin. I served you with a subpoena. Catwoman overreacted."

"You served a subpoena on a sixteen year old boy on the first day he's gotten to see Nightwing after all of this mess started. You served him to testify against the man who is, for all intents and purposes, his brother. And you serve him to testify about something he told you in confidence" Selina snarled. "Excuse me for being human among this great pantheon of new gods or," Selena nodded in Wonder Woman's direction"old gods or whatever the heck is the current take on this overpowered hero club. It is my human mistake for thinking a little compassion could be shown here. But then again, I'm just a criminal" she countered glaring at Wonder Woman. "I mistakenly thought that you 'good guys' were supposed to be the kind, compassionate ones." She took Tim by the shoulders, turned him and started into the cafeteria. She stopped at the door and turned back. "For the record Wonder Woman, I don't give a damn what you think about me or what you want regarding me. You want me off the Watch Tower, you take it up with Batman. His is the only opinion I give a damn about. C'mon Robin." She draped her arm around the boy's shoulder and moved further into the cafeteria. Looking back over her shoulder one last time, she goaded"By the way Wonder Woman, you should be glad you're here and not in Gotham. This would not have turned out well for you."

"Selina" Superman barked.

"Anytime" Wonder Woman replied, fire in her eyes.

"Diana" Superman reproached.

The four League members stood in the hall staring at each other. Flash massaged his throbbing temples. He looked at Ted and said"I think we all understand how high emotions are around here. I agree she overreacted but I can understand her emotions. And if it had been any of the Titans standing in her place, I guarantee you would've had the same reaction."

"With all due respect, Superman would've reacted the same way and that's the problem. I was doing my job. A job others did not want and one, despite Oracle's and Nightwing's belief, I do not want."

"I know that Ted. We all know that" Superman replied placing his hand on Beetle's shoulder.

Ted shrugged it off. "We're doing the villains work here and I know it. I was doing my job. Period. All I did was give a subpoena to a material witness."

"I'm not faulting you. I understand, I do. It's an ugly situation."

"I don't think you really do get it, Superman. Not this time. Forgive me for wanting to see justice served. I thought that was what the League was for."

"It is Ted" Diana soothed. "You are not in the wrong in this situation. You owe no one an explanation." Her deep blue eyes bored into Clark.

Ted sighed. "I understand that more damage has been done to the League by this mess than any attack by a supervillain. Superman, I understand why you did it ... bringing Nightwing here to us, but I sure as hell wish you hadn't brought him here. Before this is all over, I don't think there will be much of a League left." He turned and walked off away from them.

Clark closed his eyes. For all his powers, he was only too "human". Dejectedly, he murmured"That's what I'm afraid of."

Wally looked down, avoiding eye contact with two of the League's core members. He was still massaging his temple. "I ... need to go tell Oracle ... about ... the subpoena." He was gone before they could respond leaving Superman and Wonder Woman staring at each other.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "No matter the outcome, the lines are becoming clear."

Superman cocked his head, "Excuse me."

Wonder Woman pointed at the cafeteria. Green Lantern was returning Black Canary's glare. "The division in the League. Blue Beetle is right. If we don't resolve this quickly, the League will shatter."

* * *

They didn't know how long they sat in silence staring at each other; Dick, Barbara and Bruce; after she had made her revelation. Dick stared at Bruce. He hadn't moved from his spot. Bruce was still leaning against the metal door, his arms crossed across his chest. It surprised him that Bruce was wearing civilian clothes in the Watch Tower, but here he was, in black slacks and a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up. It made Dick's situation seem almost surreal to him.

Then he looked down at the green scrubs he wore. It was more than surreal, it was phantasmagorical. This had to be a dream. A nightmare. Yet, when he looked up into Barbara's face, the worry and concern creasing her brow, he knew in his heart this was all too real. Blue Beetle and Green Lantern wanted him to plead guilty to a lesser charge rather than stand trial for murder. To go to prison, and worse, to never be Nightwing again.

Dick laughed derisively. He shook his head. "No. No I can't do that. I won't do that. Tell them no."

"Dick" Barbara started.

"What? I'm not gonna give up being Nightwing. I can't give this up. It's more than a name, a job it's" he looked at Bruce. Bruce knew what this life meant to him. It was more than a mission. It was a calling, a need instilled deep inside him to help people. He helped people. He was good at it. They couldn't take that away. "Could I use ... another name"

"I think the idea is not just give up Nightwing but " Barbara looked down.

Dick's eyes never wavered from Bruce. "Then I could never be ... no."

She sighed. "Dick, you have to think about this."

"Why" he bellowed, anger erupting from deep within him.

"You can't just dismiss this out of hand without even considering it. While this isn't a death penalty case, Dick, it might as well be. Your life is at stake! You can't act rashly or hasty. You have to think things through" she pleaded. She turned to Bruce. "Talk to him."

Bruce stoically stared at them. "Are we going to lose, Barbara"

"I'm going to fight my damnedest. I'm going to do everything in my power to win this case" she said, fire in her green eyes. "But we all know there is no sure thing in this life. I'd be lying if I said there was no way we could lose. This thing could go either way." Barbara took off her glasses, pinched her nose, and then looked at both of them. "Look the bottom line here is this. I'm an attorney. I have the degrees and everything but" she exhaled the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Knowing the law and practicing the law aren't the same thing. I know what I'm supposed to do but ... I've never tried a case before. While Green Lantern and Blue Beetle are really in the same position without benefit of legal knowledge, they do have an advantage."

Bruce and Dick watched her intently as she spoke. They waited for her to continue. Barbara voiced her fear. "Jean Loring. Jean is a trial lawyer. She is a well accomplished and very successful trial lawyer. I … I don't have that experience and that could hurt us in the end. She is just consulting, but that experience should not be dismissed. She'll be in that courtroom every day directing them in every step." Barbara wanted to tell them that it scared her, but she would not vocalize that. "As if that wasn't enough, the case itself " She paused and her green eyes bored into Dick, "It's a difficult case to argue and win." She put back on her glasses. "I will fight as hard as I can."

Dick stared back at her. Reality bearing down upon him like an anvil. "So, I could be convicted"

Taking his hand in hers, Barbara looked up at Dick. "You know that's possible. As much as I wish it wasn't, you know it is. And if you are convicted " She looked down, closing her eyes. She couldn't cry. It wouldn't be professional to cry. Her resolve broke at his hushed tones.

"I'd never see you again."

Barbara's hand went to her mouth as he vocalized her worst fear. "I ... um ... I think I need to leave you ... two ... to talk."

Bruce nodded and turned tapping the liquid crystal porthole on the door with his knuckle. The locking mechanisms unclasped and with a whoosh the door slid open. Bruce stood to the side as Barbara wheeled out. He watched the door slide closed behind her before turning his attention to Dick.

Dick stood at the back wall staring blankly in the direction of the door. As the door locked, he moved to the bunk and sank into it. He dropped his head into his hand and released an audible sigh. His eyes looked tired when he turned to Bruce. "What do I do? I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

Bruce's jaw flexed as he debated his next move. Striding across the small cell, he sat beside his son wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "I can't tell you what to do Dick. This is your life, your decision. Only you can make it. What I can tell you is, whatever decision you make, I'll stand by you. One hundred percent. We will get through this ... together. I know you'll make the right decision."

"But I don't know what to do." He ran his hand through his thick black hair, and then he rubbed his neck. He could feel the tension knots. "I'm twenty-four years old. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison. Any prison. I especially don't want to spend the rest of my life on a prison planet in some other galaxy."

"I know" Bruce replied. "That's the last thing I want."

"I don't want to go to prison, but I'm not scared to go. It's just ... if that's what I deserve then ... I can do it. I know what I did. I know it was wrong. That's why I turned myself in. I know I should be punished "

"You didn't kill him, Dick."

"I know. But I know I didn't stop her. I broke my vow. My vow to you."

"You made a mistake. You're human, Dick."

"Yeah, well, all too much sometimes." He sighed. "I walked away and let a man die."

"You walked away true ... after being tortured and abused. You had no choice."

"We always have a choice. You taught us that ... taught me that. I did what Jay did." Dick looked at Bruce. Watched his eyebrow arch, questioning his statement. "With the diplomat. You didn't think I knew about that did you? Jay called me. Afterwards. He didn't push him, but ... he didn't save him. That's what I did. I walked away and I didn't save Blockbuster."

"Son, you had no choice. You couldn't have fought further ... or you would've." Bruce looked down. "Jason made a mistake ... but" he looked up and tilted Dick's face up to look at him. "This is not that. Jason was clearly capable in saving the diplomat. You were not capable of saving Blockbuster."

"Yeah right. Tarantula is so beneath my fighting abilities, she didn't pose a threat to me. Everyone knows that. I should have stopped her. The only thing playing in my head was stop. I don't even know who or what I wanted to stop. Dr Midnight said that I was ... frozen but ... I dunno. Everything did seem to stop, and then ... after she shot him ... nothing would stop."

"Dick ... you're mistaken about something. You need to remember this. Think. When you were trained, you were trained to act without hesitation. Were you not"

"Yes sir" Dick replied. Memories of his training flashed through his head. It was hard work. The hardest he had ever done, but it was fun. He loved it. Bruce and him. Together. Sharing. Everything.

Bruce's voice brought Dick back to the present. "Then why did you stop and think in that stairwell? You stopped ... froze. That is not how you behave. You react and act. That is how Nightwing works. IF you were going to leave him to die ... you would have flown away, without a thought. IF you were capable of saving him, YOU would have done it without thinking."

Dick intently watched the man who raised him. This was the one man, above all others, who should condemn him but he didn't. His words gave him pause to think. Maybe he wasn't guilty, but he knew he wasn't innocent. "I just ... I know I can never make it right. I can't give back a life. But how can I even try to make it right if I can't be Nightwing anymore? If they take that away from me, they take away my only road to redemption. I've got to try and make it right."

Bruce cocked his head"I'm not sure how much redemption is actually necessary on you part." Dick opened his mouth, and Bruce raised his hand forestalling the comment"A discussion we WILL have another time. But for now, are you going to trial" Bruce asked.

Dick stared back at Bruce. His mind whirled. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes trying to stop the slight thobbing that nagged at him. Pulling his hand back, he stared at it. Blood and brain matter splattered across the calloused skin of his hand. He knew it was his mind's way of reminding him of his sins. It also reminded him that once again he held a life in his hands. This time it was his own. This time he had to make the right decision ... this time he wouldn't take the coward's way out.

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for the wonderful beta job :-) I hope everyone enjoys this part. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 19**

Batman watched as Nightwing pulled his gloves on. It was amazing how the cuffs of the Olympian shackles miraculously moved from being under the gloves to resting on top of them as Nightwing moved to the next part of his uniform. "Are you ready to do this?" Batman asked.

Nightwing looked at him as he picked up his mask. "No, but what other choice do I have?" He turned back and gazed into the small mirror hanging over his metal sink. Quickly, he applied the mask finishing his transformation. "I'm glad I don't have to wear the scrubs."

"It's a court martial ... this is your ... dress uniform."

"Never knew I was in the military," Nightwing replied with a smirk as he turned around. He released an audible sigh and moved over to Batman. "I'm not ready to do this. I don't want to do this."

"I know," Batman replied.

The cell door opened and Plastic Man stepped in. "It's time."

Batman nodded. He looked at Nightwing's face and said without turning, "Give us a minute, Eel."

"Bats this thing has a time," Batman turned his head and glanced over his shoulder interrupting Eel as if he shouted. Plastic Man sighed and continued, " ... a minute ... you're gonna get me in trouble," Plastic Man mumbled as he stepped out and closed the door.

"Dick, you're going to be okay. I promise."

"Don't. Don't promise something you can't deliver."

"I never have. You can do this," Batman said moving over and clasping his hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

Nightwing sighed and nodded slightly. He rubbed his hand across the smooth metal of the shackle. "I hate that people are going to see me ... "

"They won't. I've ordered the corridors cleared."

"But when I go into the Hall of Justice. Everyone will be there ... they'll ... think "

"Don't worry about this. It doesn't matter what they think."

Plastic Man opened the door. "It's been a minute." Batman turned to face him. "Don't glare at me. I didn't set the times I just have to take him there. It's always the frigging messenger who gets killed."

Nightwing shook his head and followed Plastic Man into the commons area of the secure wing. Chains appeared manacling him as he left his cell. Batman's hand found Nightwing's shoulder once again and gave a reassuring squeeze. Together, they walked in silence from the secure area to the turbo lift rising from level twelve to seventeen. The only sound as they walked across the concourse toward the Hall of Justice was their echoing footsteps and the faint clink of the chains.

Nearing the door, Batman pulled ahead of Nightwing, Plastic Man and Booster Gold. He turned slightly to look at Nightwing before he moved directly in front of the younger man. Batman pulled himself up to his full height, his shoulders wide and his cape draping loosely around his form. As the Hall of Justice doors slid open, Batman placed himself strategically between the courtroom and Nightwing, blocking the view of the occupants of the room. He held his position until he felt Nightwing's presence close behind him and heard the faint sound of the retracting chains. Only then, did Batman fall back in step beside Nightwing.

Nightwing looked around the large room. The round table that normally sat in the center of the room was gone. Replaced by a courtroom setting. A long table was placed near the far end of the room with five large chairs for the tribunal. A witness stand stood to the left of the Tribunal table. The two counsel tables faced the judges' bench. The courtroom area had been roped off to form the bar, separating the gallery section from the trial participants.

As he crossed the makeshift threshold and was behind the bar, he glanced in the direction of the prosecution table. Green Lantern and Blue Beetle both eyed him as he moved to the defense table. Jean Lorring was sitting to the side of their table busily going through papers. Dick turned toward his table. Barbara was a mirror of Jean, working over her papers. She hadn't even glanced in his direction. Flash had stood as Dick approached and clasped him on the shoulder as he stood behind his chair. "I'm in the middle?"

"Yes," Barbara said without looking up.

"Good morning to you too," Dick replied and sat beside her drumming his fingers on the table.

She turned her emerald eyes on him, glancing over the rims of her glasses. "Good morning." Her hand brushed over his, her voice almost breathlessly asked him, "Are you ready?"

"No," he replied shaking his head.

"It'll be " Barbara stopped and looked up. "Yes, Ted?"

Blue Beetle looked uncomfortable. "We just wanted you to know ... it's not too late. The plea is still open." Squaring his shoulders, he looked directly at Nightwing. "Just say the word, say you'll take the deal and this will all be over."

"Over but for the prison time. No thanks," Nightwing replied.

Beetle shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. Okay. We tried." He started walking back to the prosecution table and turned back. "Barbara, if he changes his mind ... any time ... up until the Tribunal has a verdict. The offer's still on the table."

Flash shook his head. "The nerve of the guy."

Barbara nodded before turning to Dick. She held his hand in hers. "It'll be okay."

Before he could reply, the door at the back wall opened and the five members of the Justice League who comprised the Tribunal filed into the room and headed for their seats. The room stood at their entry until they took their seats. Wonder Woman motioned for the room to be seated. "Is the prosecution ready to begin?" She asked. At Green Lantern's nod, she turned her attention, "Is the defense ready to proceed?"

"Yes, your Honors," Barbara replied.

"Very good. Since no jury is involved, we can dispense with opening statements. How does the Defendant plead to the charge of first degree murder, accessory after the fact of first degree murder, deliberate derilicition of duty and conduct unbecoming a Justice League member?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Nightwing pleads not guilty," Barbara replied.

"Very well. Green Lantern, call your first witness."

Green Lantern stood and looked toward the entrance to the Hall of Justice. "The prosecution calls Elliott Brooks to the stand."

The door opened and a middle aged man entered escorted by Hawkman. Apprehension was clear on his face as he walked down the aisle created by the gallery chairs. He tugged self-consciously at the brown suit jacket he wore. Nervously, he stood before the tribunal.

Sensing how ill at ease the witness was, J'onn spoke softly. "Thank you for coming Mr. Brooks. Do not be nervous. If you would please take the stand." Martian Manhunter gestured toward the witness chair that had been set up near the Tribunal's table. "If you would please slip your hand in the lasso, Hawkman will tighten the cinch."

"La-asso?" the man asked, his voice slightly stuttering.

"My lasso of truth," Wonder Woman answered. "Our unique substitute for the oath. If you would ... it won't hurt a bit."

Brooks did as he was asked and J'onn nodded to Green Lantern to begin. He asked all the preliminary questions, the who, what, why and where to set the stage and bring Mr. Brooks to the Haven Hotel on that fateful night.

"What happened after you heard the gunshot, Mr. Brooks?" Lantern questioned the man.

"It was late. I was getting ready for bed but I wanted a soda. I went to get ice and was about to go back in my room. I heard a sound. I think it was a gunshot. So I was hurrying to get back to my room when ..." The man shook his head. "I wish I hadn't been there that night."

"What did you see Mr. Brooks?"

"This guy came crashing through the door like he had been shot out of a cannon and he slammed into the wall across the hall. I couldn't move. I was just watching."

Lantern nodded. "I can imagine, Mr. Brooks. Can you describe the man who came crashing out of the door?"

"I couldn't say how tall he was or anything 'cause he was upside down at first. But he was in some weird " Elliot Brooks stopped mid sentence and looked around the costumed crowd assembled on the JLA's Watch Tower. Brooks cleared his throat and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Placing the glasses back on his face, he coughed and continued. "Well, he was in this blue and black body suit thing with boots and gloves and a mask and everything. He was young, you could tell that and he had really black hair."

"Do you see that man in this court room?" Lantern asked.

Brooks nodded. "Yeah ... yes he is." He pointed toward the defense table at Nightwing. "That's him."

"Let the record reflect that the witness identified Nightwing, the Defendant. Mr. Brooks, what happened then?"

"A really big ... man I guess you would call him, came out of the room behind him. He was the biggest man I've ever seen." Green Lantern approached him with a photograph of Roland Desmond. He marked the photograph as prosecution exhibit one and asked the witness if that was the man he was describing. "Yes. That's him. They fought. And then they went into the stairwell."

"I'd like to introduce exhibit one, the photograph of Roland Desmond," he said handing the photograph to Aquaman. "Thank you Mr. Brooks. No further questions." Green Lantern smiled as he moved back to his chair.

Flash stood. "Mr. Brooks, you were scared that night, weren't you?"

"Oh yes. I thought I was going to die."

"What happened when Desmond, the big guy, came out into the hall?"

"He was taunting the young man. Talking about how the people around him wouldn't be safe. He pointed his gun at me and I just knew I was going to die. But he," Brooks once again pointed at Nightwing. "He saved me. He yelled for me to get down, jumped between me and the bullet, and knocked me down. He shielded me with his own body. I don't know anyone who would've done that for me."

"So the big guy was armed?"

"Yes."

"After Nightwing saved your life, what did he do then?"

"He fought with the big guy. The big guy had turned to shoot a bellhop who had walked into the mess. The masked guy was really hurt, but really mad. He kicked the big guy in the face from ... like ... a total handstand. You know a ... a flip or ... something. It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen. The big guy hit the wall and plaster cracked and fell everywhere."

"Do you recall whether they were talking to each other?" Flash asked, as he leaned against the corner of the defense table, his arms crossed in front of him.

"The big man was continuing to taunt him." Brooks said.

Jean Loring whispered in Green Lantern's ear prompting him to stand. "I'm going to object if he's going to ask about hearsay."

"Hearsay! He was there! He knows what he heard!" Flash responded.

"Flash," Barbara growled. She crooked her finger at him beckoning him to her. "State of mind."

"Kind of flustered at the moment, Barb," Flash started then backed up from the table at Barbara's glare. "OH!" Turning toward the tribunal he said, "It's not hearsay because it showed the declarant's then existing state of mind."

"Overruled," Captain Marvel said. "Continue Flash."

"Thank you. Mr. Brooks, you said that Desmond was taunting Nightwing. How?"

The insurance salesman from Hoboken, New Jersey looked to the five League members comprising the Tribunal. At the Martian Manhunter's nod, he answered the question. "I can't remember everything he was saying. I mean I was trying to keep from getting killed, but it was about how he was going to kill everyone Nightwing cared about."

Flash nodded, "Blockbuster was armed and threatening Nightwing, correct?"

"Yes," the man said from the stand.

"Thank you." Flash turned and watched Barbara nod at him before he headed back for the table. "Nothing further."

Lantern stood, "Two redirect questions." At Wonder Woman's assent, he began, "Was Blockbuster still armed with a gun when they went into the stairwell?"

Elliott Brooks shook his head. "No. When Nightwing did the handstand kick thing it disarmed the big guy."

"I see. Now you said that Nightwing was 'really mad'. How mad is that?"

"Like he could kill the guy."

Babs reached behind Nightwing and slapped Wally on the shoulder then nodded toward the tribunal. Wally jumped to his feet, "Objection!" and then turned towards Babs as she mouthed the word how. "Oh yeah … uh … Objection, your honors, how does the witness know how mad Nightwing was?"

Green Lantern immediately countered, "He knows because he was there."

Flash glared at Stewart, "No, that's not what I meant."

"Perhaps you could tell us what you meant … quickly." Wonder Woman prompted.

"I mean how does he know if he was mad enough to kill? He's making a prejudicial statement based on his belief of the ultimate outcome of the encounter. Has he ever seen someone that actually was mad and then in anger took a life?"

"You mean other than Nightwing?" Green Lantern said.

"Objection!" Babs opened her mouth, but Flash beat her with a roar.

Wonder Woman frowned at Green Lantern and he shrugged. "I withdraw that comment."

Wonder Woman nodded, "Computer, strike Green Lantern's comment previous to the last objection." There was a tone acknowledging the edit and Wonder Woman looked back at Flash. "The original objection is sustained."

Green Lantern looked toward Jean, who shook her head. He tilted his head as he turned back. "I'll rephrase." Blue Beetle looked toward Jean and she sighed as Stewart continued. "Have you ever seen a very angry person before?"

Brooks, befuddled by the commotion of his previous comment, answered slowly, "Yeah … I mean yes."

"As angry as the defendant in the hall that night?"

Brooks shook his head, "No. Never anyone that … that angry. It was scary angry. Like a rage. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was scared that if I got in between them I would be killed. I wanted to just get out of there and hide. I mean the big guy was shooting people and threatening the masked guy. He deserved to die and if the masked guy killed him, who could blame him?"

Green Lantern made eye contact with the Tribunal. "Indeed, who could blame him."

Flash hopped up again, "OBJECTION!"

Green Lantern quickly responded before the Tribunal could respond, "Withdrawn."

* * *

Superman stared out from one of the observation windows in the Watchtower's unique position in the Mere Serenitatis crater. The view of the earth thousands of miles below them could still take even his breath away. Usually this was a comforting, serene place for his contemplations. Not today. Today his mind was troubled. He tried to not hear the testimony in the Hall of Justice. His attempts were unsuccessful. He hated this. Hated this with every fiber of his being.

"It's hard isn't it?"

"What?" Superman said turning to greet Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern.

"When someone you love is in trouble. When despite all your powers you can't help them. I've been there with my son."

Superman nodded at the mention of Obsidian, the young meta who had started out as a hero only to be taken over by the shadows in his heart and the darkness of his powers switching to join forces with their enemies. Currently, Todd Rice was in therapy. He wanted to resume his hero persona, although the status of his powers was still an issue. He wanted, no needed, to make amends for the malevolent actions he took. Obsidian was the original Green Lantern's son. Alan had been the one who had to take his son down on two different occasions. Yes, he would understand.

"Is it wrong of me to be wishing for some natural disaster that requires my attention at the moment? Anything to take me away from here, and what I have to do."

"It's certainly a natural reaction. For all of your powers and abilities, you're more human than most of the mere mortals you walk with."

"There are no mere mortals here." Superman gave Alan a slight smile.

Alan nodded. "True. You know, I understand how difficult this must be for you. Testifying against Nightwing. I know you consider that boy family. I can relate you know. Turning Todd over to the custody of the DEO ... father's shouldn't have to do that."

"No. They shouldn't," Superman replied as he once again turned to the window.

"Families should not have to do that." Alan Scott placed a comforting hand on Superman's shoulder. "You just do what you have to do. We all do. It will be all right and he will understand."

Superman gave his friend a sad smile and nodded in understanding. Inclining his head slightly, he spoke. "They want me in the Hall." He strode away from his friend, took a deep breath, and entered the Hall of Justice.

He smiled slightly at Dick as he took his seat and went through the preliminary questions setting the stage for the meat of his testimony. His mind went back in time to the night he had answered Nightwing's distress call. To the unsettling events on the roof.

Green Lantern paced in front of the witness chair. "What did Nightwing say to you when you arrived at the Haven Hotel?"

"He told me to look in the stairwell," Superman replied, containing his answer to only what he was asked.

"Did you look?"

"Yes," he replied, the muscles in his strong jaw flexing.

"Please describe for the tribunal what you saw."

"Blockbuster. Roland Desmond. He was dead, shot in the head. He was just laying there in a pool of blood off the fourth floor landing."

"What did Nightwing say about Desmond's death?"

Superman looked at Nightwing. The boy did not face him; instead, he looked down at the defense table. He had a pen in his hand doodling on the canary legal pad. "He said a lot of things," Superman responded. He watched as John Stewart stood erect, his back ramrod straight. Superman did not have to be psychic to know the Green Lantern was not appreciative of his hemhawing. Sighing, he replied, "He said I killed him. But he didn't kill him. He was upset."

"Thank you for the editorial commentary, Superman, but the answer to my question was Nightwng said he killed Blockbuster. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Superman looked down. His hands gripped the arms of the chair. He consciously had to control his strength to keep from crushing the flimsy steel frame.

"Now, did Nightwing tell you more about what happened that evening," Lantern asked picking up Superman's statement from his file.

"He was saying it was all his fault and that ... he had walked away and let her shoot him. That he had wanted her to shoot him. Nightwing did not say who the her he spoke about was."

"He said he wanted this female to kill Blockbuster and he walked away so she could kill him. Thank you Superman. Pass the witness," Stewart said with a gesture to the defense table.

Oracle looked up, her green eyes locking on Superman. "Could you describe Nightwing when you arrived on the scene?"

Superman looked up; his eyes took in the young man sitting beside the red headed attorney. "He was a wreck. Physically and mentally."

"Objection!" Green Lantern rose as he spoke. "Superman is not an expert and therefore would not be in a position to competently judge the state of mind of the defendant."

Barbara turned slightly, "You're saying that Superman, a hero who has lead nearly every hero associated with the Justice League, faced meglomaniacs on a daily basis, and dealt with desperate people as a matter of course through his heroic endeavors is not capable of telling if someone he knows almost as well as he knows himself is upset?"

John grimaced, but continued. "I'm saying that he's approaching an area that while he might be familiar with, is not a trained expert in."

Martian Manhunter leaned forward slightly and smiled, "Objection overruled. As the defense stated, Superman's day to day experience give him sufficient knowledge to judge the mental state of someone in a high stress situation, especially a hero and someone well known to him. The witness may continue."

Superman nodded, "As I was saying, he was just a wreck. His clothes were ripped, torn, sooty, and soiled. He smelled of fire singed material, blood, sweat, tears. His whole body shook with a slight tremble uncharacteristic for Nightwing. He was beside himself with grief, shame, and regret. He said it was all his fault that Blockbuster was dead. He was " Superman looked behind Nightwing to Batman. Batman sat immediately behind his son. "He was crying. He was dazed, confused."

Nightwing looked down. He hated this. Hated listening to Superman describe what happened that night. Describe how weak and broken he was. Listening to the words of the man he respected above all others, save one. Nightwing was afraid of losing his composure, of breaking the facade he fought hard to control.

"Superman, on direct you stated that Nightwing said someone else actually killed Blockbuster. Did Nightwing tell you who?" Oracle asked.

Superman shook his head. "No. I know there had been a woman there. I could smell her perfume. It was in the stairwell and it was on the roof. That was about all there was on the roof besides Nightwing. There was no gun anywhere around. And there was no smell of gunpowder on Nightwing."

"Why did Nightwing call you, Superman?" Barbara asked. She watched the witness and the Tribunal who also watched the witness.

Superman longed to reach out from his seat and comfort Nightwing. "He wanted me to go with him to turn himself in. He wanted to save Batman from having to do that or having to take him down. That's what he felt he deserved." Superman looked out into the audience and saw Alan Scott. Their eyes met in understanding. "He was just so despondent ... I was worried about him. About what he might do. That's why I took him to Metropolis and then brought him here."

"What he might do?" Barbara pressed. "Did you think Nightwing was a danger to the community?"

Superman shook his head. "No. I thought he was a danger ... to ... himself." He looked at the young man at counsel table head bent, eyes down he knew this was harder for Dick than it was for him. Hearing other people describe what had to have been the worst night of his life. Superman wished he didn't have to be a part of this. But he had started it all. He had to stay involved. Had to help Nightwing however he could.

* * *

Alfred tinkered around the kitchen as he baked Snickerdoodles and chocolate chip cookies. His senses were more than Batlike. Without turning, he spoke, "Miss Cassandra, those cookies are for Master Dick."

The girl froze, her hand above the cooling cookies. She had been trained as an assassin since birth. Stealth was her way of life, yet she couldn't sneak a cookie in this man's kitchen. She jutted her lower lip out. "He can't eat all of them."

"How many he eats is up to him." Alfred replied. "You can have some from the next batch. I want to box these up nicely for him. Master Dick will need a pick me up after the day's trial activities."

Tim sighed at the mention of the trial. He waited in the Manor for the prosecution to call him to the watchtower to testify. It made him sick, the thought that he had to testify against Dick. It was all so wrong. Alfred looked at the boy. He could tell how upset he was about the whole sordid affair. He sighed. "Perhaps, you and Master Tim could have a few of these cookies and I'll finish Master Dick's box from the next batch." Alfred took two small dessert plates over, filled each with cookies, and sat them before the two youngsters.

"Do you think they'll let Dick have the cookies?" Tim asked almost absent-mindedly.

"I would not want to see the person who tries to prevent me from giving them to him," Alfred replied. He winked at Cassandra who giggled as she shoved a cookie in her mouth. "It's been far too long since I've seen that boy, and I dare say he will need a friendly face this evening."

Tim sighed. "I wonder how bad it's going?"

"Maybe it's not going bad," Cassandra said between munching her cookies. "Maybe Barbara is slaying their case."

"Wishful thinking," Tim sighed. "Why does this have to be happening? Dick doesn't deserve this! He didn't even kill Blockbuster, Tarantula did! And we brought her in! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tim shouted in frustration.

Cassandra sat her cookie on her plate and looked across at Tim. She wished she could comfort him, but she didn't know how. She knew how to hurt people, but she hadn't learned how to comfort them. She turned her eyes to Alfred. He knew how to comfort people. She could learn from watching him.

Alfred hastily moved to Tim, turning the boy toward him allowing the boy to hold tightly onto him. "There, there lad. We must remember that everything will be all right. Master Bruce won't let anyone harm Master Dick. Don't worry about it lad."

* * *

Blue Beetle pointed to the enlarged photograph on the screen before the tribunal. "Now Dr. Charles, you conducted the autopsy of Roland Desmond, didn't you?"

"Yes," the petite woman answered. She pushed the small wire rimmed glasses up on her nose and looked at the photograph. Sarah avoided making eye contact with Nightwing or any of the other Titans, especially Vic, who sat in the audience. She steeled her attention at the photograph of the large grayish body on the metal tray in the autopsy room and remembered being called to Bludhaven that night to conduct the autopsy of the meta-human. She had been shocked to hear of Nightwing's alleged involvement. She considered him, as well as most of the old Titans team, a friend from the days she and Victor Stone had been an item. "That photograph was taken by my lab assistant during my initial examination of the body."

"Were you able to determine a cause of death for Mr. Desmond as a result of your autopsy?"

"Yes, I was. Roland Desmond was killed from a contact gun-shot wound to the back of the head.."

"Could you describe that wound please, Dr. Charles, using the photographs to illustrate?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Certainly," Sarah replied.

As she started with her explanation, Dick leaned over to Barbara and whispered, "Why are we going through this? There's no question he's dead, there's no question how he died, so what is the point of this?"

"They have to prove the cause of death to be other than natural, accidental or self-inflicted."

"The back of his head was blown off. I think that's a given," Dick replied agitated.

"Dick," Barbara growled, "this is a murder case. They have to prove it all. We aren't concedeing anything."

"I don't want to see all these photographs. I don't want to hear all of this, Babs," Dick implored.

"Then don't look," she ordered, turning her attention back to the testimony.

Sarah Charles had stepped down from the stand and was pointing to different photographs explaining the entrance wound, explaining how the small caliber bullet could have created the gaping wound to Desmond's head. It wasn't the bullet alone, but the explosive force of gases tearing and blowing back the skin. How the bullet was a special type of ordinance that was heavier and jacketed than a normal .22 caliber. How when there is bone backing the skin such as the flat bones of the skull, that the bone behaves like a hard surface causing a back splash of blood onto the hand holding the gun.

Dick looked down at his hands. The blood had splattered more than just on the hand holding the gun, but on the hands that had allowed Tarantula to continue to hold that gun. His jaw flexed. It wasn't the gruesome photographs that sickened him or the nauseating testimony; it was the replay of those events in his own mind. For all their description, they didn't live through the event. They would never be able to capture the sheer and utter horror of watching it unfold before his eyes. Not just that one time, but all of the times it replayed in his head at an excruciatingly slow speed.

Flash, stood up when the prosecution finished their direct examination. "Good Afternoon, Dr. Charles," he smiled.

Sarah Charles smiled back at him. "Flash."

"Now, Sarah, you talked about the blood splattering on the gunman," Flash started as he moved to the evidence table and picked up Nightwing's gloves from the evidence table, "Would you take a look at these." He handed her the plastic bags containing the gloves. "Would the blood on those gloves be consistent with the splatter you're talking about?"

"No. There's not enough blood. From a contact wound of the type Roland Desmond suffered, the shooter had to be standing directly behind the deceased. From that angle, the shooter would have been splattered with a great deal of blood from head to at least waist level. The hands holding the gun would have had considerably more blood on them than what's shown here."

"Can you tell anything by the blood splatter on Nightwing's gloves?"

"That he wasn't standing behind the deceased at the time of death. This type of splatter would be side collateral spray. I'd say he was a good four to five feet away."

"Thanks, Dr. Charles," Flash said. "And you can't tell from your autopsy whether Nightwing was telling the shooter to shoot Desmond or to not shoot or to stop or anything, can you?"

Sarah Charles shook her head. "No, I can't tell that at all."

"Thank you Dr. Charles, that'll be all." Flash moved to the defense table and sat down. He watched as Blue Beetle stood and announced he had no further questions of Sarah and watched as she left the Hall of Justice. Sitting, his balled fist gently tapped his friend's hand reassuringly. He was rewarded with a sad smile from Nightwing.

Green Lantern stood tall and erect at the prosecution table. He looked over toward the defense, his eyes resting on the defendant who was talking in low whispered tones to Flash. Lantern's eyes then drifted behind Nightwing. "The prosecution calls Batman to the stand."

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to Patty, Tammy and Beth O'K for Beta reading this for me. Sorry for the wait. I've been working on it, but with the 2 weeks of pneumonia, it's been slow going. On the upside those who have said some of the last few chapters were too short should be happy that this one isn't. I hope you all enjoy. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 20:**

"The prosecution calls Batman to the stand."

"WHAT!" Barbara asked whirling to face the prosecutor. Loud murmuring rose from the crowd. Nightwing turned behind him to face his father. Batman stoically remained still only his gaze shifting to Nightwing's. "You can't call Batman for the prosecution," Barbara continued.

"Yes, we can," Lantern countered. "He's a person with knowledge who is in the courtroom. I can call him."

"Any knowledge he has, he acquired as part of the Defense team. Batman is our primary investigator!" Barbara responded indignantly.

"Not when Nightwing confessed to him he wasn't," Lantern countered.

"WHAT!" Barbara shot back. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what that line in Miranda says, counselor, everything you say can and will be used against you. Your client's about to find out how true that is."

"You have absolutely no idea what Batman and Nightwing discussed or when they discussed it. You're trying to go on a fishing exhibition and I'm not going to let you do it!" Barbara retorted.

Green Lantern bent over his table, picked up a small, waiver thin, shiny silver disc and held it up to the court. "I know exactly what he said and when. We have it recorded."

Batman stood and with a perceptible chill, his low voice echoed. "You ... what?"

"We have it recorded, Batman, so if you would please take the stand."

"WHOA! HOLD ON!" Barbara shouted maneuvering her wheelchair to prevent access to the witness stand. "I object to whatever that is."

"You recorded me?" Nightwing asked incredulously as he stood at counsel table. "You recorded me in my cell. Did you record everything? Did you record me talking to Barbara and Wally? You don't have any right -- "

"Sit down, Nightwing!" Barbara ordered before turning to the tribunal. "That ... recording ... was procured through an illegal wiretap and I move to suppress it and any evidence they may have or think they have garnered from that tape. You can't tape record people's conversations without their knowledge."

"It wasn't done without their knowledge," Green Lantern said to the Tribunal. "Batman was very aware of the recording capabilities of the Watchtower. He installed the security system. It was his design. He knows the cells are set up for audio and video recording and he knew those systems were operative before he went to see Nightwing because Batman watched him on the monitors in the monitor womb. He has to testify."

"I do not have to _do_ anything," Batman's deep voice growled out.

"If you refuse to testify, you're in contempt of court and we'll play the recording -- audio and video."

"You won't play anything and he will not testify," Barbara hotly replied.

"Enough," Captain Marvel said stopping things before they further deteriorated. "It's been a long first day. We'll recess until the morning. In the meantime, I expect the prosecution to give the defense a copy of that recording and any other pieces of evidence they have that weren't provided to the defense. Oracle, I expect the same from you. We are not conducting trial by surprise here. Be ready to argue the motion to suppress the tape and the testimony first up in the morning. We're in recess."

The five members of the tribunal filed out the back of the Hall of Justice. Green Arrow turned just before he left the room in time to see Arsenal storming up the center aisle. Green Arrow's mouth twitched upwards before he headed out the door.

"What the hell kind of shit is that?" Roy yelled toward Green Lantern. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Hold up, Arsenal," Booster Gold said meeting him at the rope bar. "I'm not letting you start anything in here."

"You aren't letting me Booster. You can't stop me. You better get outta my way."

"ROY! That's enough!" Wally yelled zipping over to them. "Booster's just doing his job."

"Booster's just backing his worthless friend," Roy growled as he and Booster Gold stood nose to nose.

Booter's eyes narrowed. "Ted is far from worthless. You need to calm down, before you say more that you'll regret. Now."

Roy moved closer and his voice dropped. "We all know this is more than just Ted Kord, boy prosecutor. We all know what this is really about. It's about his jonesing for Oracle." Booster's hands closed into tight firsts as Roy continued. "I want to talk to them. They are not railroading my friend!"

Wally's eyes widened and he pulled harder at Roy. "ROY!"

Booster reigned in his temper, his lips narrowed to a thin tight line. "Arsenal. Back. Off."

Roy shook with anger, "Make me."

A humorless Plasticman moved beside Booster. "Enough. That's enough. Arsenal, this is not a playground. You need to back off and cool down before I do make you. Stop being a child or we'll send you home."

Wally was pulling Arsenal back, but was glaring at Plasticman. "No, this isn't a playground and he isn't a child. He's upset with the League's high and mighty manhandling of his friend. Roy was out of line… but he is a hero and not a child. I'm beginning to realize that the League really does think very little of the rest of us."

Plasticman stood beside the rigid Booster and tried to ease the tension. He turned into a giant blow dryer. "Hey, you know me. I'm full of hot air. Besides, Wall, old buddy, old pal, don't look now – but you are one of us."

Wally pushed Roy through the door past Superman. "I don't think so." 

Superman shook his head and covered his eyes. Another crack in the League's foundation. He wondered if there would be anything left when this was over. He looked up as Plasticman moved away from Booster, and Superman's eyes drifted over to the defense table as Barbara did a better job of calming an upset Nightwing than Plasticman had done with the Flash.

"How can they tape me Barbara? What else do they have? What else did they listen to?" Nightwing pounded his fist on the table.

Oracle grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her. "Calm down. I will handle this." Her green eyes seemed to bore into him before he finally sat down. "Trust me, I will handle this."

Batman moved silently through the chaos that had erupted in the courtroom. He had a destination. Nothing was going to get in his way.

Green Lantern stood shaking his head at Harper's loud antics. Harper got under his skin. He turned back toward the prosecution table to grab a book. Startled, Stewart jerked back. He was face to face with the Dark Knight. "How did you ... nevermind." He grabbed his papers and started shoving them into his file folders. The air seemed to ripple with kinetic energy as Batman continued to glare at the other hero. Lesser men would have already dissolved at the stare. "Want something?"

"You will not use me against my son."

"That will be up to the tribunal, Batman. I know its an ugly business but your boy -- "

Batman grabbed his ring hand in a lightning quick move, his grip so hard the ring started cutting into Stewart's skin. "No. You. Will. Not."

"Batman -- " Lantern jerked back, amazed that he couldn't free his hand from the Dark Knight's grip.

Releasing his hold, Batman silently crossed the space back to the defense table. "I will not allow this," he stated simply to Barbara. It was not a request. It was a fact. His hand rested on Nightwing's shoulder. The communication was clear, no verbal exchange was needed. He would not hurt Nightwing.

Barbara wheeled away from the table, "Theodore Kord! I want a word with you!"

"Theodore?" Booster, recovering from his standoff with Arsenal forced a smile, for his friend's sake, and made a face. Then he stuck his tongue out at Ted. "The FULL name. Ooooo you're in trouble. You are SO in trouble now, mister! "

"Shut-up Booster," Ted retorted as he walked to Barbara. "I don't think here is a good place. Why don't I meet you in your quarters and -- "

"Why don't you not. You know you aren't supposed to withhold evidence from us. I can't believe that you would do that Ted. It's despicable. It's --"

"No, Barbara. Despicable is blowing the back of someone's head off. It's playing hero and then stepping aside when you don't like the victim. That's how you define despicable. I was wrong. I should have told you what we had. I thought," he glanced at John then back down at Barbara, "we were only going to use it for rebuttal purposes."

Her green eyes flashed with fury. "I don't care what you thought or planned. You had an obligation to give that to me before sucker punching me with it in the middle of trial. I KNOW Jean told the both of you that. It doesn't matter now whether the tape goes in or not, the five people who are supposed to be looking at this all fresh and new and impartial have now been tainted because they heard that Nightwing confessed to his father. In a normal court, I'd ask for a mistrial but we don't have anyone else to try this case. And you KNOW that! You send me _everything_ you have or plan to even think about trying to use and you do it in an hour." Barbara wheeled around, running over his foot in the process. She headed back to the defense table and turned back to Ted. "Oh, send it by Booster."

* * *

They sat in silence in the secure area's conference room as they watched the video feed on the screen Barbara had set up. The only sound came from the scratching of her pen across a pad as Barbara took notes. Dick grabbed the remote and turned it off. He pushed back with such force that the black leather chair toppled when he stood.

"We need to finish watching that," Barbara said sternly pushing up the glasses that were slipping down her nose.

"Tell them I'll take the damn plea." Dick tossed the remote onto the conference table. It slid across the slick surface until it came to rest on the corner of some of Barbara's files at the other end. He threw his hands up as he paced. "This is it!"

"Going to prison for five years is better than playing this recording in court, IF it comes in at all?" she asked pulling her glasses off and laying them and her legal pad on the conference table.

Dick stopped his pacing, his hands clasping behind his head, fingers intertwing. "Yes. Just go tell them I'll take the plea."

"No," she said softly.

Dick's angry blue eyes bore into Barbara, his arms coming to rest on the tabletop as he leaned over toward her. "What. Do. You. Mean. No?"

"It's a simple word, Dick. No is an exclamation giving a negative response."

Dick glared at her before he pushed back from the table. "Dammit! I do not want that displayed for the world. That was a private moment between my father and me! It's like drawing a target on our weaknesses!"

Bruce stood and moved over to Dick. He turned the younger man to him, put his hand on Dick's shoulder, squeezed and made eye contact by tilting Dick's head up. "I don't either. I will not be used against you."

"They just can't ... use that. It's private. It's you and me. And what about all the stuff after the so-called confession. Where Bruce and I talked. Can any of that come in?"

"No," Barbara reassured him. "The only relevant part of the recording deals with you talking about Blockbuster's death."

"But they watched it all." Dick stood near Bruce and ran his hand through his dark hair. "I feel like they violated me ... that they ... "

"I know," Barbara replied. "Look, Dick, I'm going to argue as hard as I can to suppress this, but you have to know that there is a chance it will come in."

"That's why I said take the plea," he retorted.

"But you don't mean that. You don't want to plea you want to fight. Unless you've forgotten how to do that," she stared up at him waiting for his reaction. She saw his eyes narrow and his jaw set. Barbara knew she had won, but she wouldn't smile. She had worked with the bats long enough to know that they had to think they were in control. "Good, now let's get back to work."

* * *

Batman entered his private quarters, stormed across the room and punched the wall with his powerful fist. It released some of his frustration, but not enough to ease the worry from his soul. Pulling the cowl back, he threw it across the room. The day had not gone as well as he hoped and he feared tomorrow would be even worse.

Selina came out of the bedroom and watched him for a moment before speaking. "How is he?"

Bruce recovered and drew his fist back under the cape, closing the cape around him. "Fine."

She walked over and started massaging his neck and shoulders. "You're so tense."

Bruce pulled from her hold walking away. "I'm fine."

Crossing her arms, she turned to look at him. "Ri-ight. Bruce look, this is me. You don't have to keep the walls up with me. I know you're upset. I know Dick's upset."

"Upset? That doesn't even begin to cover it. They recorded us when we were in the cell. They recorded our private conversation when I was trying to reach him ... when he was so hurt. They know everything we said to each other and now they want to use it against him. They are going to use it all against him."

"Is it ... that bad?"

"He confessed ... I made him tell me everything."

Selina closed her eyes as a shudder filtered through her body. "But Bruce, he didn't know what he was doing that night. You told me how upset he was."

"All they'll hear is the confession. That he walked away and she shot Desmond. They'll see all his pain as weakness and he'll be lost. All because I made him open up. I made him. I forced him to report like it was just another case. I thought I was helping him."

"You were helping him," she replied as she moved closer to him. "They can't ... can't use that. I mean that was a private conversation. You didn't know they were recording you."

Bruce shook his head and sighed. "But I should have known they were. I set up the surveillance of the cells, so I knew the function was there and because I used the camera earlier to check on him, I knew it was operating. I just ... I never thought that it would be used like that."

"You're his father. Isn't there some parent child privilege or something?" Selina asked pacing around the room with her arms flailing about.

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know what to do. ... I do not know what to do." He exhaled a deep breath. "I haven't felt like this since ... since ... this is how I felt ... the night ... my parents died. The day ... that Jason died ... when I held him in my arms. I have no control over this situation and I do not know what to do about it." He melted down into the sofa, his head resting in his hands.

Selina stopped and looked at him. His pain, helplessness, and frustration broke her heart. It also made her angry. "Do you want that disc to disappear? You know I can get it."

He looked up at her with his patented half smile, "I know you can ... but no. They'd know it was us."

"Do we even care at this point?" she asked, hands resting on her hips.

"They have back ups and back ups of the back up," Bruce answered shaking his head. He was not about to be defeated. He had another idea. "No, if something is going to disappear, it'll be Dick. I've had enough of this. The Titan's plan has some merit."

"Before or after they play the tape?" she asked sitting beside him on the black leather sofa.

"Before ... I'm not putting him through this."

"Will he go?" she asked.

Bruce looked at her surprised. "Of course."

"Are you sure?" Selina asked him. Their eyes locked with each other and the words hung heavy in the air. Nothing was sure about this situation. Nothing at all.

* * *

"I still do not know what you are thinking, John!" Jean Lorring repeated exasperated as she slammed her fist on top of the files in the conference room they had commandered as the prosecution's war room. "I thought we had all agreed that we would not use that recording unless we needed it for rebuttal or cross."

"It was the perfect time to use it. Call Batman, throw them off guard, and put in his confession," John replied casually as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He watched the tendrils of smoke float from the rim of the cup as he poured creme into the hot liquid changing the stark blackness into a warm carmel color. He closed his eyes and took in the aroma before taking a sip and heading to their main work table.

"He doesn't say anything more on that disc to Batman than he said to Superman. It is not a smoking gun." She straightened and walked around the table and gesturing in the air. "I already told you and Ted that. I am not convinced this thing is even admissible and I have a feeling it's going to blow up in your face."

"Jean," John started, "I'm a warrior. Sometimes you have to take the risky moves to win the battle." He sat at the table and leaned back slightly in his chair.

"Calling Batman to the stand is not a risky move. It's suicidal." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him over her small black rimmed glasses.

"I'm not scared of Batman," he growled out sitting his coffee cup down.

"Then you are stupid," she countered throwing her head back. She wanted to scream at his irritating confidence. "Ray has told me about that man. Anyone ... hell everyone ... should be scared of him."

John shook his head. "Yes, he's a formidable opponent in a fight. But he's a good man."

"Then why are you doing this to him?" she asked.

"I didn't do this to him. Nightwing did this to him. Nightwing caused all of this because he wouldn't do his job. He and Tarantula blew a man's brains out. Good guys don't do that. That boy caused all of this. Batman's pain, what he's having to go through, it is all on Nightwing. He raised him better, he raised him to be better, and look at what he did. Nightwing threw it all back in his face when he committed murder. He threw it all back on all of us."

"Care to explain?" Jean asked as she pulled her dark rimmed glasses off and laid them on the stack of files to her left.

"Nightwing was the one we all trusted. The one to take over if the League goes down. Why? Because he was trained by the best to be the best. Because he's proven what a leader he can be. Because of his goodness and his morality. And what does he do? He throws it all away because it got hot in the kitchen. He's not the first hero to have his identity found out. Not the first one to have family and loved ones threatened. Hell I ... others ... have had loved ones killed by the bad guys. But we don't resort to murder. We don't take the law into our own hands. He did. Now he has to pay the price for it."

* * *

"You're NOT going to let them do this!" Roy shouted over the din of the water beating from the shower.

"We are not having this discussion," Ollie's voice echoed from inside the shower stall.

"The hell we aren't! You are not going to let Stewart play this in court. You aren't going to do this to Dick!" Roy leaned against the wall by the towel rack crossing his arms across his chest. Seeing Ollie opening the door, he handed him his towels.

"Roy, shut the hell up," Ollie said as he wrapped one towel around his waist, threw another towel around his shoulders and walked out of the shower. "I can't even relax for five minutes, can I?"

"No one else can! Why should you be any different than the rest of us!" Roy yelled as he followed his mentor from the bathroom into the bedroom.

"It'd be nice to take a shower without being yelled at."

"This is serious, Ollie!" Roy yelled slamming his fist on the dresser.

"I know that! You don't have to tell me that. I understand what's going on. But I'm NOT supposed to be making my decisions on that panel to satisfy one of my kids. That's not my job."

"Ollie -- " Roy started to protest. He stopped when the Emerald Archer stuck his index finger in his face, almost tapping Roy's nose.

"Shut up! I'm not finished. I don't like the idea of them recording a private conversation between Bruce and his kid. It's wrong on so many levels. I sure as hell don't like the idea of them having watched it and now wanting to play it for the world. I know how I'd feel if it was you and me. I'm not voting to let that in; but it's not my call. We decided that Cap would make the legal rulings on the objections. He's read up on the rules and procedures. Now, I can voice my dissatisfaction and I can yell to high heaven, and I guarantee you I will, but it's not my call."

* * *

Dick sat on his bunk, back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. He looked to his right at the papers on the table. He didn't want to look at them any more. Reaching down to his side, he pulled out a Snickerdoodle, brought it up to his lips and crunched into it, enjoying the sweet cinnamon cookie crumbling and melting into his mouth. He smiled. Nothing like a little touch of home to make him smile, even here, even after today. Alfred had long left but Dick had to make the gesture once again anyway, even to the empty space. "Thanks Alfred," he whispered aloud.

His head looked up at the sound of the massive door opening. He threw his hand up in greeting as Bruce walked in the door. Bruce stood silently, just watching him as the door closed behind him. When it locked, Bruce turned slamming a mechanical star shaped object onto the door.

"What's that?"

"Interference. Short circuits their surveillance equipment."

"You came up with that today, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Dick grinned. "I knew it. Have a cookie."

Bruce's eyebrow arched. "No time. We have a busy night."

"We are?" Dick asked biting into another cookie.

Bruce nodded. "Your friends have a plan for you to escape. Selina and I had our own plan. Both have some merit, I've adapted the best parts from both to a foolproof plan. We're leaving tonight. We will be utilizing the Outsiders' Pequod and --"

"No."

"No? You don't want to use the Pequod?"

"No. You know the simple exclamation giving a negative response," Dick parroted Barbara's words. "First, taking the Peqoud will play havoc on the sex lives of the twentysomethings of the hero set. You have no idea where that back seat's been," Dick said, then laughed at Bruce's confused look. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

"Dick," Bruce began with a sigh. "We do not have to put up with this. We do not have to --"

"I do. I do have to put up with this. I have to go through this. I'm on trial. I don't have a choice." Dick was matter of fact about his situation. He leaned back against the wall continuing to eat his cookies. It had been a while since he had savored any of Alfred's cookies.

"Yes. You. Do. We're leaving." Bruce was adament. He headed toward the door and turned to find Dick still sitting on the bunk.

"No. I'm sorry, but no. I can't act like the rules don't apply to me. They do. I don't like this. I am not at all enjoying this and the thought of having to watch our private moment played out in front of the world makes me sick to my stomach. But I --"

"You didn't kill Desmond and don't even start to say you did." Bruce was angry. The situation made him angry. He was not in the mood to deal with Dick's stubborn resistance to his plans.

"Yes sir. But I turned myself in to go through the process. Guilty or innocent, I need to be tried and judged. And while I love you for wanting to protect me from that, I have to do this. Can you understand?" Dick looked up at Bruce. He watched as Bruce's jaw flexed. Watched as anger changed to resigned acceptance.

Bruce sighed. "I am ... very ...very ... proud ... of you." He moved over and sat on the bunk beside Dick, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Dick smiled. "Thanks. I'm not sure I deserve it, but it feels good." He held the box of cookies out to Bruce and the two of them sat, enjoying the quiet normalcy of sharing a sweet together. The calm before what promised to be a tempest.

* * *

"This is the most vile attempted perversion of the law that I have ever witnessed!" Barbara Gordon all but shouted before the tribunal. "It is incredible that the prosecutors are coming into the Hall of Justice claiming they have the right to play a private conversation between a father and his son because Batman should have known he was being recorded. It's unconscionable and should not be allowed by this Court."

"I understand Oracle's persistence at trying to keep out this damning piece of evidence against her client. But the facts are the facts. Batman installed the surveillance system in the Watchtower including the surveillance systems of the cells in the secure area. Prior to going into the cell to speak with Nightwing, he was in the monitor womb and watched Nightwing on the surveillance cameras," Green Lantern countered.

"But he did not know that the audio recording device was working. When Batman was in the monitor womb, he watched Nightwing. He did not hear anything and had no reason to believe that the audio part of the equipment was working. Further, he is Batman -- one of the primary League members -- there was no reason for him to believe that his private conversation with his son would be recorded. The surveillance equipment was set up to monitor dangerous criminals whom the League may be holding to prevent escape attempts; not to conduct illegal wiretaps of League members." Oracle argued.

Batman's eyes bored into the Tribunal. He was watching every face, every movement, trying to learn their respective positions on the recording. His jaw flexed. Batman reached up, placing his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. He watched as the young man's body seemed to relax, the tension melting away at the comforting touch.

Lantern pressed the issue further, "Regardless of the recording or its inclusion, Nightwing confessed to Batman. There is no parent-child privilege like priest-penitent or spousal privilege. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Nightwing said it and we can use it."

Roy grumbled from his seat in the back of the courtroom, "Ooooo Stewart learned a new word penitent, bet he has no clue what that means!" He was angry and sarcasm was an outlet for his anger.

Garth smacked him on the arm, "Shuttup Roy! Or we'll get evicted from the courtroom." His eyes turned back to watch the proceedings going on at the front of the room.

"You only know about it because of the recording," Barbara interjected. "That disc is excludable because it was illegally procured and thus anything you know about because of the recordingf is excludable as fruit of the poisonous tree."

"I'm not conceding that the anything was illegally procured. I think it is completely valid and completely admissible." Stewart was confident he had learned Jean's lesson's well.

"You would," Barbara retorted.

"Counsel," Captain Marvel's deep voice brought the two bickering parties attention back to the Tribunal they argued before. "Let's not argue amongst ourselves. What I am interested in is how does this confession differ from that Nightwing already made to Superman?"

"It's more detailed. It states specifically what Nightwing's state of mind was at the time of the murder," Lantern answered.

"Regardless of what you claim it shows, and it doesn't show what you claim, there's an additional consideration. Batman is a part of the defense team. He's our lead investigator, just like Elongated Man is the prosecution's lead investigator. As such, any communications between them are covered by the attorney-client privilege."

"Batman was not part of the defense team at the time of the confession. If the Tribunal will remember the morning after the confession was made to Batman, Nightwing was the one who was stating on the record that he didn't have a defense and did not want a defense," Stewart stated.s

"Batman was the only one standing _with _Nightwing at counsel table during the first appearance. The entire Justice League knew he was going to defend Nightwing with everything he has that's why you all called in Elongated Man to canvas the alleged crime scene," Barbara contradicted him.

Captain Marvel held up his hand silencing Green Lantern from saying anything further. The arguments between the two would be unceasing. He had to make a decision ... right or wrong. Both of their arguments had merit. But this was a search for justice, a search for truth, and that could not be harmed from seeing everything. "The defense's motion to surppress is denied."

A loud gasp escaped the audience. Barbara's face seemed to be an emotionless mask, but for the slight nipping of her bottom lip. "Exception," she stated as she wheeled back behind her table. She didn't turn to her right. Barbara did not want to see Dick's face at the moment. She would not be able to go through with this if she did. "Your honors, I move that the courtroom be cleared for Batman's testimony and the playing of this recording. There is no need for the entire world to watch what we all know was a private moment between father and son. No one but counsel, the accused, the witness and the Tribunal have need to be here for this." Her eyes met Captain Marvel's.

He nodded in assent. "Defendant's motion to close the courtroom for this testimony is allowed. We'll be in recess for fifteen minutes."

Garth smacked Roy on the arm as they stood up to leave. "See!"

Roy looked over his shoulder to Garth. "What? I didn't even say anything yet, but I WILL."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go back in?" Roy yelled at Plastic Man who stood outside the door to the now closed courtroom next to a scowling Captain Atom.

"You were in there when they ordered everyone out," Eel replied as he thumbed over his shoulder at the door. "Booster, Captain Atom, and I are providing security so we're making sure no one else tries to get back in."

Captain Atom crossed his arms. "No. One."

"But Oracle said counsel was allowed. I'm part of the defense team and --" the red headed archer was explaining. He was trying desperately not to loose his temper – again, but everyone seemed to be desperately trying to piss him off.

Plastic Man was having none of the explanation. "You aren't one of his counsel Harper. You're not sitting up front." Plastic Man turned into a very large red and black circle with a slash through it -- the universal no sign.

Roy's chest expanded as he pointed his finger at Plastic Man. "Listen you overgrown rubber band, I am going in and I'm going -- " A crackle of energy from Captain Atom as his eyes flared stopped the conversation as another voice interrupted.

"To stay out here and behave," Flash's voice said from behind Roy. He stood his ground when his friend turned scowling face toward him. "Eel is right. You are a part of the defense team but you aren't one of Dick's counsel. So you can't go in. Sorry."

"That's a crock of crap," Roy shouted as he moved into Wally's face. Before he could finish his sentence, Wally had grabbed him and zipped off to another side of the Watch Tower so they could talk in private. "Where are we? And why are we here?"

"We're somewhere we can talk in private," Wally said seriously.

Roy snorted. "There's no private on this big brother. They record everything or did you forget."

Wally pulled his mask off and glared at his friend. "Look, Dick doesn't want everyone seeing this video."

"I'm not everyone!"

"I know that," Wally sighed as he spoke. "He doesn't want anyone seeing the disc, least of all his friends. He didn't want me seeing it. He hates that I did. And Roy, you don't want to see this recording."

"Does he say anything different than what he told us?" Roy asked. His anger masked the bundle of nerves rumbling around his stomach. He felt sick, not that he would admit it to anyone, even himself. "How bad is it?"

Wally shook his head. "It's the same story. It's just the emotion is so raw. And it's Dick and his dad." Wally held up his hand stopping Roy's usual tirade about Batman's parental abilities. "He is Dick's dad and he was his father in that room that night. And it sucks that they get to play that. They should never see it. I never should have seen it." Wally's voice raised as the anger surged within him. "I should've cut the monitors off when Batman left to go see Dick. I was in the monitor womb. I was looking at the monitors ... at Dick. But I didn't have any sound and I didn't realize the stupid machine recorded and kept everything." He pounded the walls with his balled up fists, his frustration reverberating around him.

Roy's hand gripped Wally's shoulders and turned the speedster to face him. "It's not your fault, Wally. It's not. Dick doesn't blame you. He doesn't blame any of us."

"It doesn't stop me from blaming myself."

Roy looked at the cold metal walls and then back at Wally, "If you want someone to blame, blame them. The Justice League is now operating worse than the Bat ever did. Who we are or what we've done in the past doesn't matter. We aren't heroes, we're the lessers to be disposed. I'm afraid Wally, that that is exactly how they see Dick. He WAS good enough to lead them. But now, he's disposable because nothing in the past matters. He's not even getting the benefit of the doubt. I don't understand how you can be a part…of them."

Wally turned back to Roy. "I don't either."

* * *

The courtroom was virtually empty during the recess. Nightwing sat alone at the defense table. He stretched his arms over his head and twisted his neck trying to pop the tension knots that had formed. His deep blue eyes fell on the prosecution table and the huddle of Jean Loring and John Stewart. Plotting his doom, he thought as a sigh escaped his lips. Nightwing looked down at the tabletop and drummed his fingers in nervous apprehension.

Batman stood near the door at the entrance to the Hall of Justice. Silently, he watched Nightwing at the table. He could read Nightwing's emotions by his very movements. Batman's eyes turned toward the prosecution table and he glared at Stewart. Breathing deeply, he strode confidently to stand beside his son. Holding his hand out toward an empty chair, he asked, "May I?"

Nightwing nodded. "Please. I'd like the company."

Batman sat down and stared into Nightwing's face. "I'm not certain I should go through with this." He pulled the cowl from his face.

"What other choice do you have?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow incredulously. "If I left, then they would have to delay admitting that recording into evidence ... since I have to be here. Then we would have time to --"

"No," Dick replied shaking his head. "No. I'm not running. I don't like this but ... you taught me not to run away from a fight. Stewart wants to make this personal, wants to make this a fight. We'll give him one."

"Maybe that's not the lesson I should've taught." Bruce turned his gaze toward the tribunal table and the five empty chairs. Chairs of the people who held Dick's fate in their hands.

Dick gave Bruce a sad look. "I know you don't mean that."

Bruce looked back at Dick then looked down. He studied the material on the chair arm. His brain, unbidden, ticked off the type of material, the rarity, the known manufacturers. "Perhaps," he replied in a hushed tone. Then he looked up into the face of his son. "They will not use me to hurt you."

Dick smiled. "I know that. No matter how hard they try."

Bruce glanced toward the prosecution table. Loring was standing with arms braced against the table. She was speaking in low tones to a seated Stewart. Batman noticed her posture was stiff, and she was ticking something off with her fingers. Heat rose in his cheeks as his anger reached a boiling level. "I could strangle Stewart."

"That wouldn't solve anything and then you'd be sitting here," Dick solemnly replied.

"I would gladly take your place."

"I know you would," Dick gave his father a slight smile. "But I made my bed, I'll suffer the consequences of my actions."

Bruce looked back over at the prosecution table and tried to read their posture, before turning back to Dick. "Even when you're free and acquitted, I will not be able to work with him. Roy is correct. He's no Hal."

Dick looked at Bruce and almost rolled his eyes. "You don't like Hal."

"I don't like what Hal became, what he did. But I respected him until his illness. I don't like what Harvey has become, but I respected Dent as a man and a lawyer. Stewart I don't respect. Not now. It makes me wonder about things ... like why he has a rabid dislike for you. Kord thinks you're guilty and I understand why he is doing this. But Stewart ... Stewart is leading the band like he has something to make up for. I don't trust him."

Dick shrugged. "It's just that he thinks I'm guilty too." He shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe I am guilty."

"Stop! You are guilty of only one thing ... being too honorable."

"I don't feel honorable ... not listening to their case," sighing, he shook his head and looked down again.

"Listen to their case, Dick. Really listen to it. You turned yourself in, you tried to protect Tarantula, you fought Blockbuster hurt because it was the right thing."

Dick ran his hand through his thick hair, "I dunno." He swiveled his chair slightly. He wouldn't look at the man sitting beside him at the table.

"I do. I know. Dick ... I ...," he titled Dick's chin up so they faced each other. "I do know. I know exactly the kind of man who could do what they said. And you're not him. Not even close. I believe in you because we were and are partners." Bruce gave Dick a half smile. "You were my first Robin, I know you inside and out. I know you better than I know myself. I know what kind of man you are. I've seen it."

Dick took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "I wish I was the man you think I am."

"You don't have to wish. You are." Bruce's black gloved hand gripped Dick's as they sat there in silence. The presence of each comforted the other. They continued to sit in silence as the room became occupied with the Tribunal. Stewart and Loring took their seats. Barbara wheeled to her spot at the defense table as Bruce pulled his cowl back on. He stood allowing Flash to retake his seat.

"Batman, if you would take the stand," Captain Marvel said.

Batman stood as tall as he could, his presence seemed to overtake the great hall. His footsteps seemed to echo throughout the vastness of the now almost empty chamber. With cape swishing around him, he took his seat.

"If you would ... um ... place your hand in the lasso," Marvel stated. All eyes watched as Batman sat motionless in the chair. Green Arrow's mustache twitched every so slightly. "It's to ensure truthfulness in the testimony --"

"I know what it is for. Are you saying I can't be truthful?" Batman glared at the man questioning him. It was a glare most men cowered under.

Captain Marvel, however, was not an ordinary man. However, he was uncomfortable with this situation, as was everyone in the room. "No, we are not. It's just that --"

Batman turned toward Green Lantern, "Ask your questions."

Green Lantern glared. "He has to place the lasso on. It's the rule."

"Make me," Batman ground out through clenched teeth.

"Just ... ask your questions Lantern," Captain Marvel sighed.

"Very well. Permission to treat the witness as hostile," Lantern asked the tribunal members.

"He's made one astute comment today," Batman replied under his breath. He steepled his gloved fingers in front of him and stared at Green Lantern.

"State your name for the record," Lantern asked from his table.

"..."

The room sat in awkward silence for minutes, no one saying anything. Barbara groaned as she pulled off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Flash tapped his foot so fast it vibrated through the titanium floor. Jean shook her head and flipped through her evidence book as Ted moaned. Green Arrow actually cracked a smile before the Martian Manhunter elbowed him in the ribs. Diana and Arthur shared an annoyed look as they waited for someone to do something. To break the loggerjam that had occurred.

John Stewart's jaw flexed as he stood from his chair. His arms straight, fists balled on the table. Still, he said nothing. He stared at Batman, and then he would stare at Captain Marvel. He waited for the Court to force the witness to answer.

Captain Marvel sat silently. He knew they were all waiting on him to speak. Knew he needed to order Batman to answer the question. He also had the wisdom to know that Batman took orders from no one. The world's mightiest mortal also knew only one voice in the room could entice Batman to testify. Silently, he waited for him to speak.

Nightwing had looked at the tabletop from the time Batman moved from the Flash's chair to the witness stand. He had avoided looking at anyone in the room. He wanted to avoid the situation. But the silence in the room was deafening and he was unable to avoid it. It was just better to get it over with. Finally, Nightwing looked up, his eyes meeting Batman's. "It's okay. Do this."

Batman's eyes were locked on Nightwing. Sighing he nodded then turned his head to Green Lantern. "Batman. Finish. Now."

"I'll get right to it then," Stewart answered him. "Batman, isn't it true that Nightwing confessed that he killed Roland Desmond? That he was responsible for his death?"

Batman's jaws clenched and his eyes narrowed. "... He said --"

Stewart tried to pounce. "Yes or No. Didn't Nightwing confess that he was responsible for Roland Desmond's death, that he caused it, that he was glad he was dead. Didn't he?"

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to Patty, Beth O'K, and Tammy for the beta work. I hope you all enjoy this part. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 21:**

Stewart tried to pounce. "Yes or No. Didn't Nightwing confess that he was responsible for Roland Desmond's death, that he caused it, that he was glad he was dead. Didn't he?"

Batman stared at Green Lantern. He could feel his jaw flexing as the nerve twitched in his cheek. His face was hot as rage coursed through his body. Yet, he was determined not to lose his control. Steadfast in that resolve, Batman gripped the arms of the chair as he answered. "No."

Green Lantern knocked off balanced for a moment, paused. Genuine bewilderment and surprise played across his face as he approached the witness stand. "Excuse me, did you say no?" He asked as he attempted to recover.

Batman continued to look straight ahead. "Yes."

"I'm confused," Green Lantern said as he shuffled through his papers looking for a document.

"Obviously," Batman replied coolly.

Green Lantern stopped his shuffling, looked up, and glared at the witness on the stand. He glanced down, finding what he was looking for and again focused back on Batman. He motioned at the transcript in his hand and began questioning Batman again. "Didn't Nightwing say to you in his cell," Stewart paused and then locating the relevant passage, read from the paper, "_Tarantula showed up and she said she could stop him. All I had to do was step aside_?"

"Yes."

"And didn't he also say _And I did. I stepped aside_?"

Batman glanced at Nightwing sitting at the table in front of him. Their eyes did not meet. Nightwing's head was down, his eyes focused on the dark wooden table. "Yes," Batman growled.

Pressing on, Green Lantern proceeded in his interrogation. "When Nightwing described what had happened, he continued with: _She killed him. We killed him. I killed him!_ Didn't he?"

"Yes," Batman replied through clenched teeth, his chin defiantly held high, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tighter than before.

"So how did you answer no earlier?" Lantern asked with a triumphant smile as he lowered the transcript. He ignored Jean's exasperated sigh and not so subtle slamming of her legal pad on the dark rectangle shaped table. He knew he was making points with the tribunal. He had Batman on the ropes.

The straight line that formed Batman's mouth twitched ever so slightly before he answered. Releasing the arms of the chair, he steepled his hands in front of him. "Because you asked me if Nightwing was glad that Desmond had been murdered. My answer to that was no. He was not glad. He was anything but glad. Nightwing was distraught."

John turned to Jean who rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. He watched her sit back in her chair, arms folded across his chest. "But Nightwing admitted to you that he stepped away so that Tarantula could murder Blockbuster?"

"No, I do not believe that was what he admitted to at all," Batman said in a calm demeanor. He kept his mouth in that rigid straight line. He would not allow himself to enjoy the flustered look on Stewart's face.

"Now you just said --" Green Lantern started, his voice loudly raised in exasperation.

"Objection! Asked and answered," Oracle said in an even tone. She did not even look up from her laptop where she was typing. "Green Lantern doesn't get to badger the witness just because he didn't like the answer he got."

John slammed the transcript on the table and turned toward Oracle. "He's not answering the question!"

"He did. You just didn't like it," Oracle countered as she turned her full attention to the prosecutor. 

Captain Marvel held up a hand to silence the bickering that was beginning. He had not realized that presiding over a trial meant dealing with … all of this. "Sustained. When are we going to see the tape?" he inquired.

"I suppose very soon," Lantern replied.

"I still object to that ... for the record," Barbara stated pushing her glasses up on her nose. "He still needs to lay a proper foundation."

Green Lantern gave Oracle a sideways glance, somewhat irritated by her tone. "I'm aware of what I have to do. I'll try my case and you try yours."

"Considering you "Suppose" we'll see the tape soon, I merely thought that you weren't sure what had to be done to try your case. "Suppose" doesn't sound like you're very sure of anything." Oracle sniped back and Flash chuckled.

Green Lantern opened his mouth, but Captain Marvel interceded … again. "Stop. Green Lantern move on." He continued locking eyes with both Oracle and Green Lantern. "This bickering from BOTH of you resolves nothing and is only getting in the way. Keep the antics to yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Oracle crisply responded.

Stewart followed, "Yes." Jean cleared her throat at the prosecution table, prompting Stewart to add, "I mean, yes, Your Honor." Turning his attention to the witness on the stand, he advanced. "You were the person who created and installed the security and surveillance system in the Watch Tower, correct?"

"Yes."

Lantern moved in front of his table pacing slightly. "And as such, you are aware of the audio and video recording capabilities of that system in the secure area of the Watch Tower?"

"Yes," Batman ground out through clenched teeth.

"And on the night of Nightwing's arrest, you were in the Monitor Womb and watched video surveillance of Nightwing in his cell, didn't you?"

"I did."

"You knew the security surveillance system was operating properly that night?"

"I did," Batman answered. His fingers rapped out a cadence on the chair arm.

"And you left the Monitor Womb and went directly to Nightwing's cell in the secure area where the two of you discussed the events surrounding Roland Desmond's murder, correct?"

"Yes."

"Knowing that conversation was being recorded?" Lantern sat on the corner of the prosecution table, his arms crossed over his broad chest, staring at Batman.

Batman glared back at him. He looked over toward Nightwing who looked up at him. "I did not think that it was --"

"But you should have known, correct?"

Batman drew a deep breath. His rage was all consuming. However, it was as much at himself as it was at Stewart. He should have known. He should have realized they would find the recording ... watch it ... use it. He had allowed his emotions to overrule his senses that night. Batman was disgusted with himself. "I should have," he finally answered, diverting his gaze from Nightwing, and speaking in a low voice.

Green Lantern smiled. "Thank you." Looking at the Tribunal, he said, "I'd like to offer the recording into evidence."

"Allowed," Captain Marvel replied.

Ted Kord clicked a few keys on his laptop and the large holographic video screens appeared over the center of the room. The screens had been manufactured by Kord Industries and had been installed in the Watch Tower after Oracle's induction into the Justice League. The screens allowed her virtual appearance along with access to the Watch Tower. Today, they would allow both sides of the makeshift courtroom to watch the recording of Batman and Nightwing.

Nightwing watched the green framed rectangle as it formed. His stomach knotted and cramped as he waited for the show to start. He noticed his breathing was faster than normal. His pulse pounded in his head, resounding in his ears. Nightwing felt sick. He looked down as Oracle took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

The screen flickered to life. Nightwing watched himself sitting on the bunk in the gray cell wearing the green scrubs Flash had given him. He saw the panicky expression on his face as the heavy metal door slid open and his father entered the room. Nightwing exhaled the breath he had not realized he was holding and looked under the screen at Batman who sat stoically on the witness stand.

The audio played out the conversation between Batman and Nightwing as the video showed their every move. Arthur was uncomfortable as he watched the private moment between father and son playing out before his eyes. Nightwing looked so young sitting on that bunk in that cell. Arthur remembered him even younger, but there was nothing of that laughing young daredevil on the screen. He did not have to be an empath like J'onn to feel Dick's shame and fear in speaking to Bruce that night.

Green Arrow could not help but roll his eyes when Batman's gruff voice was heard ordering Nightwing to report. He shook his head. What was that saying about being all business ... it bites you in the ass. He understood Bruce's need to know what happened. He would have probably had Roy into the wall by the scruff of the neck yelling at him. Yet, Bruce's all Bat act somehow irritated him.

Diana shifted in her seat. This was more than an uncomfortable situation for her. Her mind and heart warred with the Amazon in conflicting thoughts and feelings. She had to admit, if only to herself, that her feelings for Batman were more than the feelings of friendship she had towards her other colleagues. Diana knew that nothing would ever come of those feelings, but try as she might, she did still have them. It hurt to watch the pain he was in on the recording she watched. Pain Nightwing had caused him. Anger flared at the younger man when she turned her attention to him at the defense table, his head bowed.

When she turned toward Batman, who sat on the witness stand to her right, she could still read the anguished look that crossed his face despite the three other Tribunal members who sat between them. The weight of the decision she knew she would soon have to make bore down upon her shoulders like an anvil. Her anger subsided into worry over Batman. If they convicted his son ... it was an untenable situation. She turned her attention to the screen and part of her warrior's heart melted as Nightwing told his father about the tortures Blockbuster had inflicted upon him. As an Amazon, she understood the need to 'slay the monsters' as she had said many times before. If only the laws that the World of Man recognized monsters needed to die promptly at the hands of those who protect, but they did not. Man's society reserved that right and enacted laws to handle these monsters. Laws that Batman held sacred and Nightwing was taught to uphold. Laws that bound heroes to the code, which Nightwing broke.

_"Everyone died. Everyone. Just because ... they knew me."_

Nightwing's voice made the Amazon turn her gaze away from the screen. Donna. Her sister. Her dead sister. Donna had been friends with Nightwing. They grew up together in the Titans, forming an unbreakable bond ... an almost unbreakable bond. But it did break when Donna died. Donna died saving Nightwing. Had he been weak that day as well? Had he failed then? Were his failure and his weakness responsible for the death of her sister as they were responsible for the death of Roland Desmond? Diana closed her eyes to the scene playing out on the screen before her.

Ollie's cheeks deepened in an angry red as he watched the scene. He could only imagine how he would feel if a private moment between him and Roy or Connor was on public display. He desperately wanted to look to his right, to look at Bruce who sat to his side, but he did not dare.

J'onn tried to concentrate on the recording before him. He had intentionally blocked psychic readings from the trial participants in the last few weeks, but he could not block their emotions today. They were too raw and painful to ignore. Pain, shame, rage and regret lashed out at him like a whip, assaulting his senses. Despite his best efforts, the Martian Manhunter could not help but empathize with Batman. Most of the League thought of Batman as cold and emotionless, but the Martian knew better. He knew that Bruce Wayne was a man of deep and strong emotions. Just because he was a master at hiding them from the public did not mean that he did not have them. J'onn knew that despite the stoic features of the man on the witness stand, Batman's emotions were screaming inside him, churning like a fire about to burn out of control. If those emotions were ever freed ... J'onn shuddered.

Before he could recover from the thought, Nightwing's tormented emotions washed across him like a tsunami. His sobs on the tape echoed the silent sobs in his head as he was forced to live through the horror of that night yet again. _"Tarantula showed up and ... she said she could stop him. All I had to do was step aside. And ... I did. I stepped aside. She killed him. We killed him._ _I killed him!" _J'onn heard the words Nightwing spoke to Batman. He also heard more than the mere words. The crack in his voice before Nightwing broke down expressed the pain of a breaking heart. J'onn watched the tears that cascaded down Nightwing's face as he dropped to his knees in that spartan cell.

The emotions were so raw, so real, J'onn almost became physically sick. His red eyes turned to the young man at the defense table flanked by Oracle and Flash. The youth was an accomplished hero. Prior to this incident, Nightwing was one of the most respected members of the hero community. He was someone looked to by all the teams as a leader, fighter, and champion admired by all. Perhaps that's why his perceived fall seemed to be ripping apart the fabric of that community they were all a part of. Despite all of Nightwing's accomplishments, he was human and like all humans, he was fallible. J'onn's mind went to an earth saying he had learned in his time living among these people -- to err is human, to forgive divine. Could the same people who respected Nightwing in his triumphs forgive him in his failings?

_"I let him ... break me. Let him bring me to his level. I killed him. I wanted it to stop, and I made sure it stopped. I failed."_

Captain Marvel sighed. There was nothing black and white about this case. Part of him felt that Nightwing was complicit in the murder of Roland Desmond, and yet, there were extenuating circumstances. Going into this trial, he had a picture in his mind of Nightwing -- so like Batman. Calm, cool, collected, and in control of his emotions. Someone who obviously intentionally allowed a murder. This playback of Nightwing on the night of the murder, however, showed a very different young man than the one he had envisioned.

_"God forgive me, I failed myself. I betrayed my vow. I became what we fight against and I ... dammit ... it should've been me. I should've just ... I should've died._ _"_

This was the distraught, despondent, and almost suicidal young man Superman had described in his testimony. Nightwing had endured emotional torture at the hands of Roland Desmond. People had died ... many people ... and Blockbuster had promised the deaths of many more. There was no reason for Nightwing not to believe the man. He knew their identities as well. Every hero whose secret identity associated with Nightwing's was in danger, especially Batman. Captain Marvel sighed again. Nightwing could have turned Blockbuster over to the authorities but his identity and those of all the Batclan would become public knowledge. But wasn't that motive to murder Desmond? Not to protect people, but to protect their identities. Yet, Nightwing said he was only concerned about stopping Desmond from killing anyone else. He wanted to stop the killing. Isn't that what heroes do? Save people? The needs of the man outweigh the needs of the few ran through Captain Marvel's mind. He was sure of only one thing now, he was going to need the wisdom of Solomon granted to him by the wizard Shazam to reach the right decision in this case.

* * *

Superman strode into his suite on the Watch Tower. He was almost a red and blue blur as he streaked into the bedroom area and streaked back out in his Clark Kent roving reporter wear. The glasses he casually placed on his face completed his transformation from the Man of Steel to the mild mannered Daily Planet reporter.

Clark stopped at the console and picked up the photograph of a lovely dark haired young woman in a blue tapered suit and a smile that dazzled even him. He missed Lois. He resolved to fly home after his broadcast, he needed a friendly face and there weren't any on the moon. He walked over to the desk and pressed the silver button, which activated the computer screen as it rose from the interior of the desk. Pressing a few more buttons with blinding speed, the computer interfaced with satellites and, in less than a minute, an assistant director for CourtWatch was staring him in the face.

"Mr. Kent, you're live in five."

Clark nodded and put on his game face. "This is Clark Kent, reporting Live from the Justice League's Watch Tower on the moon on the second day of the murder trial of Nightwing. Testimony is currently underway in the Hall of Justice where the Tribunal has closed the courtroom for what is sure to be ... " Clark turned his head slightly from the screen and his eyes looked through the walls and levels showing him Batman on the stand. His ears could not turn off the testimony despite the fact he wished he could. Sighing inwardly, he continued his report, " ... emotional testimony today."

Summer Gleason's face showed in a smiling close-up on his screen. "Who testified today and why was it so emotional?"

"Batman is currently on the stand being questioned by the prosecution about a statement Nightwing made to him in the early morning hours following his arrest," Clark Kent replied into the webcam that fed his broadcasts live from the Watch Tower to the news bureaus of the world. Clark had been "chosen" as the media liaison for the trial and, as far as the world was aware, he was staying in the Justice League's headquarters for the duration of the trial.

"Any chance of getting any photographs of Batman?" Summer asked, almost salivating. "Confirmation that the urban legend is indeed real?"

"He's real, Summer," Clark replied. "No cameras are allowed in the Watchtower, however, so there won't be any photographs."

"Which is part of the problem with this cover-up, don't you think Clark?" Jack Ryder asked.

Ryder irritated Clark on a good day. He was more than annoying now. "What cover-up are you talking about?"

"This trial. Does the Justice League, and I use the term loosely, think they're fooling anyone with this farce of a trial? I mean, if this was a real trial as opposed to the League going through the motions to satisfy the true authorities and other on-lookers, legitimate media outlets would be represented and people would be able to see for themselves."

Clark was fuming. "Last I looked; The Daily Planet is a legitimate news organization, Jack."

"I'm not attacking you Clark, but even you have to realize that the JLA hand-picked you because of your relationship with Superman. And you've written stories where Batman was a source as well."

"Yes, which only means they felt they could trust me and it would take less time to vet me. However, they knew I would and am doing my job as a reporter. Just as Batman and Superman indicated. I am a news reporter, first and foremost. The Justice League felt a need a to limit the press for a number of reasons Jack. One of their concerns was mere space. There isn't room for every news agency represented on a tower on the moon – indeed there is barely room for one. But more importantly, there are secrets that the League felt could be compromised by full public exposure. It's akin to a military Court Martial where state secrets are in evidence."

"But you can be trusted?" Jack asked. his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I signed a confidentiality agreement, I'm staying on the Watchtower for the duration," as Clark Kent, he added silently. "And I have agreed to allow the Martian Manhunter to remove any information that would be harmful for me after the trial."

"Are they mind-wiping you during the trial?" Jack sneered.

"No Jack, not at all."

Summer stared into the camera with a plastered smile on her face. "Was any of yesterday's testimony damning for the defense?"

Clark inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he continued to watch the screen and webcam. "I wouldn't say damning, although I would say that Nightwing's trial has been progressing rapidly. With no jury to pick, the prosecution started presenting evidence yesterday. They took testimony from a witness who was staying at the Haven Hotel the night of the murder, the medical examiner and Superman."

"Superman! Now we're cooking! Clark, tell us about his testimony?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Before we get there Summer," Jack interrupted, "let's go back to this confession Batman is testifying to."

"I didn't call it a confession," Clark corrected Ryder.

"No, you called it a statement that Nightwing gave to Batman after he was arrested that the JLA is taking testimony of in a closed courtroom. We know we're talking about a confession. Being on the Watch Tower, you have to have heard something as to what is being disclosed in their so-called Hall of Justice."

Ryder had a way of vexing Clark that made him seriously consider frying something with his heat vision. Instead of using Krypto next time he needed a super dog, Clark mused he should just call in Ryder since he was like a dog with a bone. Lois would say it was just being a good reporter. But it wasn't as irritating when Lois did it. He looked up from the webcam ever so slightly and his eyes peered through the walls again to the courtroom and Batman's testimony.

* * *

"No further questions at this time," John Stewart stated to the Tribunal as he walked around the dark wood table to take his seat. He leaned slightly back in the leather chair and twisted to watch Oracle begin her cross examination.

Jean Loring noticed the muscles in Barbara's cheek working in an effort to not smile. Jean pushed her small, black rimmed glasses back on her nose and braced for the storm she knew was coming.

"What is your relationship to Nightwing?" Barbara asked casually.

"Relationship?" Batman looked at her, uncertain as to what she wanted him to say.

"How do you know Nightwing?" she attempted to clarify.

"He was my first Robin. He is my partner."

"And?" She laid her pen on her legal pad, and simply waited.

Batman watched her, he watched her mannerisms and almost imperceptibly, he nodded. "I am his ... father."

Nightwing's head jerked up from the pad he had been doodling on to avoid looking up during the majority of the testimony. His eyes locked with Batman's. Batman had called him his son. Nightwing knew that everyone in the room knew that fact, but actually hearing the words in front of these people, he wanted to smile. He wanted to enjoy the words. Unfortunately, the circumstances took any pleasure out of it. Nightwing shook his head before looking down yet again. He could not continue to look Batman in the eye. He felt he did not deserve to be called this man's son.

"Thank you," Oracle replied. She felt Nightwing's ill ease at the line of questioning, but this was too important to worry about Dick's comfort level. "As his father, is it fair to say that you know him as well, if not better, than anyone else?"

"Absolutely."

"Was Nightwing himself when he talked to you and made the statements we just watched?"

"Objection!" John Stewart jumped to his feet. "Batman is not an expert in Nightwing's state of mind."

"But I am an expert on Nightwing," Batman growled. He stood from the chair. He'd had enough of Lantern's accusations and games.

"Exactly," Barbara added to the witnesses statement of fact. She spoke fast, but calmly, ignoring the fact that The Batman had risen from the witness stand with what she was certain was an intent to do great bodily harm to the prosecutor. "I'm not asking for an expert opinion, but as someone ... no as the one person who knows Nightwing better than anyone else on the planet, Batman is certainly qualified to testify to whether or not this was the way Nightwing normally acted. He is qualified to give his lay opinion on whether his son was upset or not. I imagine that the members of the panel could also answer this question after watching the recording."

"Agreed," Captain Marvel reasoned. "Batman may answer the question." His eyes were upon the black garbed bat who continued to stand and glare at the Green Lantern. The room settled back into an uneasy, eerie eye of the hurricane calm.

John Stewart stood ready for an attack. As Batman drew his cape around him and retook his seat, Green Lantern sat at his table with a grunt.

"No. Nightwing was not himself," Batman answered. "I have never seen him like that. Never that ... despondent, that ... hopeless, that --" What was the word he needed? How did he tell them what the difference was, how starkly Dick was not himself, how he was "-- lost. Nightwing is not a killer. The thought that this ... that Desmond had ... died ... and he was unable to stop it was eating away at him."

"Thank you," Barbara said curtly, made a quick note on her pad and looked at Green Lantern. "I'm done."

Lantern gave her a quick glance before he stood. "I have a few redirect questions." Standing behind his table, he asked, "You said that Nightwing was despondent, hopeless and lost?"

"Yes."

"But that was after he had been arrested for murder, wasn't it?"

"When I spoke to him was after. At the time of the murder --"

"At the time of the murder, you weren't present, were you?"

Batman gripped the chair arm as he stared at his inquisitor. Seven different ways to disarm and take down this particular Green Lantern flashed through his mind. "I was not there ... to help him. That is true. That is ... my fault. I'm guilty of that. I should have realized ... what was happening to Di--Nightwing. I should have known. His world was being systematically destroyed and I ... sent ... a friend to take him clothes rather than going to help him against Blockbuster. Yes, I am guilty of that."

Lantern nodded, "I understand how you like to take all responsibility upon yourself, Batman, but my question was that you were not present when Roland Desmond was murdered. You have no way of knowing how Nightwing was in that stairwell that night, do you?"

"I know because I know Nightwing."

"You weren't there so how do you know?"

Batman glared at Green Lantern. "He was distraught."

Stewart snorted. "So you want to believe. Now, in all of Nightwing's crying and pleas for forgiveness and not being in his normal state of mind, Nightwing didn't tell you he had sex with the woman who pulled the trigger immediately after the murder, did he?"

"Objection!" Barbara shouted. It was hard to keep focused on the trial when Dick had lain his head over on the table. She knew that the thought of the intercourse that had happened on the roof coming into evidence had been his worst fear. To have it brought in through Batman must have been a living nightmare. But again, Oracle did not have time to sympathize with his pain now. She could sympathize later.

"Overruled," Captain Marvel responded to Oracle's attempt to keep the evidence out.

"No. He did not have sex with Tarantula."

"No?" Lantern questioned as he walked from around the table.

Nightwing's head jerked up and he rose to his feet. "NO! It wasn't like that! It wasn't ... you don't understand!" Barbara grabbed his hand as Flash stood behind pushing him back in his chair. All eyes were upon him as he rested his shaking head in the palms of his hands, his elbows resting on the table top. "This doesn't have anything to do with this," he muttered.

"Oh, but it does," Stewart retorted then turned his attention back to Batman. "You said he didn't have sex with Tarantula? Have you looked at Elongated Man's complete report? OR is it that he just neglected to tell you about it?"

Batman did not turn toward the questioner, his gaze was fixed on Nightwing. The shake in his shoulders, the slightly shaking hand ruffling through his thick black hair, it was so apparent to him. Couldn't they see? "That ... was not ... he had ... nonconsensual ... sex with her."

Oliver Queen jerked at the table. His head turned from the boy to the man who sat to his right then back again. His mind went unbidden to Dinah, the woman he loved. She had been ... by a villain ... and now Nightwing ... Desmond wasn't the only one who deserved to die at the Haven Hotel that night. Anger began to swell in the Emerald Archer's chest.

"Nonconsensual?" Green Lantern laughed a booming laugh. "Oh come on. How late in the game did he decide that? When he found out he was going to prison?"

Batman's eyes narrow. "He decided that when she pushed him down and he told her no and to get off. When his body and mind were shutting down and he couldn't breath. Unless no doesn't mean no in your book."

Throwing his head back and rolling his eyes, Lantern bantered, "Oh please. Batman, if you really believe that you're naive."

"THAT'S ENOUGH LANTERN!" Green Arrow's voice exploded in the room. "That is enough!"

Batman clutched the chair so hard it creaks as his tone drops to a deadly octave. "I am not naive, nor am I a moron. You will not speak to me in this manner. What is it you believe Stewart? You believe that he was so happy Blockbuster was dead, he dropped his pants?"

"That's what the evidence shows," Stewart retorted as Jean shook her head and started looking for a bottle of aspirin in her briefcase.

"I'm not the naive one," Batman countered. "The evidence shows there was sex, not whether it was consensual. It also shows he turned himself in and waited for Superman after Tarantula had left."

"So you want this Court to believe that your hand trained successor couldn't stop an amateur from raping him."

"Yes ... he couldn't. That's the point. Nightwing, physically and mentally, was in such a state that he could barely breathe much less stop her."

Green Lantern held up his hands waving them disgustedly. "I think I'm done with this fairy tale." He turned his back on the witness and headed around his table.

"Well I'm not done," Batman growled. "You started this. I'll finish it. If my successor, as you called him, is trained as highly as everyone knows he is, then why couldn't he stop her? He couldn't because he wasn't acting in a rational state. Nightwing is trained to react quickly without hesitation, because hesitation is fatal in the nonpowered arena."

Stewart turned back. "He didn't react because he didn't want to. He wanted Tarantula to do his dirty work for him."

"You don't understand. You may have the luxury to observe your fights from afar he does not."

"Oh, enlighten me."

Batman continued. His voice was an even keel not betraying the sheer utter rage that welled within him. "The fact he didn't leap away, leap in between, knock Blockbuster back, or even say anything," Batman began as J'onn focused on Nightwing, "is against everything in his normal activities."

Arthur nodded as Batman's testimony continued. He had watched Nightwing from the time he was a very young Robin. He had seen him training Garth and the other Titans, had fought along side the Titans countless times. He knew well what Batman was saying.

Batman continued. "In the hundreds of hours of recorded footage of Nightwing training and battle, he does not just walk away or not speak. To be honest, he talks so much it is annoying."

Barbara bit her lip to keep from smiling, her eyes focused on the Tribunal who were focused on Nightwing who sat beside her. Beneath the table, Barbara placed a comforting hand on his thigh. Flash was nodding in agreement with Batman's assessment of his best friend.

Undeterred, Batman continued. "Nightwing didn't, he just walked away and collapsed. That is exactly how I know that he was so broken, he was not in a rational state. And yes Lantern, I would deem myself an expert on Nightwing. I have trained someone who has killed ... I know the difference. Without physical and mental duress ... Nightwing could not have walked away."

Jean popped back four aspirins and followed it with a big swig of water from her plastic cup. "I knew this was a bad idea," she whispered.

* * *

"I want out!" Catalina Flores shouted at the top of her lungs. She punched the walls of the gray cell that held her in the Justice League's detention area.

"I know you do. However, that's not going to happen any time soon," the gray haired man in the black suit said pulling files out of his briefcase. He looked at the dark haired young woman wearing green scrubs before him. "You're staying in the custody of the Justice League until Nightwing's trial is concluded then you're going to be turned over to Bludhaven authorities for trial."

"ARGH!" she screamed, her head closed back. "Madre de Dios! Mateo can't you do something?" Catalina queried her brother as she turned toward the younger man in her cell.

"Do what, Cat? I can't get you off again! Hell, I'm going to lose my law license for what I did to help you when you killed Redhorn. I could go to jail for that and working for Desmond. I can't help you. I can't even help myself." Mateo ran an exasperated hand through his dark brown hair as he sat on the bunk in her cell. "Listen to Mr. Terry, Cat. He's your lawyer, he can help you."

"Can you get me out?" she asked turning back to the gray haired man.

The man was in his mid-fifties. He wore black rimmed glasses that matched his suit and conservative gray tie. He shook his head as he answered, "No."

"Then what good are you?" she screeched.

"I can save your life, Catalina, if you let me," he stated in a soft, calm voice. "You're charged with two counts of first degree murder amongst a host of numerous other charges. You're looking at the death penalty because Chief Redhorn was a police office ... dirty though he may have been, he was a still a police officer killed in his office while on duty. That is special circumstances."

Mateo stood and pulled Catalina into his arms. "Hermana, por favor, do what he tells you to do. I don't want to see you die."

"I don't want to go to prison, Mateo. I don't deserve that. We did nothing wrong," she said leaning into his arms.

Her attorney looked up at them. "Twenty years is better than the death penalty. If you behave yourself, you could be out in eighteen. You're young Ms. Flores, you'll still be relatively young in eighteen years."

"I'll be forty-one!" she yelled at him. She paced the back of the small cell. Catalina felt like she was caught in a spider's web with no way to save herself.

"Yes, and you'll be alive and able to have many years of freedom, if you don't break the law again. The plea deal the attorney general's office offered you is a fair and good deal. The other charges against you would be dismissed." The older man watched and waited for her answer. He already knew what it would be. He had practiced criminal law in Bludhaven for thirty years, he knew well how defendants responded to certain situations, certain stimuli. She would cry, scream, rationalize, try to find another way, but in the end, she would take the deal.

"What do I have to do?" she asked as she walked over and sat on the bunk across from the man who sat on the only metal stool in the cell.

"Testify against Nightwing," Terry replied. "Testify truthfully at his trial." The lawyer opened his black briefcase and pulled the plea transcript out. He sat the papers on the metal desktop and moved his briefcase to the floor. "It's all in here."

"And if they don't call me?" she asked, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

Mateo sat beside his sister taking her hand in his. "It doesn't matter, Catalina. As long as you agree to testify against Nightwing, as long as you accept the offer they have made you, the State will have to honor that."

She looked from her brother to her attorney then back again. Her brown eyes hardened. "Where do I sign?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks go out to Patty, Beth O'K and Tammy for their beta work without which this chapter would have sucked. Special thanks to Patty for going above and beyond the call of duty and helping me to find the point of this chapter and increasing the evil factor on it :-) Many, many thanks. I hope you all enjoy this one. Char :-)

**Court Martial: Part 22:**

Captain Atom and Booster Gold flanked Nightwing as they escorted him back to the secure area. The Tribunal had adjourned for the day after Batman's testimony. Booster kept opening his mouth to try and lighten the mood, but he kept closing it again when he could not think of anything to say. Instead, they traveled the corridors in silence.

Nightwing looked down at the blue-gray metal that made up the floor of the halls. His eyes fell upon the chains that marked him prisoner. The soft metallic click kept in rhythm with his shuffling step. His stomach kept churning. Dick felt like he was going to be sick. He remembered Bruce, Barbara and Wally asking to walk him back to his cell. He remembered their concern. He remembered their voices hiding their fear and other emotions. He also remembered how he told them all no. He told them that he wanted to be alone, but the truth was he _needed_ to be alone. He needed time to regroup. Wally would be trying to cheer him up. Barbara would be all work preparing for tomorrow's trial action, and Bruce would be feeling guilty about his testimony. Right now, Dick neither wanted to be cheered up, worked with, nor apologized to.

He really wished the secure area had a gym or exercise room. Dick really could use a physical workout right now. Nothing cleared his head of the cobwebs than a good exercise routine. His small cell did not afford him the room her needed to fly and he really wanted -- no _needed_ -- to fly at the moment.

"So what gourmet delicacy may I bring you from the renown eating establishment know as the cafeteria?" Booster asked cordially.

Nightwing shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on, you gotta eat. And it's not like you can just run to the cafeteria when you do get hungry you know," Booster persisted.

"I'm well aware of that," Nightwing retorted more angrily than he meant. His tension and anger at captivity, the trial and everything in general were starting to boil over. He took a deep breath, willing the frustration growing in his muscles and his mind to relax. He felt bad about snapping at Booster. Focusing on his shoulders, he relaxed the muscles and then shrugged them again. "Look, whatever you want to bring me is fine."

Captain Atom unlocked the door leading into the common room of the secure area. "Nightwing," he said cooly as he gestured for the prisoner to go inside. As the three men entered, their attention was drawn to the other side of the room where Firestorm was letting Mateo Flores and Catalina's attorney out of her cell. As they exited her cell, Tarantula appeared in the door wearing the mottled green prison scrubs. She was pale and restless. Wisps of black hair escaped her ponytail framing her face as she hugged her brother. She opened her eyes again and then she saw Booster Gold, Captain Atom and Nightwing walking into the secured area.

When Catalina's eyes fell upon Nightwing, rage encompassed her. "BASTARD!" she screamed as she ran out of her cell. In a matter of seconds, she had thrown her lawyer aside, crashing into her brother. They tumbled into a startled Firestorm and they all went down in tangle of curses, arms and legs. Firestorm tried to free himself from the other men to restrain his prisoner, but Tarantula was across the room. Springing up on a metal stool of one of the common room's tables, she vaulted the table, and flipped in the air. She drove her feet into Booster Gold's chest, sending him flying into Captain Atom. She bounced off of Booster and landed hard in front Nightwing. She sprung upwards driving a fist into Nightwing's chest. "You Bastard!" Her hands pummeling his chest, face and shoulders, driving the restrained Nightwing into the wall with a solid smack. "I'm going to prison because of you. Because of you!" she screeched.

Nightwing hissed in pain as he connected with the wall. The wound inflicted by Green Lantern smashed against the metal surface and immediately radiated pain. Shackled and manacled, Nightwing fell victim to her attack… momentarily. Using his head as a weapon, he drove the crown of his head into her face with a satisfying crunch. He crouched causing slack in the chain, and then threw his body causing the chain to whip across Catalina's body driving her back. He bounced up, keeping his legs together and body slightly curled, and drove his shoulder into her chest. Her hands, which had been holding her bleeding nose, swung wildly trying to fend off the attack and maintain her balance. Nightwing pounced on her and toppled them both to the ground. His momentum caused them to slide on the metal floor a short distance. His body still curled, but this time tight allow enough slack to pin her under the chain as he straddled her. Cataline's hand clawed out and Dick swirled the chain between his hands around her wrists entangling her. He brought them down hard into her chest. She grunted in pain and gasped as he knocked the wind out of her. His face was now inches from hers as his rage boiled over and he screamed at her, "Because of me! This is all because of you! ALL OF IT! I may have made a mistake, but YOU did this! You plotted with Desmond to do it! You're the murderer Tarantula and I hope you burn in hell!"

Captain Atom tossed Booster aside and flew to the raging Nightwing. He struggled to maintain control of Nightwing as he grabbed him by both arms, pulling him up and off Tarantula. Atom struggled to keep the chained and manacled Nightwing in his arms, more than once on the short distance to the cell he felt Nightwing's body shift and start to slip as the chained hero looked for purchase to launch another series of attacks on Tarantula. Finally, they reached the cell and Captain Atom pushed him in. As the chains appeared to melt away Nightwing bounded back, "Put her in here." Atom pressed the button causing the heavy door to close. Mentally, he shuddered as he heard the force of Nightwing's body pound into the strong cell door.

Captain Atom turned as Booster pulled a groaning Catalina up from the ground. Subdued, she held one hand to her nose to staunch the flow of blood and another to her chest as she gasped air in. Mateo Flores and her lawyer were running to her side. Firestorm moved quickly ahead of them and formed chains on her ankles and wrists out of transmuted air. The air still sparked around her limbs where the chains formed, when Booster grabbed a towel and pressed it to her face as she wailed in a weak voice about her nose. "He brode by node!" 

The lawyer pointed at Firestorm. "You're a witness, my client was ruthlessly attacked by … by HIM" He pointed toward Nightwing's cell. "I demand-"

Booster shook his head, "Well, I think she threw the first punch."

The lawyer glared at Booster, "Well you failed to protect her-"

Captain Atom had reached the lawyer and spun him around. "If you want to talk about this, I'll find Superman. However, you and this other gentleman kept Firestorm occupied while your sister escaped. Think how that sounds." The lawyer closed his mouth. "Firestorm take our prisoner down to medical in chains at all time. Booster, take these two "gentlemen" down to medical as well. Then get them the hell off the station. I'll check on Nightwing."

As Captain Atom turned back toward Nightwing's cell, he heard the loud dull thud as Nightwing threw himself against the door. The noise echoed in the small security area. Booster cocked his head, "He sounds pretty okay to me. Pretty pissed too. Good luck on that checking thing." Captain Atom glared at the blue and gold clad hero who smirked, and then pulling the two men out with him, followed Firestorm levitating Catalina ahead of the group in chains. 

Dick's eyes narrowed as he saw Tarantula moved out of the area. He glared after her as her words echoed in his head, swarming around his brain. "Because of me," Dick snarled, "No, because of you. You caused all of this Tarantula. You." He punched the door and watched out the porthole as the loud thud stopped Captain Atom in his tracks. "I know what you caused, what you did ... to Desmond ... and to me. But you're not doing it to me ... _EVER_ again."

* * *

Wally carried the file folders and books into Barbara's suite in the guest quarters on level seventeen of the Watch Tower. Entering the room that resembled a hotel suite, he sat his cargo down on the table. He waited until he heard the squish of the sofa seat before he turned to face Barbara Gordon. He had purposefully kept his back turned to her while she maneuvered herself onto the comfortable sofa. It went against his grain not to help her, but he knew this woman well enough to know that she did not take kindly to being helped. She was like Dick, like Batman. He shook his head; it must be in the Gotham Water supply. "This was a grueling day," he sighed.

"Yeah," she replied as she removed her glasses from her face to massage the bridge of her nose. "I knew it would be. We all did."

"Yeah, but still. You were right though," he said as he crossed the distance to her. He was walking at what was normal speed for the rest of the world. To him, it felt like passing through a quagmire of molasses.

"About?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"The recording. As much as I know Dick and Bruce hated it being shown, I understand now why you said you didn't really want to fight it coming in. I think you're right. I think it helped us."

Barbara opened her eyes and looked up at the gangly red-head. "I think so. I had hoped so. I think John and Ted made many mistakes today. Mistakes we can turn to our advantage."

Wally sat in the wingback chair to her left. "I sense a 'but' there."

She shrugged her shoulders, pushed her long hair behind them, and looked at him. "Not really. It's just ... this isn't over. They haven't won, but we haven't either. This could still go either way."

"Are we going to have Dick testify?"

She sighed and turned her attention to the large framed print that hung on the wall. Perhaps it was by design or some cosmic fate that the quarters she was assigned held a large picture of the Greek goddess Themis, the visage of blind justice that symbolized the legal profession. In the print she stood, eyes blinded by the cloth tied around them, her arm outstretched holding the scales of justice in their symbolic even keel. Barbara wondered if those scales had tipped, ever so slightly, in Dick's favor today, or if things were still stacked against him. Certainly, it did not seem as bleak as it once had been. Still, she knew well enough that anything could happen. "I don't know," she finally answered Wally.

"When will you know?" Wally inquired.

"When I know."

He nodded. Short terse responses, something definitely was in the Gotham water. However, he did understand. They really couldn't be sure of anything until it happened. Wally stood stretching his long arms over his head. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," she playfully replied.

"I think they need to, you know, give us candy in court." He smiled happy with his thought to improve the days of testimony that lay ahead.

Barbara could not help herself. She laughed. "I'll inform the justice system to add candy as a necessity for the trial process along with witnesses, evidence and oaths," she grinned at him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "the sugar rush would help. Especially in the boring parts." He smiled now. He was pleased with himself for getting her to laugh, even if just a little. "Wanna go get something in the cafeteria?"

Barbara shook her head. "Don't think I want to be among the crowds."

He nodded as he walked toward the door. "Tell you what, I'm going to go get outta this suit and into something comfy, then I'll swing by the cafeteria and bring something back. We can think of ways to thwart John and Ted over pasta."

Laughing, Barbara nodded. "Sounds good." He was gone before she could blink. She picked up her laptop from the end table, moved it into her lap, and checked her inbox. One email caught her eye and her face took on a quizzical expression as she read and reread the address. "awallertfx.us.gov". "So, the new president hired you back." Intrigued, Barbara clicked open the file and read:

_ O, Heard your boy's in BIG trouble. If Jr wants out of his predicament, I've got a deal for you. If he's convicted, the Big Boss will give him a full pardon -- IF he'll become the squad's new field commander for at least a year. It's better than the alternative. Let me know. Remember to use the encyption codes ... I'm sure you can hack in and get the new ones. A_

Barbara pursed her lips, stuck her tongue in her cheek, and thought. It was an interesting offer at least. She knew that Batman would erupt with anger at the very thought of his son leading the Suicide Squad on perilous missions. More so than Dick had engaged in with the Titans, Outsiders or Justice League because he would have a team who felt he was more than expendable. He'd be alone, a solitary eagle in a nest of vultures. They needed a new field leader, probably because the last one had been killed. It was the way they operated. Someone dies, replace them. The entire squad was expendable. That's what they were there for. Nightwing ... no Dick ... he was not expendable. The very idea made Barbara's blood boil.

But ... Waller was right about one thing. It was better than the alternative.

* * *

The aroma of freshly baked bread floated through the corridor as Batman approached his quarters. It reminded him of being at home. He longed to be back in Gotham, in his city. When this travesty of a trial was over, he would return to Gotham. He and Nightwing.

The smell increased the closer he drew to his suite. Beneath the cowl, his eyebrow lifted quizzically. He knew who was there before he saw them. He was the world's greatest detective and when Selina cooked, it didn't smell anything like that. "Alfred, what are you doing here?" He asked as he entered through the sliding doors.

"Good evening, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted. "I've taken the liberty of preparing dinner for you and Miss Selina. I am also going to take a plate to Master Dick. I thought I would dine with him." Alfred turned and moved back into the suite's kitchen.

Bruce followed him, dropping the cape and cowl across the black leather sofa. "He said he wanted to be alone."

"Pish posh, Master Bruce. The boy must eat and my cooking is something he has never refused. Many times have I said that it was a lucky thing you were a billionaire. I dare say, had you not been, Master Dick would have eaten us out of house and home."

Bruce's mouth twitched slightly as he leaned against the small counter. "I'm glad you came."

"Where else would I be today, Master Bruce? I go where I am needed," Alfred said as he pulled the freshly baked croissants from the oven and scooped them into the bread bowl. "By the way, Master Bruce, I believe that that is not where your nighttime attire goes." He nodded toward a closet and pulled a steaming pan from the oven. "Please put them away, and wash for dinner."

Bruce's lips twitched into a half smile. "Yes, Alfred."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Ted Kord said shaking his head as he watched the defiant Green Lantern rolling his eyes at him. "I'm serious."

"I know you are," Lantern replied. He sighed before moving to the sofa that sat with its back against the wall of his quarters. He sank into the soft seat resting his throbbing head against the back of the sofa. Tendrils of green energy shot out from his ring taking the form of a hand. It snaked through the air into the kitchenette and returned with two cold cans of Zesti. The green hand stopped in front of Ted Kord who looked at the cans a moment before snatching one up. The hand retreated back into the ring as John Stewart took his can and ran it across his forehead, savoring the feel of the cold aluminum on his skin. Cold would not help the throbbing in his head, but he was going to pretend that it did.

Kord popped the top of the can and sat in the recliner across from Stewart. "I still can't believe you laughed. What were you thinking?"

"Well I didn't mean to laugh," he defended. "I just couldn't help myself. They can't really be thinking that story is going to fly. Do they expect us to believe that she ... what ... _raped_ Nightwing? It's ridiculous."

"I don't know about that. I don't know what happened on that roof. I just know that whatever it was, however it happened, it was wrong." Ted leaned back in the chair, his mind drifting to a certain redhead who was on the opposite side of this level of the Watchtower. He wondered what Barbara was thinking of right now.

"It was wrong. Everything those two did that night was wrong," John stated with absolute certainty.

"I just ...," Ted started then stopped with a sigh.

Stewart looked up at him. "Don't tell me you're buying into that claptrap."

Ted shook his head. "No, it's just ... I thought that recording was it, you know. The slamdunk confession on tape. But after Batman's take on it ... Jean's right, it did not go well for us."

"I think you're wrong. They didn't like his weak whining. Nightwing is not sorry that Blockbuster is dead. He's just sorry that he got caught."

Ted looked at John incredulously. "You have got to be kidding yourself." He sat up on the edge of the chair. "He wasn't caught. He turned himself in -- "

"Yes, he did. Because he knew he was going to get caught and he thought by turning himself in that he could get everyone to buy into his 'I'm sorry' routine. Bats don't break."

Their attention turned to the door as the doorbell pinged announcing they had a visitor. Ted stood from his chair and crossed the room to answered the door. He was somewhat shocked to find himself staring into the silvery visage of Captain Atom. He couldn't help himself from grinning when his best friend, Booster Gold, peeped around Captain Atom's shoulders holding his hand in the "V" position. Ted gestured for them to enter the quarters. "Good evening, Captain, Michael. Come in. What can we do for you?"

John looked up from his papers as the silvery man entered the room. He stood ramrod straight, an example of his military training. Stewart shared that with Captain Atom and admired him for it.

"Just wanted to apprise you of the situation in the secure area," Atom began.

"What situation?" John asked standing up and moving over to the man.

Standing as if at attention, Captain Atom gave his report. "Tarantula attacked Nightwing in the secure area of the station earlier." He methodically ticked off exactly how the altercation occurred.

"Oh great," Ted sighed palming his face. "Was he hurt? You know Batman and Superman are going to have a conniption."

"I think they're going to have kittens," Booster said as he slouched against the wall.

When Ted removed his hand from his face he saw Green Lantern and Captain Atom glaring at his best friend and himself. "Well, they are?"

Stewart scowled at them. Booster shrugged. "What? You know they are."

Captain Atom sighed and continued. "They will understandably be upset at the failure of security. She should never have been allowed out of her cell much less to attack Nightwing. He did not appear to have been injured though. In fact, although chained --"

Booster interjected, "Yeah we're gonna need a bigger set of chains." He grinned. Everyone else stared. "What? You know it's like in that classic movie with the shark that eats everyone and they're on a boat and they see the shark and the guy says-" He stopped and looked around. "Never mind. Forget it. If you have to explain it, the joke is lost." He mumbled as he flopped on the couch. "No one gets pop culture references in the hero clique."

Stewart nodded at Atom and he continued his report, "In fact, he managed to deliver an impressive response to her attack. Her nose maybe broke and at the very least, she has bruised, if not broken ribs. I could barely restrain him."

"What?" Stewart stood.

Captain Atom nodded, "He was very difficult to get back in his cell. It was clear his intention was to do her greater bodily harm."

Stewart nodded and paced. "I think we can use this. It shows Nightwing isn't weak at all. He's faking it all."

Captain Atom shook his head, "With all due respect, this was a definite change. I've seen this in soldiers before. I think that he's being back into a corner, and he's positioning himself to fight."

Stewart shook his head. "No, he's that good an actor. He's a bat, they don't break. He was faking and when pushed to defend himself, he did so. If he did it there, he could do it on the roof, or in the stairwell." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Ted looked at him, before speaking slowly, "Well, I suppose we could point out, that it shows that he has no fear of authority with the escape and now this. He doesn't fear reprisals and that attitude extends to his certainty that his actions wouldn't be questioned with Blockbuster."

Stewart smiled, "It does more than that, it shows that the man who was in court and couldn't face a recording is quite capable, while in chains of escaping his guards and assaulting another prisoner. A potential witness against him."

Captain Atom frowned, "She did attack first."

Stewart ignored Atom and continued, "It ties into a pattern of violent behavior. We'll bring in Robin's testimony for that. They're treating this like an isolated incident, but it isn't. His true nature is showing."

Booster shook his head and raised his hand like a child in the classroom. "Do I have to work security tonight? I really don't wanna 'cause you know Bats is liable to come in and be all mad and take someone apart and I really, really, really would prefer that someone to, you know, not be me. How about we pull Guy Gardner in for this tonight?"

Stewart turned from ignoring Booster to Captain Atom. "Is there anything else?"

Captain Atom nodded and handed a piece of paper to Green Lantern. "Tarantula's attorney wanted you to have a copy of her plea transcript. She's agreed to testify against him if you want her to."

* * *

"Dinner was divine," Selina said looking across the small table at Bruce and stretched up, arching her back like a cat. She entwined her arms and stretched further, her back bowed and her chest pushed forward in a very suggestive position. She smiled and He grunted without really looking at her. She slouched back down and then smiled, trying to distract him again she wet her lips as he took a big swallow of water from his glass. "That was so nice of Alfred to come here to cook for you tonight."

Bruce's blue eyes stared across the table at her before he stabbed his lamb chop with his fork.

She cocked her eyebrow as she watched him. The energy that raged pent up in his body rippled around him. "Conversation is a bit lackluster tonight."

He stared, the fork slightly shaking in his grip. "I've talked enough today."

Shrugging her shoulders, Selina sipped her wine. "I'm sure you only helped Dick. I mean think about it, Green Lantern going up against you. The master strategist. He didn't stand a chance."

Bruce shoved his plate toward the table's center and he pushed back. "I don't know. He was just so condescending. His derisive laugh."

Selina sat her silverware down. "He laughed ... at what?"

"My testimony," Bruce said standing from the table. He walked to the large window that looked down at the earth below them. "About Dick and ... that ... woman. About the ... sex. He did not consent to it."

Moving over, she rested her hand gently on his shoulder. "He told you that? You hadn't --"

"He didn't have to tell me. I knew from what he didn't say and the way he moved. The way he flinched at the mention of the sex in court. I could disembowel Stewart."

"That's an intriguing picture. So he doesn't want to believe what happened because it hurts his case?"

"I want to hurt his case. I want to hurt him," Bruce growled. He felt her hand leave his shoulder and heard her pad across the room. He did not turn to follow her, instead he chose to continue to stare down at the planet below them. On this cold, metal, man-made Olympus, he found himself not caring about his city or his mission. All he could care about was his son. It enveloped him completely.

His mind, unbidden, went to happier times. He remembered carrying his boy on his shoulders throughout the Manor, allowing Dick to slide down the banisters despite Alfred's protestations, video taping Christmas pageants at school. Dick was his son, his child. It seemed like only yesterday that Dick had come into his life, yet he could not really remember life without the smiling laughing daredevil. Bruce could not imagine life without Dick, yet here they both were on the Justice League headquarters he built for his teammates to decide if he had to spend the rest of his life without his son.

"I know what you need," Selina said in low husky voice as she returned to him. "You need to work off some of that….energy. I know the perfect way." She trailed a finger down his arm, the nail tracing the bulge of his tense muscles and teasing the hairs of his arm with her light touch.

Bruce's jaw flexed as he continued to gaze down. He needed to take his son and leave. That's what he needed to do. He shook his head. "Selina, not tonight I have a-"

She hit him with a pair of boxing gloves across his shoulders and smiled. He looked stunned at them for a moment and then back up at her. She laughed. "I got you good. See I do know what you need and maybe a little of the other is for later. But right now – I met up with Ted Grant in the gym. Wildcat and I both figured it would be good for you to work off some steam after today's testimony. You up for going a few rounds with the Champ?"

"Hitting someone would most definitely help." He closed a fist around the leather of the boxing gloves and enjoyed the feeling of the leather giving slightly under his vise grip.

When he looked up again, Selina was inches from his face. "Later, we'll work on that headache." She nipped lightly at his lips, smiled and then turned, gliding across the floor. Her sheer dressing gown clinging to her figure as the light from the room beyond highlighted every curve and nuisance of her strolling walk. She looked back over her shoulder. "You go get beaten up by Wildcat and I'll nurse you back to health later."

* * *

Firestorm opened the door to the secure area allowing Oracle entrance. "Heard about the trouble we had earlier, huh?"

Barbara looked up into Ronnie Raymond's facemask that contained the fire that he was. "What ... trouble?" she asked looking around the area.

"You don't know? Oh ... um ... well ... um ... Tarantula sort of ... attacked ... Nightwing." He wished he had the Atom's powers and could shrink to nothingness at her stare.

"WHAT?" she growled.

Firestorm marveled at how Bat-like her growl was. "Nightwing was coming in from court just as her visitors were leaving and she just lunged at him."

"She lunged at Nightwing," the red-head repeated. She watched as Firestorm nodded his head. "Did she reached Nightwing?" Ronnie nodded yet again. "Did she hurt him?"

"No. I don't think so. Not really."

"Not ... really. May I see him, please. Now," Barbara icily requested.

"Yes ma'am," Firestorm answered as he quickly punched the combination code into the keypad. He stepped aside as the heavy metal door slid open.

Barbara moved as quickly as she could into the small cell. Her eyes examined him quickly as he sat on the bunk in his green scrubs reading a book. "Are you okay?"

Dick looked up from the book he was reading and stared at her a few seconds as the door closed behind her. Then he answered, "Other than being pissed, yeah I'm fine. Peachy. How's your night coming?"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Not this time. Not anymore," he said with a quiet resolve sitting the book beside him on the bunk. "I'm tired Barb. I'm tired of being in a cell. I'm tired of being chained. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm the bad guy." He stood, walked past her to the door, and pointed out the porthole. I made a mistake and I deserve something for that. However, the killer's across the common area. Tarantula is the criminal and I'm tired of taking the blame for her actions. She's not some innocent. She's a psychopath."

Barbara smiled. "Well hallelujah."

Dick tried to glare at her, but her smile was too infectious. "I've been that bad, huh?"

She nodded. "Understandably so. I've been there Dick. I do understand. I've seen you getting better throughout the last few weeks, but this ... resolve ... I like."

Dick moved the few paces back to her, bent down, and scooped her up into his arms. He moved to the bunk and sat down, holding her in his arms. "I like this."

She rested her head against his broad chest. It had been too long since they had enjoyed a quiet moment like this. The surroundings could have been better, but the company was perfect. "It smells good in here."

"Alfred brought dinner ... lamb chops. He also brought dessert ... that homemade little layer chocolate cake he makes."

She laughed softly and shook her head, "And I let Wally talk me into eating with him ... from the cafeteria."

"Never, but never let Wally talk you into eating with him," Dick laughed. "How bad did it go today?" he finally asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Not bad, in my opinion. I think it helped us more than them. That being said, I did want to talk to you about our case. Today helped, but we're still a long way from winning."

"Can I do anything?" Dick asked.

A wide smile crossed Barbara's face. It was the first time Dick had really wanted to help his case, rather than just be a passive participant. "You can testify. I think they need to hear from you. More than they did today."

Dick sighed. "Okay. What else?"

"You know Lantern is going to come at you hard on cross if you testify ... about ... everything," she hesitated slightly as she looked up into his face.

"Don't worry Babs. He can be at the top of his game, I'm not going to waver. He wants a fight with me, fine. I'll happily give him one."

"Just with words, honey," Barbara said.

"Depends on him."

"Dick," she reprimanded, glaring up at him. She shifted in his lap to get a more direct look into his face. "Punching the prosecutor in court isn't a smart move. Look, Dick, there is something I might need to do, but," Barbara hesitated, "it could be risky. But if it works, I think we will seal up a win."

"How risky?" he asked. Dick watched her face. He could see a slight flicker of worry cross her eyes and she sighed. "That risky huh?"

Barbara nodded. "If it doesn't work, we lose. Period."

Dick thought about it for a moment. His whole life had been about taking risks ... as an aerialist who was part of the Flying Grayson's act; as Robin, first squire to the Batman and leader of the Titans; and as Nightwing. Risk was something he was used to. Dick Grayson did not back away from risk. He never had and he wasn't about to start now. "Go for it."

"I haven't even told you what it is yet," Barbara replied in a tone of mock exasperation.

"Go for it Babs. No matter the cost."

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to Patty and Tammy for their beta work on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Char

**Court Martial: Part 23:**

Blue Beetle felt his stomach knot. He really hated what he had to do and the pangs of guilt that stabbed him did not make it any easier. He stared across the room at the colorfully clad teenager who sat on the witness stand waiting for his next question. Robin felt Beetle had betrayed him, and sitting in this courtroom, Ted Kord could not help feeling that in some way, he had. He hated it, but he had a job to do.

"Robin, I know this is distasteful for you, but could you please tell the court what happened between Nightwing and Joker two years ago after the Joker excaped from the Slab?"

Robin turned his head to look directly at the prosecution team sitting behind the dark wood counsel table. "What do you want to know? Joker escaped the Slab, he Jokerized a bunch of villians to act like him, and he set them loose on society. Nightwing, Batman and the rest of us had to find them, stop them, and put them back in prison."

Blue Beetle nodded. His mind went back to that night two years ago when he first worked with this young man. His youthful innocence and enthusiasm. "Because you're the _greatest,_ Ted!" Robin had exclaimed. He'd say it no more ... not after today, and that bothered Ted more than he had realized it would. "But it was more than a simple case, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Robin replied looking down, his eyes not meeting the prosecutors.

"Nightwing has killed before hasn't he?" Ted asked, looking straight ahead at the teen.

"No." Robin replied defiantly.

Ted shook his head. "We both know that's not correct, don't we Robin?"

Robin's eyes flashed. "We BOTH don't know that. I know that I was stupid and trusted you once. I shared something with you and I shouldn't have. That was my mistake, it won't happen again."

Ted frowned, and tried not to look at the tribunal as he heard them shifting in their chairs. He knew that several were uncomfortable with Robin being on the stand and the betrayal of the unspoken confidentiality between heroes. He reminded himself he had a job to do. He tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind as it went on another tirade. He pushed its incessant background tirade that it was wrong to use what Robin said in confidence to him in Bludhaven, it was wrong to put Robin in this position and it was wrong that Robin would probably feel very guilty about trusting him and what his time on the stand would do to Nightwing's case. "Well, he did beat the Joker so severely that his heart stopped. If Batman hadn't used CPR on the Joker, Joker would have remained dead, isn't that correct?" Beetle asked, standing up and moving to the front of the table. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for an answer.

The muscle in Robin's cheek twitched back and forth, his eyes darted from Blue Beetle to Nightwing. He turned toward the Tribunal, most of who impassively stared at him. Green Arrow gave him a small smile and J'onn sensing the nervousness radiating from the boy, nodded. Robin took a deep breath, looked down, and answered, "Possibly. I guess. I dunno. He nearly killed Joker with his bare hands but ... he didn't."

"Because Batman stepped in and prevented it from becoming permanent. Not because of anything Nightwing did," Beetle said pointing toward the defendant.

"I'm confused, are you asking something there?" Robin shot back with as much insolence as he could. He looked up at his inquisitor, and then turned to face Nightwing. Nightwing gave him a slight, reassuring smile and Robin nodded.

Beetle drew closer to the witness stand. "Isn't the situation in the stairwell the same as in the church the night Nightwing "killed" the Joker?"

"No. Not that I was there in the stairwell, but I don't think it's anything like that."

Beetle wanted to respond that it was different because Blockbuster was still dead unlike Joker, but he could not bring himself to say that to Tim. He was just going to stick to the facts and let the facts speak for themselves. "Okay, let's see. Nightwing thought that you were dead and that Joker was responsible?"

"Yes," Robin replied sullenly.

"And Joker was responsible for the death of the Robin before you." Ted stated, as Tim looked down nodding.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to respond verbally." Captain Marvel prompted gently. "It's for the record."

Robin nodded again and stopped himself. "Sorry, I will." His voice dropped lower and his eyes looked away from Batman. "Yeah… he killed him."

Ted continued, faltering just a moment to look at Barbara. "And Joker ... paralyzed ... Oracle?"

Tim nodded again. "Yeah," he said softly, almost imperceptibly.

Ted looked over toward Barbara who was looking down at her notepad, her face strained. The telltale signs of clenched hands and that twitch in her check indicated her struggle to remain calm. His heart ached at making her re-live that horrible night. Ted knew that she thought about it every day and he hated himself for having to bring it up. But he had to bring it up. Ted watched as Nightwing slipped his hand over hers, the calming effect he had on Barbara. His eyes lingered on them only a second before he turned back to Robin.

"When you arrived at Gotham Cathedral, Nightwing was pummeling Joker unmercifully. Didn't you have to physically pull him off Joker?"

Tim thought back to that awful night. He remembered grabbing Nightwing's arm and pulling back with all his might ... trying to stop Nightwing from doing something he did regret immediately afterwards. "I ... stopped him. At first he thought I was another illusion. But ... yes, I ... I stopped him."

"Physically?"

"Yeah."

"Similar to what happened in the stairwell with Blockbuster?" Beetle pressed on.

"No. I wasn't there."

Beetle nodded, "Yes. You weren't there to physically stop him, but wasn't it the same that he was upset, angry and was striking out at someone he believed had killed or hurt those he cared for?"

"No. I mean I wasn't there, but from what I heard Rage wasn't there either, so I don't think it was similar."

Ted's composure faltered and he stopped, confused by what Robin had said. "What?"

"Rage is a meta who heightens anger to a artifically high level. Overwhelming berserker rage ... he was in the church the night the Joker provided "proof" that he had killed me. He was affecting Nightwing that night so that Nightwing could not stop himself until after Rage transported out of the church."

Jean looked up and over at her opposition's table. She caught the slight smile that had crept onto Barbara Gordon's face. They both knew Ted was being led into a trap ... into the dreaded "one too many" question. Before she could stop him, he voiced his question and she just shook her head and braced for the answer.

"So you're saying that Nightwing killed the Joker in an altered state and then in another, coincidental, altered state he kills someone else. Coincidental don't you think?" Beetle asked as he walked toward the witness.

Tim remained calm despite his overwhelming desire to hit something or someone in blue. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I wasn't in the stairwell. In the church, his state was altered by a supervillian -- we do occasionally run into emotional and mind control in our line of work. In the stairwell, from what has been said, Nightwing was exhausted, beaten and emotionally abused. Someone else shot Blockbuster, and he was incapable of stopping it. I don't see the coincidence. Seems pretty different to me."

Jean popped up as Blue Beetle opened his mouth again, interrupting him before any sound could come out. "Your honors, a moment to confer with my colleague?"

Beetle walked over and leaned over the table asking her, "What Jean?"

Jean looked at him and whispered, "Shut up and sit down."

* * *

Blue Beetle blasted out of the shiny silver sliding doors of the courtroom on the morning break. He waved off Booster who tried to speak to him. Ted Kord was upset. Their last two witnesses had gone very badly for them. He had to fix this, bolster their case. He had an idea ... but he needed more information. He headed to the archive room and what he hoped would be his way of breaking the defense Barbara seemed to be putting on during the prosecution's own case.

"Wonder where Mr. Screw-up is heading in such a hurry?" Roy asked the assembled Titans, thumbing at the Blue Beetle who was leaving the Hall of Justice.

"You should not call him names," Starfire stated standing from her seat. "We do not agree with his position, but he is a member of the Justice League and should be treated with --"

"Don't say respect, doll. I ain't doing it. I don't respect what they're doing, I don't respect the sanctimonious attitudes and I damn well do not respect the JLA anymore. Batman I respect, many years of respect and fear are not going to change and he's on our side. Same with Superman and the New God contingent have been pretty cool. The rest of them though, forget it." Roy interjected. He was full of salt and vinegar without having the luxury of hitting whom he wanted to. He was seething and the only outlet for his pent up rage was verbal.

"What about Wally, he's a member of the Justice League," the Tamaranian princess pointed out.

"Wally's a Titan. First, foremost, and forever." Roy turned toward the front of the room, his eyes falling on Robin, Flash, and Nightwing who were deep in conversation with Oracle. He could only imagine how Robin felt after having to testify against Nightwing. It only made Roy madder.

Gar turned toward the door. "I don't like the way Beetle left outta here. He's up to something."

Cyborg nodded, "I think Green Genes here is right. Wish we knew what it was?"

A smile crossed Gar's face. "Well, they don't call me Beast Boy for nothing. Anyone up for a fly on the wall?"

Roy nodded, "I like the way you think."

Gar bowed before the smile melted from his face. "But which way did he go?"

Cyborg elbowed him in the stomach and rolled his eyes. "Time I take the bloodhound for a walk." He grabbed Gar by the arm and headed toward the door.

"We're being deceptive," Kory said as she and Roy watched their friends leave.

"No more so than people who record and play private conversations between a father and son," Roy replied as he propped on the back of a seat from the row in front of him. He watched Catwoman and Batman talking quietly in the corner with Wildcat. "It's a good thing you have the starbolt powers and not me. I'd have blasted so many --"

Starfire nodded. "It is very tempting. All the good Dick has done in his life, to put him through this hell over Blockbuster ... a man who no one mourns and most of the world is glad to be rid of. The funny thing is," she started looking past Roy to her former lover who sat at the counsel table, "it's only the restraint that Dick taught me that has kept me from attacking the prosecution through this _trial_."

* * *

Oracle leaned behind Nightwing and asked Flash, "Are you ready to cross Ralph?"

Flash nodded. "Yeah. I've got all our notes on this. It's just going to be the facts and we just want to point out that the facts could lead to a different conclusion."

Oracle nodded and smiled. Flash had been learning his job as defense counsel well.

"You think Ralph is who they're calling next?" Nightwing asked.

"He's the only one left on their witness list unless they're going to use rebuttal evidence. And its a bad sign if they're using rebuttal evidence in their own case," she replied. Barbara made a few quick key strokes into her laptop and accessed the transcript of the trial proceeding thus far. "I'm going to be pulling out the parts that make our point so we can make a motion to dismiss when they rest."

Nightwing watched her a few moments. Her red hair fell across her shoulders vibrant against the black of her jacket. She looked every inch the Grande Avenue attorney who would have been as home in Rae Green's law firm as she was here in this make-shift courtroom on the moon. "Think they'll grant it?"

"No," she responded curtly never looking up from her laptop. "But it doesn't matter, I need to make the motion to preserve it. If I don't make it we waive it and we're not waiving anything. But more importantly, I want to go ahead and have them start thinking of the holes so that when we put on our case they remember."

"I love it when you're smart," Nightwing said with a grin.

"Don't flirt in the courtroom," she chided him with a wink.

Nightwing chuckled softly as he turned to Flash. It felt good to laugh, even in this place under these circumstances ... or perhaps it felt good that he could laugh in this place under these circumstances. Flash was busy pouring over his notes. Nightwing rifled through some of the files on the desk and pulled out the extra copy of Elongated Man's report. Pulling a pen from beside Barbara, he started making notes.

He heard the room filling as the spectators returned to the room from the break. He didn't look behind him. It was best to not know who was there to watch. It had crossed his mind that if the villains united, this would be a perfect time to strike as the majority of earth's heroes seemed engrossed in his trial. His family and friends were there to support him and he appreciated it more than he could ever tell them. Others, though, he wondered about their reasons for being here. Was it a search for the truth, was it moral outrage at his behavior or lack thereof, or was it simply morbid curiosity? He didn't know, and part of him did not want to know.

Turning to his left Nightwing saw Blue Beetle coming past the impermanent bar. He seemed excited ... like a kid who had found a cookie jar. Nightwing watched Blue Beetle's agitated whispering to Jean and Green Lantern. Nightwing nudged his counsel, "Babs, look."

Barbara looked up from her computer and over at the prosecution table. "What are they up too?"

Beast Boy leaned across the bar, "I have an idea." He huddled with the defense team and whispered, "I kind of followed Beetle ... he was pulling up old Titan mission logs."

"How could he do that?" Dick asked.

Flash shrugged, "The JLA asked to archive all the teams mission logs. You weren't exactly receptive to talking about the Titans at that time because Donna had ... well ... " Dick looked down. Wally paused a moment before continuing, "Anyway, Roy, Vic and I thought it was a good idea at the time so we uploaded them into the archive system."

"What could Ted have been looking for?" Barbara asked, her gaze falling upon the three Titans.

Gar shrugged, "I don't know. Ted tried to swat me and came really close. I was almost fly splatter!"

Dick sighed, "AND?"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, what I did see had something to do with Brother Blood." Gar stood back as the Tribunal entered the room taking their seats.

Barbara glared at Dick. "Any ideas?"

"One."

"Now would be a good time to share," she added. Her hands were flying over the keyboard as she found and accessed the Titan logs on the JLA system. She started a search for Brother Blood.

Before Dick could answer her question, Blue Beetle stood and stated, "The prosecution calls Starfire to the stand."

Dick dropped his head in his hand before turning around to the gallery. Starfire's liquid green eyes glowed with fury. He wasn't quite sure from her stance if she was going to walk to the stand or attack the prosecution. Dick held his breath hoping she'd do the former. He tried to signal her that it was okay and to just go.

"Oh they are stupid," Wally whispered in his ears. "Calling Batman's one thing calling Kory ... I hope they're wearing their flack jackets ... and they're starbolt proof."

Dick turned to his best friend and started to protest, "Kory wouldn't --"

"If she'll shoot starbolts at you, she'll shoot them at anyone if they make her mad enough," Wally replied. "You know, on second thought, I like this move."

K'oriandr moved to the front of the room, her movements regal, and yet, lethal. Her eyes bored into the prosecution as she strode past their table to take her place on the stand. Slipping her hand through the loop of the lasso, she took her seat.

Beetle walked to the front of the Tribunal's table, addressing them directly. "Since it is well known that Starfire and Nightwing used to be involved. In fact, they were engaged to be married at one time, I would like permission to treat her as a hostile witness."

Wonder Woman nodded, "I think that would be appropriate."

"Thank you," Beetle said and walked until he stood three feet in front of the witness. "Starfire, you and Nightwing had a relationship when you were in the Titans. You were engaged and almost got married correct?"

Nightwing and Starfire's eyes met. So much passed between them ... shared memories of their life together, their hopes for a future that would never be. They did not need to speak; they had a connection stronger than words. While they both had moved on and were no longer "in-love" with each other, they would always love each other in a way few people could understand.

Without taking her eyes off Nightwing, Starfire replied, "Yes, we were." Nightwing smiled reassuringly at her and she returned the smile.

"During that time period you served in the Titans together?" he asked casually walking around the room.

"We did," she replied, her voice soft and lyrical. She broke her gaze with Nightwing and turned her attention to Blue Beetle.

Stopping slightly in front of the defense table, Beetle continued. "And the Titans fought a criminal known as Brother Blood?"

"Many times." Her green eyes took on a harder edge as her mind raced back to the tortures the Titans, and most particularly Dick Grayson, had endured at the hands of the cult leader.

"Once when you fought Brother Blood, Nightwing was not with you, but he was there ... as a member of Blood's church, is that correct?"

"He had been brain-washed by Blood. Blood was a master manipulator. The first time we met Blood he tortured Dick. Dick was Robin then. You have no idea what that maniac did to him." Both of her fists pounded the arms of the chair she sat in. Her anger growing as she remembered helping tend Dick's battered and scarred body after they escaped and finally returned to their home in New York. Righteous fury swelled within her as she recalled how Blood's agent in the press had tried to frame the Titans for murdering Blood who wasn't even dead at the time. Now, to her, the Justice League was trying to frame Dick. Glowering at Blue Beetle, she continued, "Yet, he escaped and he saved the rest of the Titans. Alone. He saved us alone."

"That's commendable," Ted said with a nod.

Roy leaned over to Vic and whispered, "That condescending sonova--""

"Yeah," Vic said. "Of course, if he keeps it up she will blast him to the other side of the Watchtower."

"Titan's together," Roy replied, his eyes narrowing as he watched the proceedings continue.

Blue Beetle walked to his table and picked up the transcript of the Titan mission logs he had accessed. "The second time Brother Blood captured your team, Nightwing was working for Brother Blood, correct?"

"He was NOT _working for_ Blood! Dick had been captured, he was being manipulated, and he wasn't himself!" She had almost stood with her answer. "How dare you imply that Dick would willingly betray the Titans!"

Beetle held his hands up, palms out, "Whoa, hold on, Starfire, I did not say that nor did I mean that. In fact, I want to make clear that Nightwing was not acting of his own volition when he was ordered to kill the Titans."

"Of course he wasn't," she yelled at him.

"And even though he was under Blood's influence, he fought it. Fought against the brain washing and manipulation and refused to kill the Titans didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Because that's the kind of man he is. That's the kind of hero Dick is," she said indignantly.

"Exactly. Nightwing could break out of someone's mind control to save his friends, he just can't do it to save his enemies." Beetle said turning from her toward the Tribunal.

"Objection!" Barbara bellowed, her angry fist slamming on the table.

"Withdrawn!" Beetle said as he turned his back on the witness waving his hand. His eyes caught Barbara Gordon's stare. He could not help thinking of the old adage if looks could kill. Looks, however, were the least of his worries.

"You ... deceitful ... "

Blue Beetle saw his co-counsel stand extending his ring hand. Whirling, he saw the Tamaran princess standing in front of her chair, her hand glowing green, her eyes glowering at him. She was poised to attack.

"Kory," a voice in a normal, low conversational tone spoke firmly without anger or inflection from behind Beetle. It was simply spoken and its lack of urgency, but certain quiet authority caught Beetle's attention.

The fierce warrior turned toward the sound of her name coming from her former lover, leader and friend. Nightwing gave a slight shake of his head. Taking a deep breath, she strode off the platform and down the center aisle. Intentionally, she bowled into Blue Beetle knocking him back onto the prosecution table and stormed from the room.

Before the doors leaving the Hall of Justice slid closed, they heard the sounds of starbolts shooting through the corridor. Warning sirens flared and a mechanical voice detailed the hull breach in sector fourteen-d. It detailed the safety precautions of the WatchTower -- how the forcefield was containing the breach.

Seconds that seemed like minutes ticked by as the occupants of the Hall of Justice stood seemingly immobilized by some unseen force. Barbara tapped her fingers on the wooden table, looked up at the Tribunal, and said, "I have no questions."

"Someone is going to have to pay to repair the damages she just caused to the WatchTower," Green Lantern said sternly.

"Send me the bill," Batman flippantly replied. Robin, sitting between Batman and Catwoman, beamed a smile toward the prosecution.

Captain Marvel cleared his throat. "Well, yes, I, um, now would be a good time for lunch. We'll resume in ninety minutes."

Nightwing walked back to the defense table and propped against it supporting himself on his arms. A loud sigh escaped his lips.

Flash looked at Oracle and then at Nightwing. "Dude, you really go for the volitile women." He started to grin but instead let out a loud "Oww!" when Barbara hit him on the head with her legal pad.

* * *

"I'm so disappointed."

"You've said that a hundred times already, Roy," Victor Stone chided as he, Roy, Gar and Garth headed down the corridor. They were making their way to the cafeteria for dinner. Vic was still not sure why the JLA who was suppose to be the best of the best couldn't have actual edible food.

"But it's so not fair ... she didn't kill anyone, she didn't maim anyone. Dammit, all we got was a hole in the wall." Roy flayed his hands in the air.

Garth placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry you did not get to witness the destruction you were hoping for."

Roy glared at him. "Cut the attempt at sarcasm before I have to dehydrate you."

"It's been a long day, Roy. I just want to ask that you don't start any fights in the cafeteria," the Titan statesman begged.

Roy looked incredulously at Garth. "Do you really think I'd start something?"

"Yes."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Dude, I don't want to start any fights ... unless I run into Ted Kord or John Stewart. Now, them --"

"We know," Gar interjected. "We all feel the same way." He looked at Garth before adding, "Some of us are just better at controlling ourselves than others of us."

"Besides, I don't think today was a total loss." Vic said stopping outside the cafeteria door. He leaned against the silvery gray wall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Robin did good. He really held his own. Ralph didn't hurt Dick. I know partly because he's such good friends with Batman." Vic smiled as Roy shuddered. "Batman does have friends, Roy."

Garth nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was pleased with Elongated Man's recitation of the facts. Flash did a good job in pointing out that no one could come to any conclusions from just the information he gave."

"Except that Dick was in the stairwell watching when Tarantula blew Blockbuster's brains out," Roy growled.

"A fact not in dispute," Garth added.

Roy turned to move into the cafeteria but froze, holding his hand up for his friends to stop. He whispered the words, "It's the persecution." 

Garth rolled his eyes and pulled Roy away. "We are NOT eavesdr-"

Gar had transformed into a mouse and was listening intently at the bottom of the door as Roy interrupted and moved back over to the door, "Quiet! I'm trying to listen."

Jean Lorring's voice filtered out from behind the closed door, "I think you need to put Tarantula on the stand."

"No," John Stewart replied.

"I know you don't like the idea, John, but the fact is Tarantula already has the deal. Whether we call her or not, so why not use her?"

Green Lantern's voice rose in reply. "Because it is wrong. She's a murderer. She pulled the trigger. It's not right for her to get less of a sentence than Nightwing just because she's dishonorable enough to turn on him. They murdered that man together, they deserve at least the same punishment. Truthfully, she deserves to get more because she actually pulled the trigger although it's hard to give more than a life sentence. The deal is wrong and if I call her to the stand then I'm condoning that wrong. I become a part of it. And I'm not going to do that. If not calling her causes me to lose this case, then so be it, Jean." There was a pause and Stewart continued. "I still think that we should call Captain Atom to testify --"

Jean's frustrated voice cut him off, "To what? That Nightwing can defend himself when attacked by a crazed woman? Keep focused John, she attacked him."

"But his anger --"

"Once again, his anger there could be viewed as justifiable. She attacked him. Besides, we know that Aquaman and Wonder Woman already know about the incident. Green Arrow is almost a lost cause. Martian Manhunter knows about everything including Nightwing's anger and throwing himself into the door, because he was in medical when Nightwing was checked out. Captain Marvel is the only one who may not know and I think when they deliberate it will come out. At this point, it wouldn't do any good." Jean shook her head. "No, let's focus on what works. Ralph didn't help, but he didn't hurt. He got the information in that had to be there. Very neutral. What works is what Ted did today. Ted did an excellent job with Starfire. I think he made the point and repaired the damage that Batman and Robin caused. Let's get with Ted and talk about if there is some place else to go with that."

The four Titans looked at each other before backing away from the cafeteria door. Roy tripped slightly avoiding the green mouse scurrying between their legs. "Gar, get back to normal. Well as normal as you get. We need to find Wally," Roy growled as they headed for the turbo lift. "I hate Tramp-antula." A derisive laugh escaped his lips, "Like that would help them."

* * *

Dick's fingers caressed and massaged the strained neck muscles of Barbara Gordon. "That feels so good," she sighed. "I needed this."

"Good, glad to help. I have to pay my bill one way or another," Dick teased playfully.

"This is a good start." Barbara laid her head on her folded arms and enjoyed the massage he was giving her. Breathing deeply, she took in his scent from his pillow. With her eyes closed she could imagine they were in his apartment or her clocktower rather than the small cell they occupied. She wished she could figure a way to stay all night with him. She needed to be with him. But she knew he needed her at the top of her game. Their case in chief would probably start sometime the next day.

Barbara lost her concentration as Dick's fingers found a knot of nerves at the base of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips. He grinned. "Like that?"

"Oh ... yeah."

"Good," he said as he moved down from her neck, his fingers tracing the line from her neck down her back.

"This is nice," she said savoring the feeling of his hands on her skin. "I've missed it. I've ... missed you."

Dick's hands stopped, a slight sigh escaped his lips as he looked down on her lying on his bunk. He looked around his cell. "This ... isn't the place --"

Barbara turned on her side, propping her head on her arm. "Not the place for what? For us to talk to each other about something other than this trial?"

Dick sat on the metal stool across from the bunk. "Well ... yeah."

"You're wrong. We need to talk about something else. Think about something else, even for a little while."

His blue eyes surveyed her lying on his bed. He wanted to reach out and take he in his arms, but another part of him shuddered at the thought. "I understand that, but ... us. That's a heavy subject."

Barbara twirled a lock of her hair as she watched him. She could see the conflict in his face. "Well what do you want to talk about, the nice weather we're having on the moon?" she asked sarcastically.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Yeah. It's nice and airless this time of year." He looked down, and then slipped off the seat to crouch in front of Barbara. Gently cupping her chin with his hand, he pulled her into a kiss. "I do love you. It's just that ... it's not fair ... to either of us."

"What's not fair?"

"Talking about our future. Not when we might not have one." He held his hand up to her mouth to stop her protesting. "Look, I know you're going to fight and they still don't have any idea what's about to hit them. I was your partner for years, I know what Barbara Gordon can do when she puts her mind to it."

She held his hand to her chest. "Especially when I have everything to fight for. Everything important to me."

"Important to both of us. They don't know what's about to hit them, especially when we're fighting together." Dick wanted to believe. At the same time he didn't want to hold on to false hope, but Barbara's eyes looked at him with such determination he felt himself believing. "We're going to win."

* * *

The crowd assembled in the Hall of Justice for the start of the day's proceeding. All eyes in the room were focused on the prosecution table. John Stewart, Ted Kord and Jean Loring were huddled together like a football team preparing for a big offense play.

Dick smiled at Barbara and Wally as he took his chair between them, Captain Atom walked behind him to the chair slightly to the right of the defense. "Morning," Dick said. He turned around briefly to give a slight smile greeting his family and friends gathered on the first two rows behind the bar.

Tim reached across the bar taking Dick's hand. "Hey bro."

Before Dick could reply, Wally touched his elbow. Dick turned and stood with the rest of the room as the Tribunal filed in taking their seats. Everyone but Ted Kord sat down.

"Is the prosecution ready to proceed?" Captain Marvel asked.

Ted cleared his throat. "Yes sir, your honor. The prosecution was going to rest today but ... we would like to recall a witness to the stand if we may. We would like to recall Robin."

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	24. Chapter 24

Special thanks to Patty, Tammy and BethO'K for beta reading this for me. I hope you all enjoy. Char :-)

COURT MARTIAL PART 24

The crowd assembled in the Hall of Justice for the start of the day's proceeding. All eyes in the room were focused on the prosecution table. John Stewart, Ted Kord and Jean Loring were huddled together like a football team preparing for a big offensive play.

Dick smiled at Barbara and Wally as he took his chair between them, Captain Atom walked behind him to the chair slightly to the right of the defense. "Morning," Dick said. He turned around briefly to give a slight smile greeting his family and friends gathered on the first two rows behind the bar.

Tim reached across the bar taking Dick's hand. "Hey bro."

Before Dick could reply, Wally touched his elbow. Dick turned and stood with the rest of the room as the Tribunal filed in taking their seats. Everyone but Ted Kord sat down.

"Is the prosecution ready to proceed?" Captain Marvel asked.

Ted cleared his throat. "Yes sir, your honor. The prosecution was going to rest today but ... we would like to recall a witness to the stand if we may. We would like to recall Robin."

Dick's mouth dropped open and he stared at Blue Beetle. "He wants to what?"

"Objection!" Barbara called from behind the defense table. "They've already called Robin."

"We can recall him. He was not released from his subpoena. I can even make a proffer if it's necessary," Beetle replied.

"An offer of proof?" Barbara questioned skeptically. "You've already questioned him once what else do you think you can get out of Robin? He wasn't there. Why don't you call someone who was?"

Beetle glared at Barbara. "Prosecution can't call the defendant, counselor," he quipped back. "Unless you're offering?"

Barbara stared fiercely at Ted, her brows knitting in anger. "You --"

"Enough," Captain Marvel's raised voice interjected. "We don't need to bicker amongst ourselves. I don't see why they can't recall Robin. Objection overruled." He looked behind the defense table, his eyes falling on Robin who sat between a scowling Batman and frowning Catwoman. "Robin, please retake the stand."

Nightwing turned around to face his younger brother. His hand went out. Robin's green gloved hand took it when he stood. Their eyes locked. When Nightwing nodded, Robin moved off toward the stand.

Blue Beetle steeled himself for the coming confrontation. He had already made his peace with the fact he was going to hate himself after this examination. "How old are you Robin?" he questioned the teen on the stand.

Robin looked up at him, annoyance showing on his face and echoing in his voice. "Sixteen."

"How old were you when you and your team were on Apokolips?"

Tim clenched his jaw. "Fifteen. Why?"

Dick leaned over to Barbara whispering, "Why'd they call him back. Where are they going with this? I wasn't on Apokolips. I wasn't even there."

"Shh," she admonished as she batted Dick back with her hand and concentrated on Blue Beetle. Her green eyes narrowing like a wolf stalking its prey, waiting for the opportunity to pounce.

"How long have you trained with Batman?" Beetle asked holding his ground at counsel table.

Dick glanced back at a soft squeaking, creaking sound behind him. It was the protest of the stiff material of Batman's gauntleted hands balling into tight fists. Batman's scowl had deepened, his jaw was clenched, and his eyes had narrowed. Dick knew the signs of an angry Batman and only Catwoman's gloved hand and the stern negative shake of Superman's head as he made eye contact with Batman seemed to hold him back. Dick shook his head as well and Batman relaxed his hands. Dick refocused his attention on the front.

"Since I was twelve," Robin replied. His eyes darted from Beetle to Nightwing to Batman and back.

"How long did Nightwing train with him?"

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Damn him," he hissed lowly, comprehension washing over him.

"Objection! Relevancy." Barbara called out.

Blue Beetle turned toward her, their eyes locking, before looking back at the Tribunal. "I think the relevancy will be made clear very soon."

"Since this is his second bite at the apple he needs to make it relevant now or stop," she countered authoritatively.

Captain Marvel watched the two advocates for a moment considering the objection and then spoke carefully, "I'll give him a little bit of room, but let's not belabor the point, Beetle. Whatever it is. Robin, you can answer the question."

Robin stared at Captain Marvel. "I guess ... from the age of eight ... I mean you don't ever really stop your training. It's something we all continue."

Ted nodded. "So ... let's get back to when Young Justice was on Apokolips, shall we?" He paused briefly and watched the teen. He read the boy's discomfort. Biting his bottom lip, Ted continued, "You were having some trouble with your team, correct?"

Robin shrugged. "They weren't my team exactly, but we, uh ... were having a ... little kinda forceful discussions about what to do."

"They were questioning you and your motives because of what Batman did?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with Nightwing?" Tim questioned.

"Neither do I. Objection to the relevancy," Barbara curtly interjected. Her fingers steepled together.

Blue Beetle looked at the Tribunal. "It's directly connected to Nightwing's training with Batman. If you give me just a little more time, I'll show what all of this has to do with Nightwing when he faced Roland Desmond."

"That sonovabitch," Nightwing hissed under his breath. He sat back when Flash elbowed his arm.

Barbara ignored him grabbing up her pen and hastily scribbling on her legal pad. "I find it hard to believe that what Robin did with Young Justice on Apokolyps when Nightwing was not there and what Robin's team being upset with him about something Batman and not Nightwing did can possibly be relevant to this case."

"Overruled. You can continue Beetle, but make it relevant and quickly." Captain Marvel warned.

"Thank you, Your Honors. Answer the question, Robin."

"Yeah ..." Robin started then he looked down, "they didn't trust me and were questioning me. I was having troubles getting them to listen and I failed to keep them together. It got a future-self of Impulse killed and uh... sorta Lobo too ... because of me." The boy looked down as he mumbled this last. Memories of past failures and the pain that had happened on that mission welled up swallowing him.

Dick growled in Barbara's ear. "What the hell does this have to do with me? Why are they forcing him to go through this in public?"

"They think they're making a point," she growled back, her eyes never wavered from the witness on the stand.

Tim continued, finally looking up, "But Nightwing wouldn't have that trouble with his team --"

"Maybe, maybe not. What happened next?"

Tim shrugged, "Part of us got captured and then we escaped. We came home. End of story and it doesn't seem relevant to me."

"Well I think there was more to it then that." Ted turned and picked up the print out of Young Justice's mission log about the details of the Apokolips mission. "This is a record from the archive of the Justice League."

"If you say so," the Boy Wonder replied flippantly.

"It says that you were tortured by Granny Goodness for several hours. She used virtual reality for the purpose of testing your resolve and strength to resist --"

Robin sighed. "I don't understand what that has to do --"

Blue Beetle pressed on. "You were still upset about what happened with your team and worried about them, yet utilizing your training - according to this record - training by Batman, you didn't break."

"I was very angry and when Empress escaped, I did," Tim looked away from Batman, "I did want to hurt her and maybe more... "

"But you didn't." Robin shook his head, Beetle charged ahead. "So would you agree that Nightwing is better than you by virtue of the years of training?"

"Yes."

"Did Batman teach you more than what he taught Nightwing to this point?"

"It's not like --"

"Objection! Robin has no first hand knowledge of what training Batman gave Nightwing unless he was there."

"Sustained."

"Let me rephrase. Did you learn something from Batman, that allowed you to resist the pain, the torture, the realization that your friends didn't want you anymore, that your father thought you were some kind of delinquent, that Batman had betrayed your trust as well as the trust of the entire superhero community, and that you probably had gotten part of your team killed? Or was that just something you picked up watching an After School Special?"

"Objection, relevancy! This is going far afield --" Barbara was wheeling her chair around the table toward the center of the room. Her fiery temper exploding. "Also the snide comments need to come to an end!"

Robin looked down avoiding making eye contact with Batman who had risen, but Catwoman had firmly tugged him back down, "Batman taught me to ... to resist."

"Be quiet Robin," Oracle commanded. "I made an objection."

"Which they haven't sustained yet," Green Lantern said standing.

Barbara wheeled her chair around, her footrest hitting Beetle in the shin, and glared at Lantern. "You aren't part of this examination."

Beetle rubbed his shin and proceeded on. "So at fifteen, far from home with no way to get home, you were better than Nightwing with all of his friends, family only minutes or in some cases literally seconds away?"

"Objection! AGAIN! Stop firing questions at him, Ted, until they rule on my objections."

"Stop," Captain Marvel's voice boomed out. "Beetle, I think we see what you're saying. Move on to something else, please."

Beetle nodded. "Yes sir. Let's see." He rubbed his chin as he walked around the table. Bending over he shuffled through some papers. "Yes, Robin, at the time you were on Apokolips, you were having some problems with your father weren't you? He thought you were a delinquent?"

Robin remembered that. He hated lying to his father. But now that Jack Drake knew his secret, things were even worse. He'd forbidden Tim from being Robin. He had been forced to quit. Tim only sat here in costume as Robin for the purposes of this trial and his secret identity. "Things like that happen." He shrugged and sat back staring at the prosecutor.

"You were also having problems with Batman yourself at that time?" Beetle queried.

"What's that got to do with this? I thought you were moving on?" Robin retorted.

Beetle propped on the table. "I think you're confused. I ask the questions, you answer them. So was that a yes?"

"I guess so."

"So, with your relationships with your family, Batman and your team strained; after being tortured and being the cause of the death of two of your teammates; being stranded with no way to come home; in a most desperate situation, you did not freeze? You did not kill? But Nightwing with far more training just could not bring himself to save Blockbuster."

"Objection!" Barbara yelled. Her angry fist slammed into the table causing books to topple and files to shift.

"Sustained!" Marvel responded.

Robin, however, was not listening. He was glowering at Blue Beetle, his face flushed from heat. "Yes Ted, I am incompetent. I couldn't lead my team, two of them "died" ... sorta, and even if I coulda got our ship working again -- I knew I would be coming home to a father who thought I was a criminal at the very least and Batman who I thought didn't want me around. Thanks for reminding me ... of course, I didn't have to watch someone systematically destroy my life and threaten everyone I ever cared about. If I had had the power to kill Darkseid I might have ... happy?"

"Sustained!" Marvel shouted again. "Computer strike the question and the answer."

Beetle turned to Green Lantern and sighed. He was not happy, far from it. Lantern nodded, urging him onward in his odious task. He sighed again before turning back to the boy. "You and Nightwing are close?"

"That's no secret."

"Brothers even," Beetle continued, a lulling tone coloring his voice.

"Yes," Robin replied tensing. He had enough training to be suspicious of this seemingly friendly turn in the questioning.

"Where's he going with this?" Nightwing whispered at his table.

"Bias," Oracle replied as she continued to watch the banter Blue Beetle was building.

"And like all brothers, you share secrets with each other," Beetle continued.

"Sure. What's -- "

"Has Nightwing ever shared a secret with you?"

"Well ... yeah ... "

"Nightwing told you that he consciously chose to let a person die, didn't he?"

Tim felt his throat constrict, his mouth go dry. "What? ... I ... yes."

Ted avoided Barbara's annoyed stare and continued. "Nightwing told you how he chose to let Blockbuster die, didn't he?"

"No. He never said that to me," Robin defiantly answered.

Ted dropped his pad on the table. "Did you say no? How did you say no when you just said yes?" He looked at his co-counsel and saw confusion on their faces as well. He swiveled and looked at the defense table. Flash was shaking his head in an irritated fashion. Barbara appeared as if she thought that they were going over old ground and was scribbling notes on her yellow legal pad. Nightwing was riveted to his seat, his eyes boring ahead at the teen on the stand. His face was a mixture of pain and regret. Could it be ... "Nightwing told you he chose to let someone else die? Someone other than Blockbuster?"

Tim looked down. His eyes fell on the golden lasso ensnaring his wrist. Despite his desire to lie, his desire to run, his desire to disappear, he was compelled by a force that engulfed him to respond. "Yes."

Nightwing covered his face with his hand as the courtroom erupted in confused and curious buzzing. Batman's black gauntleted hand clasped Nightwing's shoulder.

Flash looked confused. Turning to his best friend, he queried, "What is he talking about?"

Robin stared at the golden lasso surrounding his wrist. His fingers tried, unsuccessfully, to pull the rope from his arm. "I'm done. I wanna go."

Blue Beetle waved his hands in front of him. "Oh no. We're not done."

"Yes, we are done!" Robin spat.

"No. Who else did Nightwing kill?"

"Objection!" Oracle shouted. "Nightwing has not killed anyone."

"Sustained," Captain Marvel replied.

"I'll rephrase. Robin, please tell the Court who you were referring to." Beetle stood between the prosecution and defense tables watching the boy.

"I ... no ... I ..." He tugged the lasso again. Instead of coming off, the magical object seemed to tighten around his wrist compelling him to answer. "Judge ... Judge Watkins. Lawrence Watkins."

"How did Nightwing cause Judge Watkins death?"

"Objection! Foundation!"

"Overruled, Oracle. I think we all know what Beetle's trying to get to and I think the Tribunal would be interested in hearing about this."

Robin's head jerked up toward Captain Marvel. "This hasn't got anything to do with this. It's not what you think ... it's different ... it's not."

"Then what is it?" Beetle followed up.

Robin turned pleading eyes to Nightwing. "This is between Dick and me, Ted. Don't make me --"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nightwing's voice held a deadly edge as he shouted at the prosecutor. When all eyes fell upon him, Nightwing was standing, glaring at Beetle, seemingly ready to strike. He started around Barbara, his eyes now fixed on his younger brother. "This has nothing to do with this!"

"He has to answer," Beetle said to Nightwing.

"He doesn't HAVE to do anything," Nightwing growled as he fiercely whirled on Blue Beetle.

Beetle backed up and into Green Lantern who was also advancing around his table. "Um ... Security," Beetle said looking at Booster who was sitting there watching.

"What?" Booster asked pointing at himself. "Me?" He saw Captain Atom advancing from the back of the room and pointed, shouting to Blue Beetle, "He'll take care of it, Ted. I'm just gonna watch."

"Sit down!" Barbara yelled at Dick. Her anxious voice broke through his concentration and he turned back to face her. "Sit. Down. Now." Her voice was drowned out by the booming voice that erupted from the bench.

"Nightwing! Enough! There will be none of that here. This is a tribunal not a backstreet brawl and you will show respect for that authority. One more outburst and you will watch the rest of these proceedings in absentia. You may not want to show us that respect, but you will!" Aquaman glared at Nightwing.

Stewart stood beside Blue Beetle. "Your Honors, if the defendant will not restrain himself, the prosecution requests that he be restrained." He looked around the room waving his hands in a wide gesture, "Unless of course Rage has snuck into the court room and is messing with his mind again."

Barbara swiveled around to throw her glare from Nightwing to Green Lantern, the wheel of her chair running over Ted's foot. "May we have a ten minute recess?"

Ted shook his foot and looked at the Tribunal. "Your Honors, I am almost done with this witness. Please allow me to finish."

Flash had almost materialized beside his friend pulling him back over to their chairs. Gripping Nightwing's arm, he jerked him down into his seat. "Shut up."

"But --"

"Shut up!" Wally said forcefully. "Do you want to go to that prison planet? Tell me now if you do? I'm sure we can arrange it."

Nightwing flopped back in his chair, slipping down into it, and crossing his arms over his chest. He exhaled an exasperated breath, out of the corner of his eye, he now saw Superman sitting on one side of Batman and Catwoman on the other, both gripping Batman's arms tightly. Dick looked up at Robin who was sitting in the witness chair staring at the floor.

"It wasn't ... like that," Robin said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Tell us what it was Robin?" Wonder Woman's soft voice soothed.

"Dick was Robin then. He was nine ... Two-Face had captured Batman and Judge Watkins. Dick had to choose who died first, scarred or unscarred side of the coin. Batman tried to warn him, but Dick thought that if he could keep Two-Face going or maybe even win, Batman would have time to save them all. But ... he didn't know ... didn't understand Two-Face then. He didn't know that you can't play the game. Dick's choice made the judge's death first. He baited Two-Face into a second coin toss, to try and stop him from killing the judge. He won the toss, but although Two-Face honored his bet. He didn't hang the judge, he drowned him. If he hadn't played the game, Two-Face woulda focused on Batman or him. He wouldn't have killed the Judge. But he didn't know… He's always blamed himself for that. But it wasn't his fault." Robin looked back up, his eyes glaring at Blue Beetle. "And what happened with Blockbuster ... that wasn't his fault either. Oh he blames himself just like he blames himself for Judge Watkins' death, because that's the type of guy he is, but it wasn't his fault!"

"Well that's for the Tribunal to decide," Stewart sniped from the table.

"Oh objection," Flash yelled.

"You aren't part of this examination," Stewart parroted Oracle's words to Flash.

"Neither are you, but I can be part of something if you want it," Flash retorted. He didn't need eyes in the back of his head to know there was a mile-wide grin crossing Roy Harper's face. The audible "Woo" from the back told him all he needed to know.

"Enough!" Captain Marvel bellowed, his hand slamming down on the table causing it to fracture and the whole room to shake. "That is enough! Oracle, your objection to this entire line of questioning is sustained."

"Motion to strike," she calmly requested before turning to return to her seat. Her angry green eyes made contact with Nightwing as she maneuvered around Blue Beetle. "Not one word," she whispered to him as she moved into her place beside him. "Do not open your mouth."

Robin's hand easily escaped the lasso that had been binding him before. The boy almost jumped down from the witness chair. He kept his eyes on his brother as he headed over to his seat beside of Batman.

Blue Beetle whispered, "I'm sorry Tim," as Robin walked by. He started to look down, but was caught in the nose by a green gloved fist smashing into his face. Blood spurted. Gasps emitted from the audience, drowned out by Arsenal's "OH YEAH!"

"Shub up Roy!" Ollie screamed from his seat at the Tribunal table.

Nightwing and Batman seemed to have materialized at Robin's side. Stewart stood screaming for security.

"You brobe my nobe," Beetle said clutching his face.

Booster placed a comforting hand on Beetle's shoulder. "He sure did. That was a great right hook. You shoulda seen it."

"Sbut ub Boober."

Robin's whole body was jerking as a mixture of emotions raged over him. He turned from the bloody scene of Ted Kord's face and wrapped his arms around the man who was his brother. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, shh, you're good. It's good," Nightwing soothed softly.

Jean Lorring elbowed Green Lantern, her head tilting toward the bench where all members of the Tribunal watched the tender moment between brothers. Lantern knew he had to remind the Tribunal of what had happened immediately before. "That was an assault!" Stewart began his outcry. "I demand --" He grabbed at Robin's cape but before he connected, Nightwing's gauntleted hand shoved him backwards.

"You don't demand anything," Batman interrupted stepping between the Green Lantern and his boys. His voice was low but the message it conveyed was quiet clear.

Before the room erupted into utter chaos, Captain Marvel's voice thundered throughout the Hall of Justice. "STOP!"A hush fell over the assembled crowd as all eyes fell on Captain Marvel. "That is more than enough. Not another word, not another sound, nothing. Blue Beetle, go to the med bay and get your nose taken care of. Captain Atom, take the Defendant to his cell. No visitors outside of his trial counsel. Counselors, the Tribunal will meet with you in our chambers in one hour. Don't be late."

"But what about assault charges --"

"What part of 'not another word' do you not understand, Lantern?" Captain Marvel asked rhetorically as he stood to his full height. The hands of the World's Mightest Mortal slamming into the already fractured table causing the wood to buckle and the table to cave in. Sighing, Marvel looked to Plastic Man. "Please get us a new table. We're adjourned for the day."

* * *

"Enob dnem. Kaerb riaper. Eson laeh," Zatanna spoke her spell as her hand made a swish and flick movement with her wand. White sparks emitted from the end of her wand falling over Ted Kord's nose. The magician stiffled a giggle as Ted closed his eyes and made a moaning nose as her magic mended the broken bones. "All better?"

Cocking open one eye, Ted reached up and touched his nose. Opening his other eye, he replied, "Yeah. Thanks, Zee."

"Anytime, Ted," she said as she patted his shoulder.

"You know, he only gets his nose broken to get medical help from pretty women," Booster Gold interjected from his seat against the sidewall.

"Really?" the magician started, "I thought that was you, Michael."

Ted erupted in a laugh that ended in an oww as he slid off the examination table and grabbed his mask. "I think I'll still go without this the rest of the day."

"That might be a good idea," Dr. Midnight stated as he came out of the small office in the med bay. He handed a bottle of painkillers to the Blue Beetle. "You may still have some residual pain despite the magic used to mend the bone. Take these --"

"And call him in the morning," Booster chimed in draping his arm across his best friend's shoulder and flashing a mischievous smile.

Dr. Midnight stood unmoving. "I was going to say as directed. Beetle, Zatanna, good evening."

"Thanks, Doc," Ted waved and watched Midnight leave the med bay. Ted stood perfectly straight as he saw Barbara sitting just outside the sliding doors. He watched as she entered the room.

The sight was not lost on Booster. He took Zatanna by the arm, "Let me buy you a drink or two in the cafeteria, Zee, and tell you about my adventures in Grand Cayman last summer." Booster led the protesting magician out of med bay.

"How are you?" Barbara asked, her green eyes taking in his face.

Ted shrugged. "I'll heal. What about Tim?" He leaned against the examination table.

Barbara shrugged back. "I hope he'll heal."

"Yeah, emotional wounds aren't as easy to repair as my nose." He grinned slightly before a sigh escaped his lips. "I'm really sorry Barbara. I don't know why I did it. I think my brain had a Booster moment."

Barbara laughed. "Oh Ted, warn me before you say something like that."

Ted kneeled and took her hand in his. "I am sorry, Barb. This ... I know what some people, specifically Roy Harper, are saying. But I am not doing this just to ... get rid of the competition."

She sighed and looked down at his hand wrapped around hers. "I know that Ted. I know you aren't capable of that. You didn't even want to prosecute Dick."

"No, I didn't. I still don't, but ... as much as I don't like prosecuting Nightwing, I do think he's guilty. Of something. I wish he'd taken that plea," Ted sighed.

"We'll agree to disagree about Dick's innocence. And don't worry about the plea, I plan on beating you."

Gallantly, he kissed her hand. "Ms. Gordon, I'd expect nothing less of you than to try. You ready to go get chewed out by Captain Marvel."

"Who said he was going to chew on me. I think he's going to chew on you," she laughed.

* * *

"They aren't going to let you in," Wally said as he walked down the corridor toward the secure cells. "You heard what the Tribunal said."

"Let them try to keep me out," Roy spat back, keeping step with his friend.

"It's Captain Atom. I think he can keep you out. He can go toe to toe with Superman. You're all mouth and a few things to throw." Wally countered as he shook his head. He loved his friends. He really did. But sometimes he could strangle his friends with his bare hands. Especially when Roy was the friend.

Roy stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Wally. "I am going in. No one is stopping me. You got that. I'm seeing Dick. Besides it wasn't the whole Tribunal that said he couldn't have visitors, it was just Marvel. Well Ollie can counter his vote and he'd let me in."

"Ollie would hit you in the head with a stick. He probably has an arrow called Roy just to use for you. Shoot it at you and it envelopes your head in a soundproof bubble."

An incredulous look fell upon Roy's face as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let's go see the Boss."

"They ain't gonna let you in," Wally countered as they rounded the corner and stopped in front of the door leading into the secure area. Wally pushed the com button and waited, his foot tapping impatiently. He hated waiting for people to answer doors. It always seemed like it took a few years for the door to slide open. Sometimes he wished the world would speed up just a bit.

Captain Atom's face did not give away his thoughts as he stood inside the common area as the entryway opened the detention center to the visitors. Flash and Arsenal stepped inside the common area. "Can I help you Flash?"

"We came to see Nightwing," Flash replied.

"I can let you in, but Arsenal can't --"

"Arsenal can and will," Roy replied, his chest seeming to expand as he blustered.

"I'm afraid you can't go in," Captain Atom calmly replied. "Tribunal said no visitors except counsel and you're not counsel. I'm sorry. I don't make the rules, I'm just here to enforce them."

"Just following orders, huh. Well, that never worked out too well for me when I was working for Checkmate," Roy retorted.

"Yeah that's why they fired you, isn't it?" Wally asked scratching his head.

"Shut up!" Roy turned toward Dick's cell and moved over. He peered through the porthole at his friend. Dick lay stretched out on his bunk, his Nightwing suit draped over the small metal desk attached to the wall across from the bed. His friend was garbed in the drab green scrubs. Indignation welled up within him at the way his friend was being treated. Roy would be damned if they would keep him from talking to Dick. He nodded his head toward the cell door, "You going to open this up for us?"

Captain Atom shook his head. "No. I'm not opening it up for both of you."

Trying to defuse the situation that he knew was soon to explode, Flash stepped between the other two men. "The Tribunal said that the defense team could see Nightwing. Roy's part of that team. So --"

"No sir. They said counsel. He's not counsel."

"He's helping," Flash added. "According to Oracle, counsel is not just the attorneys or acting attorneys but their staff. Roy's ... staff."

"Staff?" Captain Atom asked incredulously.

"Yeah he's ..." Flash zipped around Captain Atom, grabbed the score pad Plastic Man and Booster had been using and zagged back between Atom and Arsenal slapping the pad into Arsenal's chest, "my secretary."

Cocking his head to the side, Captain Atom gave the duo a "Yeah, ri-ight" look as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"The tribunal said only counsel and witnesses --"

"I'm a witness!" Roy bellowed. "We're gonna go work on my witnesseyness."

Wally smiled broadly. "He does have you there. Roy gets to go in. Open 'er up."

With a defeated and exhasperated sigh, Captain Atom punched in the code to the key pad by the door and watched the heavy door slide open. Arsenal followed Flash into the small cell stopping for a moment to pat Captain Atom on the arm as he passed. "His secretary. I'm gonna sit on his lap and everything."

Dick sat up on his bunk pulling one leg under him. "Secretary? Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Wally said as he pulled off his cowl and sat on the other end of the bunk.

Roy grabbed the Nightwing suit, tossed it onto the metal table, and sat on the stool. "Why're ya wearing those?"

"What? You want me to stay in that," Dick pointed to his costume, "all day and night."

"It's better than the scrubs, man. Why don't you let us bring --"

"No, Roy. Thanks for the offer but no. They wouldn't let me wear it even if you brought it." Dick fingered his green top. "This is to remind me that I'm in jail. Just like the little no visitors decree is to remind me that I am in jail and I shouldn't shove the prosecutor in court. They ought to try sitting in here for nineteen days and they'd know I don't need a reminder. I know I'm in jail. I'm very cognizant of that fact."

"You okay?" Wally asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I had been the one to punch Beetle," Dick seethed.

"You're not the only one," Roy responded. "I thought we were about to get the free-for-all I've been waiting for. I just wanna clock Stewart; just one good one to the mouth. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," Wally said as he kicked out at Roy. "You need to be serious."

"I AM being serious," Roy replied then stuck his tongue out for good measure.

"How's Tim?" Dick asked. He drew his other leg up on the bunk and hooked his arm around it.

"He's okay," Roy said leaning back on the table resting on his elbows. "Batman and Catwoman took him back to Gotham. Not sure if he'll be up here for anymore of the trial."

"That might be a good thing," Dick sighed. "I want them to leave him alone. If they want to come after me that's okay, but they need to leave my family alone."

"I think Batman's going to make sure that they can't call Robin or Batgirl. I don't think anyone will be able to find them," Wally said as he leaned back against the wall. "Stewart was going on and on about bringing assault charges against Tim."

"Which shows what a colossal jerk he is," Roy said propping his legs on the bunk in front of him. "Tim had every right to hit Ted. Hell, I had a right to hit Ted out of general principal and was heading down there to do just that."

Wally shook his head and chuckled. "You are so going to be sitting in your own cell beside Dick before this is over. I ain't representing you."

Sticking his tongue out, Roy retorted, "That's fine, I only want the hot babes representing me."

Dick laughed loud and hearty. "I'm glad you came. I'm glad he got in. I still don't want to know how he got in." Dick leaned his head back. "Look ... if anything ... well ... if things go south ... I want you two to take care of Tim. Be big brothers to --"

"Whoa, Boss, whoa," Roy said throwing his hand up. "This ain't going south. And if it does, we got it covered. We won't have to play big brother to your little brother, trust us."

"Roy," Dick started but stopped when Wally grabbed his wrist. He shook his head.

Roy looked behind him, grabbed the deck of cards Tim had brought, and started shuffling. He tossed cards across the small space to his friends, they landed exactly where he aimed. With a grin, he asked, "Poker anyone?"

Wally shrugged, "Why not? After we meet with Captain Marvel I probably won't be around to pay up anyway."

* * *

Wally drummed his fingers on the conference table so fast that the noise created a rhythmic din like the rumble of an earthquake deep with in the bowels of the earth. Nervously he kept looking at Barbara. She sat placidly in her chair, jotting notes on the lined yellow paper. Jean and John spoke to Ted in hushed tones on their side of the conference table. All eyes looked up when the door opened and the five members of the Tribunal proceeded into the room.

Green Arrow was the first to enter, followed by Martian Manhunter. They took two of the large chairs against the sidewall. Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel sat opposite the trial teams at the conference table.

Marvel folded his hands and laid them on the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen the drama portion of this trial is over. You people have run amok and it stops now. I may not know what a real court is like, but I am very sure that badgering a sixteen year old to the brink of tears would not be accepted, badgering a sixteen year old to the point of physical violence is not acceptable here."

Ted sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"Well, now wait a minute," Stewart started. "Ted was not out of line --"

"He most certainly was out of line," Marvel replied.

"If this was a real court, you'd both be in contempt for what you tried to do today," Barbara spat out.

Marvel sighed, "And he wasn't alone." He turned his attention to the defense side of the table. " Oracle, if this was a real court, you'd probably be in contempt for ramming into Beetle."

"That was an accident," slipped from Barbara's mouth. A slight blush crept into her cheeks as she lowered her gaze sheepishly.

"Really? Do you really want to keep going down that path? You certainly seem to move very well and not nick a single piece of furniture." Marvel looked back at Ted, "But you ... that was reprehensible. I know EXACTLY what the prosecution is trying to do and it is NOT what you were charged with." Each time his voice raised the floor seemed to shake.

Ted and Barbara looked at each other before they both dropped their eyes to the floor. Wally was looking anywhere and everywhere but at Captain Marvel. He felt like a kid in the principal's office.

Marvel looked at both sides and continued. "This tribunal is about the truth, not who can bicker the most or degenerate to kindergarten at recess."

"Your Honor, if I can say something on my colleague's behalf. There is a certain amount of maneuvering that has to go on in any trial," Jean Loring interjected. "John and Ted have not done everything as I would have liked, however, all trials are maneuvreing, using whatever advantage you can get."

"Yes, I'm sure there is. So Ms. Loring, did you ever get past that point with them? I mean it is obvious that you shared the get every advantage you can get, but did you explain to them that ruining someone's reputation was not okay, or how about how berating a witness into violence is looked down upon." Marvel watched her as she shrugged and looked down. He shook his head slightly and continued. "I know there is maneuvering, I know there is legal jockeying, but all of that takes a backseat to the fact that every single person in that courtroom is someone we know. MOST are our friends. Today, Beetle, you used things told to you in confidence, and then badgered a hero to the point that I am quite sure that it was soon going to be a race to see who tore you into pieces first - Batman, Nightwing, Robin... or how about Superman and Arsenal who were both moving in."

Barbara's head jerks up, confusion on her face. She looked at Ted and saw his eyes were wide with confusion as well. She looked to Wally who shrugged and mouthed to her "I'll tell you later."

"Enough is enough. I hate this trial and what it is doing. It's destroying the League and people's reputations and I won't have any more of this. The damage may be irreversible and I blame myself for waiting too long to stop it. But I also feel a healthy share of the blame could be pointed in both of your directions."

"We weren't the only one's who were out of line in that courtroom," Stewart said. "I want to know what charges are going to be brought against Robin for attacking Blue Beetle?"

"No charges," Ted interrupted. "No one is doing anything else to Robin. I ... I've done enough. I want him left alone."

"Fine. But what about Nightwing? He assaulted me," Green Lantern started.

"Now wait a minute!" Wally yelled standing up. "That wasn't an assault. He was just keeping you away from Robin." His indignation over his friend momentarily distracted him from remembering that they were in the process of being chastised. Captain Marvel's voice quickly reminded him.

"Sit down, Flash!"

"Yes sir," Flash said as he sat beside Barbara. He shrugged his shoulders in response to her glare.

Marvel composed himself before beginning again. "Green Lantern, your concern is duly noted." Turning toward the defense, he continued. "Oracle, the defendant, while provoked, will NOT be allowed to do that again. He'll be in restraints all the time. There have been too many incidents."

Barbara's head shot up, fiery defiance emanated from her. "NO! NO you will NOT do that to him!" Wally grabbed her by the arm, but she snatched it away. "I will not let you do this to Dick."

Stewart shrugged. "It's not like the restraints really stop him."

Captain Marvel glowered at Green Lantern before turning back to Oracle. "Then get your client under control. One more outburst, one inch out of line and he will be shackled and manacled the remainder of the trial. Period."

Hot tears stung her eyes, her jaw was set in steely determination. "He will be under control. He'll be a perfect little defendant."

Nodding at her, Marvel turned back to the prosecution. "Lantern, to say your win at all costs attitude is harmful is an understatement. I want both of you to understand this -- there is doing your job and there is doing a job. You two are like loose cannon. You've assaulted the defendant, witnesses and now are moving on to destroying reputations."

Lantern balked, his fist slamming on the conference table. "We didn't --"

"I only know a little about law, but I do believe that badgering and threatening is considered assault. I certtainly know hitting someone in the back with a blast from your power ring is assault."

"Nightwing's reputation isn't what's important here. We aren't trying his reputation, we're trying him for his complictity in Roland Desmond's murder."

"Alleged complicity," Barbara shot back hotly.

"ENOUGH!" Captain Marvel slammed a book down on the table causing the table to crack under the force. Both Prosecution and Defense teams jumped at the noise.

Green Arrow leaned over to J'onn, "That's two tables today. He's on a roll."

"Nightwing has not been proven guilty yet and until that point, he is the accused. Do you not understand the concept of innocent until proven guilty Stewart?"

Stewart blustered. "I'm prose --"

"NO! You're not. You're persecuting. There's a difference."

"Let me expla --" Stewart started.

"No. What about chambers and judge do you NOT get? Forget Nightwing's reputation at this point, he's done a real good job on it without the prosecutions help. But now we've moved on to Robin, Batman. Who is next Superman?"

This time Ted spoke up. "I didn't mean to hurt Robin."

"Did you honestly think that this wouldn't hurt Robin? Do you think what is said in that room doesn't get out. The press is having enough of a field day with this trial even with just the filtered information Clark's giving them. The pressure they're putting on all of us to convict is incredible. And what's worse, everyone in our community is getting the whole story. All of this will affect how Robin and Batman are worked with in the future. At the resolution of this trial, if Nightwing returns to crime fighting, we've irrevocably damaged his relationships with many here when it simply wasn't necessary. You two are responsible for getting all those nasty little digs out into a public venue. From the fight in the holding area to the escape. Everything has been a maneuver with you two."

The room was silent for a few moments. Uncomfortable silence. Green Arrow leaned over to J'onn again, "Damn, who pissed in his Wheaties this morning?"

Marvel tried to ignore Green Arrow. When he felt that he finally had everyone's complete attention, the world's mightiest mortal continued. "Okay, let me clarify the point for everybody -- one more time -- all of you are on thin ice. I must warn you I have abilities the gods gifted to me and yet I'm at a loss as to how to deal with this mess and everyday it just gets worse. So this is it. I will not pull you into chambers again for a little discussion. I promise you, if the antics continue or we have problems with the defendant ... I will deal with it. Whether dealing with it means chains or declaring a mistrial and sending Nightwing to Bludhaven for trial. I will do it. This is it. I will not tolerate anymore. Are we understood?"

"Yes, your honor," Barbara and Jean replied in unison.

"Ms. Loring, I realize you are here in advisory capacity but I am holding you responsible for anymore antics by the prosecution. And Oracle, Nightwing is your problem. He acts up again ... you're responsible."

"Yes, sir," Barbara replied.

"Are we clear?"

"Yes," Jean answered.

"This tribunal is a search for truth and justice, those are not mutually exclusive terms. You'll all do well to remember that. Now get out of here," Marvel said. He stood and moved to the window behind him looking out at the vast blackness of space.

Barbara looked up at Wally. "Let's go," she wheeled backwards and turned around.

Wally moved along beside her, "Oh yeah."

"I'm sorry Cap, that you feel --" Green Lantern started.

Marvel clenched his fists but did not turn around. "Lantern, I may be blessed with gifts from the gods -- but you ... you've just managed to get on my last nerve. If you say anything else, you'll ruin everything you accomplished with your case. Get. Out."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to Patty & Beth O'K for the great beta job. I hope you all enjoy this part. Char :-)

COURT MARTIAL: Part 25:

Marvel clenched his fists but did not turn around. "Lantern, I may be blessed with gifts from the gods -- but you ... you've just managed to get on my last nerve. If you say anything else, you'll ruin everything you accomplished with your case. Get. Out."

The prosecution started moving out of the room when Jean stopped and turned back, she looked at Barbara more than anyone else. "The prosecution will rest when we start back in the morning."

Barbara nodded then waited as they filtered out before looking up at her co-counsel. "Wally, can you get us to a private room for a few minutes?"

"Sure ... hang on, literally," he said as he grabbed the back of her chair and they disappeared in a streak of scarlet. He stopped when they reached a small conference room. He turned and locked the door. "You okay?" She shook her head and took off her glasses laying them on the table. He couldn't help but notice that her arms were trembling. When she looked up at Wally, Barbara started sobbing. Wally moved over and gently took her in his arms holding her close to his chest and rocking her. "Hey, hey, hey ... it's okay. Don't cry ... please?"

"What ... are they doing ... to Dick?" she sobbed, clutching his arm.

Wally did not know what to say or do. He knew all to well what they were doing to his best friend and it tore out his soul. Yet, he knew as hard as this was for him, it had to be worse for her. Barbara Gordon loved Dick Grayson. "I ... uh... well... I think they're trying to send him to an ice planet?" he started with a stutter. "But he'll be okay ... because you're gonna beat them."

She looked up at him and the goofy smile he gave her. Barbara wiped at her tears and nodded. "Yes ... yes ... we will. You and me, Wally, you and me and Dick. Dick's not going to be ruined by this. He won't be, we won't let him."

Wally shook his head, "Nah ... you know him. He'll bounce back into a quadracle somerflip thingy ... before you know it."

Barbara smiled and hugged Wally, "You don't mind if I borrow you from Dick as a friend occasionally, do you?"

"I'd be honored," he replied. Wally then scratched his head, "Only ... did we just get bitch slapped by Captain Marvel?"

"Yes."

"He's really getting the hang of this judge thing. Who knows, he may go to law school when he grows up." Barbara laughed out loud at this and Wally joined her. "Well ... if we got bitched slapped ... Lantern and Beetle just got the enema of justice cleaning out."

"I like that visual." Barbara smiled a bit then sighed as reality crept back in.

Wally noticed the change on her face. "Soo Ms. Lawyer, did you come out ahead or did Jean?"

"They're not as angry with us as they are with them," she started as she leaned her elbows on the table resting her chin in her cupped hands, " but ... when Marvel spoke about the points they had made ... it scared me."

"But come on, what points have they made. I mean everything they did with Robin was thrown out."

"Thrown out, yes. Erased from the official record, yes. Erased from their minds, no. You can't tell people to unlisten to something they've heard. No curative instruction in the world accomplishes that. But it's more than that. With Robin and Kory, they've proven that Dick has training to withstand things and they've proven he's had the will to get out of mind control when it was the Titans in danger. That hurts us. A lot."

Wally pulled out a chair and sat across from Barbara. "But ... but this wasn't mind control, this was worse. He was beaten down and ... alone."

"I know ... we have to show them that."

"Didn't that tape between Dick and Bruce show them?"

"It helped. But it also showed that Dick wanted Blockbuster dead, or at least that he thought he did. The only one who can show them what he was feeling and thinking that night is going to be Dick. But he's got to keep his cool and the prosecution has proven they can push his buttons. If you think John Stewart has been bad now, I don't care what Captain Marvel said, when Dick is on that stand he is going to try and rip him apart."

"So we do put Dick on the stand?"

"We don't have a choice. We have to. And we have to hope that Dick's subconscious is more understanding of his actions than his conscious mind is."

He understood her and simply nodded.

Barbara sighed, "Which is what they really wanted from Robin's testimony."

Wally shook his head, "I don't understand."

"They already got in that Dick broke mind control in Kory's testimony. Don't get me wrong, it enhanced the judges' view of that and the little excursion into the past with Two-Face and another death that Dick blames himself for, that was all gravy." Barbara clenched her fist and smacked it down on the table. When she spoke again, dark anger crept into her voice. "I can almost hear Stewart chortling with Jean as they discussed getting that in. They used Robin and their unexpected discovery to paint Dick as a killer from childhood."

"But it really didn't mean that, surely the tribunal saw that," Flash countered.

"Oh, I'm sure. But that'll be in the back of their mind. However, that like I said was just an unexpected bonus. The real icing with a cherry on top, was Dick's reaction. That's what they wanted. That's why they pushed Tim to the breaking point. They tried to push Kory, but she was a little more … uh … aggressive than they anticipated."

Flash grinned, "Ms. Gordon, you certainly have a gift for understatement."

Barbara shook her head, "Anyone knowing her history, could have told them that they were going to end up with their livers in glass jars if they pushed her. So they had to regroup with Tim. They had to harass him enough so Mr. Grayson would act like a hot headed idiot. Happily, for them, he complied magnificently."

Flash looked at her with wide eyes, "You mean, they wanted to rip someone apart so Dick would loose it? So the tribunal would see him as unable to control himself?"

"Yes. Of course, they needed someone to rip apart that wouldn't maim them. They couldn't use Batman that would have been … bad. They tried Kory and then settled on Tim. At least, he punched Ted for his trouble. Unfortunately, it was too late Dick had already gone stupid." Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose. "So help me, if that best friend of yours acts up one more time I am going to taser him in the courtroom."

"Nah, you're not going to do that."

"I'm not?" Barbara asked with an incredulous look on her face as she stared across at him.

"Nope. You're not gonna have a chance to taser my best friend because I swear if he jumps up I'm gonna clock him."

Barbara laughed and reached across the table taking his hand in hers. "I do think I love you."

"Sorry, I'm married," he said with a wink.

"Yes you are. And when this is all over, I'm going to help you find your lady love and the four of us are going to do couple things like semi-normal people occasionally."

"Sounds good to me. But ... I dunno ... I've been trying to keep her away from Dick. He secrets some kind of pheromone that makes all the girlies wanna scream and crap." He held up his hands in a "trust me" gesture as Barbara rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Kory used to say that other models used to come up to her and ask if she was still dating "that guy" and would she mind if they did. I never got a fan club like that. It's the speed. I move too fast, no one can see my rear. That's what it is."

"Well, I'd say that you need to slow down a bit ... but then again you are married."

He smiled widely, "Yep, someone finally caught me. When this is over, you need to catch Dick."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Since the prosecution rested, is the defense ready to begin?" Captain Marvel asked.

Flash stood, "Yes. Your honors, we are. We call Alfred Pennyworth as our first witness."

The dignified man in his mid-sixties stood from his chair beside Batman. He pulled down his black jacket and headed forward. He stopped briefly to lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of the man who was, for all intents and purposes, his grandson. Nightwing gave him a slight smile and the elderly man proceeded to the witness stand.

Flash moved around to the front of the dark wood counsel table, perched on the corner, and smiled. "State your name for the record."

"Alfred Pennyworth."

"And Mr. Pennyworth, while I know that most of us are aware of your relationship to Nightwing, can you please tell us for the record what it is?"

"Certainly," Alfred began. He turned his eyes to Dick and smiled. "I have known Master Dick, that is to say Nightwing, since he was eight years old. I assisted his father in raising him from a small boy into the fine young man that he has become. I have no natural children of my own and he is the closest thing to a grandson that I have."

"Now, did you see Nightwing the day before Roland Desmond died?"

"Yes, I did." Alfred kept contact with Dick as his mind drifted back to that terrible day. Rain was pouring down but could not erase the stain of blood and death that emanated from the Bludhaven ground. He had passed by the smoldering remains of 1013 Parkthorne Avenue on his way to the cemetery to meet Dick.

"Tell us about that," Flash asked.

Alfred took a deep breath before beginning. "I had seen the news. Master Dick was having a rough forty eight hours. His circus had been the victim of arson. Twenty people had died and over a hundred had been injured. Master Dick had been there when the fire broke out and he called me and said -- "

"Objection!" Stewart said standing, "Hearsay ... unless the defendant is going to testify."

Flash looked at Barbara who nodded. Turning back towards the bench, he responded, "He will be."

Captain Marvel nodded. "Overrruled. Please continue Mr. Pennyworth." Captain Marvel clasped his hands together and leaned forward on the table to get a better view of the elderly man's face as he testified.

"Master Dick told me that Firefly sat the fire at the circus on Mr. Desmond's orders." Alfred watched as Dick hung his head. He knew the boy felt responsible. He was so much like Bruce, including the unreasonable expectations he sat for himself.

"How did Nightwing know that?" Flash queried.

"Firefly told him," Alfred replied.

"Objection again," Stewart shouted, "More hearsay. Unless Firefly is going to testify too." He threw his hands in the air in a grand dramatic gesture as he swiveled around taking his gaze from the Tribunal to the audience and back again.

"I'm sure we can make him if we have to. I think he's in custody. But we really don't need him because it's not offered for the truth of the matter asserted, even though it's true and we all know it, it's offered to go towards what the defendant believed that helped make up his then existing state of mind." Flash replied smugly.

Captain Marvel quirked an eyebrow and looked at Green Lantern. "That sounds good to me. Overruled."

"What else caused Nightwing to be having that bad forty-eight hours, Mr. Pennyworth?"

"His apartment building exploded the morning after the circus fire. It had been intentionally set. I believe some thirty-six people were murdered by the blast, all Master Dick's friends and neighbors. Master Dick had just left the building and was only across the street when the explosion occurred. He saw it, felt it, experienced it all but the dying. Again, this bomb had been set on Mr. Desmond's orders." Alfred shuddered as his mind went back to the disfiguring pock the apartment building's ruins were upon the street he had so often ventured to in his trips to visit his younger charge.

"Objection!" Stewart was on his feet again.

Flash whirled around. "What now? Are you just going to object to everything?"

"Are you going to have someone say something that actually falls within the evidentiary rules?" Stewart countered.

"I-" Flash's words were interrupted by Captain Marvel's voice.

"Gentlemen, you both need to remember who is in charge here. The bench responds to objections. I believe we've already gone through this. Perhaps I wasn't clear in chambers?" Marvel warned.

"Sorry, your honor," Flash chastised avoided Barbara's glare. He hadn't stuck to the game plan, and would hear about it later. He really did not want to hear about it later, but he knew he would. Dick and his red-headed women.

Stewart nodded, "I apologize, your honor."

Marvel nodded, satisfied for the moment. "What is the objection, counselor?"

"How does the witness know that Mr. Desmond ordered the bomb set?"

Flash spoke quickly, "Nightwing told him, based upon the confession of the bombers. They are also in custody and can be produced if required. But once again, this goes toward state of mind and what Nightwing believed."

Marvel looked at Alfred, "Sir is that correct? Did Nightwing say that Roland Desmond ordered the bombings?"

"Yes sir. Quite correct. Master Dick was upset and said that Roland Desmond ordered the bombings."

Marvel nodded again. "Overruled, please continue."

"When and where did you see Nightwing?" Flash asked.

"The morning after the explosion. He had called me as I mentioned earlier. He was distraught. He asked me to bring him some clothes. The majority of his belongings had been destroyed in the explosion. I brought a bag and met him on the outskirts of Bludhaven's Kane Valley Cemetery and waited for him in the rain." Alfred could not help but notice Batman who turned away. He knew when his eldest charge was combating his own enormous grief. To his credit, Bruce did not leave as Alfred would once have expected from him.

Alfred was not the only person in the courtroom to catch Batman's movement. Catwoman's hand wrapped around his as she whispered to him, "It was not your fault."

Batman's eyes betrayed him. He could not help but feel guilty. It was his fault. Nightwing was not the one guilty of dereliction of duty, he was. He had failed in his duty ... as Nightwing's mentor, as the first Robin's partner, and more importantly, as Dick's father. However, he silently vowed in his head that he would never again fail his boy ... if he could just have another chance. They had to give him another chance.

"How did Nightwing appear to you at that time?"

Alfred sighed, leaning back in the chair. "Tired. He seemed very tired and weary. He was dirty, grunge and grime from the explosion covered his suit. Ash was in his hair, soot covered his face. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. His words were haunting. I had told him he should be with his friends and he agreed saying _"Yeah. The dead ones."_ It was," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Weighing upon him deeply. Master Dick believed that he was the sole cause for all of those deaths -- both at the circus and at the apartment building. He was certain that Mr. Desmond had killed all those people simply to get to him. Looking back, I should have realized that Master Dick was in shock from watching the explosion."

"Objection! The witness is not a medical expert," Stewart said standing, a smug look on his face.

Flash jumped up, "I think it's a lay opinion, but I also can lay a foundation to allow it in as a medical term too if I may." At Wonder Woman's nod, Flash walked close to the witness stand. "Mr. Pennyworth, do you have any medical training that would allow you to recognize someone who is in shock?"

"I do. I was a medic in the British Army for quite a few years. I have seen many men suffering from shock. Further, after I came to work for the Wayne's there have been times when I have had to assist Dr. Wayne and Dr. Thompkins at the Park Row Clinic in a myriad of situations, and since Master Bruce took up his crusade, I have been the first line of medical treatment when he or any of the youngsters were injured. While I am not a medical doctor, I do know what I saw. Master Dick was, most definitely, suffering from shock."

"What did you do when you saw him?" Flash asked.

"Not enough, I am ashamed to say," Alfred responded. "I gave him the bag, tried to assure him that he was not at fault and left him to attend his business, asking him to come home when it was over."

"Thank you Alfred," Flash said as he walked back to his chair and took his seat. "Nothing further."

John Stewart stood up. "Good morning, Mr. Pennyworth. You said Nightwing refused to go home with you, is that correct?"

"He was not going home at that time. He had business to attend to," Alfred calmly replied as he sat back in the chair. He knew how his charges were ... single minded in their determination to see justice done. To do their job, their sworn duty.

"And that business was to stop Roland Desmond?"

"Yes."

"He was angry about the fire at the circus and the explosion of the apartment building, wasn't he?" Stewart pounced.

"Why certainly he was angry. He was also in shock and --"

"Thank you, I only asked if he was angry. Now he was convinced that Roland Desmond was behind everything bad that had happened to him, correct?" Stewart asked as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Mr. Desmond _was_ behind it all," Alfred replied icily. He was not accustomed to so rudely being cut off in his speech. His blood pressure was rising.

"And your only evidence that Roland Desmond caused these atrocities is what the Defendant told you? Isn't that correct?" Lantern asked.

"That is what he told me because that was what it the truth is. And you bloody well know that, Sir," Alfred said as his fist balled on the arm of the chair.

"And Nightwing was going to make Desmond, who he claimed was responsible for all the recent calamities of his life, pay for it?" Stewart almost sneered as he asked his question.

"Of course he was," Alfred answered indignantly. "Wouldn't you?"

"And he did make him pay, by killing him," Stewart said with a slight satisfied smile.

"Objection!" Flash yelled leaping to his feet.

"Withdrawn," Stewart said with a flick of his wrist as he sat down. "That's all."

Flash shook his head and Green Arrow leaned over to Alfred, "You can step down. They're done. Thank you, Alfred." Ollie shook his head at John Stewart before looking back to the defense.

With an appreciative nod, Alfred stood, tugged his jacket down, and marched back to his seat. Before crossing the makeshift bar, he took Nightwing's outstretched hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, turned to glare at Green Lantern, and then moved to his seat beside Batman.

Flash glowered at his opposition, and then turned his attention back to the bench. "The defense calls Amy Rohrbach."

The door to the Hall of Justice opened and Plastic Man led Captain Rohrbach, clad in her dress uniform, past rows of costumed superheroes. Her gaze met Nightwing's and she gave him a smile before following Plastic Man to the witness chair. She slipped her hand through the lasso loop and took her seat.

"Please state your name and occupation," Flash asked.

"Amy Rohrbach, Captain, Bludhaven Police Department," she answered. Amy was nervous as she looked out at all the costumed superheroes who were in attendance in the audience or were participants in the trial. It was unnerving to be a mere mortal amongst these ... gods. The she looked again at the defendant ... Nightwing ... Dick Grayson. He was a mere mortal who stood with these modern gods ... was this his punishment for daring to stand with them?

"Do you know Nightwing?"

"Yes," she said as she looked at him sitting behind the defense table. Her heart ached to see her friend in this position. He did not deserve to be going through this.

"How do you know him?" Flash asked, his eyes going from the witness to the defendant and then back again.

Amy stared at Nightwing sitting at the defense table. She never would have thought her "Rookie" would end up in the defendant's chair charged with murder. "I first met him in his civilian identity. Dick had just joined the Bludhaven Police Department and I was assigned as his training officer. After he joined the force as a full-officer, he was assigned as my partner."

"You got to know him very well?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Amy replied, then hesitated. "At least, I thought I did. He was hiding something, but I didn't think it was anything too serious. Dick was a good cop -- no a great cop. He had instincts and talent that far exceeded what I knew of his training. However, with the state of the Bludhaven Police Department corruption, I was so happy to find some that wasn't corrupt, I didn't look any further. I was distracted by just getting through the day and trying to improve the problems in the department. Of course, after I discovered he was Nightwing, it all made sense to me."

"How did you find out he was Nightwing?"

"Someone put a hit on me, Blockbuster I think. My house was blown up. Nightwing saved me and my family and in doing so, he called me "Amy". I ... I knew that voice. I knew it was Dick. At least, I thought I did. I was almost positive. Then I went about looking into it. I almost dropped it but ... I didn't. Then," Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "An assassin was brought into Bludhaven to kill me. Dick had been shot doing some pretty theatrical gymnastics earlier this day but he had made his way back to work from the hospital. I was going home and we had said our goodbyes in the station. I had almost reached my car when I heard Dick shout_ "Amy, no!" _I turned around expecting to see Dick, but it was Nightwing who jumped down and shielded me from a bazooka attack. That's when I knew. That's when I knew that Dick and Nightwing were the same person."

Flash nodded. He watched the Tribunal. Their eyes were firmly fixed watching Captain Rohrbach, which was what the defense team wanted. Flash asked just enough questions to let Amy tell the story he wanted the court to know. "What did you do when you found out your former partner was Nightwing?"

Amy looked at Dick. Her brown eyes flashed and narrowed. "I was angry at first. I'm a cop. I work within the system. When I found out that Dick was a vigilante, I felt used. I felt like he had been ... I don't know ... dishonest. It wasn't real and I questioned everything I thought I knew about him. I felt betrayed."

Dick looked down. He hated having done that to Amy, despite knowing it had been necessary. He had always kept the secret of his identity, but Dick Grayson had had few real friends in his life from whom he had needed to keep his secret. Amy had been one of those, yet he knew he had violated the trust of friendship and partnership by keeping such an important piece of himself from her. She was his partner. Dick had always known the value of a partner. It had been one of the first lessons he learned from his parents and perfected as Robin, partner to the Batman. Dick dropped his eyes in shame; he could not watch Amy continue.

"I confronted Dick. I told him he had to choose -- cop or vigilante. I didn't see that he could do both. Being a vigilante is against the law. It just didn't ... fit," she said interlocking her fingers to demonstrate her meaning. She looked at the judges, her brown eyes willing them to understand what she was talking about. Hesitating a moment, she continued, "He didn't want to chose ... or couldn't. So I ... I chose for him. I fired him. The day after he saved my life I fired him from a job he loved. God, the hurt on his face. Dick asked me not to, but I wouldn't back down. He was hurt, but he knew my position. I ... I thought I was doing the right thing. I wasn't." Amy shook her head. "I wasn't."

"What do you mean; you didn't do the right thing, Captain Rohrbach?" Flash asked.

"I fired him from a job he loved and was more trained for than anyone else on the force including myself. Then, I heard his girlfriend broke up with him," Amy's eyes caught Barbara's. Barbara broke the connection by looking down. Amy watched as Dick's hand slowly covered Barbara's. "Then there was the fire at the circus, the explosion of his building. I was one of the first cops on the scene. My God, it was hell on earth. Fire and bodies and carnage. Only one person survived that explosion -- Aaron Helzinger -- he emerged from the wreckage of the building like a mad phoenix. He was alive, and that itself was a miracle, but he was hurt. Badly. There were so many cuts and burns on his body. The poor man only wanted the pain to stop. He didn't understand what had happened or was happening and he only wanted people to stop hurting him. Some Bludhaven officers were just as shaken as poor Helzinger was. They were pointing their guns at him telling to stay where he was. That was when Nightwing jumped in."

"What did he do?" Flash beckoned her to answer.

"He jumped in front of Mr. Helzinger, between him and the police telling them not to shoot, that Aaron didn't blow up the building and he was just confused. Who wouldn't have been confused? Nightwing stopped him from hurting the firemen who were just there to help, he stopped the police from shooting an innocent victim, and he cried with his friend over the loss of their home and friends."

Flash nodded. "Go on," he softly prodded. He walked to her taking a glass of water to Amy and sat it on the corner of the Tribunal table near her.

Amy thanked him and took a few sips before continuing. "I asked Nightwing who was responsible and he told me Roland Desmond. He looked like he had walked through hell, and I suppose in some way he had, so I asked him if he was all right. He said _"Not even a little"_ and I knew that was true just looking at him. I tried to tell him that we would make Desmond pay, that we'd exact justice for what he did and asked if I could count on him. He was just blaming himself so much though. I told him that he couldn't hold himself responsible and he said _"Watch me"_." She shook her head. "If there had been someway I could have kept him from going off alone I would have. I should have, but I didn't."

"When did you see Nightwing again?"

"Later that night. I was leaving my shift. It had been a long day; I had worked a twelve hour. Dick, Nightwing, was waiting for me in the parking garage." Her mind went back to him perched on a beam above her car. He looked like he had been through the wringer, and she knew now that it was just getting starting for her friend. It still hadn't ended. Would it ever? "He wanted to borrow a pair of handcuffs. I ... I guess he was out of equipment. I had a letter for him from a girl who used to live at the apartment complex. She was organizing a memorial for the victims of the bombing and wanted Dick to come. I tried to talk him into coming back to the force. So we could stop Blockbuster. But Nightwing said he would handle Blockbuster."

John Stewart scribbled himself a note as he watched the police captain testifying. He leaned over to Jean whispering in her ear. Smiling, she nodded at him as she continued to watch the witness.

"Nightwing did not accept your offer to become a police officer again?" Flash queried.

"No he didn't," Amy said looking down.

"Did you see him again before Blockbuster's death?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't know how to reach him. The phone in what was his apartment was dead. Dick wasn't answering his cell, so I went to his current partner hoping Gannon knew something I didn't. He did. Not much, but that Dick's father was from Gotham. Then the pieces fell into place. Nightwing's father was from Gotham which meant that he had to be Batman. So I ... my husband and I created a Nightwing signal in the sky ... like the Batsignal they use in Gotham. It was effective. Nightwing came to it like a moth to flame."

"What did you want to talk to him about?"

"About how Blockbuster had used the newspaper reporter, Maxine Michaels, to discover his true identity. To warn him. And ..." Amy looked down again. She closed her eyes. "I'm a good cop ... one of the few we had in Bludhaven before Nightwing helped to clean up the force. But that night, after everything that had happened to him, after the way he was hurting, I offered him his badge and gun again. Told him I never should have taken them from him and that if he was a cop I could protect him; that legally as a police officer he could ... he could ... get Desmond."

"What do you mean get Desmond? Did you mean arrest him?"

"No. I mean so he could" This was hard ... too hard ... but she had to admit it. Dick needed her to. And as hard as this was on her, this whole trial had to be one hundred times worse for him. " ... kill Blockbuster and the force would close ranks and protect him. It would have been made to appear to be justifiable homicide. But he would not take the gun. He wouldn't do it, because he's not a killer," Amy stated with conviction as she made eye contact with the members of the Tribunal. "After everything Blockbuster had done for him Nightwing still could not kill him, because he is no killer. When he left Jim and me on that rooftop that night, he intended to bring Blockbuster in, but he had no intention of killing him."

"And at that time, he still refused your offer to rejoin the police department?"

"Yes, he did."

Flash smiled warmly at Amy. "Thank you Captain." He turned to go back to his seat, stopping at the prosecution table. "Your witness," he told Green Lantern and returned to his chair, his red-gloved fist hammering down softly on Nightwing's hand in a sign of solidarity. He was greeted by his best friend's warm smile before they both turned their eyes toward Green Lantern.

Lantern stood. "Captain Rohrbach, let's back up slightly. When you said that you spoke to Nightwing on the scene of the apartment explosion. You told Nightwing that you would try to exact justice on Blockbuster."

"Yes," Amy replied curtly. Flash had warned her of the prosecution's tactics during this trial. She was a cop ... trained to testify on the stand. She stared at the hero turned prosecutor with steely determination.

"What exactly did Nightwing reply to you about exacting justice?" Lantern asked.

Amy looked deep in thought. She sighed, "He said _"There's no way to exact justice from this."_ Amy looked at Dick apologetically.

Green Lantern pressed on, "And in the parking garage, Nightwing told you to let him handle Blockbuster. Is that exactly what he said?"

"Pretty much," she replied.

"Why don't you tell us exactly what he said, Captain?" Lantern clipped, a smirk on his face.

Amy's eyes narrowed as she glared at Green Lantern. He was a pompous bastard, speaking to her as if he was some drill sergeant and she was a newly enlisted recruit. "He said _"Leave Blockbuster to __me.__"_ she replied, "Is that what you wanted me to say?"

"Yet, you stated emphatically that when you last saw Nightwing, he had no intentions whatsoever to kill Blockbuster."

"That's right. I did because he didn't."

"You knew that how?"

Amy steeled herself and glared at Green Lantern. "Because I gave him the method to kill Blockbuster with impunity and he refused to take it. He could have killed him and gotten away with it but he wouldn't do it."

"And you're sure he could have _"gotten away with it"_ under your method of murder?"

She smiled at the prosecutor. "Absolutely. It's Bludhaven. It would've been ruled a justifiable shooting if Officer Grayson had blown Desmond's brains out. Maybe not to you people, but as far as the law would have been concerned, it would have been a closed case."

"And you're one of the "good" cops in Bludhaven," Stewart quipped. "Just like Nightwing was."

"Objection!" Flash yelled.

"Withdrawn," Stewart said holding his hand up. "Basically, Captain Rohrbach, you're telling us you were willing to aid and abet Nightwing in murdering Blockbuster?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Call it what you want. I offered him the means and opportunity to kill that bastard ... which was exactly what Blockbuster deserved. Dick turned me down because he wanted to bring him in, not kill him."

"Nightwing ... that is Dick Grayson, was your partner, correct?"

"Yes," Her gaze ventured back to Dick before she looked back up at the odious man before her.

"And you care about him?" Stewart pressed on.

She knew where this was going and rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I care about him. He's a friend."

"And you want to help him out of trouble if you can?" His voice dripping with condescension.

"Of course," she replied back with sincerity.

"So, you'll excuse me if I find your testimony that Nightwing did not intend to kill Blockbuster suspect."

Amy let out a derisive laugh, his attempt to intimidate her fell on deaf ears. "You can suspect whatever you like, Green Lantern." She lifted her left arm showing the lasso wrapped around her wrist, "but I think this ensures that I'm not lying."

Jean Loring quirked her eyebrows at Green Lantern and chewed the end of her pen. She slipped Lantern a note. Reading it quickly, Green Lantern took a deep breath before continuing, "You don't know whether his intention changed to kill or not kill Blockbuster changed after he left you on the roof, do you Captain?"

"No, but I don't believe --"

"I'm not interested in what you believe, thank you."

"Well, that's nice, but I don't believe they did. If Dick had wanted to kill Blockbuster he could, and would, have done so. The fact that Tarantula killed Blockbuster tells me everything I need to know; and should tell anyone else. Dick did not kill the man, He wasn't part of it. Period. End of story."

Green Lantern held his hand up, palm outstretched toward the witness. "Just ... enough. I'm done."

Flash was on his feet before Green Lantern's word had moved from the "d" to the "e" of done. "Was Tarantula on the roof with Nightwing when you summoned him?"

"No," Amy said turning her glare from Green Lantern to Flash. She breathed easier as she saw his friendly face.

"Did you see her anywhere around when you were talking to him that last time?"

"No."

"Did Nightwing say anything about Tarantula working with him or if he was going to meet her or anything about her?"

"No, he didn't," she responded.

"Thank you Captain. That's all." Flash retook his seat and exhaled the breath he had been holding as he fired out his round of questions.

Green Arrow told Amy, "You're excused, Captain Rohrbach," when he saw Lantern waving his hands in an "I'm finished" movement. He smiled at her as he slipped the lasso off her wrist. "You can go or you may stay and watch some more of the proceedings."

Wally and Barbara huddled with Dick like a football team getting ready to start the next play. Everyone in the courtroom watched their whisperings. Wally moved back to his seat as Barbara sat up straight and looked directly at the Tribunal. "The next witness we would like to call is not on the Watch Tower. We'll need to get him and his attorney up here."

"Who?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Mateo Flores. I issued a subpoena for him last week," Barbara stated with a slight smile.

"Very well," Marvel replied. "Plastic Man, if you would contact Mr. Flores and his attorney and arrange to bring them to the Watch Tower. We'll be in recess until they arrive. We'll plan on reconvening in an hour unless there's a problem." He stood. The rest of the room stood as well as the judges filed out the back of the Hall of Justice.

Amy moved to the defense table and stood across from Dick. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he shrugged as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm okay. Thanks for coming, Amy."

"Like I wouldn't come. Dick ... I'm so sorry. I feel that part of this is my fault. That I'm partly to blame for --"

"Don't Amy," Dick said as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't do this, you didn't cause this. All you've done is try to help."

Amy smiled a sad smile at him before turning her attention to Barbara. "Do you think he'll be acquitted?"

Barbara looked up. "We're going to do our best to make sure he is. They've made points, but I think we've had a pretty good first day so far." She smiled up at them.

"So, you're calling Mateo Flores?" Amy questioned skeptically. "How do you know what he will say? How can you trust him?"

Barbara Gordon stuffed her notes into files while she shuffled her documents around searching for the file she wanted. "Well, there's Lasso."

Amy scoffs. "Are you kidding? There's the truth and then there's how lawyers see it."

"Hey!" Barbara yelped dropping the file on the tabletop.

Amy looked sheepish as her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Oh... uh.. Present company excluded of course."

Dick stretched his arms above his head trying to work out the knots that had formed by his sedentary activities. "It's not lawyers, it the prosecutors you have to watch out for. I have a bad time with prosecutors -- Stewart, Kord, Flores, and never ever forget Harvey Dent."

* * *

"Thanks for staying, Alfred," Bruce said as they sat at a round table in the corner of the cafeteria. Bruce sat with his back to the wall surveying the room of all incoming and outgoing occupants.

"Where else would I be, Master Bruce. I did not come solely to testify; although I hope that my testimony was helpful to Master Dick," the elderly man replied.

Selina sauntered up to the table, a tray in her hand. "Coffee, coffee and tea -- Earl Gray," she smiled sitting the tea in front of Alfred before taking her seat. "I'm glad you stayed too. I wouldn't have gotten him out of the courtroom otherwise, and Barbara needs to work with Dick without having certain overprotective people hovering about."

"I am not ... over ... protective," Bruce replied as he slowly sipped his coffee. "I just want to -- "

Selina took his hand in hers. "Yes, we know what you want to do. We want to do it too, but we don't want to get in Barbara's way. She and Wally are doing a pretty good job of protecting Dick right now too."

"Indeed," Alfred replied. "Has Mr. Stewart been as despicable in his tactics throughout the trial as he has been today?"

Selina raised an eyebrow and sat her Styrofoam cup down on the table. "He was restrained today compared to how they've been."

"Which explains Master Timothy's reaction," Alfred replied flatly.

Selina nodded. "How is he doing now?"

"Like his mentors, he is choosing not to share his feelings or what he is thinking. I am afraid that of all the lessons that were imparted by Master Dick and Master Bruce, this is the one he learned the best." Bruce's eyes dropped to his coffee to avoid Alfred's stare as Alfred continued, "He is not returning my phone calls and with the current state of affairs with his father, I dare not call on him." Alfred sighed, "I think that when Master Dick and Master Bruce return, they will be able to reach him."

Selina nodded. "When this is over, I hope there will be something left to rebuild upon."

Alfred nodded in return, "Quite right."

Selina reached across the table and squeezed Alfred's hand, "Thank you Alfred for taking care of transferring my belongings from the apartment to the Manor. I appreciate it."

"I was only glad to assist you, Miss Selina. It is a joyous thought that you are moving into the Manor."

"Or elsewhere," Bruce muttered.

Alfred gave him a knowing look. "Yes, if necessary, everything will be prepared."

"Good," Bruce responded before taking a large gulp of his coffee.

* * *

"Why is she calling Tarantula's brother?" Ted questioned as the prosecution team congregated in their assigned workroom.

Ralph Dibney crossed his arms as he sat on the corner of the table. "I spoke to the guy when I was investigating the case. Nightwing and Tarantula had been together in his apartment before Blockbuster's murder."

"And they were together, right?" Ted asked.

"They came together and they appeared to be working together according to Mateo Flores," Ralph answered with his hands outstretched.

"I don't see how that's going to help them," John said as he sipped his coffee. "Nightwing is guilty. He is a murderer and no amount of blustering on the defense's part is going to change that."

"But is he really that bad?" Ted asked, his lingering doubts starting to surface.

"Yes," Stewart answered as he sipped his coffee. He hissed at the heat, it was hotter than he had thought. "Heroes must follow a moral path ... it's an obligation not something they can just disregard when it suits them. There is a bright line here and that line is something they do not cross, because when they do ... who stops them? Us. That's who. And that's what we're doing now. We're stopping Nightwing. We cannot allow Nightwing to become the new standard for the other heroes."

"And that's why we're doing this? Trying him at all costs?" Ted asked.

Jean shrugged, "Well, that and the fact that you both are doing what any real prosecutor would do in any court in the land. Despite the fact that Marvel wants this to be nice, it's not a tea party, it's a murder trial. Your job" she said looking at Ted and then turning to John, "both of your jobs is to zealously prosecute Nightwing to the full extent of the law. Not play nice. Not molly coddle. Zealously prosecute." She pulled her black rimmed glasses off and nibbled on the end of one of the earpieces and stared at them hoping they had gotten her point.

John nodded. "Yes. Also, it's important to show why what Nightwing did is wrong, how he didn't just lose control, how he made a conscious choice to walk away knowing that Tarantula would kill him. That boy is not a hero and anyone at any time that would do this -- in kevlar or out -- is one thing and one thing only ... a murderer. Pure and simple."

"But," Ralph started. "I understand that you're the prosecution team and what you're doing. I just investigated and brought you the evidence. That was my job, but ... I know Dick. He's a good kid. He's Bruce's kid for God's sake. Bruce ... one of my closest friends. One of the best of us. Knowing everything that had happened to Dick, what that boy had went through, can we really blame him for -- "

"Yes," John said, his fist slamming onto the tabletop. "Dick Grayson is not the first one of us in this business to experience a tragedy or a series of tragedies. Hell, I found my wife mutilated by Star Sapphire. Don't you understand how much I wanted to kill her? If anyone deserved to kill someone, it was me. I deserved to kill her and she deserved to die. But I didn't ... why? Because it's not what heroes do. You just can't murder someone. It's wrong."

Ralph shook his head, "I understand. I don't know if I could ever recover, if I lost Sue. I am not so sure that I would not kill whoever hurt her. I feel like a hypocrite. Sitting here when I understand Dick lost so much in those couple of days. He has saved so many, been so much to so many. Are we so heartless that we can't understand his loss; and the desperation and hopelessness that inconsolable grief brings with it?"

Ted looked down and John paused, "Not heartless, but someone has to do this. We have to be better and stronger. We can't condone not saving people – ever! You can't not challenge this and give it the rubber stamp. No one would ever trust a hero again. We need the public to trust us and we need to show with our powers and might, we are still accountable. The press is already going crazy with this. We have to show that we can and will police ourselves so they can trust us to do our jobs."

Ralph looked at them sadly and stood. "So we're accountable for our actions, but not understanding of them? Without compassion, are we truly heroes or just enforcers?" Shaking his head, he walked toward the exit. "Everything is changing. I can feel it. We're telling the world that we don't trust heroes, and if we don't then why should they?" Pausing at the door, he looked back. "I don't know if I want to be part of that." Ralph stepped out of the room.

As the door slid close, Stewart looked down at the hot coffee and turned Ralph's words over in his mind. He had the same doubts, but covered it with his anger. Righteous anger, shoving those nagging doubts and concerns down to do his job. He hated this. Hated being reminded of the guilt and loss over Katma's death. Hated that burning hate that still pursued him in his dreams, when he cheerfully killed Star Sapphire, tearing her to bits. Hated being the enemy. Hated what he was becoming. Hated that satisfaction he felt when they scored points with the tribunal. Hated that in the end, despite the verdict, he suspected that Ralph would be proven right.

Jean sighed and tried to redirect them back to their work. "We can't debate what is happening, we're charged to zealously prosecute. Most importantly, you have to stop second guessing this. Especially you Ted. You're working for the state. Table your doubts. They don't matter. You must rabidly believe in this case and move forward. Your job is not to project doubt, that's the defense. The tribunal's job is to decide guilt or innocent. We're giving them our case for guilt. We have to make sure that guilt comes across, so they can decide what the case is really about." Ted sighed and John rubbed his face, finally nodding, "Let's get back to work. It's time to pull out his statement to Ralph and get ready for Mr. Flores," Jean said as she searched through the manila files for the statement. "If I've learned anything during this trial, it's not to underestimate Barbara Gordon."

"She hasn't even done anything, Jean," John said sitting his mug on the table.

Jean looked toward him. She watched the tendrils of smoke dancing up from his coffee mug. "Barbara Gordon is responsible for everything that went on in that courtroom this morning. Make no mistake about it. Flash is a puppet in her hands."

"Like we are in yours?" Ted laughed as he sat beside her.

"Yes," she said with a wry smile as she handed out copies of the statement. "I know exactly what she's laid the groundwork for ... we need to find a way to counter it. So let's get to reading gentlemen." Jean grinned as she skimmed through Flores' statement. "Besides, calling Mateo Flores is exactly what we want her to do."

**TO BE CONTINUED ... **


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to Patty for beta reading this even though she was out of town and then hit by Hurricane Rita. You Rock! I hope you all enjoy this part of the story. Char :-)

**Court Martial: Part 26:**

"But what guarantee do we have that my client can even exert his Fifth Amendment rights against self-incrimination under the lasso's influence?" Wilson Terry queried as he stood before the Tribunal. "Mr. Flores is facing quite a number of charges himself and he hasn't been given immunity or any sort of plea deal by the Bludhaven courts to enable him to testify. Thus, I motion to quash the subpoena." The elderly attorney stood before the Tribunal waving the white papers he held in his hand. He spoke with practiced ease belying the extreme case of nerves that caused his stomach to flip, his palms to sweat, and that tell tale nervous tick under his left eye to throb intermittently. He had been in many courtrooms and even, much to his wife's unending amusement, presented to a fantasized United States Supreme Court, which resided in his foggy bathroom mirror on the odd occasion. However, nothing in his extensive real world courtroom experience had rattled his nerves to a state of near law school anxiety like standing in front of this tribunal of near omnipotent beings. He knew he was up to the task, because that's what a good defense attorney knew. Either they were up to it, or they were behind a desk somewhere. He was a good lawyer with a strong winning record to support it. While this Tribunal may not be as versed in law as the judges he was used to or as familiar with the rules of Court, that did not mean they were not every bit intimidating as the real Supreme Court.

"I understand Mr. Terry's concerns and his client's right against self-incrimination. However, my client has a right to present a full defense. The charges my client is facing and the severity of the punishment proposed far outweighs the few years that Mr. Flores could be facing should anything incriminating come from his testimony," Oracle countered from behind the defense table. Her eyes sparkled with the predatory glint as she noted Terry's rigid posture. She could not and would not let Mateo wiggle off that stand, because he managed to find a very good defense attorney. Even though Barbara had not actually practiced law, she knew how the game worked. Wilson Terry was, without a doubt, the attorney Flores' hated having on the other side of a case he was prosecuting. That's why he hired him. Yet, Barbara was determined that it was not going to work. It was too important.

"But that is not the point. It doesn't matter which is more serious, what matters is Mateo Flores has an unalterable right to not be forced to testify to something that could incriminate him," the gray-haired lawyer stated forcefully and with conviction. He noted with satisfaction Green Arrow's nod and the Martian Manhunter's open posture. As his eyes met Aquaman, Terry broke eye contact and looked down at his paper, reminded of his contracts professor from many years before. Yes, definitely experts on intimidation … give him the Supreme Court any day over this ulcer-giving event.

"If the State called him. I have a right to call any witness I need to present my case," Barbara argued. She tapped her pen once on the legal papers in front of her as she saw the almost imperceptible sag in Wilson Terry's shoulders. With a predatory smile, she continued. "I'm not necessarily going to ask him about anything he did that night but if I do or the prosecution does then he can certainly take the fifth if he wants to and the Court can draw the inference from that. Wonder Woman; is their anything about the lasso that would prevent Mr. Flores from asserting his rights?"

"The lasso commands anyone within it to tell the absolute truth," Diana replied. She thought for a moment before continuing, "If you preface your questioning Oracle to things that would not incriminate him, I think the lasso will comply with the request."

"And if it doesn't?" Flores' attorney questioned.

"Then we will strike it from the record. We will ensure that your client's rights are protected while allowing Oracle to present her case in Nightwing's defense," Wonder Woman replied. Her voice held a calm, commanding tone that seemed to soothe the defense attorney who stood in their midst.

Soothed but still uncertain, Terry shook his head. "With all due respect, even striking it from the record will not remove it from contaminating a potential jury pool. I'm sure everyone here is aware of the information coming from this trial and the detail to which testimony is being scrutinized."

Captain Marvel shifted uncomfortable before speaking, "Yes. Unfortunately, we are aware that information is leaking from these proceedings despite our best efforts to limit it. We are also sensitive to the damage it has done and could do. However, I believe that with a great deal of certainty that we can make sure that before the testimony that Wonder Woman is correct." Captain Marvel nodded toward Booster Gold, "Booster step up to the tribunal table.

Booster, who had been lounging in the front row, frowned and stood. He walked past the bar and toward the bench, spreading his arms in an open gesture of innocence. "Look, I just got here. I didn't do anything yet."

Captain Marvel shook his head, "Booster hold out your arm."

As Diana carefully wrapped the golden strands around the blue and gold clad wrist, Booster smiled, "Ooooo bondage … it's a dream come true." Diana frowned. Captain Marvel frowned. Aquaman glared. J'onn looked a little more green than normal. Green Arrow smothered a laugh. Booster rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, I know I'm not the only one to think that."

Wonder jerked the lasso tight causing Booster to wince as she spoke, "Yes, but you were the one stupid enough to say it."

"Let's get on with this." Captain Marvel spoke and looked at Wilson Terry. "I'm going to ask Booster information and allow him the opportunity to defer. Hopefully, this will put your mind at ease." Terry nodded as Captain Marvel spoke, "Booster, you are basically a nonmeta. You are a normal human."

Booster grinned and spoke, "Basically… doesn't mean I'm not special though."

Captain Marvel rolled his eyes. "Just answer the questions without additional commentary, Booster. Now, as long as it will not give away anything about your true identity, please answer the question – what year were you born in?"

Booster shook his head, "Okay, well no. I'm not answering that question."

Captain Marvel looked at Wilson Terry as he spoke again, "Booster tell Mr. Terry if you could resist the first question and how did it feel different from the first question."

Booster shrugged. "I had to answer the first question, even though I will point at that nonmeta doesn't mean I'm not a hero and --"

Aquaman rapped his hand down hard on the table. "BOOSTER!"

Booster sighed, "Fine, no and it felt like the lasso wasn't on when I thought about answering the next question. I could say whatever I wanted."

Captain Marvel nodded, "Thank you, you may return to your seat Booster." Captain Marvel met Wilson Terry's eyes. "If you still feel that your client may not resist, believe me, there are ways to guarantee that no record will exist that Mateo Flores ever said anything incriminating, as well."

Wilson nodded his head in ascension as Booster walked past mumbling, "I didn't even get a Scooby Snack."

Aquaman growled and Booster quickly sat.

Diana turned to the man sitting on the front row behind the prosecution. "Mr. Flores, please take the stand. Mr. Terry, you can make your objections should you feel it necessary."

Mateo stood and walked to the stand. Momentarily, he glared at Nightwing before taking his seat and slipping his hand into the lasso loop. He had been in many courtrooms, but never as a witness. It looked different and it felt different. It felt uncomfortable. Mateo did not like it at all. He scowled at the defense attorney as he waited for her to begin his interrogation.

"You're Mateo Flores, correct?" Barbara began. She did not look up from her legal pad that lay to the right of her laptop.

"Yes," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Catalina Flores, Tarantula's, brother?" Barbara continued as she raised her eyes, glancing up and back down to her pad, scribbling something as he answered.

"Yes," he replied. He looked out at the heroes who watched him. Eyeing him like a specimen under a microscope. They thought they were so much better than he was, than his sister. Catalina hadn't done anything they hadn't already done. She stopped Blockbuster when they hadn't. Yet, they thought they were so much better. He hated them, hated them all, especially Nightwing.

"Did you see Nightwing and Tarantula on the night that Roland Desmond died?" she asked, making eye contact and pinning him down.

"I did in my apartment."

"Did they come together?"

"They did."

"Do you know why they came? And if so, tell us?" Barbara asked as she watched the man over the rim of her glasses.

"They brought a tape that they had made of Blockbuster. Nightwing and he went a few rounds and Nightwing goaded him into talking and confessing. It was a pretty good tape. Blockbuster admitted to the Haly Circus arson and the explosion of the apartment building in Bludhaven."

"What was Nightwing's costume and general appearance in your apartment that night?"

Mateo focused on Nightwing. The intervening weeks since that night had healed most of the cuts and bruises Nightwing had when he had saw him last outside the walls of the Watch Tower. "It was pretty obvious that in the confrontation with Blockbuster that Nightwing was the one getting hit. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. There was dried blood coming from his nose. His uniform was tattered. He wasn't in tip top shape, to say the least."

Oracle nodded. "Now, you said that Nightwing and your sister came to your apartment together. Did they leave together?"

"No," Mateo answered. "No, they didn't." He remembered his fiery sister storming out the door, gun in hand, and ready to kill Blockbuster. His temple throbbed as he remembered trying to reach her. He absently rubbed it as he watched Nightwing's defense attorney.

"Who left first?" Barbara asked pointedly.

"Cat ... Catalina did. She was ... angry." She was enraged. He really did not blame her. Blockbuster was a vile, monstrous man who did vile and monstrous things. The worst of which, Mateo felt, was destroying dreams of people like his sister ... and himself. Even after Roland Desmond was in the grave, he continued to destroy dreams and lives.

"Angry with whom?" Barbara asked, her eyes never wavering from the witness, her grip tight on her pen poised over the yellow legal tablet, and her head slightly inclined to the side apparently waiting intently for his response.

"With me ... and Blockbuster." Mateo looked down. He remembered his sister's anger, but more the hurt and disappointment that had laced her eyes in what she saw as his betrayal of her. But he hadn't betrayed Catalina. Everything he did he had done to protect her. Only he couldn't protect her, not in the end. No, Nightwing saw to that.

"Did your sister say anything to you about Blockbuster?"

"She said," he wavered. Flores took one hand and rubbed his forehead as he looked at his shoes. "She said _I'm thinking I should have capped that monster the first time I had a chance._"

"Then what happened?" Barbara asked quietly.

Mateo's head whipped up. "Then she left. She was crazy that night. I knew she had killing on her mind." He pointed an accusing finger toward Nightwing. "You knew it too! I asked you weren't _'you going to stop her'_ but you didn't. You didn't do anything. You just sat there on the floor until you saw that Nightwing signal in the sky."

Barbara's voice went up a decibel from her earlier quiet style, a hard commanding edge to it. "Now, Mr. Flores, Nightwing sat on the floor because he was upset?" Out of the corner of her eye, Barbara noticed Dick had sat up at Mateo's accusation. She wanted to turn to him, lay her hand on his, but she couldn't. She was in a war of wills with the former prosecutor and she was determined to win. She couldn't lose her concentration or her eye contact with her quarry.

Mateo turned back to the red-headed attorney. "Yes, he was upset."

"Why?" she pressed, her tone insistent and demanding.

"Objection," Flores' attorney shouted.

"If it won't incriminate you?" Barbara added, almost as an afterthought. Her voice laced with acid.

Mateo's eyes narrowed and he shot her a lethal glare. "On the advice of my attorney, I respectfully refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself."

"As long as it will not incriminate yourself please answer to this question. You destroyed the audio disc that Nightwing and Tarantula had recorded of Blockbuster's confession to his involvement? The only recording that they had, isn't that correct?"

"On the advice of my attorney, I respectfully refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself," he repeated as he sat back in his chair, steepling his hands in front of him.

"Once again, if it will not incriminate yourself, wasn't it your destruction of this audio recording that put Nightwing in a near-catatonic state --"

"Objection to the phrase near-catatonic, he's not a medical expert and he can't testify to that plus that's not what he said. It's mischaracterization!" Lantern bellowed.

Captain Marvel looked at Oracle, "Could you rephrase?"

"Certainly, your honor," Barbara said with a smile. "Mr. Flores, you stated that Nightwing and your sister brought an audio recording of Blockbuster's confession to you that night, correct?"

"Yes."

"Of course, if it won't incriminate you, wasn't that audio recording destroyed by you?"

"On the advice of my attorney, I respectfully refuse to answer on the grounds that I may incriminate myself."

"We'll take that as a yes -- " she smiled as Green Lantern and Flores's attorney Wilson Terry objected at the same time but she continued on as if she hadn't heard them. "And based upon the destruction of that tape, your sister exploded into this rage that left her leaving your apartment talking about _capping_ Blockbuster. Was she armed?"

"Yes," he responded curtly. "She had a gun."

"Did she have her gun out of its holster?" Barbara continued.

"Yes." Out and ready to use, he thought. His mind flashed back to that moment in time. The gun reflecting the light of the apartment as she paced, her muscles taunt like a big cat on the hunt. An angry cat.

"And at the same time that your sister was ranting in your apartment at you and making threats to kill Blockbuster, Nightwing was sitting on the floor?"

"Yes."

Barbara felt Dick sit back in his chair. She heard him fidget, but she pressed on. "Was he saying anything?"

"No. He just sat there. He didn't do anything."

"Did he say anything while your sister was ranting around?"

"No. Nothing. He was useless." Mateo smiled. He felt good to see Nightwing squirm under the scrutiny. He had been useless that night and long before then. Wasn't that why Roland Desmond ruled Bludhaven like a feudal kingdom? Mateo enjoyed watching Nightwing sitting uncomfortably in the defendant's chair.

"Did he say anything when you were yelling at him to stop your sister?" Barbara questioned.

"No."

"Did he say anything to you at all before he left your apartment?"

"No. He did not."

"And he sat on the floor, not saying anything, until he saw a Nightwing signal in the sky and at that point he got up and left. Is that what happened?"

"Yes. That's what happened." Flores glared at Nightwing. Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable as Nightwing glared back at him. Flores looked down, breaking the eye contact Nightwing had been controlling. He was suddenly quite warm under the stares of the people ... beings ... in the room.

"That's all. Thank you." Barbara turned toward Green Lantern with a smile. Her hand slipped over Nightwing's squeezing gently. She smiled again as he squeezed back.

Lantern drew in a breath and then exhaled before he stood. "Nightwing and Tarantula came to your apartment together?" he shot out.

"They did." Why his sister was ever with Nightwing was beyond his comprehension.

"Did they appear to be working together?" Lantern asked.

"They did." Mateo nodded his head remembering Cat's glowing smile.

"Did they appear to be ... more ... than partners?" Green Lantern asked.

Nightwing's head whipped to the side to stare at Green Lantern. He heard Barbara yell objection and Marvel overrule her. Nightwing shook his head and glared at Lantern. He heard Flash whispering in his ear to take it easy and ignore it. It was hard to ignore. He wanted to get up and ram his fist down John Stewart's face.

"They seemed like more than friends. Cat was hugging him and he seemed pretty happy about it. He wasn't complaining." Mateo glared at Nightwing again. What his sister saw ... well thank God she finally had him out of her system. Even if it was too late.

Green Lantern turned, walked back to the prosecution table, and picked up a file. He looked down at something in the folder, and then back to Mateo. "Just to be perfectly clear Mr. Flores, Nightwing and your sister, Catalina Flores had an ongoing relationship."

Mateo nodded, "Yes. I knew Cat had met someone and I didn't know who. She was happy and I was happy for her until …" He sighed. "Until she showed up with him and I found out who her mystery man was."

Dick stared at Flores, his mouth open in disbelief. He felt his chest heave as his sharp breaths pierced him like tiny knives stabbing into his skin. It hurt to breathe. It wasn't true ... what Flores said. There had never been a relationship. Not between him and Catalina. Everyone had to know that, they had to understand. But ... Flores believed it. Did Catalina? What ... what did she really believe about what happened that night? About what she did? Dick shook his head, closed his eyes and brought up his hand to rub the knot that seemed to have formed between his eyes.

"You asked him for help to stop her from killing Blockbuster and he refused?"

"Yes he did. And now Cat is in trouble because of him," Mateo pointed at Nightwing. "It's all his fault."

Green Lantern's gaze followed Mateo Flores' pointing finger to Nightwing. He shook his head. "Heroes save people," he muttered under his breath. Then looking up at the witness he replied, "Thank you."

Barbara had felt the heat rise in her face. She wanted to slap John Stewart. She'd settle for taking her frustrations out on the witness. "It wasn't Nightwing's fault that your sister killed Chief Redhorn was it?"

Mateo stuttered, "No-"

"It wasn't Nightwing's fault that your sister trained with the international assassin Cheshire?"

"No, I-"

"It wasn't Nightwing's fault that your sister hired herself out to Blockbuster, was it?" Her tone was sharp, vicious, as she rattled off questions in rapid succession.

"No but -- "

"And it wasn't Nightwing's fault that your sister became enraged that night, that was your fault wasn't it?"

Mateo looked down, Catalina's shocked, disappointed face rippling through his memory. "Yes, but -- "

"And Nightwing was just sitting there on the floor when you were yelling at him to go after and stop Tarantula from killing Blockbuster."

"Yes," Mateo ground out.

"That's all," Barbara said dismissively.

Wonder Woman nodded at the witness. "You may go Mr. Flores." She watched as he removed the lasso and walked towards his attorney. The Amazon did not miss the glare that passed between the man and Nightwing before Flores and his attorney headed toward out of the Hall of Justice. She waited until the doors slid closed before turning back to the defense. "Call your next witness."

Flash stood and swiveled around. Smiling at Blue Beetle, he said, "The defense calls Booster Gold."

"What? ME? This isn't another test. I don't do so well on tests and it isn't fair to make me take more than one test per day. Nobody else had to take a --"

Aquaman's voice boomed out from the front. "Booster! That's enough."

Booster crossed his arms. "Well I did!"

Flash smiling shook his head. "This is no test. I am calling you to testify.'

"I didn't do anything! Why me?" Booster whined.

"That is a good question," Beetle said standing. "He doesn't know anything. It's Booster."

Booster scrunched his face up. "I do know some things."

"No you don't," Ted replied.

"Yes, I do."

"AHEM," J'onn loudly cleared his throat. "Booster, take the stand please. Beetle, sit and take notes. Flash, ask your questions."

Flash smiled and walked around his table. "You are Booster Gold, a member of the Justice League, and you've been part of the security detail since Nightwing has been in custody, is that correct?"

"Yes," Booster said as he sat back in his chair crossing his arms across his chest. He didn't know why Wally had called him. He didn't know anything. He just hated admitting Ted was right. Ted was his best friend but sometimes he was annoying.

"As part of that security detail, I asked you to conduct a search of Nightwing's uniform. The uniform that he had been wearing the night that Roland Desmond died, isn't that right."

Booster nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Did you search the uniform?" Flash asked propping on the edge of the table.

"Yeah, I did. You were there watching me."

"What, if anything, did you find?"

"Just the regular stuff, all the bat stuff that they normally have," Booster thought back to that night. "Oh yeah and that tracking devise that was stuck up around the back of the neck."

Flash picked up a plastic bag containing a very small GPS tracking devise. He walked over to Booster and handed him the bag. "Is this what you found?"

"Yeah it is. See the evidence tag I signed," Booster pointed to the seal and the writing on it. "It was pretty strange, being on his back and all."

"Thanks Booster," Flash said as he handed the bag up to Ollie. "We'd ask to enter this into evidence for the defense."

"Sure thing," Ollie said, his mouth twitching up as he saw Captain Marvel looking at him. "Allowed I guess."

"Thank you. Beetle, the witness is yours," Flash said with a gesture of his arm.

Blue Beetle drummed his fingers on the table three times before standing. "When did you and Flash conduct this search?"

"It was a couple of weeks ago. It was right after ..." Booster looked down. He knew Ted and exactly where he was going with this. "... After you and John and Flash and Nightwing were involved in that little ... um ... altercation ... in the ... um hallway. The one that Superman and I were ... um ... there at."

"Could you be more specific about what was going on in the corridor?" Beetle asked.

"Well, you were spazing out just a little." Booster said flatly.

"I was not spazing out!" Beetle yelled at his friend irritably.

"Yeah, you were." Booster held up his arm with the lasso wrapped around it. "Hello, lasso of truth and nothing but the truth so help me Tribunal guys." He waggled his arm and let it flop down. "So yeah, You and John were all 'I am da law! And you will OBEY!' You were both a little out there that night --" Booster countered.

"WE WERE NOT. Hadn't Nightwing escaped custody?" Beetle's flustered voice queried.

"Not exactly. He was just talking to Flash and you spazed out when we walked out of the elevator and you saw him in the hall."

"I'm gonna spaz out with you in --" Beetle felt Jean pull him down by the arm. She whispered in his ear. Sighing to calm himself down, Beetle stood again. "Flash was with you when you found the tracking device?"

"Yes."

"He's pretty fast isn't he?"

"Well ... duh." Booster shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And if he planted the tracking device while you were checking the uniform, you wouldn't have been able to tell?" Blue Beetle asked his friend.

"Now wait a minute, Ted," Booster sat forward, his voice going hard.

Wally's head jerked up and he stared at Ted. He did not just accuse him of planting evidence? Did he? Had he? He had. He probably should object. Wally knew that in his mind, but his mouth would not work. He just sat there in his disbelief, mouth gaping, throat going dry, shaking his head.

"Well its possible isn't it?"

"No. It's not. Because we're talking about the Flash. Will you get a grip?" Booster gave Beetle a look that asked had he lost his mind. Then he held up his hand, index finger pointing at his best friend. "Don't ... Ted, just don't."

"Well --"

"Don't!"

* * *

Wonder Woman sighed as she moved to the window in the observation room and looked out at the stars dotting the blackness of space. Her eyes searched for the familiar constellations. Images set in the stars by Zeus as a reminder of the great heroes and stories from her people's past. Stories she grew up on. Comforting images in this time of strife.

"Things are spiraling out of control aren't they?" J'onn's soft voice asked as he walked up beside her and looked out into the vastness of space.

"I fear this trial is doing more than getting at the truth of what happened that night. I fear it is ripping the league, all of us, apart," she replied sadly.

"It disturbed me ... the allegations against Flash. These weren't the first," J'onn said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"It's his relationship with Nightwing. They are so much more than counsel and client, or even comrades in arms. Best friends. They grew up together."

"In the shadow of the League," he added.

"Yes. With my sister, Arsenal and Tempest. They are ... family," Wonder Woman said. Her heart was heavy as she thought back to those happier times. Parties on the satellite, watching the children grow. "Perhaps," she sighed. "They would do anything for each other."

"Not tampering with evidence," J'onn added.

"One would hope not," she said her mind deep in thought. Everything weighed upon her like a heavy anvil. What was the truth? "One would hope not."

J'onn shook his head. "Diana, hope does not have anything to do with it." He turned and started walking away, but then paused and spoke without turning, "I am disappointed in you Diana. They are honorable men. Nightwing turned himself in and certainly did not have to. The Titans could have at anytime removed him, but they have not." J'onn shook his head again. "If trust and honor have become such foreign concepts when we consider our comrades in arms, we are truly undone."

* * *

Wally pulled his facemask back and ran his hands through his thick red hair. His heart was beating violently within his chest. He knew he should have gone with Barbara and Dick to talk about tomorrow's testimony but he had to get away. Had to get out. He couldn't forget what had happened in the courtroom. He had been accused of manufacturing evidence. Of planting a tracking device on Nightwing's uniform.

How could they?

It was one thing for John and Ted to have accused him of assisting Nightwing's "escape" that wasn't an escape. At least he could understand why they might have thought that finding them together in the corridor. But ... this ... they could not really believe that he would be capable of that. He ran his hand through his hair again and leaned against the cool metal wall. "But why say it if you didn't think it possible?" he asked himself aloud. Did the Tribunal believe it? Did anyone else sitting in the audience? Did anyone not believe it?

"You all right, dude?"

Wally was brought out of his thoughts by the voice he knew well. He looked up into the green eyes of Roy Harper. "No," he rasped out. He felt Roy clasp a strong hand on his shoulder. It felt good. He needed the strength his friends gave him.

"That was unconscionable," Garth's comforting voice called out.

"Yeah," Wally said.

"How are you feeling man?" Vic asked as he leaned against the hall wall opposite Wally, his arms crossed.

"Numb."

"Well, I think I need to morph into a skunk a pay a visit to Kord's quarters," Gar said. The wicked gleam in his eyes told his friends that he was not joking.

Wally let out a deep breath he had not realized he was holding. "I know how I feel right now. Accused of something I didn't do. Hell I don't even know if anyone believed it or not."

"They didn't. Dude," Roy started. "They'd have to be an idiot to think --"

Wally continued, "But God, I can just imagine how Dick is feeling now. I feel like I was sucker punched with that. What the hell must it feel like to be Dick? Not only have they accused him of murder, but they're really trying to prove it and I have a sick feeling they are. There are people in that room; people we thought were our friends, who believe he's a murderer. What the hell?"

Roy looked down at his boots. He was pensive. One hand cupped his chin while the other cupped his opposite elbow. "Anyone who says that ... who believes that ... just to hell with them. They don't count."

"But what -- " Wally started to reply.

"I don't give a damn. Who or why." Roy was firm in what he said. He looked across at Vic.

All of the Titans nodded. Wally held up his hand at the sound of approaching footsteps. He listened and John Stewart's deep baritone could be made out coming up the hall. Before they knew it, Wally had zipped off toward the sound of the voices.

"Flores's testimony opened the door to disprove the rape and establish their relationship and knowledge of each other. So stop worrying, Ted," John Stewart's voice soothed from down the hall. 'Besides, you did a good cross of Booster, Ted. Don't be upset."

"It was Booster. It flustered me that they called Booster. That they used Booster to look for that tracer to start with. Why did they have to use my best friend? Why not leave him out of it?"

"Now Ted," Jean started with a slight laugh. She stopped when a red and gold streak blurred in front of them. The breeze of Wally's approach blew forward rustling papers in Jean's arms as all three members of the prosecution team found themselves looking into the angry countenance of Wally West.

"How could you, Ted? How the hell could you?"

"Could I what?" Ted retorted back.

"You know good and well I didn't plant evidence. It was sleazy of you to even suggest it," Wally said as he inched closer to Ted's face.

Jean put her hands on Wally's chest, moving him slightly away from Ted. "Calm down, Wally. It was my idea, not Ted's. If you want to be angry at someone --""

"Be angry at yourself, Speedster," John interrupted.

Wally turned angry green eyes at him. "At myself. Why?"

"Well to start with, we're only doing our job and pointing out a possibility. You're the one that is lending it credence. You're giving it all the extra weight, by reacting like this." John moved closer to Wally until they were nose to nose. "Jean came up with a good idea in that courtroom, but it was just an idea. You're the one proving it. Look at you, so angry at the allegation, you're practically vibrating. People are going to think where there is smoke … there's fire."

Wally moved closer and dropped lower. "People or do you mean you?"

John smiled. "You think that Nightwing is innocent, well I can't blame you for that. You're his friend. Maybe not the best choice in friends, but hey, we all make mistakes."

"Really?" Wally was inches from John's face as Jean and Ted tried to pull them apart. "It's a mistake to be loyal to a friend? To believe in them? Is it a mistake or is it just something that you can't understand? Maybe because you have never had any friend close enough?"

"Or maybe I can't believe how gullible someone is? Maybe I can't understand how anyone could throw their entire career away to support someone who is everything a hero isn't! Maybe your anger is at being stupid enough to get caught up in this tracking device fiasco?" Flash growled under his breath, but Stewart ignored it. "Maybe you should consider that if you didn't plant that device, that Nightwing --"

John did not get a chance to finish as Wally had slammed him into the metal wall before anyone could even blink. "I have had enough of you. I have had enough of your insinuations, your snide comments, and all of it! Were you born this stupid or did you work at it?" Wally pulled his fist back and punched his foe as Stewart connected a fist to his midsection. A collective grunt went up from the two men.

"Wait 'till I get there, Wally!" Roy's voice called as the Titans were running up to the scene. "I don't wanna miss it!"

Garth grabbed Wally pulling him away from John Stewart as Vic stepped between them pushing Stewart back.

"What are you guys doing? Don't stop them," Roy whined as Gar elbowed him in the stomach. "I wanted to be watch. I wanted to participate. I wanted to hit someone!"

Garth turned a hardened glare at Roy. "Will you shut up! We all need to just calm down." He looked at Jean. "Ms. Loring, if you would please take your colleagues and move on." Vic released his hold on John Stewart and joined Garth holding Wally on the other side of the corridor.

Wally pushed their hands off him as he glared at backs of the prosecution team who moved off away from the Titans. When they were out of earshot, he looked at Vic. "Raven know what to do?"

"Yeah. We all do," Vic replied. "If we have to."

"Good," Wally said as moved beside Roy. "I've got a feeling we're gonna have to."

**To be Continued ...**


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to my friend Beth for Beta reading this for me and to Robin for suggesting the need of Dick's placement in the opening scene and to Gina for being so encouraging. Thanks guys! I hope you all enjoy this part. Sorry so long in getting it posted. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: Part 27:**

Dick's hands pressed palm flat on the cold metal wall. His head was bowed as the hot water cascaded down his neck and onto his back. His eyes were closed. He wasn't sure how long he stood in the same position. He did not move until he noticed the slight shift in the water temperature. Hot was becoming warm. He took the soap and started to scrub off. His hands moved quickly trying to finish before the warm water became luke. He had needed the hot steaminess of the shower to try and melt away the knots of tension that wracked every muscle in his body and wash away the griminess that seemed to stain his soul.

Dick Grayson was a man of movement. He hated sitting still. All of this sitting was starting to wear on him. Sitting in the courtroom, sitting in his cell, always sitting. It was a punishment of its own. What he would give just to go to the Watch Tower's gym for one hour. He sighed to himself as he shut off the water valve and grabbed his towel. His eyes fell on the metal cuff around his wrist. There weren't many exercises he could do at the gym chained up the way he would be if they'd even take him -- which he knew they wouldn't.

He was ... what? Too dangerous? Not trustworthy? Yes. The Justice League had made that pretty plain to him. A murderer? Dick would have to wait and see.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and questioned his own need for modesty as he walked around the small outcropping of wall that separated the bath area of the cell from the rest. There was no one else in his cell. He was alone. Dick allowed himself a derisive laugh as he wondered if he was even allowed visitors again. Yet, despite it all, he still remembered decorum. Lessons from Alfred Pennyworth would remain with him for a lifetime. As he grabbed the other towel and started drying off his wet hair, a smile crept over his handsome features. He wasn't ... exactly ... alone. Never alone, not with the watchful eye of the Justice League upon him. Draping the towel around his neck he looked up and waved for the camera he knew was there even if he couldn't see it. Grabbing the green scrubs that had marked his confinement he walked back behind the privacy wall to change.

He stretched his arms over his head entwining his fingers together as he moved his head from side to side until he felt the sharp pain and quick relief as a pop sounded the end of the knot in his neck. He paced the length of the cell for what seemed an interminable time before he grabbed the book Alfred had brought him and plopped on the bunk. Dick adjusted the pillow behind his back, pulled one leg up and started reading.

About a chapter into the book, Dick looked up when he heard the whoosh of air that released as the locking mechanism in the heavy door slipped its tether. He watched as the door slid open.

"How are you?" Clark asked as he walked into the cell. He moved over to the metal stool across from Dick and sat down.

"I'm fine," Dick answered as he watched the door clang shut and the lock engage.

Clark noticed that the door held more fascination for the cell's occupant than he seemed to. "Dick, how are you? Really?"

Dick shrugged and turned to face his visitor. "I'm fine. Really. I'm locked in a cell. I'm on trial for murder. My friends and family are being torn apart by people I've known and respected my entire life. I'm fine. Peachy."

Clark eyed him sympathetically. He was concerned about the young man, and he was also concerned about the truth of Dick's words. Everything was being torn apart. "I wish I could make this easier on you, Dick. This was the last thing I wanted to happen."

"I know," Dick replied. He marked his page, closed his book, and sat it beside him on the bunk. "I know."

"I was ... trying to protect you. Protect Bruce. But," he sighed, "it seems that everything has spiraled so far out of control. I'm sorry."

Dick scooted to the edge of the bunk bringing himself closer to Clark. "Don't be. You did what was best. You didn't cause this trial, I did. The Bludhaven P.D. issued an arrest warrant for me. The State indicted me. There's no way that I wasn't going to be tried. There was going to be a trial, you just found the best venue."

"But is it? Is this the best?"

"I don't know," Dick sighed. "It has to be. As bad as it gets in there, I'd rather have that jury of five than twelve people who've never experienced the things we have, the things we've done. If you had let me turn myself in to the BPD, it'd be Dick Grayson on trial on every television station in the country. Bruce and anyone else they could have tied to me would be sitting in a cell alongside me. Bruce did not deserve to have everything he's worked for all these years, everything he's accomplished, ruined because of my mistakes."

Clark nodded. He understood, yet it still troubled him. "I wanted to protect you both. It seems that in protecting you from one thing, I've subjected you to other dangers. Now, if you're convicted --"

Dick gave him a lopsided grin. "You can fly out for the occasional visit. ... If they have visits there."

"That is not funny," Clark replied seriously.

"Well, if I don't find the humor in the situation, I'd wallow in despair. Wallowing's not in my nature. I've already done enough of that ... too much of that. But I needed this time. I needed time to ... stop ... to heal. It was bad when I first came in. You know more than anyone. But I've had some time to reflect and remember who I am. I'd lost that for a while."

Clark smiled at him, his hand reached out and affectionately slapped Dick's knee. "Who you are is a good person. Never forget that Dick."

Dick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how good I am; but I know how good I want to be. I've had some great role models in my life. Two specifically." Dick looked down, averting his eyes from the man who sat mere feet from him. "I feel like I've let both of these men down. But, if I get the chance, I promise you ..." his voice cracked just slightly as he whispered, "Uncle Clark ... you and Bruce will be proud of me again. One day. I promise you that."

Clark reached across the small divide and tilted Dick's chin up so their eyes locked. "Dick, we're proud of you ... now. Nothing about this changes that fact. Nothing ever will."

* * *

"State your name?"

"Dr. Midnight."

"And is that doctor a medical doctor?" Barbara asked.

"Yes it is," the witness replied.

Barbara moved to the Tribunal table and handed up two documents. "Your honors, I have a stipulation signed by the prosecution and myself that Dr. Midnight is being tendered without objection as an expert in the field of medicine and psychiatry. I also submit a copy of his curriculum vitae for the record."

"All right," Captain Marvel said as he took the two documents and sat them in front of him on the table. "Dr. Midnight is considered an expert for the purposes of his testimony."

"Thank you," the red-headed attorney replied as she moved back to her counsel table. "Dr. Midnight, have you had an opportunity to conduct a physical examination of Nightwing since the night that Roland Desmond died?"

"On a number of occasions," he replied. "The first time was in the early morning hours after his arrest. I believe that was a few hours after Mr. Desmond's death."

"Can you describe Nightwing's physical condition on that occasion?" she asked. Barbara glanced over at Dick. She watched as he tensed.

Dr. Midnight nodded. "I can. When I first examined Nightwing, he had many bruises, cuts and lacerations all over his body. He had one broken and three bruised ribs. It was obvious that he had suffered through an awful beating. I knew from questioning him that he had been moving from one fight to the next in the preceding forty-eight hours."

"I have some photographs that were taken of Nightwing that same night that I would like to show you." Barbara approached the witness and handed him the photographs Superman had Flash take of Nightwing after his arrest. "Dr. Midnight, do these photographs fairly and accurately reflect how Nightwing looked when you first examined him?"

Dr. Midnight shifted through the photographs and remembered each bruise, each cut, each mark of the battle that Nightwing had endured. The cut on the younger man's cheek, blood dripping from his lips, ugly purplish green bruises around his shoulders, back and abdomen. The uglier red scaring and bruising around his ribs. However, it was the stark pain in the deep blue eyes that nagged at him ... that night and in these photographs. "Yes, as much as photographs can show what Nightwing had suffered through, they are."

Barbara gave the doctor a slight smile as he retook the photographs and introduced them into evidence. Handing the photos to Green Arrow, she waited a beat while he started going through them. Biting her bottom lip slightly, Barbara managed to prevent a satisfied look from crossing her face as she watched Oliver's expression looking at the images of a very abused Dick Grayson. "What else was Nightwing suffering from that night?"

"He was also suffering from shock. Neurogenic Shock specifically. This is often referred to as "emotional shock", but it is no less serious than any other form of shock. This type of shock is often cause by an injury or insult to the nervous system. There is loss of sympathetic nervous control, causing pooling of blood in the vascular spaces and peripheral vasodilation, effectively increasing the volume of the circulatory system and so lowering the blood pressure. It may well result from a serious head injury. Nightwing certainly had the physical as well as emotional scars to cause this type of shock the night that Roland Desmond died."

She watched as the Tribunal turned rapt attention from listening to the doctor had to say and looking at the photographs depicting Nightwing's physical condition. They had heard how broken he had sounded talking to Batman that night. Now they were getting to see what Blockbuster had done to him. "What else, if anything, was he suffering from?" Barbara asked, her voice masking her emotions.

"It was apparent to me that he had suffered through an anxiety, or panic, attack. Usually an anxiety attack will be diagnosed when any 4 or more of a series of fifteen symptoms occur together. At the time that Roland Desmond was killed and immediately after, Nightwing was suffering from fourteen of these symptoms."

"What were the symptoms that Nightwing was suffering from that caused you to make this diagnosis?"

"Based upon what Nightwing told me as I was treating him, at the time of Roland Desmond's death he had a feeling of imminent danger or doom feeling helpless to stop the reign of terror that Desmond was bringing to his life. He felt the need to escape his situation but had no where to go. Nightwing was suffering from palpitations; sweating; trembling; shortness of breath; a smothering feeling; a feeling of choking; chest pain; nausea; tingling sensations; chills; and dizziness. He was experiencing a sense of things being unreal, what we call depersonalization in the medical field. He had a fear of losing control or that he had lost all control over his life."

"How would such a condition affect Nightwing beyond the physical symptoms?" Barbara asked. She didn't miss watching how all five members of the Tribunal turned their full attention to the witness.

"At the time he was enduring this attack, he would have basically been paralyzed from action," Dr. Midnight stated without emotion.

Barbara nodded at her witness. She waited a moment before asking her next question, making sure the doctor's statement had sunk in. "How many times have you examined Nightwing, Doctor?"

"I examined him the night he was initially brought into the Watch Tower. I conducted a follow-up examination a week later to check on his ribs. I examined him for the power ring burn Green Lantern caused, and I conducted a psychological examination at your request."

Barbara noticed Dick. Noticed how his body tensed at the mention of the psychological examination. Tensed in anticipation of the answer. She hated asking the question, knowing Dick did not want any of this brought up. She shook her head ever so slightly. He would rather not bring up what he viewed as embarrassing. That was a trait he had inherited from Bruce. But they needed to address it. It couldn't be ignored. "What findings did you make based upon the psychological examination?"

Dr. Midnight took a deep breath then exhaled. He was well aware of his audience and hoped he could make them understand what he was saying. "Nightwing was under an enormous amount of stress. I can say that he was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder when I first examined him. It's quite possible that he was already suffering the beginnings of PTSD when he had the encounter with Blockbuster that night. He certainly had been through enough stress inducing incidents to cause an onset."

Barbara nodded and coaxed the rest of his answer with a soft "What else?"

"It is possible that Nightwing wasn't suffering just from PTSD because all of the stress wasn't post. He was, at the time Blockbuster was murdered, in the throes of the trauma causing the stress. Have you ever played pinball?" he asked. He watched as Barbara nodded before continuing his analogy. "You know when you release the ball it pivots and rockets from one buffer to the other adding up points for the player. Blockbuster was the player and Nightwing was the ball."

Dick looked down as he listened. Barbara had told him what Dr. Midnight's testimony would say. The good doctor had already told him the same thing. It wasn't something he relished being told to everyone in the superhero community. Yet, he didn't have a choice. It seemed like it had been so long since he had actually had a real choice, a real say so over his own life.

Dr. Midnight turned toward the Tribunal and continued. "In less than one week Blockbuster had Tarantula attack Nightwing and Oracle, at dinner, causing or at least appearing to cause their breakup. The next day, Nightwing heads to Haly's Circus, his childhood home and Blockbuster sends Firefly to destroy it. People are injured and killed that night. The very next day, Blockbuster bombs Nightwing's apartment building killing everyone but one man -- Nightwing's neighbors and friends, men, women and children, thirty-six deaths in front of him and he couldn't do anything. There was nothing he could do. Then Nightwing fought The Trigger twins, Stallion, Brutale, Mouse and Giz, Shrike and Blockbuster himself in the space of a twenty-four hour period. Nightwing took evidence to the District Attorney and he destroyed it, then Blockbuster murders Maxine Michaels literally in Nightwing's face. When Tarantula told him to move, he was still bouncing and like in pinball ... he tilted."

Batman stared at his son's back. He watched as the younger man dropped his head. His own chest grew tight. How Dick must have felt. Bruce knew he should have been there. He knew he should have been there to help his son. Dick's world had tilted but unlike the first time that had happened, this time Dick had been alone. Batman looked up as Doctor Midnight continued testifying.

"He tilted. Nightwing's mind and his body froze."

The entire room seemed to be filled with silence. It seemed every member of the audience, the trial participants and the Tribunal, all seemed to take in this statement. Dr. Midnight waited, allowing the full impact of his words to reach the listeners.

Barbara waited as well. She needed them to listen to this. Despite the fact that she knew how Dick felt about this testimony. She hated doing something she knew he didn't want ... but she had to save him ... she had to. "Are you saying, Doctor, that Nightwing was incapable of acting to save Roland Desmond's life that night?"

"Under normal circumstances and conditions, Nightwing could and would have stopped Tarantula and Blockbuster. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. Between seventy-two to ninety-six hours his world blew apart in front of him and he was running on pure adrenaline from one buffer to another until he finally tilted out of the game. He had had little to no sleep. His body had taken more physical punishment than it should have. At that moment, he couldn't have stopped a cat. At that moment, Nightwing had what I would classify as a disassociative episode. He was watching what was happening as an observer and no longer as a participant."

The Tribunal members watched the witness intently. J'onn seemed to nod in agreement with Dr. Midnight's words. Ollie scratched his chin, his gaze meeting Roy's as he looked into the audience. Captain Marvel looked down at the photographs of Nightwing that had been introduced into evidence. The purple and green colors of the bruising seemed to clash with the red scratches and blood. Arthur remained impassive as he listened to the testimony. He knew better than to look up, least his eyes catch Garth's as Ollie's had Roy's. Arthur couldn't look at his son right now. This could have been him. Diana scanned the room, her eyes dropping on the trial participants and lingering slightly longer when she caught sight of Batman.

Midnight proceeded along with the rest of his answer. "Tarantula murders Blockbuster. What does Nightwing do? With all his training and experience, he had a panic attack. That is when the post traumatic stress disorder starts. Immediately and in that instance. From my discussions with him, both on that night and since when I've examined him, he clearly described an anxiety attack -- headache, dizziness, chest pain, weakness in his knees. Tarantula then raped him while he was suffering this anxiety attack. Let's be clear, I don't believe he was capable of consenting to sex at that point if he had wanted to, which I don't believe he did."

John Stewart rolled his eyes. He could not believe that Nightwing had so completely fooled Dr. Midnight.

"Are there any physical tests that you conducted, Doctor, which tend to support your diagnosis?" Barbara asked.

"While we are talking about a psychological condition, there are certain tests that the medical profession runs to confirm these types of diagnosis."

"And did you run those tests on Nightwing?"

"I did. On the night in question, and in subsequent examinations, Nightwing's hormones have been abnormal, consistent with PTSD. His thyroid function has been enhanced, his cortisol levels are lower than normal and epinephrine and norepinephrine levels are higher than normal. Add all of that to the sheer physical exhaustion and severe physical trauma to his body and you have someone who was clearly not capable of forming an intent to kill Blockbuster, allowing Blockbuster to be killed, or preventing Blockbuster from being killed. He wasn't capable of doing anything. He was frozen in that moment."

Dick's chest tightened and he stared at his hands resting on the table. They did not understand. He was still frozen in that moment. Still looking at the blood on his hands. He always would be. He could never escape that night but he wasn't going to let it destroy him. He wasn't going to let Blockbuster win.

* * *

Wally sat two trays on the table and sat down beside Dick. "Lunch is served." He smiled at his best friend. "Not Alfred's cooking, but thank goodness it's not Roy's either," he chuckled.

Dick smiled and looked over their lunch. Cheeseburgers all the way, fries, onion rings and Zestis. Yes, this was a Wally specialty. "Looks good. Thanks." Dick munched on some fries before asking his friend, "Isn't Babs eating with us?"

"Nah, she wanted to go over some more things with Dr. Midnight. Making sure he's prepped and ready for Stewart's cross."

"Yeah, that," Dick said softly as he dropped his eyes to stare at his food. "If I eat all this I might get sick and miss it."

"Oh you just eat what you want, I'll finish what you leave," Wally said as he propped his foot on a nearby chair. He noticed Plastic Man and Booster eating their own lunch not too far away from them, but far enough that they had relative privacy in the Hall of Justice. Wally was grateful they agreed to let Dick remain in the courtroom with him over the lunch recess.

Dick grinned. "You're a bottomless pit, you know that." He was glad that his friend hadn't seemed to catch the true meaning in his words. It wasn't the food that was making him sick.

"Yeah, its part of my charm. It's one of the many reason's I'm so irresistible," Wally said as he ravenously consumed his food. "Gardner's running the cafeteria with Warrior's food was a really good idea. If it had been up to some of us to run the food service these last few weeks ... whew ... I'd be starved to death."

"And that would be a bad thing," Dick said as he stuffed fries in his mouth. "I'm not looking forward to this afternoon," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I know," Wally replied. "But it'll be okay. You know ... you can deal with it. You've dealt with worse."

Had he? Had he really dealt with worse? Worse physical pain, certainly. But emotional. Dick wasn't sure. He knew he could withstand the tortures of this trial just as he had the torments of Brother Blood's torturer. Yet, those times he had been tortured in body and mind, racked with pain, it had been just him. Dick could handle this if it was just him; but he knew this was much worse. It was his family, his friends, everyone he cared of. They were all enduring the same excruciating agony of this trial. All because of him. And there was nothing ... nothing at all ... that he could do to save them from this. "And we still have much worse to go," Dick added softly. They were all going to suffer ... more than they had ... before this case was over. "Babs says she wants me to testify."

"I know that too," Wally said sipping his Zesti.

"Since you know so much, how much longer is this trial gonna last?" Dick asked in mock annoyance belying his real feelings.

Wally shrugged. "I dunno, that's a Babs question." He stuck his tongue out at Dick and then grinned.

Dick shook his head and sipped his drink, "You're good for nothing, you know that. Worthless. I don't know why I've kept you around all these years."

"Cuz I'm your best friend."

"Well, there is that," Dick grinned at Wally.

"After the doctor, two more witnesses, that's it." Wally said as he popped the last of his fries in his mouth.

Dick nodded, the full weight of those words falling upon his shoulders. Two more witnesses ... then the Tribunal would reach their decision. A decision everyone would have to live with for the rest of their lives. "Yup. That's it."

* * *

John Stewart moved from the counsel table and approached the witness stand. "Now Doctor, you were not in the stairwell of the Haven Hotel the night Blockbuster was murdered, were you?"

"No, I was not." Midnight answered. He and Barbara Gordon had went over his cross examination and he felt as prepared as he could be. He would have been more comfortable in an operating room, but Dr. Midnight knew this is where he needed to be to help his patient. That he would not be deterred from doing.

"And all you know about what happened there was what Nightwing told you?" Lantern asked as he perched on the corner of the desk, half facing the witness.

"That is correct."

"And you didn't speak to Nightwing until after he was in custody, isn't that correct?"

"Yes. I think he had been on the watchtower for about an hour when I first examined him."

Stewart nodded. "An hour. He had already been in the cells?"

"I believe so."

Dick watched Stewart. He knew what he was implying ... everyone did. His fingers drummed a cadence on the table as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Now the physical injuries that Nightwing had that night. They weren't any different than the routine injuries that someone ... especially non-metas ... experience in our line of work?"

"I suppose not. Not after a brutal attack."

"But not uncommon? Nothing that many others in this room haven't faced on other nights?" Stewart turned to the audience and noticed quite a few heads nodding with his statement. His eyes locked with the Defendant's. "In fact, you reviewed Nightwing's medical history from his doctor in Gotham didn't you?"

"I did," the witness answered curtly.

"And he's went through similar beatings, similar injuries, even worse on occasion, hadn't he?"

"Physically. But it wasn't just --"

"Thank you doctor. I'm just talking about the physical now," Stewart stated stopping the Doctor from elaborating on his testimony. Stewart picked his legal pad up and flipped through some pages of notes. Looking back up at the doctor, he continued, "Now you stated that Nightwing had suffered an anxiety or panic attack, is that correct?"

"It is," Midnight answered.

"You went through a list of fourteen symptoms that you stated Nightwing had that led to your diagnosis. Again, those were things that Nightwing told you, weren't they?"

"Yes."

"You had no physical findings in any of your examinations to support the," Stewart looked down at his notes and began to tick off the list, "palpitations; sweating; trembling; shortness of breath; smothering feeling; feeling of choking; chest pain; nausea; tingling sensations; chills; and dizziness. You got all of that based upon what Nightwing told you, correct?"

"I wouldn't say I had no physical findings," Dr. Midnight began. "As I testified earlier, I conducted a number of tests on Nightwing and based upon the findings of those tests, Nightwing's hormones, his thyroid function, his cortisol levels, his epinephrine and norepinephrine levels all showed consistent levels which seem to confirm the diagnosis."

"But not conclusively?"

"There's nothing like an X-ray or an MRI that I can show you conclusively that Nightwing was suffering from what I've told you he was. This isn't like a broken bone, but I stand behind my diagnosis."

Stewart nodded. He did not need to alienate the doctor any more than he had to. "Now, I believe that you also said that at the time of the murder that Nightwing was in the throes of the stress which causes post-traumatic stress disorder?"

"I said that was part of it," Midnight answered as he shifted in his seat.

"And if he wasn't suffering from PTSD until _after_ Blockbuster's murder, then that's not really pertinent and relevant to the issue of his culpability, is it?"

"If that was the case ... but I don't think that was exactly what I was saying."

"And you said that he was suffering, you believe from a disassociative episode to the extent that Nightwing could not react?"

"Yes, I stated that."

"But he did react. He was capable of action. He just walked away, didn't he?"

"Objection!" Barbara growled.

"Withdrawn," Stewart said with a smile as he retook his seat. Steepling his fingers, he looked up at the tribunal, "Nothing further." Then he held his hand up, "Oh, wait, one more thing."

All eyes turned toward Green Lantern. All but Nightwing. He knew what was coming and he braced himself for it. His eyes were fixed on his gauntlets. Nervously, his fingers fidgeted with the empty compartments.

"The so called rape. You said you didn't believe Nightwing was capable of consenting to sex at that time ... but that conclusion is based upon your other conclusions?"

"Of course it is."

"And those conclusions were based primarily on what Nightwing told you?"

"We've already been over this, yes that's a part of it -- "

"And if he was lying then the conclusions aren't valid are they?"

"OBJECTION!" Barbara forcefully called out.

"Sustained," Marvel said.

"That's all," Lantern added.

Dick sighed. He could feel the anger radiating off Barbara and Wally. He knew without turning around that Bruce was sitting stone-faced behind him. No one would know the raw emotions that simmered just below the surface. Dick knew though. He hated this. Hated the hurt this was causing his family. Dick wanted it all over. If only ...

Marvel stood, "We're in recess until tomorrow." He left the room followed by the remainder of the Tribunal.

Dick looked into Barbara's face. "Can you come see me tonight? I need to talk to you."

Barbara gripped his hand in her's. "Sure. I'll bring my dinner and we can eat together."

Dick ducked his head and a shy smile formed on his lips. "I'd like that."

"It's a date," she whispered to him.

* * *

Plastic Man stretched his neck to the main door of the secure area. He looked out the circular window into the corridor before pulling the rest of his body to the door. He scratched his head and looked back again. He was surprised by the woman who stood there tapping her foot impatiently. She was not a member of the Justice League. She was not even a costumed hero ... or villain ... she was wearing a business suit.

Plastic Man opened the door, "Are you another lawyer?"

The woman rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I'm Amanda Waller. I run Task Force X ... "

"The Suicide Squad?" Plastic Man questioned.

"It's been called that. I'm here to talk business with one of your prisoners."

**To be continued ...**


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks so much to Em and Beth for their beta reading of this chapter. Y'all are great. I hope you all enjoy this part. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: PART 28**

Plastic Man stretched his neck to the main door of the secure area. He looked out the circular window into the corridor before pulling the rest of his body to the door. He scratched his head and looked back again. He was surprised by the woman who stood there tapping her foot impatiently. She was not a member of the Justice League. She was not even a costumed hero ... or villain ... she was wearing a business suit.

Plastic Man opened the door, "Are you another lawyer?"

The woman rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I'm Amanda Waller. I run Task Force X ... "

"The Suicide Squad?" Plastic Man questioned.

"It's been called that. I'm here to talk business with one of your prisoners."

"Well, um, I dunno ... I gotta check with --" Plastic Man started. He stopped when he heard another voice.

"Amanda?"

Waller turned to face the red headed woman seated in the wheelchair in the doorway. "Hi Red, how are you?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Barbara asked again, her voice cold.

"Making a job offer. I could make two if you'd be so inclined as to let me speak to your boy. I'd love to have him in the --"

"Nightwing has no need of joining the Suicide Squad," Barbara interjected.

"Yet." Waller retorted. "When he's convicted, call me. Five years working for the government is a lot better than what this crew has planned for him."

"If he's convicted, I'll think about it. But I don't plan on him being convicted. You, better than anyone, should know not to underestimate me."

"Yes, Red, I know that." Amanda moved further into the common area allowing Barbara to follow her in. Plastic Man entered the codes to close the door and ran his hand through his hair. There were just too many things happening on the Watch Tower lately to suit him. It was time they got back to normal, if that was possible, and just found some good old fashioned bad guys to lay a little butt-kicking on.

Barbara Gordon crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the older woman. "So, you're here for Tarantula?"

"Uh huh."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Barbara replied. Then she held up her hand, wagging her finger. "But, you can't have her until I'm done with her. I'm calling her as a witness tomorrow. After that, take her. And I hope you find a very nice, dangerous mission to drop her into."

Waller laughed. "That's my Red. Any chance I can talk you into coming back to work for me?" She laughed again at the look the younger woman gave her. "Well, you could always find that nice, dangerous mission you want me to send Tarantula on. Just let me get my money's worth out of her first."

"That'll be impossible," Barbara said as she went to the far side of the room indicating she wanted to speak with Waller away from Plastic Man. Once they were together she whispered, "What do you know about her, Amanda?"

"I know she failed the psych eval at Quantico. I know she trained with Cheshire and your boy. She's an unstable fruitcake who wants to be a hero. I'd say that puts her slightly ahead of my usual recruits."

"I don't like letting her go."

Amanda shrugged. "You're not the one letting her go, Red. It's not up to you. I contacted her attorney who spoke to her. She's ready to sign on the dotted line."

"In blood."

"Maybe. Anyway, once she does, Catalina Flores is no longer the problem of Gotham State. She becomes an employee of the federal government. I'll have her transferred from this facility to my custody once you're through with her in court," the woman said with a nod. "I meant what I said about Nightwing."

"I know you did. I just don't plan to lose. You know me when I set my mind to a thing," Barbara said looking up with a sly smile on her face.

Waller laughed again. Loudly. "That I do, Red, that I do. I almost feel sorry for your opposition." She walked over to a cell door peering in. She moved along the wall until she came to a stop in front of Tarantula's cell. "Hey, Stretchy, lemme in here."

Barbara bit her lip as she watched Plastic Man muttering to himself as he opened the cell door to allow Waller entrance. Then she moved to Nightwing's cell and waited for Eel to cross the room and enter the code to let her in.

Dick looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi yourself," she smiled back. Her eyes moved to the desk and the food waiting for her. "What's all this?"

Dick shrugged as he dropped the book on his bunk. "Told Eel we were having a dinner meeting, so he brought dinner for two."

"That's sweet of him."

"Yeah. Eel's okay."

"If you can get past the humor," Barbara replied as she moved over lifting the lids covering the food. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the aroma of chicken fettuccini. Opening her eyes, she noticed Dick had moved to sit on the stool beside her chair. "Smells good."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. I was hoping you'd hurry up," he grinned at her as he pulled his plate closer. Twirling the plastic fork in his hand, he grinned, "I was going to start without you if you hadn't gotten here soon."

"Sorry. I got caught up outside. Amanda Waller is here," Barbara said. Dick looked up, curiosity written on his face. She shrugged. "Offering Tarantula a spot on the Suicide Squad."

A pensive look crossed Dick's face as he played with his food. "Nice. She should fit right in."

"Dick --"

"Babs, I don't want to talk about that, okay?"

"Sure," she smiled as she reached her hand over to lightly touch his arm. "I think today went --"

"I don't want to talk about that either. I don't want to talk about this trial."

"Okay, Dick. Sure. What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Barbara watched him as something flickered across his face. She wasn't sure what it was.

Dick shrugged. "I dunno, just know what I don't want to talk about ... or think about. I've thought enough."

Her hand moved back and wrapped around his. She noticed how her small hand was beside his, and yet, their hands seemed to go together. Like they were meant to connect. "When this is over, how about you moving into the Clocktower with me. It'll give you some time to relax, think and decide where you want to go from -- "

"Barbara," his voice was low. He looked at her with pain etched on his face. "Don't. I'm sorry. I just ... I can't talk about the future when I may not have one."

"Dick. We're not going to lose. You're --"

His hand stopped her mid-sentence. "We don't know what's going to happen." Dick took her hand in his as their eyes locked. "I can't ... we can't ... talk about the future. Not now, not with everything up in the air. We don't know what's going to happen and it's not fair to me and it's not fair to you ... to us."

"None of this is fair to us," Barbara said as she moved closer to him. "I just ... I want us to be normal again."

He laughed softly. "Normal for us isn't exactly normal, hon. But I know what you mean, and I agree." Dick speared a piece of chicken and popped it into his mouth.

They sat in silence for a while; neither knowing quite what to say. "Remember that time when you brought hot chocolate to a stake out?" she asked.

Dick smiled. "Yeah. Hid it from Batman. I just thought ... hot chocolate, stars ... I could pretend it was a date with you."

She laughed. "You were a weird little kid."

"Weird?"

"Short pants, pixie boots, need I say more?"

Dick laughed and took her hand is his. "Okay, you have a point."

"I don't know what Bruce was thinking, dressing you in that outfit."

"He didn't dress me." Dick smiled as his mind wandered back to that first night in the cave. He remembered smiling up at Batman, his pixie booted for resting on the Joker's prone body. "When he first saw me he stared at me for a minute and then said to me 'What _are_ you wearing?', it was kinda funny."

"It's good to know he has better taste in clothes than I thought," she replied kissing his hand.

* * *

Barbara Gordon sat at counsel table, her hands resting in her lap. She looked straight towards the Tribunal and watched them settle into their seats. Her face was sedate and expressionless, a lesson she had learned from the Bat. She made eye contact with Captain Marvel and calmly said, "The defense calls Catalina Flores." Murmuring erupted behind and around her, yet Barbara remained unfazed. Her center was tranquil.

Captain Marvel turned towards Plastic Man. "Have Ms. Flores brought in."

Plastic Man morphed into a luggage trolley and said, "Bring Ms. Flores' in, Booster."

Standing, Booster glared. "Why me? When'd I get to be the gopher around here?" he muttered as he headed out of the room.

Barbara turned towards the prosecution and smiled. She watched as Ted sighed before she turned back to Dick, her hand resting on top of his.

He looked up into green eyes and gave her a slight smile. Inside, his stomach was flipping, yet he knew he had to maintain complete control. Complete and absolute control, no matter what Catalina said or did. He had been trained to do this. He could do this. Dick took in a deep breath composing himself. He felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder and he closed his eyes a moment. He looked up to see Batman standing behind him. Dick watched as Bruce turned, lifted his chair over the rope barrier, and took his seat immediately behind him. Dick smiled, comforted by his father's close presence.

John and Ted both glared at the movements at the Defense table, but they refrained from saying anything about Batman's actions. They knew there was no need.

The Hall of Justice buzzed with the mutterings coming from the audience section of the room as the participants awaited the witness's appearance. After what seemed an interminable time, the doors at the back of the Hall slid open and Booster brought a shackled Tarantula into the room.

Ted Grant stood up. "Your honor, shouldn't Ms. Flores' attorney be present?"

Barbara smiled. "Ms. Flores has already executed a plea transcript agreeing to plead guilty to second degree murder in exchange for her truthful testimony in Nightwing's trial."

"But the prosecution did not call her. We chose not to," Ted proclaimed.

Barbara picked up a copy of the negotiated plea agreement and held it up. "The plea does not say that she has to testify for the prosecution. It may have been implied, but that was not a part of the agreement as written and signed. Be that as it may, Ms. Flores would only need an attorney if she was facing some jeopardy, which she is not pursuant to her plea where she has already admitted her part in Roland Desmond's death. Besides that, Ms. Flores is no longer in any kind of jeopardy of imprisonment since she will receive a full presidential pardon for any and all crimes she has or may have committed prior to yesterday evening when she entered into a contract with the Federal government that in exchange for her service for five years as a member of Task Force X, also known as the Suicide Squad."

Barbara picked up another set of documents from her desk, handed one copy to Ted, and approached the bench handing copies to Captain Marvel. She smiled at Ted on her way back to her table, and then she patiently waited as Captain Marvel reviewed the papers.

"Well," Captain Marvel started, "it appears Tarantula has managed to extricate herself from any criminal liability in connection with Mr. Desmond's murder. I don't suppose she needs an attorney present. Oracle, you may proceed."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Barbara replied. Turning her full attention to the witness, Barbara masked her utter contempt for the woman and began by asking, "Please state your name for the Court."

Catalina glared at Nightwing before she responded. "Catalina Flores."

"You are also called Tarantula, aren't you?"

"Yes. In honor of John Law," she added. She was oblivious to Ted Grant and Allan Scott's shaking of their heads at the statement.

"You wanted to be a hero, correct?"

"I wanted to help Bludhaven, my home. Bludhaven's always been corrupt. It needed help. More help than the police could ... would ... give. I wanted to be that help."

Barbara's face remained impassive. "That is why you applied to the FBI?"

"Yes. I thought that, as a federal officer, I could look into the obvious corruption in Bludhaven. The corruption that started with the politicians, filtered through the police department and infested the city."

Barbara smiled. "Did you graduate from the FBI training academy at Quantico?"

Catalina's eyes clouded with fury as she growled out, "No."

"Why not?" Barbara asked with mock curiosity.

"I didn't pass one of the requirements," the witness replied. She looked away from the red-headed woman hounding her with questions.

"The psychological evaluation, correct."

"That's what they said," Catalina retorted with a sneer.

"Can't imagine why," Barbara quipped. She quickly rolled into her next question before Ted could object. "When you left Quantico, you went looking for other training, correct?"

"Yes."

"Who else did you train with?" Barbara asked nonchalantly.

Catalina's eyes darted around the room. She looked at the Tribunal, to the counsel tables, and out at the costume clad audience. "I ... well ... I trained with a Titan."

"Pbtt," erupted rather loudly from Roy Harper. Roy rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. He ignored the fact that he was drawing attention away from Tarantula and onto himself. He turned to his right and was met with a disapproving glare from Garth. Roy simply shrugged. "What? I didn't say anything."

Barbara did not turn toward the activities in the audience. She smiled at her prey. "A Titan? Interesting. Most of them are here. Do you see who you trained with?"

Catalina's eyes moved toward the group of young heroes toward the middle of the room. "Uhm ... well ... no. She's not here."

Barbara moved to the witness chair, a photograph in her hand. She handed it to Tarantula. "Is this the Titan you trained with?" Barbara watched as Catalina nodded. "I'll take that nod as a yes." She handed the photograph to Green Arrow. "I think the Tribunal can take judicial notice that this is the assassin Cheshire." Barbara started back toward her table, then she stopped, and looked back over her shoulder at her witness. "She's not a Titan, by the way."

"She said she was!" Catalina spat.

"I think what she said was that she knew Nightwing from when he was with the Titans, isn't that correct?"

"I ... I don't remember. I thought she was a Titan."

"Of course you did."

"Objection!" Ted said finding his feet. "Defense counsel doesn't have to be patronizing."

"I won't if they won't," Barbara quipped quickly. She looked down at her notes when Captain Marvel raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "You were operating as a ... what? Vigilante? In Bludhaven?"

"Yes."

"Before you sold your services to Roland Desmond? After that you were just one of his flunkies, right?"

"You like playing the bitch, don't you? Compensates for not being able to walk." Catalina spewed as she leaned forward in her seat. She squealed, "Oww," when Green Arrow yanked on the lasso encircling her wrist pulling her back in the chair.

Green Arrow leaned menacingly close to Tarantula. "If you want to make it off this witness stand to go to work for the Suicide Squad, you'd better watch your mouth."

"Whoo!" Roy grinned as he elbowed Cyborg who sat to his left. "That's my old man. Makes a guy proud." He ignored the looks he was receiving for his outburst from the rest of the Tribunal.

An unflustered Barbara Gordon simply stared at the witness. "Is that a yes, that you were one of Roland Desmond's employees?"

"Yes. I went to work for him," Catalina muttered rubbing her now sore wrist.

"You murdered Chief Redhorn for Blockbuster, didn't you?"

Ted stood up. "Objection!"

"She's already received a pardon so -- " Barbara started to reply.

"Not to that," Ted interjected. "Leading. You're leading the witness."

Captain Marvel refrained from rolling his eyes despite his strong desire to do so. "He's right, Oracle. Please do not lead the witness."

Ted smiled satisfactorily as he sat down. His smile faded as he came under the glares of John and Jean. "Broke up the flow," he whispered as he slipped down slightly in his chair.

Barbara shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Ms. Flores, could you please tell the Tribunal what, if any, involvement you had in the death of Chief Francis Alexander Redhorn?"

"Sure. I put a bullet between his eyes. He deserved it. He was a crook posing as a cop and he was running a crooked department."

"Was it your idea to kill him?"

"Well ... I didn't mind --- not really," she replied. She wanted to take the credit, to say it was her idea, but it wasn't. "It was Desmond's," the lasso's magic forced Catalina to reply.

"He ordered you to kill Chief Redhorn?"

"Yes. Redhorn was becoming a liability."

"What, if anything," Barbara added as she smirked at Ted, "did Roland Desmond order you to do regarding Nightwing?"

For the first time since Tarantula had taken the stand, Dick looked up and stared at her. Despite the gnawing, drawing feeling in his stomach, Dick was determined to make eye contact with her. Tarantula ... Catalina ... had taken so much away from him. His pride, his control, his dignity. She was responsible for him being here, in custody, on trial. She had killed Blockbuster and might have made him a party to the murder. Dick really wasn't sure anymore. That horrible night when his life had spiraled so out of control, he knew he was guilty. His friends and family had made a strong case for his innocence. Dick didn't know which was right and he had a feeling that there was right on both sides. What he did know now that he hadn't realized that night, was that he was not responsible for Catalina's actions. Then he felt that he had utterly failed her, but now he understood. You can't save someone from herself, especially when she did not want to be saved.

"Blockbuster wanted to destroy Nightwing. Not just kill him. Destroy him. Blockbuster told me to watch him, so I did."

"In the apartment you rented on Parkthorne Avenue across from Nightwing's building?"

"Yes, among other ways. I followed him. Then we started to dissect his life. It was easier than I thought it would be." Catalina leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs, as a smug smile settled across her features. "You helped, by the way, breaking up with him just because I attacked the two of you in that restaurant. Or was it because we kissed?"

Barbara felt Dick's hand entwine with hers. As hard as this was for him, he was lending support to her. Inwardly, she smiled. Outwardly, her face was impassive as she stared at Tarantula.

"Blockbuster knew Nightwing's real identity was Dick Grayson, didn't he?"

"Yes. Saw something on some tape, he said. I dunno. I didn't see the tape," she said, her nails drumming a cadence on the arm of the chair.

"Were you at the apartment building on Parkthorne Avenue the day it exploded?" Barbara asked, looking up over the rims of her glasses.

For the first time, a flicker of something crossed Catalina's face. Regret perhaps? She looked down at her black boots and sighed. "Yes." Her voice was soft, as she continued her story. "John Law, the original Tarantula lived there. When I found out what Blockbuster was planning, I had to go there ... to warn Mr. Law." She looked up, tears in her eyes, and focused her gaze towards the few members of the Justice Society who were sitting in the audience. "He was my hero. I wanted to be like him. I took his name. I was trying to save him." Her voice had a pleading tone to it as she watched Alan Scott shaking his head. "I was trying to warn him."

"But you were too late?" Barbara pressed on.

"Yes," Catalina answered and looked down. A tear meandered its way down her cheek. She whispered again, "Yes. I was too late." The she looked up. "That was when Nightwing and I started working together. We were working to bring Blockbuster down."

Dick glared at Catalina. He was working to bring Blockbuster down. He wondered if she had been looking for an opportunity to kill Blockbuster all along. He shook his head, he shouldn't have involved her in his hunt, he knew that. But at the time, Dick felt he had needed the help. He had needed help. He was just too stubborn to call the people he trusted.

"You were working to bring Blockbuster down immediately after the Parkthorne Avenue building blew up? Or was it after Blockbuster sent Lady Vic to kill you?"

Catalina glowered at Oracle. "How do you know about that?"

"There are a few detectives in this room. It was after Blockbuster ordered you killed that you decided you needed to hook up with Nightwing since he was your only hope of bringing Blockbuster down and staying alive, isn't that right?"

Jean elbowed Ted. "Object."

Ted shook his head, ignoring her while he watched Barbara. Jean was right, it was a leading question, but everyone in the room, including him, wanted to hear the answer.

"I ... damn this rope," she said jerking her left hand. "Yes. I killed Lady Vic, but Blockbuster had to be stopped before he sent others after me. People I might not be able to handle."

Barbara smiled. She kept her voice at an even keel. "Lady Vic's not dead, by the way." She looked up over the rims of her glasses and grinned at the shocked expression on Catalina's face. "I'm sure with you not going to prison, she'll find a way to send her regards. Now, you used Nightwing to advance your scheme of revenge against Blockbuster, correct?"

"I needed his help."

"So much so that you placed a tracer on him so you'd be able to find him when you needed him?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down.

"Nightwing only wanted to get the evidence to stop Blockbuster, didn't he?"

"I don't know what he was thinking," she started replying. She grimaced when she felt compelled to add, "But he did want to get a confession to take to the authorities."

"A confession. I see. How did you Nightwing and you go about acquiring this confession?"

Catalina looked at Dick. She pursed her lips and shook her head. How could she have ever thought he was the solution to her problems? Nightwing was as much her problem as Blockbuster was. "He was going to fight with Blockbuster to get him to confess." A derisive laugh escaped her lips. "How pathetic was that? I was supposed to record the confession while Nightwing was fighting Blockbuster. Being Blockbuster's punching bag was more like it. No wonder Blockbuster was gloating."

"And you did, in fact, get the confession?" Barbara asked.

"We did."

A slight smile crossed Dick's lips as he tilted his head down. "We." He shook his head then turned at the slight squeeze to his shoulder. Dick's gaze met Bruce's and he was comforted by the closeness.

"What happened after you and Nightwing procured this confession?"

"We took it to my brother. He was the district attorney."

"Your brother. That would be Mateo Flores. He destroyed the disc containing the recording, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Estúpido."

"Stupid, yes. You hadn't made a second?"

"No. I didn't think about it. I didn't think we'd need it."

"Until your brother destroyed the tape. You didn't know he was working for Desmond?" Barbara asked, her voice laced with incredulity.

"Not until he told me. He should've told me earlier," she groused.

"What did you do when your brother destroyed the recording?"

"I was furious with Mateo and I told him so!" She pounded her fist on the arm of her chair.

"You left the apartment without Nightwing."

"Yes."

"What was your intention?"

"To find and kill that sonovabitch."

"Which you did."

"Yes, I did. And I'm glad I did too," Tarantula said as she leaned forward in her chair.

Barbara smiled at Tarantula. "You found him by following Nightwing utilizing the tracer you had placed on him, correct?"

"Yes."

"You did not go to the Haven Hotel with Nightwing, did you?"

"No."

"Tell us what happened when you arrived at the hotel?" Barbara inquired.

"I followed the fight. It was easy. Debris was everywhere ... broken windows, broken door, cowering people in the hallway. Standard night in the 'Haven." The sarcasm dripped from her mouth as she leaned back in the chair, crossing her black gloved arms over her chest. "I followed them into the stairwell."

"What did you see then?"

"Nightwing and Blockbuster. Nightwing had actually beaten Blockbuster down. After their fight earlier in the night, I was surprised Nightwing could do it. Blockbuster was down, but he certainly wasn't out. He was taunting Nightwing about how it wasn't over. How it would never be over. How he'd never stop coming for him. And that's when I knew," she said. Catalina looked down, her voice barely above a whisper, "That's when I knew I was right. It would be the same for me. He'd never stop sending people to kill me until he succeeded."

"What did you do?" Barbara asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I told Nightwing to get out of the way. I told him all he had to do was get out of the way."

"Where were you all standing?"

"I was on the stairs, Desmond was laying on the landing and Nightwing was standing over him."

"Did you have your gun out?"

"Yes. I was pointing it at Blockbuster's head. I was so close. I pulled the hammer back. Blockbuster was going on and on with his _It's never going to stop. I can keep this up forever. Every loved one. Every stranger. _He was such an ass. He needed to die."

"And you killed him."

"I did."

"Where was Nightwing?"

Catalina looked up, her eyes locked with Nightwing's as he sat across the room. They both were reliving the sights, sounds and smells of that night. Their eyes locked the way they hadn't that night. "He ... walked away." She watched him as he dropped his head. How could he not understand that it was the right thing to do? The only thing to do. What was wrong with him? Didn't he understand that was all they could do. "Don't look down!" she spat.

A reassuring hand moved over to Dick. He looked up into the warm green eyes of the woman he loved and was enveloped within the safety net of that love. She smiled at him before she turned back to Tarantula.

"Ms. Flores, let's back up a bit," she started. Waiting for Catalina to turn her attention away from Dick and to herself, Barbara smiled a disarming smile. "I just want to get this straight. You didn't go to the Haven Hotel with Nightwing?"

"That's right, I told you --"

"That you followed him with the GPS tracker you managed to slip onto the back of his costume."

"That's right."

"And you weren't there _together _at that time, were you?"

"No." Catalina rolled her eyes. The woman was obviously loco. She couldn't remember what she had just heard. "We didn't go there together, but we had been working together to take Blockbuster down."

"Now, back in the stairwell. You had your gun out pointing it at Blockbuster's head, like this?" Barbara asked, leaning back against her chair and holding her arms out in a demonstration of Catalina's actions. "And you pulled the hammer back?"

"Yes. I've already told you all this," Tarantula responded, annoyed.

"Sorry to be wasting your time, I'm just trying to make sure I understand everything. Now with your gun out, and the hammer back, this is when you ordered Nightwing to move?"

"I told him to get out of the way. I was going to stop Blockbuster. Nightwing's way obviously wasn't going to work. You can't just put someone like Blockbuster in jail and think he's going to cease to be a problem. Hello! I know you people have heard of Joker," she said with an elevated voice, her hands waving about. "You keep letting him kill people by the hundreds."

Selina's hands flexed back and forth, the metal of her claws jutting out, as she watched Batman's back. She saw the way he tensed at the Joker reference. Selina knew more than most how Joker was Batman's one true thorn. He was the only one Bruce had almost lost it with ... more than once ... had almost crossed a line that Tarantula crossed weeks ago. Her heart ached for Bruce. Even more so knowing his own heartache over his son's pain. Green eyes narrowed on the witness. There were advantages to the bug avoiding prison. She listened as Tarantula raved on.

"Killing Blockbuster saved countless lives! That's what you people are supposed to be all about ... saving lives."

"And you did the heroic thing by putting a bullet in Roland Desmond's brain?"

"Damn right I did," Catalina replied defiantly.

"You told Nightwing to get out of the way. Was he in the way? I thought Blockbuster was between you both."

"He was close enough that a bullet could've hit him. It could've gone right through Blockbuster's head and into Nightwing."

"Which you didn't want because you liked Nightwing?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You had told your brother you were seeing Nightwing."

"I had been seeing Nightwing," she almost screeched out at Barbara. "I loved him, I didn't want to hurt him."

Barbara caught the Tribunal's look of surprise and watched how they turned confused curiosity towards Catalina. "You didn't want to hurt Nightwing, but you would have, correct?"

"If he didn't move, I could've."

"Because you were going to shoot Blockbuster regardless of what Nightwing did?"

"Absolutely. I went there to kill that bastard and that's exactly what I was going to do. No one was going to get in my way. I gave him fair warning. It was Nightwing's choice to move or get shot. Didn't matter too much to me either way."

"But you loved Nightwing," Barbara said bringing the woman's attention back to her earlier statement.

"Yes, but -- "

"Whether Nightwing moved or not had no bearing on whether you were going to shoot Blockbuster, did it?"

"None at all," Catalina's icy voice replied.

"Nightwing did not ask you to shoot Blockbuster."

"No. He didn't have to. I knew he wanted me too."

"He didn't say anything to you at all, did he?"

"Nothing. But -- "

"What was Nightwing doing after you killed Blockbuster?" Barbara asked. She felt Dick as he tensed. Her instinct was to turn to him, hold him, but she couldn't. Not now. Now she had to remain focused on the business at hand.

Catalina had turned her attention away from the irritating woman inquisitor and focused on the prosecution table. She watched at how Blue Beetle was busily scribbling on his pad. The woman in the suit, she didn't know who she was, seemed to be paying rapt attention to her every word. Green Lantern, however, unnerved her. She wasn't sure why. He just seemed to be radiating ... something ... was it contempt? Well that was fine, Catalina could handle his contempt. "What was he doing? Falling apart. You'd think he'd never seen a little blood before. He was going up the stairs, heading towards the roof. He was mumbling something about having difficulty breathing."

"I see," Barbara ground out. "What did you do?"

"I followed Nightwing. I decided I could help him relax."

"Relax." The word escaped Dick's mouth as a whispered hiss. He looked down as a black gloved hand covered his own and he smiled. "I'm okay," he whispered to Bruce, thankful for his father's closeness.

"You are," Bruce softly replied.

Barbara stared at the witness. "What, if anything, did Nightwing say to you?"

"He said he was sorry he failed me. He was going on and on about how we had killed Blockbuster. I told him that _I _had killed Blockbuster. He was going on that I was his responsibility. I told him callado."

"You told him to shut up?"

"Yes. He was mumbling about how he was poisonous and not to touch him. But I knew what he needed ... what he wanted."

Barbara drummed her fingers on her chair. It took all the control Batman had ever taught her to refrain from sending an escrima stick into Tarantula's throat. "And just what was it that you thought Nightwing needed?"

Catalina smiled sweetly at Oracle. "Me."

Barbara bit down hard on her tongue before asking her next question. "Now where was Nightwing at this time?"

Catalina rolled her eyes. "You can't hear good can you? I already told you he was on the roof."

"Sitting, standing, what?"

"He was resting on his knees muttering about having trouble breathing."

"And he was still down at the time you decided he needed to relax?"

"Yes."

"What did you do once you decided that Nightwing needed you to help him relax?"

"What do you think?" Tarantula sneered as she leaned forward. "You want me to draw you a picture."

"You had sex with Nightwing after he said _don't touch me_?"

"I bet it kills you that he wanted me instead of you, doesn't it?"

"Nightwing did tell you _don't touch me_ didn't he?" Barbara pressed, undeterred by Catalina's taunts.

"Yes, but -- "

"But you proceeded to have sex with Nightwing anyway, regardless of his wishes, just like you shot and killed Roland Desmond all on your own that night?"

Catalina stared at Oracle, her face a mask of confusion. Drawing her bottom lip in, she bit it as the meaning of the question washed over her. She turned her ire towards the defendant. "You insufferable bastard! Is that what you are trying?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks go out to my betas Patty, Em, Beth and Tammy. You girls are the best. Sorry for the long wait folks, Real Life tends to get hectic and then its a few months later. I hope you all enjoy this one. Char :-)

COURT MARTIAL: PART 29

"Nightwing did tell you _don't touch me_ didn't he?" Barbara pressed, undeterred by Catalina's taunts.

"Yes, but -- "

"But you proceeded to have sex with Nightwing anyway, regardless of his wishes, just like you shot and killed Roland Desmond all on your own that night?"

Catalina stared at Oracle, her face a mask of confusion. Drawing her bottom lip in, she bit it as the meaning of the question washed over her. She turned her ire towards the defendant. "You insufferable bastard! Is that what you are trying? Bastardo estúpido! You want them," she said gesturing at the Justice League, "to think you didn't want it? That you weren't a part of it! You loved it! You know you did! The only thing that would've been better was if you had had the guts to kill him yourself. Then you could revel in it instead of wallowing around like this! We did it together! We stopped a horrible man together. You should be proud instead of all this foolish fake remorse.

"I didn't want you to kill him! I didn't want any of it!" Dick yelled at her. He felt Bruce's hands clamping down on his shoulders, keeping him in his seat.

"WE DID IT! Admit it!" Catalina screeched back, rising slightly.

"Stop it, Dick," Wally whispered harshly. "Just leave it to Babs."

Barbara's head had whipped around to glare at Dick. She understood his frustration, but she needed him to stay calm and let her handle it.

Catalina jerked back when the lasso attached to her wrist snapped taut and Captain Atom rose. Barbara's eyes narrowed as Catalina bounced slightly in the chair and sat back with a thump.

Barbara moved in front of Catalina again and spoke with a calm determined voice, "You killed Desmond?"

"Because he didn't have the balls to do it himself," Catalina spat at Nightwing, ignoring Barbara.

"That's enough of that language," Captain Marvel barked. He was quickly losing patience. This trial had taxed both Solomon's wisdom and Atlas' endurance.

Barbara glared at Tarantula. "I'll take that as a yes, you killed Desmond."

Captain Marvel swallowed the breath that he was holding. He looked around the room. He could feel the anxious energy that seemed to ripple around them all. "I think this is a good place to recess."

"What! He can't stop now --" Roy mouthed off in the back before Cyborg's elbow in his gut knocked the wind out of him.

Marvel glared at the audience, then turned to Firestorm. "Please take the prisoner back to the secure area."

Firestorm nodded and stood, then he looked at Captain Marvel. "Which one?"

Captain Marvel shook his head slightly. "Her," he said pointing to Tarantula. Turning to his right, he looked at the silver man and issued further instructions. "Captain Atom, please take charge of the Defendant."

Dick's jaw flexed. He watched Captain Atom coming toward him and then turned to see Catalina walking past. She blew him a kiss and he started to rise.

"No. Not here or now, son," Bruce's deep voice stopped Dick who sat back with a thud.

Dick felt a hand on his shoulder. The grip was like an iron vise. He didn't look up. He knew it was Captain Atom. "I need to stay in here," Dick said softly.

"Negative," Captain Atom responded.

Batman looked Captain Atom in the eye. "Let him stay. He doesn't need to be near Tarantula now."

Atom nodded. "I agree. That's why I'm going to secure him in the conference room next door."

"I don't want to go in there," Dick replied curtly.

"I'm sorry, but you're going."

Barbara looked up. "Why don't you just leave Dick here? You can stay and guard him and we can stay and talk to him and ..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, ma'am," Captain Atom replied. He looked up to see that the Tribunal had made its way out of the Hall of Justice. "I'm supposed to take charge of the prisoner. I think it would be better to secure him in another room."

Dick was grinding his teeth. "No. I'm not going in there. I'm staying here."

"No sir," Captain Atom replied as he clamped his hand around Dick's forearm pulling him out of his chair. "You're coming with me. Right now. Let's go."

Dick jerked his arm out of Captain Atom's grip. "Look, I'm not going in there. If I leave this room, I'm chained up. I'm not going to deal with that now. I need to talk to people."

"I'm sorry. You don't get a say in the matter. You lost that right when you kil-- when you were taken into custody." Captain Atom mentally slapped himself for his slip. His opinion was neither wanted or needed. He knew he should have kept it to himself. Retaking his hold on Nightwing's arm, he said, "Now let's go."

Feeling like he had been hit in the gut, Dick stared at Captain Atom. He didn't feel it when the man grabbed his arm in a silvery handhold, his world was constricting around him. How many others thought he was guilty? Dick knew that some of the superhero community had to think he was guilty. He heard it from the prosecution team on a daily basis, but he had never faced hearing it from a neutral party before. It hurt.

More than hurt. It scared him on a level he did not want to admit. Especially to himself.

Strong hands rested on his shoulders. "I'm going with him." The voice wasn't brokering any disagreements. Nothing was open for discussion.

Captain Atom looked down, not facing Batman, and nodded. He paused when they got to the conference room door, pushing buttons on the key pad. "I can ... monitor ... from this screen." He watched the door slide open, "If you want to speak to Nightwing privately Batman."

"Privately. Yes." Batman nodded. He watched his son, saw the rising tension in the younger man's shoulders, and moved steadying hands to comfort Dick.

Nightwing nodded slightly as he watched the door leading into the small conference room. He took a deep breath steeling himself for what he knew was coming. He'd been subjected to it for weeks now and he hated it each and every time. Exhaling the breath he was holding, he stepped into the room and stopped. Dick closed his eyes as he felt his arms pulling together by the now visible chains tethering him. He shook his head and shuffled over to the table.

Bruce was beside him every step of the way and pulled out a chair for Dick. "Sit."

Woodenly, Dick complied. He stared at the manicles and chains. "How many others think I'm guilty? I thought it was going well in there but he thinks I'm guilty. How many more? How many on the tribunal? I just ... I don't understand --"

Bruce shook his head. "They don't trust us." He wished he could tell the young man to forget it, to ignore Captain Atom's opinions, that they did not matter, but they both knew better.

Dick finally looked up. "Why? Why don't they trust us?"

"Because they don't understand us."

"We do our best ... we're not different from them ... but they ... how can I work with them? If I get out of this ... how can they work with me if they think I'm a murderer?"

Pulling off the cowl, Bruce faced Dick, his hand clasping the boy's arm. "Some will forgive, some will let go and remember who you are ... some will never get past it."

Dick studied his father's face. His mentor. The person who taught him, who always knew the right answers. "So what do I do? Assuming I get the option to do anything?"

Giving Dick a half-smile, Bruce replied, "Your best."

Dick responded with a sad smile of his own before he looked down. "I'll try. I've always tried to do my best ... for you. I messed up though ... but I won't do it again if they just give me the chance."

"You made a mistake ... everyone has. No one is perfect."

Dick shot Bruce a crooked little smile, "Except you."

Bruce shook his head. "I'm far from perfect. Although, I know someone who's close."

"Yeah? Who?"

"Alfred."

Dick grinned. "Yeah." Sighing, he continued, "I miss him, Bruce. I miss ... my life. I wanna go home. I just want to go home."

"I know ... that's where you belong."

Dick wanted to stand, pace the room, but the chains hampered his movements. His pent up energy needed a vent. He did not have one at the moment. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, Dick continued. "Well ... if three people on the tribunal agree with you ... I guess that's where I'm coming when this is all over ... if you don't mind having me underfoot."

Bruce smiled. "I can make do. ... Always."

"Thanks. I think I need to be home ... ya' know? Get my bearings. See where I am and where I want to go."

"I think that is exactly what you need," Bruce replied.

Dick dipped his head, somewhat embarassed. "I think, Dick shrugged a little, "I think I want Alfred to spoil me a little. Fuss over me some ... BUT don't tell him that."

* * *

"Okay, Ted, when we get up to bat on this, you have to hammer Flores about her relationship with Nightwing," John said.

Ted shook his head. "I don't wanna do that. I don't like this sex thing. Can't we just focus on the murder. That's what we're really here about."

"But their having sex shows that they were in this thing together. Tied together in every dirty little --"

"Now hold on John," Jean's voice cut in. Pulling her dark glasses off and placing them on a law book, she looked up at the men. "Ted's right, but so are you. We need to pull back from the sex. Tarantula is obviously one card shy of a full deck. The sex can play either way. We need to focus on their relationship. We need to concentrate on the fact that they had been working together. What did they say to each other when they formed this alliance? What do we know about how much contact they had with each other? She had a tracer on him and followed Nightwing to the hotel. That hurts our case unless there's something else out there. That is what we need to find." Jean held two folders out to them. "Nightwing and Tarantula's statements. Start reading and see what we can find."

John smiled and moved for the leather chair. "Jean, are you sure you've never been in the military? You'd make a wonderful drill sergeant."

"I'm glad you think so because I'm not finished yet. Oracle is going to put Nightwing on the stand. She has to and this was her set up for it. John, you're cross examining him and I want you to hit him with everything you've got."

"Glad to."

* * *

Robin stared at the stars shining like brilliant diamonds in the velvety blackness of space. He was lost in his own thoughts and those thoughts were a jumble. The past, the present, and the oh so uncertain future. Uncertain for all of them. He caught a glimpse of his reflection bouncing back at him through the large window. The Robin uniform. It really wasn't his to wear anymore. Not really. Not since his father had forced him to quit. Yet, it was only as Robin that Tim Drake felt completely whole. He loved his father, he didn't want to disobey him; but he knew that he wouldn't be able to continue the farce of an existence that only being Tim Drake was.

Robin meant too much to him. Was a part of him. Made him belong to a family. A real family. His family. Robin meant so much to him because of Dick. His big brother in all but blood, in every way that mattered. Robin ... Dick ... was his hero from as far back as he could remember. What they were doing to Dick, to his brother, was wrong. It angered Tim, angered him to the core of his being. He wanted to lash out at someone but he knew he had better uses for his energies.

A slight smile crossed his face as an arm draped around his shoulder.

"Hiya Bat Tot."

"Roy."

"You okay?"

"Not really." Tim turned a solemn face to his friend. "Not much longer, you think?"

Roy shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Next day or two I think."

"Then we'll know what we're doing," Tim said. He sighed. "I hate all this waiting."

Roy leaned against the wall, crossed his legs at the ankles, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I know. But ya' know kid, its not all waiting. It's planning."

Tim nodded. "Yeah. Speaking of," he looked around conspiratorially before he continued in a hushed tone, "Connor and Bart will be here when the verdict comes in. I spoke to Raven and she told me not to talk to Cassie about it."

Roy nodded. The new Wonder Girl would not want to be placed in a position to go against Wonder Woman, if it came to that. Raven had sensed it. Roy sighed. "Donna would be here ... if she was alive."

"The five of you ... you were always there for each other."

"Yeah," Roy nodded, "and we always will be."

* * *

Ted Kord stood and walked around his counsel table moving toward the witness stand. "Ms. Flores, you stated that you and Nightwing had been working together, is that correct?"

"Yes, we had," she replied. She watched the light blue clad hero as he approached her. Something about him relaxed her. He did not have the threatening demeanor of Green Lantern.

"When did you start working together?"

"Well, we had tried to work together when I first came to Bludhaven, but he ..." she pointed to the defense table, "Nightwing, didn't want to. He thought he was so much better than I was, that he knew so much more."

"He did have more experience than you, didn't he?"

"Sure, but it didn't mean he was better. Look at his track record in Bludhaven," she spewed.

Nightwing glared at her, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that she really believed everything she said. He worried that other people believed her. Dick looked up at the Tribunal and tried to read their faces. Green Arrow he knew he could count on, Dick didn't have to look. He felt the same about Aquaman, although he wasn't exactly sure why. Wonder Woman was like a Greek statue, completely unreadable. She worried him. Dick made a mental note to ask Batman if he could read anything from the enigmatic Amazon. Captain Marvel was another mystery to Dick. He seemed to vacillate between leaning towards the prosecution and then the defense. Dick hoped when the time come, Captain Marvel would lean in the defense's direction. The Martian Manhunter was another enigma. The Justice League's resident telepath, J'onn was famous for his stoicism. Dick turned his attention back to the prosecution at the sound of Blue Beetle's voice.

"When you and Nightwing decided to record a confession from Blockbuster, did you talk about it? About what you were going to do?"

"Sure we did."

"What exactly did the two of you discuss prior to going to Blockbuster?" Ted asked.

Catalina looked down as her memory took her back to that rainy night. "We ... we argued some."

"About?" Ted pushed.

"About how to handle Blockbuster. Nightwing was saying that he knew I was upset about John Law, which I was, but he was saying _let ME handle Blockbuster_."

"How did you respond?"

"I was livid. I told him _you've been handling Blockbuster for years now. If I'd been Bludhaven's protector instead of you, none of those people in the building would have died. _Then I told him _It's your fault he's still lying awake at night planning how to kill people. It's your fault because you're too worried about getting blood on your own, precious hands to _-- I was going to say to take care of business, but Nightwing interrupted me."

"How did he interrupt you?"

"Started yelling at me. Told me to _Stop It! Just shut up a minute! SHUT UP! _He was acting so angry, I thought he wanted to hit me. Then he calmed down you know, like took a breath." She watched as Blue Beetle nodded that he understood and then she continued. "The he said to me _Listen you don't think I wanna kill him? I've thought of nothing else all week. But we _-- then I stopped him. I knew what he was going to say."

Barbara looked at Dick. He had actually told Tarantula that he wanted to kill Blockbuster? That he had thought about it?

"Which was?" Ted asked.

"I told him that he couldn't. I said _I get it. Don't worry. You don't gotta do nothing Papi. Just leave it to me. I'm gonna make him go away_."

Beetle turned toward his table, his eyes locking with Jean. She mouthed to him to continue. Turning back, Blue Beetle questioned Tarantula, "How did Nightwing respond to that?"

Barbara leaned up, her elbows on the table as she waited, along with the rest of the room, for the witnesses response.

Tarantula leaned back in her chair. "He seemed okay with it," she smiled.

Dick shook his head; a derisive laugh escaped his lips. "Okay? I was not okay with it."

"What did he say, specifically, to your suggestion of making Blockbuster go away?" Beetle quiered.

"He said that he wished what I was saying didn't make sense. He knew he was responsible for all of those deaths. Responsible because he hadn't stopped Blockbuster. That he had to find a way to deal with Blockbuster. But he knew, knew there was only one way you can stop someone like that. And that's what we did."

"Did he say that?"

"No, but he knew. He didn't have to say it. I knew what he meant."

"Objection! Speculation," Barbara barked out. "Motion to strike."

"Sustained," Captain Marvel ruled. "Allowed. The computer will strike the witnesses last answer."

Blue Beetle nodded. He took a slip of paper Jean offered up and read it. Looking at the witness, he asked, "Did Nightwing, after you said you were going to make Blockbuster go away, ever tell you not to kill Blockbuster?"

"No. He never did," Tarantula replied.

* * *

"Dick, what the hell was that?" Barbara yelled before his cell door slid closed.

Dick threw his hands up, "I dunno, Babs. I'm sorry."

"Sorry! You're sorry! Why didn't I know about that?" she fumed. "I wouldn't have called Catalina if I knew about that little conversation. You didn't think it was important that you were conspiring to murder Blockbuster?"

Dick stared in Barbara's irate face. She was glowering at him. He could feel the heat of her anger emanating from her skin. If he hadn't known better, he would have expected her to start hurling starbolts at him. "We weren't conspiring. Look Babs, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you about this conversation because I forgot about it. There was a lot going on."

"And I need to know everything, Dick. My God, do you know how potentially bad that was? And right out of the blue. Dick, you know how important it is that I not have surprises in there."

He plopped onto his bunk, dropping his head into his hand. "I'm sorry Babs. I forgot about it. But I wasn't talking about killing Blockbuster. That wasn't ... I dunno ... but I know that's not what I meant."

"Well that's just great. Too bad you didn't say what you meant." Barbara spat.

Dick turned to Barbara. "I ... damn ... I was angry. I was mad. I wasn't thinking but --"

"Well there's a shocker ... you weren't thinking."

"Hey, Barb, that's not fair. Lay off him, okay. He hasn't been thinking straight, remember. That's part of our defense," Wally interjected from his perch against the back wall. He hated getting in the middle of this for multiple reasons. One, Barbara was the real lawyer here. She knew what was good and bad for their case and Wally knew he didn't have the experience or education on the subject to contradict her opinion. Two, he hated being in between them because it had the feel of stepping between a couple. And wasn't it always the third party who ended up with the black eye when he stepped in where he wasn't wanted? Yet, Dick was his best friend, he needed him, and Wally wasn't going to let anyone beat up on his best friend ... if he could help it.

Dick looked at Wally and gave him a slight smile. "Thanks." Turning his attention back to Barbara, Dick started to explain. "Babs, what I meant was that yeah, I might've wanted him dead, but that we don't do that. I wasn't saying you do it for me."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you didn't say I don't want you to kill him, did you? You didn't tell her we can't kill him. We shouldn't kill him. It's wrong to kill him. I was brought up better than to kill. MY FAMILY KNOWS I WON'T KILL BECAUSE IT IS WRONG!"

Dick flinches at the force of venom coming from Barbara. "No," Dick said softly, dropping his chin to his chest. "I told her there had to be a right way to handle this. That there had to be. And that's when we tried to get Roland on the recording. I didn't mean ... I thought she knew that I didn't mean for her to kill him."

"You thought she knew? What lead you to believe that? Her sterling character references? The fact that she worked for Blockbuster?"

"All right Barbara, that's enough," Wally said stepping forward. "Calm down, okay. Let's stop beating Dick up and start thinking how to fix this."

"Fix it? I don't know if it can be fixed!"

Dick looked at Barbara, pain in his eyes. "So what now? Am I totally screwed? Am I gonna be convicted, Babs?"

Barbara looked into his dark blue eyes and sighed. Her anger dissipated as she saw the pain in those liquid pools. "I'm sorry, Dick. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just ... I don't know if you'll be convicted. I think we just lost a lot of ground. I'd be lying if I said we were as good as we were before this came out."

To Be Continued ...


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks go out to my betas Patty, Em, Tammy and Beth. You girls are the greatest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Char :-)

COURT MARTIAL: Part 30:

They said that hell was hot. They were wrong. Hell was cold ... ice ... numbing cold. Dick shivered. It was so bone chillingly cold. He pulled his parka around him to try and ward off the ice-filled winds that howled unmercifully around him sending shards of sharp ice pinpricking into his exposed skin. Dick stopped his trek through the knee high snow, looked up at the two moons of the Andrarri system, and sighed. He had been cold before, but the cold on earth was nothing compared to the bone-chilling, frigidness of this place. He wanted to go home.

Electricity coursed through his body from the electric prod that a guard shoved roughly in his back. Dick cried out in pain, yet he knew the unresponsive guard did not care. The guards were part of the Andrarri System Police. Robotic just so they would not care. No sympathy for the inmates. Dick had met members of the Andrarri System Police years ago when he was the teen wonder known as Robin. He was leading the Titans then, but that was a lifetime ago. Today, he was just another inmate, albeit the only human one, on this prison planet made of ice.

The guard grabbed his arms, tightly twisting them behind his back. He winced in pain as he felt the clasp of the metal cut into his wrists. His arms were jerked as the restraints were fastened to an ice covered pole that stood eight feet over the knee deep snow. There the guards left him in punishment for some unknown violation ... or maybe this was just part of his punishment like the rest of it.

His arms were already sore from the hours he had spent using his pick axe hitting the hard icy surface after whatever mineral it was they mined. Each strike of the axe sent ice chip fragments flying back towards him. Despite the exhaustive schedule, he didn't mind the physical labor that came with this place, it kept him warm.

Dick knew that had to meet his quota if he wanted to eat. And he wanted to eat. It had been two days since he had last eaten. Being smaller than the other prisoners put him at a disadvantage in meeting the large quota each inmate was demanded to deliver in their sixteen hour days. Dick was not sure that it was sixteen hours, he wasn't sure what an hour was here, but it seemed that way. Regardless, he knew he worked far more than he rested and sleep was almost non-existent. He was tired. He just needed to eat to keep up his strength. Getting any weaker meant working slower; working slower meant not meeting his quota; not meeting his quota meant he didn't get food. It was a vicious cycle even for the non-human prisoners.

And he wouldn't meet his quota today, not chained to this icy pole. He wouldn't work and, therefore, he wouldn't eat. Again. Was this part of his sentence? Was it his sentence? It must be. Maybe this was what was called for in retribution for his sins. Dick's memories surged to the forefront of his mind as he watched the guards walk away leaving him in the snow of this God-forsaken place. Memories he had tried to forget. He could not forget. A silent tear froze on its way down his cheek as he whispered, "I want to go home."

"I want to go home," Dick said again as his mind jerked to consciousness. He looked around and sighed at the small comfort the familiar gray cell gave him. As he tried to quiet his fast beating heart, he drew his legs up and wrapped the thin blanket around himself. He was still here. Still on the Watch Tower. His fate had not been sealed ... not yet ... but soon. Dick's mind raced as thoughts of the Tribunal pressed down upon him. They held his fate, his life, in their hands. In the quiet solitude of his cell, he silently thought again, "I want to go home."

* * *

"The defense calls Nightwing to the stand," Barbara stated. The even keel of her voice belied the nervous tremors that reverberated through her body.

Dick stood and headed for the witness stand. His eyes locked on the Tribunal as he walked. He took in each face and then he mounted the slightly raised platform to take his seat. Dick's breath caught in his throat as he turned and looked out at the audience. Members of the Justice League, Justice Society, Outsiders and Titans all filled the Hall of Justice. He had known, of course, that they were there. Had been there since the beginning. He had seen them all walking in and out of the large circular room. It was different though, watching them watching him. Before they had stared at his back. But now ... they were watching ... waiting for his performance. This one was different than the performances he played under the big top. This was not an act. Dick had to impart the truth ... whatever that turned out to be.

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly upward. They were waiting for his performance. Well, they would not be disappointed. Not the spectators to this modern day Collesium's gladiator games. Dick had been a performer all his life. "Give the crowd what they want, Dicky," his mother's voice rang through his head. Her voice had always calmed his pre-show jitters and today they did the same thing. Feeling a sense of calm envelope him, Dick sat in the chair and slipped his wrist through the golden lasso's loop.

Barbara smiled at him. "Please state your code name?"

"Nightwing."

"How long have you been Nightwing?"

"Six years," he replied.

"Before you were Nightwing, did you operate under another code name?"

Dick smiled at her before he made eye contact with Batman sitting slightly behind her. Blue eyes locked, and through the connection he felt the familiar electricity and intensity of his mentor's gaze. Like his mother's words, he drew the familiar comfort and strength from the look that guided him through many nights. "I did. Robin. I was the first Robin, Batman's first partner."

"For how long?"

"Eight years," he replied as a multitude of memories descended upon him. His first flight through Gotham with Batman at his side. The playful, punning, partner of the Batman. Squire to the Dark Knight. It was the best childhood anyone could have ever had.

Barbara brought him back to the present with her next question. "I don't want to belabor your distinguished record."

"Then don't," John Stewart said standing and crossing his arms. "The prosecution will stipulate to Nightwing's past record."

"I appreciate the prosecution's stipulation, however, I would like to try my case my own way."

"Look, we all know who he was and what he's done in the past." John leaned forward, uncrossing his arms and leaning on the table on splayed fingers. "The past isn't on trial here, his actions that night are," Green Lantern countered.

Oracle grimaced. "Nightwing IS on trial here. Who he is, what he's done and what he's alleged to have done. It's all on trial because HE'S on trial. And let's NOT make any mistakes here either, Nightwing's on trial for his life. Call it a prison if you want to, but sending him to another planet in another galaxy ... his life would be over. Let's stop kidding ourselves and sterilizing what we're doing here."

Lantern tossed his head back, his eyes rolling. "No one is sterilizing anything and we all realize what is at stake. But his life would hardly be over as say Blockbuster's is."

Barbara turned her focus on the prosecutor. "Really? How long would a human survive on your prison planet, John?"

"This is a life term ... not death by blowing his head off with a .22 at close range," Green Lantern shot back.

"Life ... however short it may be ... and he didn't shoot Blockbuster," she retorted angrily.

"ENOUGH!" Captain Marvel yelled. He waited for all eyes to face him. Pointing and shaking his finger, he continued. "I've warned you already. I will not tolerate this bickering. Now unless the two of you want to spend some time in the secure area contemplating how to be civil, I suggest you stop it now."

"Yes sir," Barbara said. Her heart was pounding. Every inch of her wanted to throttle someone. A few someones. But she would hold herself in check. She had to, Dick was depending upon her.

"Sorry," John said as he sat down.

"Oracle, if you would please continue. However, as you said, you don't need to belabor your points. We're all aware of who Nightwing is and all the good that he's done. Green Lantern also has a point that the main question here is what happened the night Roland Desmond died. So, if you would please continue."

"Thank you, your Honor," Barbara said before turning her attention back to Dick. She noticed he sat with his head slightly bent, looking down. "Nightwing," she paused and waited for him to make eye contact with her before continuing, "Can you tell us what superhero organizations you are or have been a member of and your current status with each?"

Dick turned his gaze from Barbara to Wally who sat at counsel table. Wally, the Flash, one of his best friends. "I was a founding member of the Titans, along with Flash, Arsenal, Tempest and Troia under our original names. I was thirteen." He looked at Roy and Garth and drew strength from their support. Titans together. The years faded and the camaraderie of those early days rushed forward to greet him. The ease of strong friendships, and unwavering support buoyed him. "I've been an active member of the Titans in every incarnation but the current team, which I have worked with as a reserve member. No matter what other teams I may join, I'll always be a Titan. I've been working as a current member of the second incarnation of the Outsiders and have served as field leader with Arsenal for a while. And I'm a reserve member of the Justice League. I've served as an active member of the Justice League on a number of occasions and was team leader on one occasion."

"Thank you, Nightwing," Barbara said. She turned and picked up her pad. Using the movement, she glanced at the prosecution's table. Green Lantern was tapping his fingers slowly on the tabletop beside a stack of books. The motion distracted slightly from his rapt stare at Nightwing. Blue Beetle was frowning and shifted uncomfortable. As she turned back, she caught Jean whisper something to John Stewart. Barbara refocused on Dick and nodded as she spoke, "You were present during Tarantula's testimony, weren't you?"

"Yes," Dick replied.

"You remember her testimony about a conversation that the two of you had prior to trying to obtain a recording of Blockbuster?"

"I do."

"Tell the court about that conversation."

Nightwing shifted in his chair so he could face the Tribunal members better. "Honestly, I had forgotten about that conversation until yesterday when Tarantula brought it up. I'd love to say that it never happened, but I can't. I didn't realize I had said that I wanted Blockbuster dead." Dick took a deep breath; his gaze strayed toward the prosecution table and lingered for a moment before he continued. "I did, want him dead that is, but that's not what we do. Not what I do. I told her that too." Dick stumbled over his words for a second. "I tried to anyway. I tried to make her understand."

"Nightwing, what specifically, did you tell Catalina Flores on that night?" Barbara asked. She watched how he steepled his hands before he talked. It was a mannerism he had inherited from Batman. She smiled because she knew that Nightwing was not even aware that he had picked up the habit. Leaning slightly forward, she listened intently to his answer.

"When Tarantula said Don't worry. You don't gotta do nothing Papi. Just leave it to me. I'm gonna make him go away, I told her I wish what you're saying made less sense. I wish I could look you in the eye right now and tell you that my way always works."

"Your way being what?"

"Not killing the people we fight. Stopping them with minimal damage to people and property, including the people we are fighting. Batman taught me that." He shifted in his chair to face his judges. "More than that, it's what I chose. And what I have chosen over and over again."

Barbara nodded. "I see, go on."

"I told her that those deaths, all the people at the circus, and in that building They're on my head. I should have prevented them ... I should have ... I honestly don't know what I should have done. I don't know how I could have prevented that. I don't know how I could have stopped him. I still don't know. Don't know how I could've stopped him from doing the things he did. How I could have saved those people." Dick stopped. His breathing was rapid, his chest hurt. Nightwing admitting his utter and complete failure in front of the entire community of heroes. It hurt him. Closing his eyes, he called upon the meditative techniques he had learned over the years training at Batman's knee. He needed to slow his heart rate, calm himself, find his center. Go on ... he had to go on. "I was desperate to find an answer, find the way to stop Blockbuster. I told her that. I told her that I -- I have to find the answer. There has to be a right way to do this. I have to find the right way."

"That's exactly what you said to her?"

"Yes," Dick replied. He looked up and out at the audience. He felt relief as he saw more understanding than condemnation looking back at him from the audience.

"What did you and Tarantula then proceed to do?"

"We went to Blockbuster's location. I was wearing a wire and Catalina was supposed to man the recording device that I gave her. I engaged Blockbuster in an altercation in order to get his confession to everything he was guilty of and get it recorded."

"I see. And did you?"

"Yes," Dick replied.

Barbara sat back in her chair, she seemed comfortable, like she was about to watch a favorite movie. Her practiced demeanor was a cover for her churning emotions. "Now, could you and or Tarantula have killed Roland Desmond at the time you were recording this confession."

"Objection!" John rose to his feet. "Your honors, this requires speculation. Nightwing has no idea if they could have killed him at that moment when he was prepared for them."Barbara bit back her sharp retort and ground out. "I'll rephrase ... were you capable of killing him then if you had wanted to?"

"Well, yes, if that's what we had intended," Dick answered her, his voice a little lower.

"But all the two of you did was work together to get the confession recorded," Barbara pressed forward attempting to draw Dick back out. "I see. Now, what did the two of you do then?"

Dick sighed and shifted in the chair. He took a breath and steadied himself with a glance into Barbara's strong gaze." Tarantula's brother was the D.A. in Bludhaven. We thought if we took our evidence to him, Mateo could use it to secure indictments against Desmond and bring him to justice."

"Let me make sure I have this straight. You and Tarantula, after securing Blockbuster's confession to his many crimes, took that confession to the representative of law and order in Bludhaven, Mateo Flores. Only he was working for Blockbuster, is that right?"

John interrupted again, "Objection. Your honor the defense is attempting to testify and draw conclusions for the witness."Barbara's lips drew thin and she quickly interjected back to keep up the pace of the testimony, "I'll rephrase your honors. Nightwing, what happened when you took the recording of Roland Desmond's confession to Mateo Flores?"

"He destroyed the disc."

Barbara gently prompted, "Do you know why?"Dick nodded his head and then stopped himself, "I mean yes. I know why he did it. He was on Desmond's payroll. I knew there were some people in the District Attorney's office that were friendly to Desmond, but I didn't think it was the DA." "What happened then?""I just kind of zoned out." Dick shook his head and looked down. "I felt like an idiot. I should have made a backup. It was a rookie mistake. I just wasn't thinking right. then when he destroyed the disc, I was numb." Dick ignored the incredulous eye roll from Green Lantern at the prosecutions table and continued, " I really don't remember a lot of what was happening in the apartment right then. Catalina and Mateo were arguing."

"Do you know what they were saying to each other?"

Dick shook his head. "No. It was all a little hazy. I remember that Catalina left and Mateo started yelling at me to go after her."

"Hazy. What do you mean by that?"

"I was still kinda ... in shock I guess ... I wasn't really thinking clearly."

"Objection." Stewart stood again. "I realize that the witness has had recent intensive exposure to medical materials in preparation for his testimony. But no matter how much he has studied up on it since the incident, he is still not a medical expert.""Oh for the love of -- Your honors, the witness is speaking to his state of mind that night. He should be able to address that!" Barbara countered."Well that is the real question of all of this isn't it? Can he address his state of mind honestly or is he doing something else?" Lantern volleyed back.

"What!" Barbara's wheelchair whirled around, the hard edge of her voice cutting with precision. "What unfounded allegation are you attempting now?As John's mouth opened, Captain Marvel brought a fist down on the table. "ENOUGH! AGAIN!" He pointed at Stewart. "Your objection is overruled and you will be allowed to present your cross when the defense is done." Marvel shook his finger at Stewart, "However, one more attempt to bait the defense counselor will be met with harsh consequences. Do you understand?"John nodded and sat, "I apologize your honor."Barbara felt no elation at the chastising of Green Lantern. He had accomplishing his goal. Barbara's eye caught Jean and Barbara tried not to react, but she recognized that look. Their jabs were distracting the tribunal and introducing doubt. Barbara centered herself and focused back on Dick. She needed him focused on the current skirmish, not the looming battle. "Nightwing, what happened next?" "I ... I just stood there and then I saw it ... a Nightwing signal in the sky. I really was shocked then. There's never been a Nightwing signal, but I knew someone was trying to get reach with me and it had to be important for them to go to all the trouble. So I left Flores's apartment and headed for the source of the signal."

"What did you find?"

"Amy ... my former captain from the Bludhaven Police Department, Amy Rorhbach. Amy wanted to ... warn me ... about Blockbuster and ... Amy tried to give me my badge and gun. To get me to return to the force. She said that was the only way she could protect me. And that ... legally ... as a police officer I could ... get Desmond." Dick looked down. Amy's support had meant so much to him that night. It still did.

"What did she mean?"

"Just what she told you when she testified. She was trying to give me a legal out. A way to kill Blockbuster and make it look clean."

"Did you accept this offer?"

"No," Dick said quietly.

"Why not?" Barbara asked. She sat back waiting for his answer.

"I couldn't just go and murder him! I don't do that!" Dick replied, his voice slightly elevated.

"Objection your honor." Stewart rose again. "Assumes facts not in evidence. By previous witnesses' testimony, he has killed before."Before Barbara could respond, Wally had risen. "Your honor, isn't the witness allowed to testify or like give his opinion on what he would or wouldn't do? Isn't that kinda the point of being there?"Seeing the vein throb in the side of Marvel's forehead and knowing the young hero was straining to keep his emotions in check, the Atlantian king stepped up to the plate. Aquaman nodded, "Yes."Ollie leaned forwarded and interjected, "Besides murder and killing are not the same thing."John added quickly, "However, some of the previous testimony was not clear on if it was a killing or cold blooded murder. I mean there's the Joker --"Aquaman, turned his gaze on to Stewart. "I understand the point you're attempting to make. However as Captain Marvel has pointed out, this is getting us nowhere fast and you have a cross to do this. The witness is allowed to testify. Your objection is overruled."Barbara had clasped her hands tightly in her lap to keep them from balling into frustrated little knots aching to punch the lights out of John Stewart. She invoked her best bat training and continued with a strong steady voice. She had to keep Dick focused. "What did you do?"

Dick's hands blanched white as the crushed inward on the arms of the chair. He was looking down, but she knew he was trying to keep himself from erupting. Winning the battle for the moment, he looked up, "I went to the Haven Hotel to talk to Maxine Michaels.""Why?""She had figured out my identity by putting the attacks together with me and went to Amy to warn me. I was angry and wanted to talk to her. At first, I thought that she was the one who told Blockbuster my identity. I told her that the thirty-five people who died in my apartment building were on her head." Dick's lips twitched slightly before he continued. "Maxine Michaels wasn't having any of it. Told me it was bull. She wasn't responsible, she had only realized my identity a few hours earlier. Blockbuster knew before that. And that ... was my fault." Dick stopped drumming his fingers to run his hand through his thick black hair. He stopped at the nape of his neck and rubbed the knots he felt. His tension was rising because he knew what was coming. "She was right. All those people, at the circus and in my building, it was my fault. All their deaths are on my head. It's my fault those innocent people died."

"Dick," Barbara started softly.

He shook his head. "Don't. I know, it's his fault too. Blockbuster had them killed but ... Ms. Michaels was right when she said that I was the one running around with a life-threatening secret." Dick's chest heaved.

"What happened to Ms. Michaels, Nightwing?" Barbara asked. She saw his movements, knew he was tired and nervous, but she knew he was ready to do this. She envied him his courage. She always had. She also knew he needed to stand alone, if she was too close she would distract him. While he spoke, she moved back to behind the table, giving him one area to focus on. In this small section of the room, there was family, friends, and someone who loved him unconditionally. With one glance, he could see what was really important and draw strength.

"We were talking and then ... there was a crack from the bullet that shattered the glass and ... she was dead. Blood spurted and spilled everywhere. He ... Blockbuster ... shot her." Dick turned to glare at Green Lantern. "Blockbuster put a bullet in her brain. He blew her brains out. Maxine Michaels was just a reporter, she wasn't one of us. She didn't ask to be put in harm's way, but she was caught up in Blockbuster's private war against me. One more casualty amongst the many. Then he came in after me."

Barbara leaned forward, elbows on the table, cupping her chin in her hands. "Nightwing, tell us what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, he leaned back into the chair. "Blockbuster came in. He was actually doing his own dirty work. I said what did you do? and he replied that he was just tying up loose ends and then he said that this gives me a perfect opportunity to talk to me about my future, and he said that my future was going to look a lot like this."

"This?"

"Dead people around me. He said I'll take out the people you care about -- hell, even strangers you stand next to on the street -- you won't be able to shake someone's hand without marking them for death! Then he asked me Do you like being alone Dick? He was taunting me, saying that I wouldn't be able to save them. He told me that he would make sure that I couldn't save any of them." John stood, but Jean pulled him back down and shook her head. "Desmond blamed me for his mother's death and he said he was going to make me relive, over and over, my failure to save his mother." Dick looked at Barbara, a lump in his throat, "He said that it had become my failure to save my relationship." Dick's eyes moved to his father sitting stoically behind Barbara, "My failure to save my circus," he turned to Wally, "my failure to save the residents of my building."

Looking down, Dick noticed the slight tremble in his hand. He balled his fist, hoping no one else saw it. "Then ... Tarantula was there. She told me to get out of the way."

"What were you doing, Nightwing?" Barbara queried.

"What?" he asked with a start.

"What were you doing?"

"I ... I was ... I had ... Blockbuster and I were fighting when she came in and I was holding on to Rolly with my, " Dick looked down thinking back, "Right ... with my right hand and I had my left hand pulled back ready to ... ready to hit him. And I ... I was just standing there."

"Just standing there."

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I ... do ... I ... let go and I moved and ... " Dick's voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "she shot him." Nightwing bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't stop one trickle of water escaping his eyes to silently course its way down his cheek.

Barbara watched him, her heart breaking, but she had to press on. He had to explain ... to himself as much as to everyone else. "What were you thinking?"

"Thinking?" he asked back, not looking up. "Thinking ... I was ... I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted ... stop was what I was thinking ... STOP!"

"Who did you want to stop, Dick?" she pressed further.

"I ... just stop ... I just wanted to stop."

"I'm confused. Did you want Tarantula to stop? Blockbuster?"

"Yes ... I ... yes I wanted them to stop but it was more, don't you understand?" he asked, his eyes pleading for her to understand him. "Stop!"

"Stop what?" Barbara pressed, her voice louder, startingly so.

"Being!" he shouted back. "I just wanted to stop ... being! If it wasn't for me, if I wasn't around, people wouldn't be dying! I just wanted to stop. I just wanted to not be anymore." Nightwing sat back, one hand running through his hair, his breathing was faster than normal. He closed his eyes. They had to understand. Softly, he continued. "I just wanted it all to stop ... the pain, the carnage, the ... death."

Barbara nodded. "Did you kill Roland Desmond?"

Dick looked at her, ignoring the rest of the room around him. "No."

"Did you conspire with Catalina Flores to murder Roland Desmond?"

"No. I did not."

"Are you responsible for Roland Desmond's death?"

Dick looked out, not really seeing anyone. He saw Tarantula holding the gun. He saw Blockbuster's head exploding with the violent force of the bullet forcing its way in and then out of his skull. He saw the blood splattering over him and onto his hands. Was he responsible? "Of course I was."

This statement was met by complete silence in the great Hall of Justice. Barbara looked at Wally who stared back at her with anxiety worn on his face. That was not the answer they had expected. Unbridled panic was descending upon the defense team, exacerbated by the satisfied expressions of the prosecution, when a black gloved hand pressed down on Barbara's shoulder. "How?" he hissed. "Ask him how?"

How? Barbara jerked her head back to look at Dick. His forlorn frame was bent over as he stared at his hands. "Nightwing, how were you responsible for Blockbuster's death?"

Dick looked up from his bloodstained hands with a start. "How? I didn't save him just like I didn't save Maxine Michaels! Just like I didn't save the thirty-five people who died in my apartment building. Just like I didn't save the twenty people at my circus from dying. Just like I caused the judge's death ... I. Am. Responsible."

"The judge who died when you were nine?" Barbara asked. She knew that incident still haunted Dick. She had held him when he would wake from the nightmares. "You know you're not respons--"

"Do I? Do I know that I'm not responsible? No, Barbara I don't. I screw up, people die. I make the wrong choice, hell, any choice, and people die. I caused a pile up on a highway and an old woman died and I didn't even know about it, but it's my fault. And because I didn't save her people died in a fire at my circus because its mine. People died in my apartment building because it was mine."

"Maxine Michaels was your responsibility how?" Barbara asked.

"Because I couldn't save her. I couldn't stop Blockbuster. I hadn't stopped him and I should've been able to."

"Just like you should have been able to stop Tarantula?" she shot at him.

"Yes!" Dick stated with a raised voice. His hand pounding the arm of his chair.

"But you couldn't stop Blockbuster?"

"No!"

"Just like you couldn't stop Tarantula?"

"Yes, but I should've been able to. I should've been able to stop them both. To stop the killing. I should've ..."

"But you could not, correct?"

"I could not," Dick replied, his voice barely audible.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Zatanna walked down the blue-grey corridor heading for her teammate's private apartment. She hadn't spoken to him during this debacle and she felt remiss about that. Truth be told, she had stayed away from the Watchtower during Dick's incarceration and trial not wanting to witness the pain this event was causing so many. Yet, Bruce was a friend ... a very old and dear friend, and Zatanna could stay away no longer.

Hesitating only a moment, her finger triggered the chime announcing her presence. She drummed her fingers into her palm as she waited for the door to slide open. She was surprised when the door opened. "Alfred!"

"Miss Zatanna, how nice to see you again." the clipped British accent sounded in her ear. "Master Bruce is having lunch with Master Dick, but do come in, won't you? May I get you some refreshments?"

"No, thanks." She smiled and moved into the apartment. Her breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the multitude of plain brown boxes littering the room. "What's going on?"

Alfred moved back to his task. "I'm packing, my dear," he stated filling the box with items from the computer desk. "I do believe that Master Bruce has acquired more belongings in these quarters in the past month than he has in the years he's been a member of the Justice League." With a quizzical look, he held aloft a lipstick and looked at the name. "Cherry Blossoms." Alfred shook his head slightly. "Not Master Bruce's," he said as he dropped the lipstick into one of the boxes.

"I heard she was staying here with him. Batman and Catwoman. Not exactly the type of girl I thought he'd end up with."

Alfred looked at the young magician. "At one time I thought it might be you, my dear."

Zatanna shook her head. "We were never that serious. I thought perhaps Wonder Woman --" Zatanna trailed off as she walked around looking in the boxes. "He's not coming back is he?"

"To the Watchtower? No, I'm afraid not." Alfred said wrapping the few breakables in old editions of the Gotham Gazette he had brought with him from the Manor. "Too much has happened. Too many things have been said and done ... Master Bruce was never the most forgiving of souls to start with."

Zatanna sighed and sat on the black leather sofa. "Especially not where his son is concerned."

"He has always been protective of Master Dick. Overly so at times." He crossed the room and started taking books from the bookcase lined wall.

Zatanna watched him for a moment as she absorbed the words he said. She had known Bruce a long time, knew him when Dick first moved into the manor. Zatanna Zatara knew that little boy had meant the world to the young man she knew. Bruce would have moved heaven and earth to keep him safe. The fact that the little boy was now a young man would not change Bruce's feelings or desire to protect him. Zatanna couldn't help but understand. "Skoob evom otni eht sexob." She smiled as Alfred stepped back and they watched the books fly effortlessly into the brown packing boxes. "Want some more help?"

* * *

Green Lantern advanced around the counsel table towards the witness chair. "Now Nightwing, let's talk about the night that you and Tarantula killed Blockbuster."

"Objection!" Barbara's fist pounded the table.

"Sustained," Captain Marvel ruled. "Lantern, don't make me warn you again."

Lantern bowed his head and with a contriteness that did not quite sound genuine replied, "I'm sorry."

Nightwing's jaw flexed as he stared at his adversary. His hands lay palm flat on the arms of his chair. His eyes narrowed in anticipation of the coming battle. The best defense is a good offense they say. "What do you want to know?"

John Stewart's head shot up at the unexpected question. Or was it a challenge? "You and Tarantula discussed killing Blockbuster, didn't you?"

"Discussed it?" Nightwing asked, cocking his head to the side. "No."

"You told her that you wanted to kill Blockbuster, did you not?"

"I told her ... yes, I guess I said that but --"

"Yes, you said you wanted to kill him. That you had thought about it all week, correct?"

"Yes. But that's as far --" Nightwing stopped again as Green Lantern interrupted.

"Thank you. Simply answer the questions, please."

Barbara placed her legal pad on the table with a loud thud. "Objection! Nightwing is allowed to explain his answer."

"The question did not call for an explanation, just a yes or no," Lantern responded, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Life is more than yes or no," Barbara retorted angrily. "Some questions have answers that have to be explained."

"Yeah, the jerk knows that," Flash whispered leaning back in his chair. His arms were crossed across his crimson clad chest.

Barbara's lips twitched upward at her co-counsel but she kept her eyes straight ahead waiting for the Tribunal's ruling on her objection. She noted that Captain Marvel was pinching the bridge of his nose. Tension. The Hall was full of it.

"Just ... Green Lantern, you ask your questions." Captain Marvel turned to the defendant. "Nightwing, you answer the question asked, if you can. If you need to explain to answer, then do so. If you don't, your attorney can follow up with you on redirect. Understand?"

Nightwing nodded and looked back at his inquisitor. "Yes, I told Tarantula that I wanted to kill Blockbuster and had thought about it all week prior to saying there was another way."

Green Lantern smiled and moved forward a step. "Was that the only time you verbalized a desire to kill Blockbuster?"

Taking a deep breath, Nightwing locked eyes with Green Lantern. "No, it wasn't."

"Tell us when and how you had verbalized this desire to kill Blockbuster?"

Nightwing turned to the Tribunal. He found solace in the sympathetic face of Green Arrow. Facing his judges, he answered. "When Blockbuster killed Maxine Michaels, he came into her room at the Haven Hotel. He shot her, right in front of me, and strolled in. Ms. Michaels' blood was all over me and I was pretty ticked off. I told him She's dead. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Lantern nodded. "What did Roland Desmond say to you then?"

"He said There isn't one, Nightwing. Not one."

"I see," Stewart added. "You never found a reason to not kill him either, did you?"

"I didn't kill him."

"You didn't stop Tarantula from killing him."

"Was that a question?" Nightwing asked. Steepling his fingers, he continued, "If it was, the answer is I did not because I ..." his voice was soft as he conyinued, "I ... could not."

"You did not because you walked away, isn't that right?"

"I guess I moved. I don't really know. I wasn't thinking. It was like I was there but I wasn't. I was watching everything, myself included, but I couldn't do anything. I was frozen."

"Frozen? Did Dr. Midnight tell you that?"

"Yes, he said that. But -- "

"So what did you do while Blockbuster died in front of you?"

"I ... I ... STOPPED!" Nightwing replied angrily. "I've said that already. Don't you understand?"

"Yes I do. I understand perfectly. You seem to have a lack of understanding of personal responsibility for your actions or your lack thereof. You could have saved him and chose not to. You killed him as surely as if you had pulled that trigger yourself."

"No! I didn't! I didn't choose not to ... I couldn't I just ... couldn't. I understand my responsibilities. I understand that I failed utterly and completely, but it wasn't ... I didn't choose to."

"That's not true is it? You succeeded at your goal. Your stated goal?" Lantern pressed.

Nightwing looked confused. "Stated goal? what're you talking about?"

"You said he would pay," Green Lantern countered. Turning he marched back to his table and picked up his notes. He shuffled through the yellow lined pages until he found the one he wanted. "Didn't you say that you would handle Blockbuster?"

"Yes, I did ... meaning that we wouldn't kill him. I'd find another way," Nightwing responded.

"You asked Blockbuster to give you a reason not to kill him?"

"Yes, but --"

"And he couldn't give you a reason?"

"No, but --"

"You said you had to find a way to stop him. Well you did, didn't you? You let Tarantula do your dirty work while you stood by and watched. You watched her execute that man because that was what you wanted her to do, isn't that right?"

"No! That's not the way it was," Nightwing answered. He turned from Green Lantern to face Batman. "That wasn't how it was." His breathing calmed as he watched Batman nod at him. He believed him. He understood. He always had. Nightwing looked down and his gaze fell upon the golden thread weaved around his wrist. He closed his eyes as relief washes over him. The lasso of truth. He was telling the truth, he wasn't lying to himself. "I couldn't have saved him that night."

"Couldn't or wouldn't? Couldn't? Why? Because you were weak? Too self-centered? Too worried about your loss to care about someone in need?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Weak ... yeah I guess. Human maybe. So much had happened ... so much ... I stopped. I shut down. I couldn't have done anymore than a statue that night. I couldn't have saved a cat at that moment. Am I happy about that? No. Am I ashamed of that? Yes. Am I guilty? I don't know. That's for them," he pointed at the Tribunal, "to decide. All I know is that I have to live with the guilt and the responsibility of his death, and Maxine Michael's death, and all the people Blockbuster killed because of me. I have to live with that and I have to go on. If they say I'm legally guilty, then I guess I am. I won't like it, but I'll live with it."

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Green Lantern clapped his hands together a fourth time before stopping. "That was a moving performance. Did you practice that soliloquy?"

"Objection!" Barbara tried to interrupt."No!" Dick ignored Barbara's interrupted and focused on Stewart. His eyes a burning blue boring into Stewart."When you trained with Batman, the master of subterfuge, did he teach you the skills necessary to defeat the Lasso of Truth?""What? No -- I mean." Dick tried to stop Stewart as Barbara shouted again.

"Objection!""Is that how you're able to make such declaration? Is following Batman's rules on deception-"

"OBJECTION!" Barbara slammed her fist on the table. Flash grabbed the falling books and files, his speed keeping them from crashing to the floor, as Barbara charged on. "Argumentative and badgering!"

"Sus--" Captain Marvel started to say, but the words froze in his mouth.

Wonder Woman was up, on the table, ready to leap, when all eyes in the room turned toward the back of the Hall of Justice. Starfire floated before the door, green and orange energy pulsating from and around her outstretched hand. Her liquid green eyes narrowed in focus on Green Lantern. "Do not do it Starfire!" the Amazon shouted.

Nightwing stood. "Kory! No!" He saw she wasn't backing down. "Kory! Please! No. I don't want you to do this! How many times have I told you that we don't do this. Now stand down!"

The alien princess turned her gaze from her prey to her former lover. "Only for you," she replied before she turned to leave the Hall. Turning back to face Green Lantern. "On my planet, you would be a charred memory." The doors slid open and she flew through them.

Nightwing stood a moment watching her. He had always loved her passion, even when he had to calm the fires that raged within her. His eyes met Barbara's. He loved her as well, and needed her ... desperately. Her fires for him ran just as hot, maybe more so, yet she was more reserved ... most of the time. He quickly turned to the Tribunal. "I'm sorry."

Wonder Woman moved to retake her seat. "You have nothing to apologize for Nightwing. You cannot control your former teammates." She looked out into the audience, her eyes falling upon Garth and Roy. "The Titans, however, need to remember they are guests here and they can be banned from these proceedings."

Roy started to reply when Garth's hand grasped his arm, pinning him to his seat. "It shan't happen again," Garth assured.

"Unless they try to convict him," Roy grumbled under his breath.

Nightwing sat back down and turned back to Green Lantern. Lantern smirked at him. "You managed to stop Starfire."

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	31. Chapter 32

Thanks go out to my wonderful betas Patty, Em, Beth and Tammy. You girls have been so awesome during this fic. I also want to acknowledge Devin Grayson in this part. Since the whole fic has been based upon and inspired by something she wrote that I did not like, it's fitting I think, that a part of the end scene of this chapter is based upon and inspired by something of hers that I did like: page 248 of Devin's book Inheritance. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: PART 31:**

Nightwing sat back down and turned back to Green Lantern. Lantern smirked at him. "You managed to stop Starfire."

"Objection again!" Barbara shouted.

"Sustained," Captain Marvel. This trial would not finish soon enough.

"Your honor, I think it is very relevant that Nightwing can contain Starfire with a few words, as we have seen twice during the duration of this trial. Something, that according to the defendant, he has done many times. Yet, he wants us to believe that he could not stop Tarantula the night Roland Desmond died."

Green Arrow muttered under his breath, "What about the twenty other objections that occurred prior to that one?"Marvel ignored Green Arrow's comment, and continued, "Green Lantern, this is not a stage. Let's get past the drama and to the point. The objection was sustained, keep inflammatory comments to yourself and move on."Wally shook his head and grumbled under his breath, "What an ass. And saying Roy's right, hurts a lot."Green Lantern refocused on Nightwing and began again, "It is your testimony to this court that you froze and couldn't stop Tarantula. Correct?"Dick glared back at Lantern, but spoke evenly, "Yes."Green Lantern nodded, "In earlier testimony you quoted what Blockbuster said during your encounter. Was that verbatim?"Dick canted his head, not sure where this was going, "I guess… I mean I think it was."Green Lantern moved closer. "Haven't you've been trained to reproduce from memory crime scenes and dialogue? Isn't that along with hypnotism, self-hypnotism, and other methods of extreme self control, things you've learned to help combat crime from Batman?" "Yes, among other things.""Just to make sure, I understand. Even though your extensive training on self-control may have failed you on that night, you were still able to recall with detail the words you exchanged with Roland Desmond?" Stewart leaned on the bar in front of the witness chair.Dick clenched his jaw as he spoke, "Yes, I believe I recalled them accurately."Green Lantern turned away and walked back to the prosecution's table. Jean handed him a sheet of paper, and Stewart turned back. "Let's revisit some of those words that you have chosen not to recall. Shall we?""Objection!" Barbara's knuckles clutched white around the now broken pencil. "Nightwing has no choice but to be completely honest due to the lasso. If the prosecution is making a point, then they just need to ask a question.""Sustained." Marvel shook his head again. "Ask your question, and move this along."Stewart feigned contriteness with a subservient tilt to his head, and continued. "Didn't Mr. Desmond say something else that night in the hall when you were fighting him?"Dick's brow furrowed, "I --"Stewart spoke again as he looked down at the paper, "Didn't he say something else about you and what he knew?" Stewart put down the paper on the table and approached Nightwing, firing off questions as he went, "Didn't he say to you that he knew that your civilian ID was Nightwing?"Dick frowned, "Yes.""Didn't he say who cares?""Yes."Stewart stopped before the witness stand, "Using those wonderful techniques of self control, and memory, perhaps you can recall the rest of the conversation?""It's a useful piece of information but its not the REAL secret." Dick paused and looked down."What is the REAL secret?" "Objection! Relevance." Barbara interjected, hoping to derail the latest tact."Goes to motive, your honors." Stewart's eyes never left Nightwing's face as he looked back up."Overruled. Continue." Marvel turned to Nightwing. "Answer the question, please."Dick's soft voice carried in the crowded room, "Who Batman was, and in turn Batman's operatives like Robin. My family." Dick looked up and met Barbara's and then Bruce's eyes."The secret is very important, correct?" Green Lantern prompted.Dick nodded, and then answered, "It allows Batman to be Batman. Allows him to do what is important."Green Lantern nodded, "And what did you say in return to Desmond?"Dick stared at Lantern for a moment, "What?"Green Lantern asked again, "What did you say to him after he threatened Batman and Robin?""If you go near any of them, I swear…" Dick's voice died off as he shook his head."Batman has rules and plans about everything, we've all been unfortunate victims of them --"

"Objection! Batman and his actions are not on trial here." Barbara shouted as she hit the table for emphasizes.Green Lantern ignored her and Marvel's attempt to interrupt, "What was the plan to protect the secret? Come on, Nightwing. You were Robin for years. What were you instructed about the secret?""Objection! Your honors --" Green Lantern raised his voice to drown out and keep everyone's focus, "What were you to do to protect it? What lengths were you to go to? We all know how extreme Batman is --" Stewart inches from Dick's face, waved backward to the gallery and shouted, "How complete his plans and instructions are for dealing with everyone, friend or foe. You were instructed to go to extremes to protect it, correct?""OBJECTION!" Barbara shouted again, pounding on her table to interrupt Stewart. "This is not about Batman or his plans or anyone's grudges against Batman!" In the gallery, while it appeared that Batman was stoically staring at the stand, Selena knew better and gripped Batman's arm. She whispered forcefully, "Don't … please don't."Marvel leaned toward Stewart. "Lantern --"Green Lantern shouted back at Nightwing, "What were you told to do to protect the secret? What is the rule to protect the secret?"Dick shook his head as Oracle shouted out her objections. Everything crowded in around him and the focus grayed to a single voice. Stewart's badgering relentless voice and then the many lessons from Batman about secrecy swirled about him. His mouth opened as the lasso's powers overruled his will and he spoke, "We keep the secret at all costs – no matter what.""Including murder?"

"No," Nightwing shook his head, "No."

"So when you stood by and let Roland Desmond's brain splatter all over you and the stairwell, you were only doing what Batman instructed right? You were protecting the secret?""NO!" Dick shouted back."Is that an actual no, or some self hypnotic response to defeat the truth? Or maybe it is your poor fragile mind's attempt to deal with the horrible truth, is that what Doctor Midnight told you?""OBJECTION!" Barbara's livid voice rang out again.

"What is your problem? What do you have against me?" Dick angrily shot off at his inquisitor, ignoring Oracle's objection. "This is more than just doing your job, Lantern."

"My job is to stop murderers from killing again. That is what I am trying to do," Stewart retorted.

"Really? Looks to me like you're over-compensating. I couldn't stop a murder." Dick's eyes narrowed behind his black mask before he pressed on. "It's not like I a blew up a planet."

Green Lantern growled as he started his advance toward the witness stand. He was pulled back by a blue gloved hand. Furiously, he turned on Blue Beetle. "Let. Me. Go," he growled through clenched teeth.

"No! Calm down, John. Don't let him get you angry. Remember what Jean said ... that's your job."

John Stewart closed his eyes taking a deep breath and counting to ten. The ten count really did not dissipate his anger, but it gave him the time to get it under control. He hated that he had allowed Nightwing to goad him into showing anger in court.

"Counsels approach." John opened his eyes and looked up at Marvel's frown as the rest of the prosecution and defense joined him in front of the front tribunal table. Captain Marvel leaned forward and the rest of the tribunal moved in as Captain Marvel spoke slowly and quietly. His voice did not carry beyond the group gathered in front of him. However, each enunciated word had a razor sharp edge. "I have had enough! Green Lantern, you are making a painful process into an ordeal for everyone. You are either oblivious to it, or are actively disrupting these procedures in order to extract your pound of flesh from the accused. Either case, it has gone far enough. If you chose to sabotage your case, that is your choice, but you will not do so at the expense of this court and everyone involved. We are to seek justice and if we can perform that duty with you, acting as a responsible party to these proceedings, then you may continue. However, if you cannot control your animosity and anger, I will not only have you removed, but also you will be facing disciplinary actions for conduct unbecoming a member of this League. If I did not think that you were capable and able to do your job, after the first warning in chambers, you would have been gone. Do you understand?""Yes, your honor.""Are you absolutely sure you understand? Because my tolerance does have limits, and we have reached it. I will not offer another warning after this."Stewart nodded.Marvel's gaze swept the gathered defense and prosecution as he continued, "While Green Lantern's behavior is his responsibility, in this court his co-counsels are responsible for it as well. Punitive actions against any individual of any team, will follow with censure for the rest of the counsels. Understood?"As they all nodded, Wally opened his mouth. Barbara grabbed his hand and squeezed with speed that would have done the Flash proud. Unfortunately, Marvel did notice. "Yes Flash, I know exactly what you were going to say. It does apply to you. While Stewart is certainly the worst behaved, you all have been walking a very thin line. Every one of you are officers of this tribunal and as such, you represent the tribunal to the body of the League. When you interact with the Titans, you should be actively discouraging their behavior instead of quietly condoning. Or actively condoning it in the case of some of the comments you've made at the defense table." Marvel's gaze pinned each of them as he moved down the line. "If I have to declare a mistrial due to misbehavior on the part of defense or prosecution, there will be severe repercussions. If I have any more problems with the gallery, especially the Titans, there will be severe repercussions."Jean looked at Barbara and then back at Captain Marvel, before she spoke, "We understand your honor. I apologize for Green Lantern's behavior. It is my fault, because I was pushing him to be very aggressive and may have pushed him over the line."J'onn shook his head, "I don't believe you had to push him that hard which is the point. All of this is too personal, to too many."Arthur spoke with quiet force to the prosecution, "I do not have the patience of Captain Marvel, and I am far less charitable than the others at this table. Make your points, quickly and concisely. I believe that everyone here understands exactly the point you are making and that is done. Now, move on this needs to end." Marvel nodded, "Exactly. Perhaps this should have been done in chambers, but I want this over with now. We hopefully do not have that much more to go." Marvel waved them back to their seats, "Let's get this over with." Marvel waited until the prosecution was seated again and turned back to John. "Do you have any further questions, Green Lantern?"

"Yes, your honor, I do." Turning his attention back to the defendant, he queried, "Nightwing, besides Blockbuster, you've killed before, haven't you?"

"Objection!" Barbara said, her left hand rubbing her pounding temple yet again. "Nightwing did not kill Blockbuster."

"I'll re-phrase," Green Lantern stated. Walking toward the witness chair, he asked, "You killed the Joker didn't you?"

"Technically, I guess you could say so. He's not dead though," Nightwing replied.

"Well, let's look at things _technically_ for a moment. You beat Joker with your fists until his heart stopped beating, isn't that true?"

Nightwing's jaw flexed. "Yes, but I --"

"The only reason Joker didn't stay dead was because Batman performed CPR, correct?"

"Yes. I was under the influence of the metahuman, Rage, who augmented my anger and grief. I can tell you that it would never have happened otherwise. If he hadn't been controlling the situation, it never would have happened."

Lantern nodded. "I see. Blockbuster is killed while you watch because you froze. You beat the Joker to death under Rage's influence. You're easily susceptible to outside influences aren't you?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Both incidents involved extreme and unusual circumstances converging on me. Things that were beyond my ability to control or to keep control over myself."

"There was another time you weren't in control of yourself. I believe Brother Blood had brainwashed you?"

"Yes."

"Brother Blood ordered you to kill the Titans, isn't that right," Green Lantern asked stopping his advance mere inches from Nightwing.

Nightwing looked around the prosecutor to Flash. His gaze then moved to Cyborg and Beast Boy. His mind replayed that awful day. His friends captured, pleading with him not to submit to Brother Blood's will. Kory's entreaties and proclamations of love pulled him from the brink of blackness. Pulled him from the clutches of Brother Blood's mind control. "I had been brainwashed by Brother Blood. You're right. He ordered me to kill my friends ... but I didn't."

"How would you describe your physical condition at that time?"

"Physically at the time I was almost normal," Nightwing answered. Shudders still coursed through his body when he thought of how close he had come to harming his friends. "Mentally, I was under Blood's mind-control. Had been for a while."

"But you didn't kill the Titans, did you?" Lantern asked.

"No, I didn't. Thank God I didn't." Nightwing replied softly.

Green Lantern turned and started walking away. Half way between the witness and his counsel table he stopped and whirled around, "It's interesting that you could overcome mind control to save your friends but not your enemies."

* * *

"We interrupt this broadcast to go to a live feed of Clark Kent from the Justice League Watchtower on the moon," Jack Ryder said, his plastered smile focused on the camera. "Clark."

The television screen split showing closeups of WGBS anchor Jack Ryder and The Daily Planet's current star reporter, Clark Kent.

"Thank you, Jack," Clark started. "The case against Nightwing has moved into its final stage. The JLA Tribunal moved into chambers to begin their deliberations after the prosecution and defense made their closing arguments this morning."

"And do you think these 'so-called' deliberations are going to be more than window dressing for the verdict? Are they really deliberating, or has the verdict been a foregone conclusion all this time?"

Clark's blood boiled at the implication that this trial was a farce. It had torn apart the Justice League and the entire hero community -- probably irrevocably -- and some people thought this was not real. It was all too real for all of them. "There is nothing in this proceeding that is foregone ... except the fact that the superhero community will never be the same."

"Any indications which way the trial is leaning?" Ryder asked.

"I couldn't begin to predict. Both sides made strong arguments in favor of their cases. But it's clear that Nightwing has the unwavering support of many of the spectators."

"Was Batman present?"

"He was. Batman sat stoically behind Nightwing during the closing arguments."

"Did they say what the connection between Batman and Nightwing was?"

"They did, but its classified," Clark responded.

Jack Ryder rolled his eyes pandering to the camera. "What are they, some paramilitary organization?"

"The Justice League is an arm of the United Nations, Jack." Clark felt a headache starting behind his eyes. As Superman, he should not have headaches. He knew this. He also knew he caused them himself. It was stress. Jack Ryder always caused him stress ... it was stressful to restrain himself from breaking something each time he spoke to the man. "The League is suffering from this trial. Regardless of the outcome, I'm not sure what the future is going to bring for this organization."

"I suppose they're split about the verdict like the general public," Jack speculated. "WGBS' latest poll show forty-six percent of viewers favor a guilty verdict, forty-one not guilty, with thirteen percent undecided." Smiling into the camera, he continued, "Just go to WGBS on-line at and take part in the poll. Former-President Lex Luthor had this to say -- "

The television screen morphed from the faces of Clark Kent and Jack Ryder to a video-tape of Luthor standing outside LexCorp Tower. "See! I kept telling you that the capes were unstable!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Clark retorted before he realized his audio feed was still on. Yes, he definitely had a headache.

* * *

"I think this has been the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever seen!" Ollie angrily blurted out after the conference room door closed behind the Tribunal members, secluding them for their deliberations. "Can someone tell me why we've put that boy through hell when he didn't do anything?"

"Oliver, the fact that he did not do anything is precisely why we are here," Diana responded as she walked toward the round table in the center of the room. "I think that it is without a doubt that Nightwing's abilities would have allowed him to save Roland Desmond. He could have prevented this murder." She stood regally in the room, her blue eyes firmly focused on the Emerald Archer.

"Unless he was suffering from a dissociative episode and the other ailments that Dr. Midnight testified," J'onn interjected. "That is something we must consider."

Arthur sat in his black chair as if it was his throne. With a regal tilt to his head, he looked out at his colleagues and joined the discussion. "But he is a Bat. We know how they're trained to withstand anything, to have a plan for any circumstance. Do you really want us to believe that he just "broke" to use Midnight's words?" Arthur asked. He did not like this. It made him feel sick inside but it was his duty no matter how distasteful and he was not a man to shirk his duty.

Captain Marvel took his seat at the large table. His fingers traced the JLA insignia in the center. This was the table that normally sat in the center of the Hall of Justice. It was the seat of the Justice League's decision-making authority. Justice. What was justice? What was justice in this case? He was going to need the wisdom of Solomon to decide. "This has not been an easy case. I'm not sure there's going to be an easy decision for us to reach. Both sides have made valid arguments. It's up to us to sort them out."

Ollie mumbled under his breath and pulled out a chair. "Then let's get down to brass tacks. I don't think Dick's guilty of anything." His gaze fell on Diana seated across the table from him. "Do you remember those cases Barbara read to us?"

Captain Marvel nodded as he leafed through his notes. "That _the mere presence of the defendant does not make him an aider or abettor even if the defendant has a secret intent to assist if it becomes necessary. The defendant must actually have aided or encouraged the principal_."

"That's the one," Ollie said animatedly. "He had to take an overt step to be guilty. He didn't!"

"I remember that. I also remember John Stewart reading to us that _criminal liability as an aider or abettor applies to a person who fails to prevent a crime when he has the opportunity and duty to do so_. My problem is with Nightwing's inaction. His utter failiure to do anything," Wonder Woman responded. The others understood her position. Diana was the truest warrior of them all. Had Nightwing killed Desmond with his own hands, Diana would have understood, possibly even condoned. Her problem stemmed from the fact that he did nothing at all.

Arthur shook his head. "I understand what you are saying, Diana. As a warrior, it would appear that he should have stepped in. However, as unappealing as Tarantula is, she was a warrior in battle. Was it even Nightwing's right to step in between her and her honorable fight?"Oliver snorted, "She shot an unarmed man, not all that honorable."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "But he was not powerless. He had destroyed so much of Nightwing's world and had done significant damage to Tarantula. He was far from being a victim even as close to being subdued as he was."Diana nodded. "True. He was not vanquished. If Dick had stopped her, she would have been denied her right of battle."

"And was it not Nightwing's battle that she interfered with?" the Martian asked. Captain Marvel interrupted, "A warrior's code, is not what is on trial. It is a matter of law."Arthur looked at Marvel, "Oh come now. Who's law? We are all warriors and if we obeyed the law, we would not exist. We're framing this trial about breaking the law, when most of us ignore the law on an day to day basis. Let's not lie to ourselves, this is not about anything except what holds sway. The rule of law or the codes we honor that frame our actions."Green Arrow nodded. "We're not the Legal Eagles. We're the Justice League, and to be honest when compared to justice the rule of law is a lowly standard."Martian Manhunter nodded. "That is exactly what this is about, even more so than the law. The only thing that separates us from those we fight, is our code. When a hero looses track of that, he looses the right to be called a hero.""Laws are set to provide structure to a society. Even a society of heroes," Captain Marvel interjected. "They cannot be ignored.""I'm not saying they should and in this case, the code that Nightwing follows and the Law he professes to protect, were both violated by his lack of action." J'onn stated with conviction.Green Arrow stared at J'onn incredulously. "You're saying that Nightwing is guilty?"Diana spoke quickly, "I think that it is far too early in this deliberation to decide. We need to discuss this for ourselves. I see the warrior code being upheld, but the law being violated. While the rule of law in the world of man often seems unfathomable to me, it is something I have sworn to work within."Green Arrow crossed his arms. "You mean every time you go out and fight a supervillian, and violate the sovereignty of whatever country you're fighting in?"Diana frowned. "You're making this difficult.""You're damn right I am. I'm not going to sit quietly by while we loose track of what is going on. The real truth is we can't judge Nightwing without judging ourselves. You can't ignore the parts that are unpleasant, just so we can convict him and go about our business," Oliver shot back."Nightwing had battled honorably to save innocents up until the moment Tarantula interceded. I'm not sure that he could, as Dr. Midnight said he could not have, or even should have stopped her. However, I cannot believe that justice would be served, by ignoring what the law has to say." Diana added. "At the end of the day, we are warriors and our honor is all we have.""We must not ignore the law. It is what binds society and gives us order. In our discussions, we must not lose track of that law. As a Justice League member, do we not have a legal duty to act? Did Nightwing not have a legal duty to save Roland Desmond?" Captain Marvel added.Green Arrow looked to each member of the tribunal and settled on Arthur. "And where does the law fall with you? Or the code? Or what the hell ever standard that individuals seem to be applying to this?"Arthur shook his head. "I … I do not know. Like it our not, we each bring what is important to ourselves into this room. I am a warrior and a ruler. I have sent men to their death for less transgressions than letting someone die. I do understand the necessity of law, but I also understand that by our very natures we are essentially acting outside of the law.""Surely, the simplest question will have the hardest answer." J'onn looked at each of them. "Is Nightwing a hero or a villain?" Pausing, Martian Manhunter looked at the insignia in the middle of the table. "Was it right or wrong?"

* * *

She sat stretched out on the sleek sofa. Selina crossed her long legs at the ankle as she read from the Gotham Gazette. Her green eyes glanced over the edge of the paper as she allowed it to drop slightly, so she could glance at the dark shape moving repetitively back and forth in the room. She shook her head and flicked the paper back up with a shake. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet," she said folding the paper and continuing to read.

Bruce merely grunted as he continued to stalk back and forth in his marathon pace across the apartment's living area. His pent up frustrations radiating from his every movement.

"You know I don't understand how Luthor can continually buy his way out of every rotten thing he does. You and Clark caught him red-handed when he was trying to set the two of you up. Then he shows up months later claiming he had been kidnapped and replaced by a rogue clone. People actually believed him." Selina pointed one of her long fingers at Bruce. "You should hire his PR people."

Bruce stopped in mid-pace to glare at her before he began pacing again.

"Listen to what he said." She prefaced before she started reading from the article. "_All I have to say is that this, all of this, is indicative of what I had feared to be true. I wanted to believe in them, _-- HA! I'm surprised he doesn't choke on this drivel. He goes on to say _We all have that child naiveté deep inside that believes that we can trust those with these tremendous powers and drive. However, the adult knows the real world is often not that simple and I would say that their true colors are showing._ I'd like to show his true colors. My cat-o-nine tails would make a lot of nice colors across his shiny bald head." Selina heard the soft chortle that Bruce tried to hide as a grunt. She smiled behind the newspaper.

"Then Curley goes on to make his political statement against the capes by saying," Selina cleared her throat and used a mockingly deep voice, "_This is only the beginning and everyone of us must now take a stand. We must preserve our rights. We stand before giants without any hope of our way of life surviving, and yet we must be victorious. That is why I am asking each and every world citizen to make their voices heard. Let your voices ring out and say to those elite, you are not needed or wanted. We can and do stand without you. We are the masters of our own destiny. We are mankind, and we will prevail over you_." She flung the newspaper across the back of the sofa. "What a bunch of malarkey. People that contribute money to his campaigns are idiots and I should steal from every one of them."

"Selina," he growled.

"Well, I should. I didn't say I would, just that I should. You've made a rut in the carpet. Why don't you sit down?"

"I do not want to sit. I want to be with Dick," Bruce ground out.

"But Dick wanted to be alone," she said, standing up and crossing the space the between them. Wrapping her arms around him, Selina rested her head on Bruce's chest. "I can understand that ... and I know that you can understand that."

Bruce nodded as his arms encircled her. "It doesn't mean I have to like it." He held her a moment before letting her go. Sighing loudly, he moved to the sofa and sat down. "You know, Luthor's not entirely wrong. There's a grain of truth in what he says."

"All great lies start with a grain of truth," she said as she scooted onto the sofa beside him. "Doesn't mean he's not still a slick, skuzzy, bald liar."

Bruce's lips tugged upwards at the corner, a half-smile trying to form. "Its the grain of truth though that holds me back. Back from the times when I have wanted to kill the Joker."

"I thought that was my whip and Gordon's gun," Selina said slyly. She smiled when he growled.

"We can't appoint ourselves gods. I know the Joker should be put down. He's a mad dog and every second he breaths; another innocent life is endangered or destroyed. I KNOW that. I feel it and it would be so easy to just ... snap ... and he's gone. We would all be better for it. But you know why I don't?" He felt her head nodding. "It's not the law or morality or ethics ... but fear. Fear that I would not stop. I have too much rage to take that step and then ... stop. It is the line I drew, that others stand behind with me, because we know that we are always a step away from destroying everything that is good by trying to save it from what is bad."

"Dick didn't cross that line," she said with conviction.

"I know. I know. I just hope that they understand. That they're capable of understanding."

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"This ... trial ... it's not really about Dick, not anymore. And that's what is really ripping the League apart. It's the elephant in the corner of the room, that no one has ever talked about and the question they don't dare ask. But the question is always there. The League ignores it because it's a question they cannot answer."

"The question?"

"Where is the line that no one can cross, and what draws it? When do you stop being a hero and start being one of the monsters you fight? Do you think I put Ollie on that Tribunal because he's a friend or for his liberal bias? I put Oliver Queen on that Tribunal because there is no way in hell that he would ever vote to convict my boy. He wouldn't because he'd be convicting himself. And he'll raise holy hell to keep them from convicting Dick." His body tensed as he vented his anger. "Some League members have killed, but they never tried them. They never threatened to send them to a prison planet in another galaxy. This is the elephant that this league has never faced and they can't face it now. They're trying to use my son to answer their question. They've ripped my boy apart to dissect their own consciences. Clark brought Dick here to protect him and instead they ... "

She squeezed him tighter. There was nothing she could say to ease his worry or his pain. All Selina could do was share physical contact with Bruce in an effort to bring him comfort.

* * *

Dick sat on his bunk, one leg drawn up before him, his arms latched around his leg, and his head resting on his knee. His mind replayed so many scenes ... good and bad. Steps in his life that brought him here. As distasteful as his testimony had been, he had come to terms with his part in Desmond's death. He just had to hope that the Tribunal would set him free. Free to fight the evil in the world. That was the best way he could atone for not being able to save Blockbuster.

He exhaled a large breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and leaned back against the cool metal wall. He had said it was up to the Tribunal to determine his guilt or innocence. And it was. There was nothing that he could do now but wait for the verdict. Dick Grayson hated waiting. He hated being confined. At least it was almost over.

Unless he was convicted.

"Don't get all morbid, Grayson. It ain't over until its over."

A slight smile snaked over his face as he thought of Barbara and Wally. They had both worked so hard on his case ... worked hard for him. They had done a really good job. He hoped it was good enough. More for their sakes than his own. Dick knew that they would both be devastated if they lost. He did not want anyone to experience the type of guilt he had, especially not people he loved.

He knew, despite Babs and Wally's best efforts, John Stewart and Ted Kord had presented a very good case against him. A damn good case. Dick hoped it wasn't good enough. The last thing he wanted was to be shuffled off planet ... away from his family and friends ... to remember the pain and anguish in their eyes ... to be so very alone. He remembered his dream ... or rather his nightmare. Dick shuddered. He had no clue what that prison planet was like, but he could only imagine and everything he imagined was unbearable.

"Yep, I've been living in the lap of luxury in this cell compared to what I'd probably get." Dick shook his head disgustedly. He was talking to himself. That was not a good sign. He knew it came from the fact that he was worried.

"Well, you wanted to be alone, so who else do you have to talk to?" He shook his head again. He was not going to answer himself. Not out loud. He had to question his decision to ask his family and friends to stay away while the Tribunal was deliberating. What had he been thinking? "If I'm convicted, they're going to ship me off planet. This is the last time that I could talk to ... "

"No! --"

Dick jumped from his bunk to bang his fist frantically on his porthole window.

Booster walked over, pushed the talk button and asked, "What can I do for you, Nightwing?"

"Booster, could you call Bruce. I ... need ... want ... to talk to him. Now! Please!"

* * *

"Come on in, Wally," Barbara responded to the chime. She poured two cups of steaming coffee and moved from the kitchenette toward the living area. She stopped and stared at her visitor. "Ted?"

Ted Kord shrugged. "Yeah. It's me. Sorry, I'm not Wally."

"Can I help you, Ted?" she asked coolly.

"Barb, I was wondering if we could ... I dunno ... talk. ... Please."

She sighed and held out the extra cup of coffee toward him. "Sure, sit down."

Ted moved closer, taking the extended mug, and sat in the side chair. "Thanks. I know you're expecting Wally so I won't keep you too long. I just ... needed to speak with you."

Barbara wheeled herself to sit across from him. "About?"

"Us ... the case ... everything." Ted sighed and sank back into the tan chair. His fingers drummed unconsciously on the arm of the chair. "I just hope that when this is all over we can still be friends."

Barbara looked down. "Ted, I --"

"I know, I know ... you don't know. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for my part in this. I ... you know that I didn't exactly volunteer for the job. I was asked to do it and no one else was eager to take it so I agreed to help out. At the time, I thought, well I felt that Dick maybe had crossed the line. I thought he was guilty."

Tilting her head up, she asked, "At the time?"

Ted nodded. "After Dick's testimony, I'm not so sure. In fact, I'm pretty sure that he's not guilty." He looked down. "I hope you win."

"Oh Ted," Barbara replied. She stopped and took a deep breath. "Thank you. It means a lot that you've come around."

"I know that it may seem like too little too late now, but --"

"Better late than never," Barbara finished for him. "I can't say what the future will hold, Ted. Especially if Dick is convicted. If he's not ... maybe. All I can say is we'll have to take things one day at a time."

He nodded, understanding. "I know that ... at times it seemed ... well it got ugly in there. Uglier than anyone wanted. I can't really say why that happened. I can tell you though that we, John and me, we honestly believed Dick was guilty while we were trying this case. We were trying to seek justice like we were obligated to do."

Barbara sighed and averted her eyes from his gaze. "I ... understand. At least, I'll try to Ted. You said that you no longer believe Dick's guilty. What about John?"

"He's still firmly planted on the other side." Ted shrugged. "Sorry."

"I guess it's to be expected. It doesn't really matter anymore what anyone thinks ... except the five people in that locked room downstairs."

* * *

"Aren't you done yet?" Roy groused.

"Hold on ta yer shorts, Speedy," Vic replied as he completed his interface with the Justice League computer in Wally's apartment. "I've almost got ... yeah ... oh yeah, I'm good." A green parrot flew off his shoulder.

"So? They can't see us now?" Gar asked morphing from a parrot back into his normal form.

"That's right. They'll just get a reloop of us playing cards from the last few nights that we've taped. They'll have no record of what we really talk about in here," Vic replied spinning around to face the others.

"Wonderful," Garth said standing from the sofa. "However, I want added protection for this discussion."

Roy grinned. "Dude, you're talking my language. Ready Wally?"

Wally nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do this. I gotta go meet Babs shortly."

"All right, let's get busy. These are the last minute preparations." Roy moved to the center of the room as the other Titans followed him. Kory took his arm then wrapped her free arm around Robin's shoulder. "Raven, honey," Roy said aloud.

It was all the call they needed. The ebony blackness of Raven's soulself flew through the Watch Tower's outer wall to envelope the Titans in her inky void.

"Ahh, I've missed this," Wally said.

"Wallace," her voice was everywhere around and in them, "it's good to have you all here once again."

"Good to be here, babe," Roy added as he watched Raven walk from the shadows toward them. "Ain't you cute in that sixteen year old body of yours?"

"Down boy. Two words – Jail. Bait," Vic said slapping the back of Roy's head. "We got plans to make."

"Well, she used to be my age," he groused. "And Gar dated her. He get some kind of dispensation because he's green?"

Robin smiled at his teammate. He called her Rachel, they all called her Raven, and it was always a good thing to have her on your side. "I think we all know what we're supposed to do," he started off in what they all called Bat-mode.

"We just want to make sure," Garth added. "Raven?"

"Should Nightwing be convicted, I will don the mind shield from Dayton Industries. Therefore, my motives and thoughts will be shielded from Martian Manhunter. Then my soul-self shall transport Nightwing and Oracle to Batman's prearranged location."

"I'll take Stewart," Kory said, green fire sparking from her eyes.

"No, you won't. If everything goes as Batman plans, there will be minimal fighting. But if it all falls apart, you cover Wonder Woman," Robin replied forcefully. "We aren't changing the plans now. Batman has the best opportunity to stop Green Lantern before he uses the ring. Superboy will be here and will cover Captain Atom."Roy let out a low whistle. "Yeah, good luck with that one. It's going to be a tough fight."

"I think the word is war," Vic interjected. Robin nodded, "Yeah, but Superboy has tricks that Captain Atom isn't up to speed on and that'll buy some time."

"It's Captain Marvel that worries me," Gar mumbled.

"Don't worry about him," Wally replied, "Batman has a surprise to handle that one, if we have to."

"Yeah, and Ollie'll jump on the bandwagon. He doesn't have to know the plans, he'll jump in and help us," Roy added confidently.

Garth stared at his friend and wondered where his mentor would end up if they all had to choose sides. He prayed they would never have to find out.

* * *

"You know how ... proud ... I am of you?" Bruce asked. They sat side by side on Dick's bunk, their backs against the cold metal wall.

Dick bowed his head and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm ... glad you called for me."

"We're you pacing a rut in the rug?" Dick asked with a sly grin.

A half-smile tugged at Bruce's lips. "You know me too well."

"I'm supposed to. It's my job," Dick quipped.

"And it's my job to protect you," Bruce replied seriously.

Dick sighed. "I know. You always have. Never doubt that."

"I should've -- "

Dick held up a hand. "Don't. We've gone through this already. Now's not the time, I just ... I needed to spend some time with you ... in case."

Bruce shook his head. "Now it's your turn to get told 'don't'. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Believe me."

"I do. I always have." Dick locked and unlocked his fingers as he stretched his arms back and forth. "It's what partners do. They watch each others backs."

Bruce nodded. "I remember ... when you was eight. You had been at the Manor about," he thought a moment, "four months. It was the anniversary of my parents deaths ... the first one that you was there for. It was raining so hard --"

Dick grinned, "Yeah. Alfred was supposed to keep me in the house." His mind filtered back to that day so long ago. The rain was torrential, lightning was crackling all around."

Bruce remembered the sponge-like substance of the brown mud as he sank to his knees before the tombstone. The anniversary of his parents death had always been his worst day. _Time heals all wounds_ he had been told many times in those seventeen years, but until that night, his heart had remained an open, festering wound. Until that night. "You broke free of Alfred's grip."

Dick nodded. "I wasn't even thinking. I just knew that I had to be with you. That you needed me." He remembered throwing himself across Bruce's back, clasping his arms around his throat and burying his face into the man's back. "You needed me ... as much as I needed you." Dick added softly, "I still do, you know."

Bruce nodded. In his mind, he heard Dick's voice ... not the voice of the strong, confident young man who sat beside him now, but the childish voice of the boy he had been. "_I'm here_," Dick had said as he held on to Bruce. "_I'm here and you're not alone!"_ Bruce had turned and grabbed Dick in his arms, moving him like a tiny doll until he had him pressed against his chest. Bruce had cupped the back of Dick's head with one large hand and had pressed the child against his massive shoulder. Then, Bruce had risen, taking one of Dick's small hands in his own. "_Come on. It's cold out here. Let's get you home_." The sensation of the memory swept over and through him. There was nothing more that he wanted in the world, than to scoop his child up now and take him to the safety of home. He needed Dick with him. Steeling himself, Bruce resolved that even now, nothing would stop him from taking Dick to the warmth and safety of home.

The locking mechanism on the door sprang to life with a clicking swooshing sound. The two men turned to the heavy gray promethium reinforced titanium vanadium door slide open. Eel O'Brien stepped in. He cleared his throat as two matching sets of blue eyes stared at him.

"Eel?" Bruce asked.

"They want you back in Hall. The Tribunal has a verdict."

**TO BE CONCLUDED ... IN PART 32**


	32. Chapter 33

Thanks go out to my wonderful betas Patty, Em, Tammy and Beth. you girls are the best and this fic would not be anywhere near as good without you all. Thanks so much. Thanks to my readers too. Y'all are great. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I had no clue when I started this fic that it would turn into the event that it has. That has been thanks to my readers. I'm going to miss this fic ... but its time for it to end. If the formatting here at messes up again, it's all posted at Bludhaven the link is in ny authors profile. I hope you all enjoy. Char :-)

**COURT MARTIAL: PART 32**

Verdict.

The word echoed in his head. He had been so enervated by this entire ordeal, he was ready for it to be over with. Dick pulled on one gauntlet and picked up the other one. He would be lying to himself to say he wasn't nervous. He was. Edgy. Yet, there was a strange sense of calm surrounding him as well. Or maybe he was just getting that numbness again. Like he had that night. Dick shook his head. No, not like that night. Nothing was like that night. Whatever else happened to him, nothing would ever be that bad.

Pulling his other gauntlet on, Dick turned his attention to his boots. He picked up the JLA badge adorned with the insignia that meant so much to everyone. A quick pass of his hand across the surface to remove imaginary smudge marring the surface, of course, failed. His eyes closed and his breath stilled. There was no amount of polishing that could remove the damage done to that insignia by him and what he had done. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat and slipped the badge into a compartment in the gauntlet.

"Pull it together, Grayson," he mumbled to himself as he picked up his mask. He slowly drew his fingers across the points of the mask. His finger traced the long curve that swept around the eyes as he took a deep shuddering breath. It was a symbol, a necessity, and a comfort. It was a lifeline. Dick turned it over in his hands twice, before putting it on. Masks had been part of his life for so long. Since he was nine. First as Robin, then as Nightwing, and briefly as Batman. After today, would he wear a mask again? Dick did not know if he knew how to exist without them. Hopefully, he would not have to find out.

Verdict.

The word kept going round and round in his head. The Tribunal had a verdict. It was over. His trial was over. Dick had made his peace to live with the verdict ... and himself ... no matter what the verdict was. Closing his eyes, he hoped that his family and friends could do the same. They had suffered enough for his shortcomings. If the verdict was guilty, he knew they would have trouble accepting it. He hoped the League would let him stay long enough to help them ... especially Bruce.

The heavy door slid open and Plastic Man stepped into the cell. His fingers were drumming his thigh. "You ready?"

"If I said no, would it make a difference?" Nightwing asked with a grin.

"Now what'dya think," Plastic Man replied with a tilt of his head. He placed his hand on Nightwing's arm, "C'mon, let's get this over with."

"Yeah, over," Nightwing stated as he walked out of the cell. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for what was to come. It was time.

* * *

"Dude, this had better turn out right," Roy groused as they headed toward the Hall of Justice. He was sick of the Watchtower; sick of its gray-white walls, sick of its views of space; sick of the sterile smell that reminded him of a hospital without the latex, but most of all Roy Harper was sick of the Justice League. Roy was sick of them and he was prodding for a fight. 

The three Titans stopped at Roy's statement causing him to stop as well. He turned and glared at them. Vic crossed his arms and glared back, as Gar jabbed his toe into the blue-green carpet. It was Garth who responded to Roy. "We must keep faith that the Tribunal saw the truth of Dick's testimony."

Roy nodded. "Yeah, and didn't fall for Stewart's bullshit." His right hand punched his left palm. He spun and headed off down the hall.

Vic grabbed Roy's arm. "You need to calm down. We don't know how this is going down, but you need to stay calm and focused."

Roy stopped mid stride and whirled. "I am focused. I am very focused. It's Dick's life that's at stake. He's always come through for me ... whenever I screwed up, whenever I needed a friend ... Dick's always been there. He's always helped me. Nothing and no one is going to stop me from doing the same for him. So don't worry about me, Vic. I. Am. Focused," he growled.

Gar interjected, his hands up in a placating manner, "Chill, dudes, we're all on the same side, remember?"

"And we are all stressed and worried," Garth added. "But we must not turn on each other."

"You're right," Roy said with a nod, "that's for the so-called Justice League. Vic, I --"

Cyborg held up his hand, "I know. We're all worried about him."

Roy nodded. "When the Tribunal comes in, I'm watching Ollie. I'll be able to know ... Ollie ... I'll be able to read him. Everything's going to be all right." He said with more confidence than he really felt. Rounding the corner, the Titans stopped. Their eyes narrowed as they observed Captain Atom and Booster Gold at the entrance to the Hall. Roy sauntered over, "Well, well, well. What's all this?"

"Security detail," Booster replied. "Tribunal wanted extra security at the exits."

"When did they request that?" Cyborg asked.

Booster held his hands out palm first as if he was surrendering. "Now just hold on. Captain Marvel and the Martian Manhunter decided this weeks ago. We don't know anything about the verdict, so don't go reading anything into this, okay."

The Titans looked at each other before nodding. "Very well," Garth said. "May we enter? Or are you here to keep us out?"

"No, you can go in. We're just here to make sure no one leaves that's not supposed to." Booster moved aside to let the four young men pass.

Captain Atom grabbed Roy's arm as he started in. Angry green eyes turned to face him. "Don't try anything stupid, Harper. We don't want to have to hurt you."

A palpable anger swelled within Roy. "Let go of my arm. NOW!" He stood his ground waiting. A slight smile tugged Roy's lips upward when Captain Atom released his arm. He turned to enter the Hall of Justice, purposefully bumping into Captain Atom with his shoulder. Hurt. If they convict Dick, a lot of people were getting hurt. He'd guarantee it.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" 

Barbara stopped shuffling her notes and looked up. "Dinah? I'm ... more jittery than I was jumping of my first building with a jump line, to tell you the truth," she answered, pulling her glasses off and twirling them in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

Dinah cocked her head. "Where else would I be? We're all here, Helena, Cassandra ... the GCPD can handle things in Gotham for a while. It's more important that we're here. We all needed to be here for Dick ... and for you," she said taking her best friend's hand. Dinah noticed the slight tremble in Barbara's hand and gave her friend a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay."

Taking a deep breath, Barbara nodded. "It has to be okay. It just ... they can't --"

"I know, honey, I know," Dinah said patting her hand. I'll be here regardless, she thought to herself. Looking to the side, she could see the Hall of Justice filling up. She nodded toward Wildcat who was sitting with some of the Justice Society. The sight of Catwoman sitting with her hand on Batman's arm, and Robin flanking her on her other side, caused Dinah to slightly shake her head. Who would have thought it. "Roy looks like he could spit nails," she commented, watching the Titans moving in.

"He's worried," Wally added joining them. "Like the rest of us."

"But we're not going to show it. Not to Dick," Barbara ordered. "Especially not to Dick."

* * *

A hush fell over the Hall of Justice as Nightwing entered the room. Flanked by Plastic Man and Booster Gold, Nightwing held his head high. He owed it to Batman and his family to face this head on and to be brave. As he approached the defense table, it took all of his strength to keep his head from dropping. On the inside, he was the nine year old about to be led away from Haly's, but on the outside he would be the man his father needed ... deserved ... for him to be. He looked to his right at the prosecution. Blue Beetle sat with his head bowed, Green Lantern looked straight ahead, and Jean was scribbling on her notepad. Turning toward his table, Dick gave Barbara a slight smile and moved to take his seat. She grabbed his left hand with her right and squeezed. Wally placed his hand on Dick's back as he sat down and gave his friend a quick grin. 

Nightwing knew they were as apprehensive about the verdict as he was. Everyone in the room was. The Hall of Justice was buzzing with anxious energy. Dick turned to look at Batman behind him. He already knew he was there, but he gained strength and comfort from the direct contact. Dick's emotions were whirling inside him like a vortex spinning out of control. He knew that his father was feeling the same, yet Bruce would never show it, never let his mask break. Dick drew upon that as his own mask slipped over him hiding his emotions behind a safe facade. His breathing stopped when he heard the door at the back of the Hall open. Quickly he turned around to watch the Tribunal file into the room.

Roy sat up straighter in his chair, his green eyes waiting to see his former mentor. He was hoping he could read something from the man's face. He looked around the room at the strategically placed Titans before his gaze moved back to the front of the room. "They're not going to convict him," he whispered to Garth before his eyes fell on Green Arrow. Ollie was looking down; he wasn't making eye contact with him. "No, please no," he whispered as he shook his head. "They can't."

Captain Marvel waited until they had all taken their seats before he addressed the parties. Bracing his hands on the table before him, he began. "This has been a very difficult trial ... for everyone involved. There has been nothing pleasant about any of this. Roland Desmond was murdered. That is an incontrovertible fact; and his death was a tragedy. No one deserves to have their life prematurely taken away. Another incontrovertible fact is that all of the deaths that Roland Desmond caused, the people he killed or was responsible for killing, each of those losses were tragedies. I think we all can agree with that. It is not up to us to determine whether anyone is more or less worthy of life than someone else. We are not gods. We have been charged with the difficult duty of determining whether Nightwing is guilty of the charge of first degree murder and two lesser charges. We have reached a verdict on the three counts of the indictment against Nightwing. Will the Defendant please stand?"

This was it. The moment he dreaded. Dick knew they had a verdict, knew that before he came in this room. However, the weight of the reality pressed down upon him. Keeping eye contact with Captain Marvel, Nightwing stood despite the dizzying feeling he had. Batman and Flash stood along with him in a show of solidarity. Batman's hand rested on his shoulder as Barbara regrasped his hand.

"While it is undisputed that Catalina Flores is the person who pulled the trigger, it has been our duty to determine whether or not Nightwing was acting in concert with Ms. Flores when she murdered Roland Desmond. Whether he was an aider, abettor or an accessory to first degree murder. While it is true that Nightwing was present when the murder happened, he and Ms. Flores did not go there together and they were not working together at that time. He did nothing to aid or encourage her to shoot Blockbuster. She did that on her own and stated in her testimony that it would not have mattered what Nightwing's opinion on the subject was, she would have shot the man regardless. Whether Nightwing secretly wanted Blockbuster dead or not, we found to be irrelevant because it would take more than a secret desire that Blockbuster die to be acting in concert in connection with his murder."

Superman nodded as he listened. Not guilty resounded in his head as his hand balled and unballed his cape.

Captain Marvel continued. "However, that was not all we had to consider in determining Nightwing's guilt or innocence of murder. To come to our conclusion, we also had to decide whether Nightwing had a legal duty to save Mr. Desmond from Ms. Flores. Certainly, a police officer in a similar situation would have a legal duty to act to save Blockbuster just as an EMT would have a legal duty to stop at an accident scene on the highway. But Nightwing was not a police officer. At the time that Blockbuster was murdered, Dick Grayson had been fired from the Bludhaven Police Department. Despite the fact that Captain Rohrback offered him his badge back, Nightwing did not take it. He was not reinstated as a police officer. So we had to look at whether his membership in this organization gives him the same legal duty as a police officer. It certainly gives him the moral duty, but that was not our attention at this point in our deliberations. Only the legal duty."

Dick's jaw flexed as Captain Marvel droned on. He understood their need to explain, but he had had enough waiting. He needed to hear the verdict. Dick needed to know ... not the reasons but the result. For good or bad he was ready to hear his fate.

"After much deliberation," Marvel proceeded with his pronouncement, "the Tribunal has unanimously found that the Defendant, Nightwing, is not guilty of the charge of murder."

Not guilty. The words rang through his head. Dick almost didn't believe it. Relief washed over him, consuming his entire being. It was dizzying. An overwhelming sense of vertigo. His world was spinning ... out of kilter or was it back? Was he finally coming back? He felt Batman's placing a second hand on his shoulder shaking him ever so slightly. Barbara's hand squeezed his tighter than before. Dick felt Wally patting his arm congratulating him in his ear.

Roy's whoop startled Dick back into the present and he jerked his head up, turning slightly around. His lips tugged upward, the beginning of a grin, when he saw Vic attempting to pull the red headed archer back into his seat. Roy was having none of it, his arms were pumping in the air and he was doing his football dance.

"SHUT UP ROY!" Ollie barked from the Tribunal's table. "Sit down before I come over there and sit you down."

"We are not finished with our business here," J'onn stated flatly.

Dick turned back to the Tribunal and faced his judges as calmly as he could.

"Spoil sports," Roy muttered, as he was pulled into his seat by Vic and Garth. He managed to stick his tongue out at John Stewart who only shook his head at his antics.

Captain Marvel waited a moment for the murmuring the verdict had caused to die down. He then proceeded with the second count. "Regarding the charge of deliberate dereliction of duty, we on the Tribunal found our discussions concerning this charge to mirror the primary charge of murder. For Nightwing's action's to be deliberate dereliction of his duty as a member of the Justice League, then he would be guilty of murder as well. Therefore, in another unanimous vote, we find Nightwing not guilty of the second count of the indictment."

John Stewart shook his head in disgust. His gaze caught Jean's. She simply shrugged. Turning to Ted, he shook his head again. Well, he knew, at least, that he could sleep at night, knowing he had done his best.

"On the third count of the indictment, conduct unbecoming a Justice League member, our discussions encompassed not only deliberate action but negligence, morals, standards ... a code of conduct that members of this organization must uphold. A code of conduct that, on the night Roland Desmond was murdered, Nightwing did not or could not uphold. A code of conduct that a League member should, at all times, be able to uphold."

At all times. Nightwing bowed his head, preparing himself for what he knew was coming. His stomach clenched. It felt as if a giant hand was squeezing it. Each breath was coming in short, rapid succession of the other.

Captain Marvel continued undeterred. "Based upon all of the evidence presented, the Tribunal, by a majority vote, finds Nightwing guilty of conduct unbecoming a Justice League member."

Guilty. The force of the word hit Dick like a physical blow. It started in his chest and the pain radiated outward into his arms down into his fingers. His ears were throbbing from the vise-like pain in his head.

"What the hell," Roy groused.

Loud rumblings arose from the assembled crowd. Catwoman's hand encircled Robin's as she watched the little muscle in Batman's jaw flexing. She knew he was grinding his teeth.

Batman's grip tightened on Nightwing's shoulder and his eyes narrowed under the cowl as his anger rose surpassed only by his concern for Dick. How dare they? How dare they judge his son's morals? Decide what standards he did or did not keep. He hated this and he hated them but he mostly hated the helpless feeling he had. He knew what was coming ... he had written the damn charter they were using ... and he could not stop the pain they were about to inflict upon Nightwing.

Dick turned his attention to the table. He was fascinated by the wood grain he was staring at. It was easier to look at the table than at anyone. All of his life, since he was eight years old, he had looked up to the Justice League, had wanted to be part of them. But he had failed. His inaction had cost so much ... to so many. The humiliation he felt wouldn't hurt so bad if he felt it was his alone; but he knew his supporters, his friends and his family would be tarred by his failure. That hurt more than anything else.

If only he had been able to act that night. Things would be different. Desmond would not be dead ... but who else would be? Bruce, Tim, Barbara? The list was unending. He wouldn't trade any of them for Desmond. Dick looked up, his eyes locking with the Martian Manhunter's. The alien stared at him as if he was looking into his soul. "I wouldn't," he thought, just in case the telepath was listening.

"Nightwing," Marvel's deep voice brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "The tribunal sentences you to sixty days confinement, suspended but for twenty-five days, credit for time served. Further, your status as a member of the Justice League is suspended for a period of one year. As such, you shall be prohibited from entering the Watchtower or any League facility, utilizing League resources, attending meetings, and being summoned for _any_ form of duty. Now, we discussed just what this means. There is no precedent. While, some of us believe that _any _form of duty means just that, we realize that certain others," Captain Marvel's gaze fell on Batman, he cleared his throat and forged ahead with the unpleasant task, "may not agree. So we are specifically saying that during this time period, you are restrained from working on any cases that are within the League's jurisdiction or working alongside any League member. This conviction and suspension shall be recorded in your permanent record with the League, Nightwing."

"Nightwing, please approach the tribunal." Aquaman's solemn voice brought Dick's eyes up.

Dick stepped around the table and stood before the bench and stood expectantly. He felt like a small child standing before disappointed giants. Waiting for another blow to fall. Waiting for the another slap to his fragile equilibrium. Waiting for the end.

"Nightwing." Aquaman spoke again as he nodded at Captain Atom who approached from the side. "You will surrender your JLA insignia to Captain Atom. After this hearing, you are ordered to leave this station. In two days time, you will return any League property or materials that may be off-station in your possession." Aquaman turned his gaze toward Captain Atom. "Captain Atom, please retrieve the League's property."

Captain Atom stood before Nightwing and held out his hand.

Dick looked down at his hand moving to the gauntlet, opening the compartment and pulling the League insignia out. It was like someone else was doing it, like it was him just watching some awful event. He was amazed that his hand appeared to be so steady considering that his insides were rolling with emotion and pain.

Nightwing paused and looked at the badge. Sighing he extended it to Captain Atom who snatched it from Nightwing and then crushed it in powerful silver hands. The shattered badge fell to the floor at Nightwing's boots. Captain Atom pivoted and moved off to the side of the room. Nightwing paused to look at the remains and the returned to his position at the table.

Wally West stood unmoving processing what he had heard and seen. He stared at the symbol of the Justice League on the wall behind the Tribunal's chairs. Slowly he shook his head.

Resounding silence encompassed the Hall. It was over. No one moved. No one seemed to know what to do now.

Jean Lorring stopped scribbling her judgment on her pad and looked up. She listened to the silence and understood what they meant by saying silence was deafening. Someone had to do something or the would all stay in this awkward state until the universe was threatened. Jean stood. "Thank you, your honors," she said to conclude the proceedings.

Dick sat heavily in his chair. He was numb again. He was starting to believe that numb was a natural state of being.

Green Arrow leaned across the table, "Plastic Man, get those shackles off Nightwing."

Plastic Man stretched his eyebrow up into the shape of a key, "I don't have the necessary tools. Does Wonder Woman?"

"I will get the keys," she said standing.

Nightwing leaned over in his chair, seeming to almost go under his table. Barbara's hand was quickly on his back, rubbing in a comforting gesture. "Honey, are you okay?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Just ... give me a ... minute."

Barbara's concerned green eyes looked up into Batman's face. She wondered if his blue eyes were hard and cold beneath his cowl in anger over the conviction or soft and sympathetic towards his son's apparent distress. "Dick," she whispered softly as she looked back to the man she loved.

Nightwing sat back in his chair and calmly placed the four shackles on the defense table. "You don't need any keys."

"How?" Diana exclaimed. "How did you --"

Nightwing did not respond. Instead, he turned toward the back of the room. He scanned the audience until he saw Mr. Miracle. Scott Free nodded toward him and Nightwing reciprocated. Turning back to the Tribunal he softly asked, "May I go now?"

Green Arrow grinned broadly. "I don't see why not. We're done here."

"Damn right we're done here," Roy grumbled as he headed down the aisle toward his friend followed by Garth. "Dick doesn't need this shit. Let's get our boy and go home."

Flash stood still staring straight ahead at the Tribunal. Time had seemed to stand still. He watched as the Tribunal members started to leave, he felt the flurry of activity beside and behind him, and he found his voice. "Wait a minute." All eyes in the room turned to the scarlet speedster. "There's one more order of business before we leave." He looked at Dick, his best and closest friend, and then turned his gaze back toward the Tribunal. With a flick of his wrist, Wally tossed his Justice League badge toward the front of the room. "I quit."

"Wally," Dick started to protest.

His friend shook his head. "Let's get outta here."

"Whoop!" Roy shouted as he joined them flinging his arms around them. "That's my boys," he crowed. "Told you things were going to work out. Look at the opposition. Buying a ring off Ebay doesn't make a Green Lantern."

Stewart glared at the red headed archer, but Ted and Jean caught his arms, halting his progress toward the defense table. They headed off to another section of the great room.

Dick moved away from Roy's revelry. Dick saw Dinah hugging Barbara, he could read the relief on Babs' face. Kory threw her arms around him nearly squeezing the breath from him. He moved from Kory to Tim. The teen wrapped his arms around him as Catwoman gingerly patted his shoulder. The Titans were all congratulating him, they didn't seem to see the conviction as important. Congratulations were the last thing he wanted.

"Ready to go?" Batman asked him.

Nightwing faced his mentor and shrugged. "Yeah, I just ... I need to get my things from my ... the ... cell."

"I can do it in two seconds," Flash said. "Give me three and I'll have my quarters all packed up and ready to go too."

"Thanks Wally," Dick said as he caught John Stewart staring at them. Keeping eye contact with his persecutor, Dick continued, "I'd rather go myself. If you don't mind."

"I'll go with you," Robin said.

Dick smiled at Tim as Batman moved to shield Dick from Stewart's prying eyes. "Thanks bro, but I --"

Batman placed his hand gently on Robin's shoulder, "I need you to contact Alfred for me, Robin. Let him know the verdict and that we'll be home soon."

"Yeah, and tell him to start cooking 'cuz we're partying!" Roy said slapping Garth on the back.

Dick tried to grin at their antics before using the distraction to slip away from his well-wishers. He noticed some of the audience glaring at him or turning away. His eyes traveled through the gallery of gathered heroes. The trial had changed everything, but the verdict had changed nothing. Some still thought he was guilty, and others … his eyes traveled to Wildcat who smiled and nodded at him. Others believed differently, even though Dick knew that while he wasn't guilty, he wasn't innocent either. Not anymore or ever again. He needed some alone time ... Dick stopped and looked up at Captain Atom who was blocking the door. "Excuse me."

"Where do you think you're going?" Atom inquired.

"To get my things, not that it's your business," Nightwing replied. He started around the large silver man only to be stopped when Captain Atom grabbed his arm.

"Negative."

Nightwing jerked his arm out of Captain Atom's grasp. "Look, I've served my twenty-five days and I'm going home. So get out of my way because I'm free to leave."

"Leave, yes. Walk around and have free access to this facility, no. Not anymore." Atom replied with a militaristic bearing. "You want to go somewhere, you will be escorted by a League member ... in good standing."

"Whoa! Hold up! No problems here," Booster said as he interjected himself between them. "Where ya headed, Nightwing?"

"My ... the cell. I want my things so I can leave _this facility_," Dick ground through clenched teeth.

"Okay, well I'm heading that way. Pick up my cards and stuff. I'll walk with you."

"Fine."

* * *

Barbara and Dinah watched as the Titans filtered one by one though the transporter. Everyone had the same destination. The Bat Cave. 

"It's going to be some party," Dinah said watching Roy laughingly push Ollie towards the transporter pads.

"Yeah," Barbara replied sedately. "I'm not sure a party is what Dick is going to want. They need to speak to Bruce before they get too far into this."

"Barb, he's been --"

"Convicted. Not of murder, but for Dick ... it's just as bad." Barbara knew the anguish this conviction would cause Dick. Celebrating was the last thing he was going to want right now.

"It's not just as bad. He's not going to an ice planet for the rest of his life. And the people that count, don't think anything less of him. He needs to remember that," Dinah stated.

A red blur streaked beside them and stopped. "We'll have to remind him," Wally added.

Dinah rolled her eyes at Roy's train conductor pose as he was waving his arms. "It's time Mr. Harper left the Watchtower," she said and moved over.

"You were good Wally. Throughout the trial. You have an aptitude for law I think," Barbara said.

Putting his thumb under the bridge of his cowl, Wally pulled it back, his red hair sticking up at odd angles. What he called cowl-head hair. "I dunno about that. I know I had to make a lot of mistakes in there."

"You were great," she replied taking his hand in hers. "We made a good team."

"We were fighting for Dick," Wally replied. It was that simple. No other explanations were needed.

"Flash," The Martian Manhunter's deep voice called. "May I speak with you?"

Wally turned with a shrug. "Sure."

"Alone?"

"Nope. You got something to say, J'onn, say it."

"I wanted to ask you to please reconsider your decision to resign your membership in the League. You need to take your time and think about what you are doing. Remember that any member who resigns can only be reinstated by undergoing the standard active membership selection process. There is no need to be hasty."

Wally flashed him a grin. "I'm the Flash, I only do hasty."

J'onn moved closer. "This is not a joking matter, Wally."

Wally's eyes flashed as he replied forcefully. "Really, J'onn? Not joking? Because up until now, I've just been rolling in the aisles watching the League rip apart one of the truly good guys. Yeah, it's a real chucklefest seeing this all important body not give a crap about a hero. Showing one of your own no loyalty, but that's part of this isn't it? Who do we deep down inside owe our loyalty to?"

"Wally-" J'onn held up his hands trying to slow Wally and stop the impending outburst. He failed utterly.

"Are we loyal to the whims and dictates of this august body and its never-ending hypocritical rules?" Wally raised his arms and gestured about the room. "Are we better than that? Are we what defines this body? Is it Justice we serve or the need for rules? Do we owe anything to those who would die to save others?" Wally moved closer to J'onn. "Do we fight alone or do we forget the people who die and bleed beside us? Because J'onn … I got to tell you that I don't really feel that _feel good I give a shit_ vibe from you guys."

J'onn's voice was laced with concern. He pressed onward. "Wally, your Uncle Barry."

"MY Uncle Barry would do the exact same thing!" Wally exclaimed through clenched teeth as he stalked back over to Barbara. "I've thought about this for the last twenty-five days." Wally grasped the handles on the chair and paused. He looked down and back at Martian Manhunter. "You know, I'm sure that there are some good people in the League. People I care for, you care for. Hell, you're a great guy yourself, but you're no Dick Grayson and I know where my loyalties lie." He pushed Barbara to the transporter. "Let's go."

"We should wait for Dick," she started.

"Batman's waiting for him."

* * *

Batman stood in the observation room looking down at the blue ball of earth. The stars twinkling around the velvet black darkness of space. The view from the Watchtower was more than breathtaking. It was a view he would miss. Space was a solitary place where a solitary man could find comfort. But it was cold comfort now. He moved from the window to stare at the bronze plaque and the words emblazoned there: _The JLA's major responsibility is the peace and welfare of Earth_. His hand ran reverently over the words.

"This has been a tragedy," her voice came softly breaking through the darkness. Wonder Woman moved closer to him. "So much has been destroyed."

Batman nodded, pulling his cape closer around him. "Yes."

"Can we rebuild it?" she asked, looking at the plaque of their creed and crossing her arms across her chest.

Batman moved to return his gaze to the earth below him. Her question washed around him like a dispassionate sea. "No."

Diana sighed. "Just like that."

He whirled to face her. "You convicted my son! Did you expect me to be grateful? Didn't you understand that there would be repercussions to this verdict."

"I didn't ... Majority vote not unanimous. Ollie and I," she started. Diana moved to place her hand on his arm but he turned, blocking her chance.

"The League convicted my son. That's enough for me."

"And you brand us all with the same brush?" she queried.

"No, but you asked if we could rebuild it and we can't. Its broken and I've no desire to fix it," Batman said. "Where was the League when Blockbuster was terrorizing not just Nightwing but all of the residents of Bludhaven? No one but Nightwing even tried to help that city."

"And who protects the earth?"

"Your League ... what's left of it. I'll take care of Gotham and my family ... just as I always have. That is what I'll protect."

Diana watched as he stalked past her and disappeared into the darkness. She wrapped her arms around her, and closed her eyes.

"He will change his mind."

Diana wiped at the tears and shook her head before turning to Zatanna. "You know he won't."

Zatanna looked down and then back out the crystal blue world below. "I know."

"The League will never be the same. It is broken. How can we rebuild it?"

Zatanna shrugged. "You can't. You can only build something new and learn from this."

Diana shook her head. "It feels empty all ready. How can one man's absence do that?"

A smile teased at the edge of Zatanna's lips. "Because he's Batman."

* * *

Jean Lorring finished putting her books in her briefcase as she packed up to leave the Watchtower. "You both did a good job. A hard and unpleasant one." 

"Someone had to do it," Stewart replied.

"Yes, someone did. I wish it hadn't been us," Ted added.

Allen Scott moved into conference room. "John's right Ted, someone had to do it and the two of you did it well."

"I just wish the result had been different," John said slamming his fist on the counter. The empty coffee pot shook from the force. "I don't know that I belong here anymore. If they could let him go --"

"They didn't let him go. I think the verdict was ... okay," Ted replied. "I think it was right."

"We'll agree to disagree on that point, Ted," John stated.

"Yeah, and that's fine too." Ted walked over to his now former co-counsel and held out his hand. "But you belong here John. You belong in the League."

John looked at the outstretched arm a moment before he took Ted's hand in his and gave it a sturdy shake. "It was good working with you. I'll work with you anytime Ted."

Ted nodded. "Yeah, but next time, can we fight some megalomaniac trying to destroy the universe, or some rogue spy satellite, or an alien war. Something normal."

Allen chuckled at the younger men. "Come on boys, I'll buy you a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. Jean, you too. I'll tell you about a time I faced a megalomaniac trying to destroy the universe."

* * *

Dick walked around the small cell that had been both his refuge and his prison in this last month. He was happy to be leaving but Dick had to admit that there were times he had relished the imposed solitude. As he packed his meager belongings into the box Booster found for him, Dick picked up the green scrubs he had worn. The clothing of his confinement. He shoved them in the box as well. They could send Bruce a bill. 

He didn't know why he needed them, just that he did. Maybe it was the fact that he needed a physical reminder of everything that had happened. Not that he would ever forget ... Blockbuster' s death, the blood on his hands, and his trial. This trial had laid bare all his sins and failures. But, had it purged him of them? Granted him absolution of sorts? Could anything?

"Well, Grayson, what do you do now?" he asked himself and sighed.

"That's a good question."

Dick turned to see Superman standing in the doorway. "Got any good answers?" he asked with a cheeky grin that did not entirely reach his eyes.

"That's a question you're going to have to answer for yourself," Clark said as he moved closer.

Nodding, Dick exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah and one I don't know the answer to. Guess I'll just have to take it one day at a time."

Clark sat on the metal stool opposite Dick, his cape draped behind him. "Are you going to continue as Nightwing?" He watched Dick's shoulder's slump as his hands held on to the sides of the carton.

"I dunno. Captain Marvel said I was prohibited from being summoned for any form of duty. I know that they qualified it but maybe ... I dunno ... maybe that's exactly what the sentence means and maybe that's what I should do." Dick pushed the box to the side, turned, and sat on the bunk facing Superman. "Then I vacillate to my other train of thought ... that I need to be Nightwing so I can help. It's my only way to atone for what I did."

"You didn't do anything, Dick. No one thinks you're a murderer. You were found not guilty, remember," Clark cajoled.

"I know ... but not completely. Conduct unbecoming a Justice League member." Dick leaned back resting his head against the cool metal of the wall as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Failure, More than that ... embarrassment, humiliation ... his friends were ready to celebrate but he did not feel there was anything to be happy about.

"Dick?" Clark prodded.

He opened his eyes, but refused to make eye contact with Superman. "It's ... just ... a lot, you know. To absorb. To come to terms with."

"You will come to terms with it and you will move past this. You're a survivor, Dick."

"I hope you're right. All my life, all I ever wanted to be ... was a member of the League. I wanted Bruce ... and you to be ... proud of me. Instead I've wrecked everything."

Clark leaned over, closing the gap between them, "Listen to me. You haven't wrecked anything. You made a mistake. The League imploded all on its own. If anyone made a mistake, it was me ... bringing you here. I don't know if it was right or wrong. I know I was trying to help you, protect you. No one could've thought ... I certainly didn't."

"Alfred would say we're a fine pair."

"Sitting here, morosely blaming ourselves?"

"Something like that," Dick said standing. "I need to be going."

"I'll walk you out," Superman said placing his arm around Nightwing's shoulder. "Will you be moving back to Bludhaven?"

"I don't know. I'm going to stay at the Manor a while. Get my bearings, you know. Everything's changed now." Dick nodded to Booster as they left the secure area and headed for the turbo lift.

"Change isn't always bad," Clark punched the buttons to take them to the transporter.

"You're starting to sound like Alfred," Dick said. Clark smiled at him and they rode the lift in comfortable silence. The lift, like the rest of the Watchtower, was a mixture of Kryptonian, Amazonian, and Thanarganian technology plus some Batman devised improvisations, the best of the best. It passed through the five floors in under two seconds without its occupants feeling any movement at all. The door slid open and Dick spotted Batman waiting for him. He smiled and headed out of the lift.

"Ready to go home?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

Batman watched the duo standing before him for a moment, then nodded and headed toward the transporter pad, his black cape billowing behind him as he stepped upon the round device. "Superman, you," and there was no mistake from his tone that the you meant only you, "can conduct any debriefings the League requires in the cave. Just call me." The transporter hummed to life and in a blinding flash of light, Batman was gone.

Dick looked around, one last time, and then looked at Clark with a wistful expression. "I guess this is it."

Superman studied the younger man as a sadness crept over him. "I guess it is. I'll be seeing you though."

"Yeah. Sure. Take care of everyone, Clark." Nightwing moved to the transporter. His stomach and chest still ached, but the pain was already becoming duller. He was used to it. Nightwing took a deep breath and stepped on the transporter. He was going home. Dick smiled. Turning, he took in his last sight of the League's headquarters. His life had been full of leaving ... his parents, then his circus family, Jason, Joey and the other lost Titans, and his friends and neighbors in Bludhaven, and now ... more leaving. More moments passed never to happen again.

Nightwing squared his shoulders, ready to face his future as the transporter again hummed to life and he disappeared from the Watchtower.

Superman watched as Nightwing disappeared from the League in the bright white light. Turning, he saw the League members mulling about, attempting to return the Watchtower to normal. Superman shook his head. He knew that the lingering effects of all that had transpired and what they had done, stained the League forever.

**THE END**


End file.
